Choose!
by nisacheezy
Summary: Karena tertembak oleh pistol misterius, Boboiboy tidak bisa bersatu seperti semula, jadi sebelum menemukan cara untuk menyatukan mereka kembali, mereka akan hidup berpecah lima untuk sementara. Dan lagi, Yaya mendadak dibingungkan oleh kelima Boboiboy itu yang sama-sama menyukainya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Boboiboy mana yang akan Yaya pilih?/Summary gaje/Mind to RnR? X3
1. Prolog

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy (Gempa, Halilintar, Taufan, Api (Blaze) & Air (Ice)) x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance & Humor**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Cerita ini muncul di pikiran saya saat menonton BoBoiBoy Movie, apabila ada kesamaan dengan yang lain itu hanya kebetulan semata :)**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR** ** _please?_**

 ** _Prolog_**

 _Lari._ Hanya itu saja kata-kata yang terlintas di pikiran Yaya, karena seorang laki-laki yang meneriakkan hal itu padanya. Dan disinilah dia, berlari tanpa tujuan bersama tiga orang sahabatnya.

"Dey, beneran nggak apa-apa kah, kalau kita ninggalin Boboiboy itu di sana sendirian?" Gopal, seorang pemuda yang mengklaim dirinya adalah teman terbaik Boboiboy, memulai pembicaraan sambil berusaha menyesuaikan kecepatan larinya dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Haiya, mana tahulah! Dia sudah suruh kita lari dan mempercayakan semua padanya sendiri!" sahut Ying, ia sengaja memperlambat larinya demi bisa berbicara dengan yang lain. Pengaruh jam kuasa memanipulasi waktunya memang membuatnya bisa berlari lebih cepat dibanding yang lain, dan saat ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakannya sejenak.

"Dia kan tadi sudah berpecah lima, nggak masalah lah," ujar Fang. "Lagian kalau kita tinggal di sana pun cuma bakal nyusahin dia. Makanya dia suruh kita lari kan? Huh, meski kalau lari kayak gini nggak kelihatan keren sama sekali sih."

"Sudah, tugas kita cuma satu, seperti yang dibilang Ying, lari dan percaya pada Boboiboy! Dia pasti akan kembali dengan selamat!" seru Yaya.

Semuanya terdiam, namun kembali tersenyum tipis dan menaruh kepercayaan lebih pada kawan mereka itu.

Sementara Yaya menggigit bibirnya, berdecak, kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia dengan wibawa menyuruh teman-temannya untuk lari saja dan menaruh kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada Boboiboy disaat dia sendiri masih belum yakin kalau keputusan Boboiboy untuk menyuruh mereka lari itu keputusan yang tepat? Bukan berarti ia tidak percaya dengannya, tapi meninggalkan Boboiboy di tempat itu sendirian sebagai seorang sahabat rasanya …

 _"_ _Yaya, percaya padaku. Setelah aku mengalahkan mereka semua, aku akan kembali padamu. Kumohon, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sebegitunya. Aku hanya tak mau kau kenapa-napa. Apa kau tak percaya padaku?"_

Bisikan itu masih terasa di telinga gadis berhijab merah muda dengan taburan gambar bunga berwarna kuning itu saat ia tidak ingin pergi dari sisi pemuda bertopi oranye itu. Saat mendengar bisikan itu ia pun luluh dan akhirnya pergi bersama ketiga temannya yang lain yang sudah ribut menyuruh Yaya ikut lari bersama mereka, meninggalkan Boboiboy seorang.

"Dey, dey! Memang kita disuruh lari, tapi kita mesti kemana nih?" seru Gopal lagi.

"Ya pulang lah! Memangnya mau kemana lagi?" jawab Ying.

"Kalau begitu kalian pulang duluan ya. Aku masih ada urusan lain," ujar Yaya.

"Oi! Kau nggak dengar Boboiboy nyuruh kita lari? Bukannya kau yang paling dekat dengannya dan paling mengerti maksudnya? Kau mau menyusulnya lagi?" seru Fang.

"Eng-enggak kok! Aku berencana memberi tahu Tok Aba, kalau Boboiboy baik-baik saja! Seperti yang dikatakannya!" elak Yaya.

"Bukannya barusan kita sudah sepakat tak akan memberitahu Tok Aba soal ini?" tanya Ying heran.

"Tapi biar begitu tetap harus diberitahu kan? Boboiboy belum tentu akan kembali hari ini. Bisa saja besok. Aku juga nggak mau Tok Aba dan Ochobot cemas," jawab Yaya. "Aku … duluan ya!"

Yaya segera mendorong kakinya yang sedang melayang berkat jam kuasanya yang dapat memanipulasi gravitasi dan membuatnya terbang. Dorongan itu membuatnya terbang semakin cepat.

"Dey! Yaya! Kedai Tok Aba bukan lewat sana! Kenapa kau balik ke belakang lagi?!" seru Gopal.

Tapi Yaya tak menghiraukan seruan pemuda bertubuh gempal itu, dan segera memutar jalan. Dari awal ia memang tak berencana pergi ke kedai Tok Aba, namun untuk kembali ke tempat Boboiboy semula ia tinggalkan. Biarpun Boboiboy melarangnya, ia tak tega meninggalkan Boboiboy sendirian di sana. Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Boboiboy, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri, jadi ia kembali memacu kecepatan terbangnya meninggalkan ketiga kawannya.

"Yayaaa! Kamu mau ke sana lagi? Cepat kembalii!" seru Ying. Terdengar kecemasan dari teriakannya.

"Oii! Telingamu ketinggalan di rumah kah? Cepat balik!" Fang ikut menyeru.

Tapi ketiga seruan dari kawannya itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Yaya, dan ia segera melaju ke arah sebelumnya.

Akan tetapi setelah sampai ke tempat itu dengan kecepatan terbangnya yang maksimal, hanya tinggal Boboiboy seorang, Adu Du sudah tidak ada. Umm … menyebutnya seorang kurang tepat, lebih tepatnya lima orang Boboiboy. Yaya yang heran segera turun dan berlari ke arah lima orang itu. Padahal sudah tak tampak musuh mereka di sana, tapi kenapa Boboiboy tak kembali satu seperti semula?

"Boboiboy!"

"Eh, Yaya! Kenapa kau di sini?"

Yang menyahut barusan adalah Boboiboy Gempa, ia pun lari mendekat ke arah Yaya, disusul dengan empat orang lainnya.

"Eng … aku … aku …" Yaya kebingungan menjawabnya.

Mata Halilintar yang merah menyala menyipit. "Bukan sudah kusuruh untuk ikut lari bersama yang lain?" tanya Boboiboy Halilintar dingin.

"Eh, Halilintar, nggak baik bicara kayak gitu. Yaya pasti cuma nggak tega meninggalkan kita sendirian di sini! Ya kan Yaya? Iya kan?" ujar Boboiboy Taufan riang seperti biasa.

"Umm … iya … benar," Yaya mengiyakan saja.

"Tapi kita ini nggak sendiri, lebih tepatnya berlima. Ahahah, eh, Air, jangan tidur terus lah! Ini kan ada Yaya, masa kau tidur? Nggak sopan lah!" seru Boboiboy Api sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bantal air milik Boboiboy bertemakan biru _aquamarine_ itu.

"Eh! Ehh! Jangan goyang-goyangkan air aku lah! Dan lagi aku sudah ambil banyak bagian di pertarungan tadi! Capeklah! Biarkan aku istirahat dikit," gerutu Boboiboy Air lalu kembali berbalik untuk tidur.

Tepat pada saat itu Yaya menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian nggak bercantum semula? Kalian lupa kalau kalian kelamaan berpecah bakal jadi pelupa?" tanya Yaya khawatir. "Ayo, kembali sekarang!"

"Ehh … kita juga maunya begitu, tapi nggak bisa," Gempa menggaruk-garuk bagian rambut belakangnya yang tak tertutup topi pelan.

Yaya kaget. "Kenapa nggak bisa?!"

"Habisnya … barusan Adu Du menembak kita dengan sebuah pistol tadi."

"Pistol? Pistol apalagi? Pistol Emosi X? Y? Z?" tanya Yaya cemas.

Mengingat kalau Boboiboy sudah beberapa kali emosinya dimainkan. Pertama oleh biskuitnya sendiri yang diracuni oleh cairan emosi X yang dikemas menjadi susu kambing jantan perisa apel hijau, lalu yang kedua karena tertembak oleh pistol emosi Y yang dia sendiri pun ikut tertembak pada waktu itu. Jujur, Boboiboy yang asyik pasrah dan berserah itu benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala.

"Kalau nama, kita juga nggak tau," Taufan angkat bahu. "Tapi yang jelas, efek dari pistol itu, kita nggak akan bisa bercantum semula sebelum mendapat penawarnya. Tadi kita juga sudah mencoba, tapi ternyata memang tidak bisa."

"HAHHHH?!" Yaya syok berat. "Jadi? Jadi? Jadi?"

"Yup! Kita akan berpecah lima terus untuk sementara! Ahaha! Asyiknya bebas!" Api malah tertawa menikmati kebebasannya.

"Issh! Mana boleh begini! Kita harus segera bercantum semula! Kalian lupa kejadian di _season_ pertama? Kalau berpecah lama-lama, kita jadi pelupa! Apalagi ini berlima! Bukan cuma bertiga!" ujar Gempa.

"Tenang sajalah, Gempa. Kita sudah nggak selemah dulu lagi. Paling nggak bakal sepelupa itu!" ucap Taufan.

"Hei, pikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya dong! Waktu itu aja sampai Halilintar hilang ingatan dan menganggap dirinya itu Ada Da dan hampir menghapuskan kita semua di bawah kendali Adu Du gara-gara dia kira Adu Du itu kawannya waktu Probe bilang dia mecahkan balon buat _surprise party_ hari ulang tahun dia!"

"Woi! Jangan ingatkan aku atas kejadian itu!" seru Halilintar dingin dan menurunkan topinya ke bawah menghalangi wajahnya yang bersemburat merah karena malu atas kesalahpahamannya waktu itu.

"Hayo, Halilintar marah! Halilintar ngamuk! Aku nggak tau ya!" ujar Taufan tertawa kecil lalu memacu _hoverboard_ -nya ke atas dan terbang kesana-kemari dengan lincahnya.

"Hei, hei, pulang rumah nanti kita main monopoli yok! Kalau berlima gini kan bisa! Udah lama aku mau main bareng kalian semua! Menghilangkan tekanan! Ahahahaha!" ajak Api dengan sepaket monopoli di tangannya yang nggak tau dari mana tuh dia dapetin.

Sementara Taufan dan Api masih nyaman dengan keributan mereka dan Gempa yang masih cemas akan situasi yang menimpanya, Halilintar hanya diam dan Air justru tidur seenak jidat tanpa sedikit pun peduli atas masalah yang menimpanya.

"Aduuhh … pening kepalaku," Yaya memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu Tok Aba dan yang lain tentang ini?"

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Yuhuu~! Ni-chan kembali ke dunia FFn. Sebelumnya maaf banget nih, Ni-chan akan berpindah dulu sementara ke** ** _fandom_** **Boboiboy, karena antusiasme hasil nonton Boboiboy The Movie kemarin masih menempel di ingatan Ni-chan, sekaligus sekarang lagi nge-OTP BoboYa dan FaYi, jadi Ni-chan memutuskan untuk membuat cerita ini. Hehe, sampai sejauh ini gimana menurut kalian? Bagus nggak? Perlu dilanjutkan atau nggak? Tolong tulis ulasan kalian di** ** _review_** **ya, satu-dua kalimat saja Ni-chan sudah senang kok. Mohon krisarnya ya XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, dan Ni-chan hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Garing, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Cerita ini muncul di pikiran saya saat menonton BoBoiBoy Movie, apabila ada kesamaan dengan yang lain itu hanya kebetulan semata :)**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR** ** _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"Haaahhh!? Jadi Boboiboy nggak bisa kembali satu seperti semula?!"

"Dey, serius kah ini? Masa cuma gara-gara ditembak pistol aja jadi nggak bisa balik lagi? Jangan-jangan Adu Du itu sebenarnya nyantet kau, Boboiboy!" seru Gopal panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Gempa mewakili Boboiboy yang lain.

"Haiya, mana ada nyatet yang efeknya bikin dia nggak bisa bersatu seperti semula! Memang kau kira yang nyantet dia itu siapa hah? Alien?" sahut Ying.

"Memang alien kali," ujar Fang menanggapi sahutan Ying, tapi air mukanya langsung berubah. "Aduh, gimana nih? Kalau kalian nggak kembali kan katanya jadi pelupa!"

"Boboiboy! Kau harus segera cari cara untuk kembali seperti semula! Kalau nggak berabe jadinya!" seru Ochobot.

Reaksi-reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh orang-orang yang baru saja tahu fakta bahwa Boboiboy sementara ini tidak bisa besatu seperti semula. Tok Aba? Tentu saja baru pingsan begitu tahu kalau cucunya sementara ini tidak hanya satu, tapi lima. Mana mukanya sama semua lagi. Barusan Halilintar dan Taufan membawa Tok Aba ke dalam rumah untuk istirahat, dan Air? Masih tidur, kali ini di kamar. Api juga ikut bersama Halilintar dan Taufan tadi sewatu membawa Tok Aba, dan sekarang nampaknya masih menikmati kebebasannya dengan lari-lari keliling halaman rumah dengan gembira. Teriakan senangnya aja sampai sini. Hanya Gempa yang berada di kedai Tok Aba, bertugas menjaganya bersama Ochobot sekaligus menerima beribu macam pertanyaan dan reaksi dari teman-temannya, karena sifat Boboiboy Gempa yang paling mirip dengan sifat Boboiboy _original_ , meski tampak sedikit dewasa.

"Dey, gimana bisa jadi kayak gini? Kalian nggak bisa bercantum semula? Terus, nanti kalau ada yang lupa gimana? Aku bakal diserang lagi sama Halilintar kayak waktu itu?!" Gopal panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gempa lagi.

"Iiiyaaa! Teenaaangg duuluuu laaahhh!"

"Ish! Gopal! Jangan guncang-guncangkan Boboiboy terus lah! Kita dengar dulu penjelasannya!" ujar Yaya. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa jadi begini? Intinya sih, aku sudah tau, kau ditembak Adu Du dan tidak bisa menjadi satu seperti semula, tapi aku ingin mendengar keseluruhan ceritanya."

"Hmm, baiklah," Gempa menghela nafas. "Jadi, saat itu …"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"_ _Kau sudah kalah, Adu Du! Menyerahlah!"_

 _"_ _Hah? Menyerah? Hahahahaha, masih belum, Boboiboy." Alien berkepala kotak dengan dua antena di atas kepalanya yang diklaimnya sebagai telinga itu menyeringai. Ia terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Sebuah botol dengan cairan ungu yang mencurigakan. "Probe! Tahan Boboiboy itu sebentar!"_

 _"_ _Baik, Tuan Boss!_ Mode! _Mega Probe! Hiaahhh!"_

 _Robot ungu beremosi itu menembakkan peluru-peluru yang dimilikinya ke arah lima Boboiboy sekaligus. Spontan Boboiboy langsung mengelaknya. Sayangnya peluru yang dimiliki Probe kali ini cukup banyak, ditambah Adu Du mengaktifkan perangkapnya berupa meriam-meriam laser yang terpasang di seluruh penjuru ruang. Kedua Boboiboy 'baru' itu tidak cukup hanya dengan bentuk tahap pertama mereka saja, jadi …_

 _"_ _Boboiboy Blaze!"_

 _"_ _Boboiboy Ice! Tembakan Pembeku!" Boboiboy Ice menembakkan_ mini-gun _-nya mengitari seluruh ruangan dan membuat meriam-meriam laser dan Probe membeku._

 _"_ _Cakera Api! Hiaaahhh!" Boboiboy Blaze mendukung dengan melempar kedua chakramnya yang dengan lincah membabat habis meriam yang membeku, juga memberi_ critical hit _pada Probe sehingga robot itu kembali ke bentuknya semula._

 _"_ _Maaf Tuan Boss! Aku cuma bisa mengulur waktu sampai segini! Uhuhuhuhu! Maafkan aku, Tuan Boss!"_

 _"Tidak, s_ _udah lebih dari cukup, Probe!" Adu Du kembali memasang tampang jahat di wajahnya. "Rasakan ini, Boboiboy!"_

 _Cahaya dari pistol itu menusuk mata, tapi Boboiboy tidak merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun. Begitu cahaya itu lenyap, Adu Du dan Probe sudah hilang entah kemana, meninggalkan mereka berlima. Karena merasa tak ada yang perlu dilawan lagi, Boboiboy berencana bersatu seperti semula dan meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi ada yang aneh. Boboiboy tidak bisa kembali menjadi satu seperti semula. Sudah dicoba berkali-kali tetap tidak bisa. Apa lagi yang direncanakan oleh alien jahat berkepala kotak itu? Dan apa sebenarnya tujuannya?_

 _Setelah kelima Boboiboy ribut-ribut sedikit soal kondisi mereka, Yaya pun datang dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 _ **Flashback END**_

"…jadi begitu ceritanya," Boboiboy Gempa mengakhiri.

"Nggak guna itu alien kepala kotak!" Ying seperti biasa menghina Adu Du.

"Ochobot, bisa kau _scan_ Boboiboy, memastikan kalau ia tidak akan hilang ingatan lagi meskipun lama berpecah?" pinta Fang.

"Baik!" Robot kuning berbentuk bulat tanpa kaki itu segera meng _-scan_ Boboiboy. Setelah hologram yang keluar dari mata biru Ochobot menunjukkan _scan complete_ , Ochobot langsung berucap. "Belum pasti, setidaknya untuk saat ini, dia tidak akan lupa dalam waktu singkat. Tapi kita tetap harus berusaha mencari cara untuk menyatukan mereka semua, kalau nggak, Tok Aba bakal pusing, kenapa cucunya jadi kembar lima begini."

"Benar itu! Kalau begini terus kan nggak baik!" sahut Ying.

"Lagian Boboiboy Api itu bahaya! Bisa-bisa dia bikin ulah lagi kayak ngebakar kandang ayam atau kertas-kertas ujian kita," ujar Fang.

"Nah, nah, itu dia." Gopal setuju. "Pokoknya jangan bakar kertas-kertas ujian kita dan jangan banjirkan sekolah ya, Boboiboy!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya hari ini bubar dulu deh. Kita lihat perkembangannya besok. Lagian sudah sore," Ochobot menunjuk ke arah langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

"Yok, aku pulang dulu, Boboiboy. Dahhh!" Ying segera berlari laju menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi waktunya.

"Aku juga, nanti Apa aku marah. _Bye_ , Boboiboy!" Gopal pun bergegas pulang, diikuti oleh Fang yang hanya diam dan sekadar melambaikan tangan.

"Yaya, kau nggak pulang?"

"Rumahku kan di sebelahmu, Boboiboy. Nggak perlu jalan jauh juga. Lagian aku masih pengin lama-lama di sini. Terutama melihat kondisimu itu, aku jadi nggak bisa tenang," ujar Yaya.

Gempa cuma nyengir. "Aku nggak pa-pa kok. Nggak usah khawatir. Paling pistol itu cuma berefek sehari atau dua hari. Jadi nggak masalah. Aku juga pengin tau gimana rasanya hidup bersaudara itu."

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku pulang. Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku! Janji ya!" ucap Yaya berubah pikiran lalu segera pulang ke rumahnya yang hanya berada di sebelah rumah Boboiboy.

* * *

Setelah Gempa selesai membereskan kedai milik kakeknya dibantu Ochobot, ia segera kembali ke rumah, sambil berharap rumahnya tidak kacau balau dengan adanya empat lagi dari dirinya di rumah dengan sifat yang berbeda-beda. Halilintar dan Taufan sih, ia bisa memercayainya karena mereka sudah lama bersama. Air? Kerjanya hanya tidur saja, tidak perlu khawatir, tapi Api? Nah, ini dia. Tersangka utama kasus kebakaran kandang ayam milik Bibi penjaga kantin, dan gudang tempat penyimpanan kertas-kertas ujian, serta gerobak es krim milik ayah Gopal dan parahnya pernah bikin gosong satu lapangan sekolah. Gempa berdoa semoga rumahnya tidak kebakaran karena Api yang setress karena kebanyakan tekanan.

"Assalamu 'alaikum."

Setelah mengetuk pintu, Gempa masuk. Ruang tamu terlihat sepi, seperti tidak pernah digubris sedikit pun.

"Eh? Sepi banget disini. Mana yang lain?" Ochobot mulai membuka topik.

Gempa hanya angkat bahu. Mereka berdua menuju ruang tengah dan Gempa pun menyalakan lampu karena memang sudah gelap. Ternyata pemandangan yang menunggunya saat lampu dinyalakan adalah …

"Nah, gimana Tok, nyaman?"

"Ahh … lega kepala Atok. Lebih keras lagi, Taufan. Ah, Halilintar sudah selesai nyapu? Tolong buang sampah ya."

Pemandangan Taufan yang sedang memijat kepala Tok Aba dan Halilintar yang sedang membersihkan rumah secepat kilat menggunakan kuasanya. Bukannya rumahnya terbakar seperti bayangannya, ternyata malah jadi kinclong. Gempa bisa menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ah, Kak Gempa sudah pulang~!" seru Taufan riang. "Maaf Kak, tadi nggak sempat bantuin di kedai. Tapi Ochobot ada kan? Kedainya baik-baik aja kan? Nggak dihancurin sama Golem?"

"Ya enggaklah. Eh? Kakak?" Gempa menyadari hal yang janggal.

"Iya lah," Tok Aba bangkit dari kursi sofa setelah Taufan selesai memijatnya. "Ternyata punya lima cucu nggak buruk juga. Begini terus juga nggak apa-apa. Jadi Atok tadi rapat bersama empat cucu Atok yang lain menentukan siapa Boboiboy yang tertua, dan semua sepakat kalau Gempa adalah yang tertua dan Air adalah yang termuda, karena dia yang muncul paling terakhir. Makanya Taufan memanggil Gempa tadi dengan sebutan 'Kak Gempa'." jelas Tok Aba. "Kedainya tadi sudah beres?"

"Beres, Tok," jawab Ochobot mewakili Gempa yang masih melongo, tepat saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, gebrakan pintu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kami pulang, Tok! Assalamu 'alaikum!"

Terdengar teriakan dari ruang tamu dan sang empunya suara langsung menuju ke ruang tengah dimana yang lain berada. Tak lain suara itu milik Boboiboy Api, yang sedang membawa tas belanja, disusul Air di belakangnya yang terlihat lemas saat memegang dua tas belanja sekaligus.

"Wa 'alaikumsalam, sudah pulang? Makasih ya, pasti capek kan? Nanti Atok buatkan cokelat panas, istirahat dulu. Tempat belanja tadi kan jauh," Tok Aba mengambil tas belanja dari tangan Api dan Air lalu membawanya ke dapur.

"Cokelat panas? Makasih Tok! Air tunggu!" seru Air mendadak semangat begitu mendengar kata 'cokelat'.

"Eh, Kak Gempa sudah pulang! Ochobot juga nih! Kita main yok!" ajak Api.

"Kau barusan disuruh istirahat sama Atok, jadi ke kamar dulu sana. Baru pulang sudah ngajakin main. Bukannya kita berempat sudah main monopoli tadi?" dengus Halilintar yang tengah mengepel ruang tamu. "Dan jauh-jauh sedikit. Nanti hasil kerjaanku kotor, aku yang rugi mesti kerja dua kali."

"Habisnya aku kalah telak sihh! Kenapa Air yang menang! Padahal dia kan mainnya ogah-ogahan!" Api tampak tidak senang.

"Cuma lagi hoki aja kok," balas Air singkat. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu, ngantuk. Hoahhmm!"

"Ahh! Bukannya barusan Air baru aja tidur! Heii! Jangan jadi cowok lembek gitu! Main sama Kak Api sinii!" Api langsung mengejar Air yang menuju ke lantai dua.

Gempa berusaha memahami situasi mereka sekarang. Sumpah, kepalanya sakit banget. Nyut-nyutan gitu. Kini dia akhirnya mengerti perasaan orang-orang terdekatnya yang khawatir berat atas kejadian ini. Kenapa ujung-ujungnya dia justru dipanggil 'Kakak' sama semua pecahannya dan kenapa justru Tok Aba malah senang kalau cucunya mengganda menjadi lima? Ditanya pun jawabnya …

"Hah? Tentu saja karena pekerjaan Atok jadi jauh lebih ringan. Rumah bisa bersih, kerjaan beres, dan stok untuk jualan besok juga sudah ada, semua dilakukan dengan cepat karena banyak orang," jawab Tok Aba dengan muka bahagia.

"Hemm … memang terbaikk," balas Gempa lemes.

"Tentang biaya makan dan keperluan, Gempa tidak perlu khawatir, kedai Atok kan laris, apalagi kalau banyak yang membantu, pasti bisa menampung lebih banyak pelanggan lagi," ujar Tok Aba. "Ah, tapi memang ada satu yang Atok khawatirkan."

Satu? Dari semua hal yang terjadi cuma satu yang Atok khawatirkan?! Gempa rasanya pengen pingsan aja.

"Besok kalian sekolah kan? Gimana caranya pergi sekolah kalau berlima gini? Perlengkapan-perlengkapan sekolahnya bakal cukup enggak?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Sekolah?! Haaahhhh …"

 _Plek_. Gempa pun beneran pingsan di tempat. Yang didengarnya terakhir kali adalah suara Tok Aba yang kaget dan buru-buru memanggil empat orang kembarannya, tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang. Yang sekarang mengganggunya sampai kebawa-bawa mimpi adalah bagaimana dia bisa sekolah dengan selamat besok? Pasti dia langsung jadi bahan gosip sebulanan. Mampukah ia menjalani cobaan yang ditimpakan padanya ini?

Sementara itu di tempat Yaya, ia tengah memandangi sebuah foto yang terletak di bingkai foto yang bertabur pita dan bunga yang berwarna-warni. Bingkai foto itu adalah penyebab nilai '95' di rapor mata pelajaran Seni Budayanya sewaktu SD dulu. Di foto itu terdapat dia dan empat orang sahabatnya, tentu saja salah satu di antara empat orang itu ada yang lebih spesial dari hanya sekadar sahabat. Orang yang sudah ada di hatinya semenjak lama, meski gayanya sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"Haahh …" Dengan desahan panjang, Yaya kembali meletakkan bingkai foto itu ke meja belajarnya. "Besok … Boboiboy bagaimana ya?"

Sembari memandang langit malam yang bercahaya karena sinar bulan dan ditaburi bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip, Yaya berdoa semoga tidak akan ada masalah besok di sekolah disebabkan oleh orang yang disukainya tersebut.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Yosshh! Apdet kilat** ** _bro_** **~! Meski belum masuk ke cerita utama sih, soalnya cerita utama ini akan dimulai semenjak Boboiboy (Gempa) masuk ke sekolahnya beserta adik-adiknya yang sifatnya lumayan kontras dari dia. Dan dari situlah konflik cerita ini mulai bermunculan. Hehe, nantikan saja ya XD Akhir kata saya ucapkan,** ** _review please_** **~! X3**

* * *

 **Hampir lupa, balasan _review_ yang nggak _login_!**

 **Ililara, Nurul2001, Guest, Pinky, & Guest (orang yang sama kah?):**

Ini sudah lanjut, selamat menikmati X3

 **Elang Emas:**

Nah, itu dia tuh. Tasnya emang cuma ada satu. Gimana yaa? Beli baru lah!

 **Hanna Yoora:**

Ini sudah apdet, dan tenang aja, di sini juga ada HaliYaya kok, meski disini Hali-nya Ni-chan buat _tsundere_ , hehe XD

 **Aline:**

Ni-chan juga bikinnya aja ini jiwa udah melayang kemana-mana. Berimajinasii~ :3

 **Terima kasih sudah me- _review_ , Ni-chan seneng banget X3 Berkat banyak _review_ kalian, Ni-chan jadi bisa apdet secepat ini, sekali lagi, terima kasih! Pantau terus _fanfic_ Ni-chan ya :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Ni-chan hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Cerita ini muncul di pikiran saya saat menonton BoBoiBoy Movie, apabila ada kesamaan dengan yang lain itu hanya kebetulan semata :)**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR** ** _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Fajar mulai menyingsing. Cahaya matahari menyelip masuk melewati sela-sela gorden yang belum terbuka. Ayam-ayam berkokokan dan udara segar menyelinap masuk. Benar-benar pagi yang damai dan tentram, andai saja tidak ada teriakan-teriakan nggak jelas ini…

"TAUFAAANNN! Buruan keluarr! Aku belum mandi nih!" teriak Halilintar sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi yang tak berdosa itu. "Sudah sejam kau nggak keluar-keluar! Gantiaaann! Kan aku mau sekolah!"

"Kak Hali sabar dulu dong! Belum ada sejam kok! Parabola ah! Tadi aku lagi ada 'urusan belakang', jadi ini baru mau mandi nih. Basah aja belom!" balas Taufan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Apaa?! Cepetaan! Aku nggak mau telat datang ke sekolah!" Halilintar makin keras gedor pintunya.

"Isshh! Kalau Kak Hali memang mau cepet-cepet, ya udah barengan sini!" Taufan membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi.

"Ogah! Kenapa aku mesti mandi bareng kau? Kita kan bukan anak kecil lagi pakai mandi bareng sampai bikin lantai licin gegara sabun dan sampo berbotol-botol! Udahlah! Buruan! Awas ngomong lagi! Nanti kukasih belut listrik itu bak mandi!" ancam Halilintar sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi yang hampir terbuka seluruhnya dan menampakkan Taufan yang hanya mengenakan bawahan tadi.

"Kak Hali jahaatt!" Taufan mewek.

Gempa langsung terbangun begitu mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari lantai bawah yang bising itu.

"Duhh, pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Apaan sih?" Gempa bergegas menuruni tangga, dan menemukan Halilintar yang sedang membawa handuk dan gelas berisi sikat gigi dan odolnya, yang lagi menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dimana Taufan sedang asyik sampoan dari dalam yang siulannya aja kedengaran sampai luar dan bikin Halilintar makin mendidih.

Gempa langsung saja ke dapur ruang makan dimana Air dengan santainya menyeruput cokelat hangatnya dan Api yang sedang terburu-buru mengunyah rotinya.

"Oh, Kak Gempa sudah bangun!" ujar Api semangat seperti biasa.

"Lho? Gempa belum mandi?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Aih? Memang mesti sekolah semua kah Tok? Nggak satu orang aja? Lagian gimana bisa mandi? Itu dua lagi berantem memperebutkan hak kuasa atas kamar mandi, kalau ikut-ikutan bisa-bisa remuk ini badan," desah Gempa lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Eit, nggak boleh ada yang bolos-bolos. Semua harus masuk sekolah! Nggak guna kalau cuma satu cucu Atok saja yang pintar, semua harus pintar! Hehe," tekan Tok Aba.

"Hahaha, ya Kak Gempa sarapan dulu aja. Makanya lain kali mandi sebelum Kak Taufan. Kak Taufan kalau mandi … amit-amit lamanya!" ujar Api dengan nada mengejek.

Gempa mengernyit, "Masa dia mandi selama itu?"

"Itu tuh, baru keluar, padahal Kak Hali sudah gedor-gedor pintu selama setengah jam," celetuk Air, sambil memutar kepalanya pada sosok yang mirip dirinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Heeii, tadi pada ngomongin apa?" tanya Taufan dengan muka tanpa dosa sambil melilitkan handuk lembut untuk membungkus rambutnya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Cuma … seragam kita pas nggak buat kita berlima … gitu, hehe," Gempa nyengir.

"Hooo~," Taufan ber-oh ria.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, seriusan! Perlengkapan sekolah kita gimana?"

" _Hai_?"

Tuh kan bener. Mereka sama sekali nggak sadar soal perlengkapan. Tas kan cuma ada satu. Ada dua sih, sebenarnya. Yang satu cadangan, tapi itu juga udah butut banget. Buku-buku juga cuma satu per satu mata pelajaran. Kalau seragam, ada lima, tapi itu sebenernya untuk seragam seminggu penuh. Kalau dipakai semua tiap hari, ya tiap hari juga harus nyuci. Tapi mau gimana lagi?

"Gimana nih Tok?" tanya Gempa.

"Ah … hahaha, pokoknya pergi sekolah dulu lah. Yang itu, pikirkan nanti. Oke? Nanti Atok usahakan," ujar Tok Aba.

"Duhh …" Gempa langsung galau, tepat saat itu juga Halilintar keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk tepat di sebelah Taufan sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Aku mandi aja nggak sampai sepuluh menit, kau mandi nunggunya orang sampai berjenggot tau nggak? Kak, kau belum mandi kan? Mandi sudah tuh, kan bentar lagi sekolah." Halilintar mengingatkan.

"Waduh! Jam berapa nih?"

"Jam tujuh kurang lima. Kita biasa berangkat sekolah jam tujuh pas kan? Soalnya jalan ke sekolah aja udah makan waktu 15-20 menit, tepat waktu, daripada kena marah Yaya," sahut Taufan.

"Kenapa kalian nggak ingetin dari tadi sihh?!" Gempat langsung buru-buru mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi, sementara adik-adiknya hanya angkat bahu dan Air dengan cueknya nambah cokelat panasnya untuk yang ketujuh kali sebelum berniat menyudahi sarapannya.

Setelah Gempa selesai mandi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima, seharusnya sudah telat banget ini. Dia segera memakai seragam putih lengan panjang dan _hoodie_ tanpa lengan hitam-emas miliknya lalu menyusul adik-adiknya yang sudah ribut teriak-teriak memanggil namanya untuk berangkat sekolah sama-sama.

Gempa segera turun dan berangkat bersama adik-adiknya.

"Huuhh, kenapa jadi kayak gini sih?"

"Yah, mau diapakan lagi Kak? Takdir …" ujar Taufan yang menggunakan _hoverboard_ -nya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi untuk kelihatan lebih keren, apa sih yang enggak bagi cowok yang lumayan narsis yang satu ini?

"Takdir sih takdir! Tapi ini lebih kayak musibah!" dengus Halilintar.

"Alah, nikmati aja lah Kak. Nggak ada salahnya kayak gini terus. Kakak nggak ngerti perasaanku sih, yang cuma keluar main malam-malam sendirian," celetuk Api.

"Nikmati gimana! Harusnya kita mikir cara kembali seperti semula, bukan cuma menikmati keadaan nggak jelas gini!" seru Gempa, yang entah kenapa dari lima orang ini dia yang paling cocok jadi _tsukkomi_.

Sampai akhirnya setelah berjalan di lorong Pak Senin Koboi, sekolah mereka terlihat juga. Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis, berdiri kokoh di depan kelima kembaran itu. Bangunan besar itu bercat cokelat muda, tidak seperti Sekolah Dasar (Rendah) mereka dulu yang bercat kuning krem. Tapi mereka tidak punya waktu untuk mengagumi hal itu lama-lama, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.27, sementara waktu bel masuk berbunyi adalah jam 07.30 tepat, jadi tinggal 3 menit saja lagi. Dan bahayanya Yaya sudah berjaga di pintu gerbang.

"Duh, gimana nih? Yaya sudah jaga tuh! Uhhh … kena denda lagi deh …" Taufan langsung pesimis.

"Masih sempat kok! Ntar kan kita bisa sampai pas-pasan!" sahut Api.

"Hei, kalian lupa? Bagi Yaya, sampai pas-pasan itu juga termasuk telat kan?" ujar Halilintar.

"Masa bodo dah. Kalau telat ya balik aja pulang ke rumah. Rileks," kata Air cuek.

"Woi! Sudahan pang kalian! Dari pada banyak bacot sudah kita hadapi aja. Mau didenda juga terserah! Daripada dianggap bolos sekolah? Aku duluan!" Gempa yang emosi langsung berjalan mendahului adik-adiknya yang masih tercengang melihat tingkahnya yang heroik itu, berani menantang murid perempuan yang paling ditakuti di sekolah, padahal mereka berlima sama-sama punya ketertarikan masing-masing terhadap perempuan itu. "Kenapa keadaan ini terasa _déjà vu_ banget sih?"

Mau tak mau Gempa teringat pengalamannya pergi ke sekolah bersama Gopal dan Fang dulu sewaktu kelas lima, dimana mereka hampir saja terlambat mengingat bel masuk akan berbunyi 30 detik lagi dan mereka terpaksa masuk sekolah lewat ruang guru.

"Oh, Boboiboy! Akhirnya datang juga!" Yaya bergegas menghampiri Gempa yang awalnya sempat dikiranya Boboiboy _original_ , tapi begitu melihat _hoodie_ tanpa lengan hitam-emas yang biasa dipakai oleh Gempa, Yaya pun tersadar. "Kau … Gempa kan? Jadi memang masih belum kembali juga?"

"Eh … haha, begitulah."

"Sendiri aja? Empat lainnya mana?"

"Tuh, sembunyi di balik pohon," Gempa dengan cueknya menunjuk lokasi persembunyian adik-adiknya tercinta.

"Kaaakkk! Kenapa dikasih tauu!" seru Taufan panik lalu memacu _hoverboard_ -nya dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Gempa dan di depan Yaya.

"Terus kalian mau sembunyi di sana sampai bel masuk? Enggak kan?"

"Kalian ayo cepat masuk! Satu menit lagi bel masuk bunyi! Jangan sampai guru-guru menemukan kalian yang masih lari-larian di koridor!" Yaya mengkoordinir Boboiboy untuk segera masuk ke sekolah, dan arahannya langsung diikuti oleh kelima-limanya.

* * *

Jam pelajaran pertama, Matematika. Seperti biasa Guru Papa Zola masuk ke kelas sambil menenteng beberapa LKS dan buku rumus, tak lupa kertas-kertas yang jumlahnya banyak yang membuat firasatmu buruk dan takut-takut kalau-kalau ada ujian dadakan.

Papa Zola dan anak-anak di kelas Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan, kelas IX-J, kaget setengah mati begitu tahu fakta bahwa ada salah satu anak murid dan temannya yang sekarang sedang mengganda menjadi lima dan tidak bisa kembali menjadi satu untuk sementara, tapi mereka segera menyesuaikan diri dengan itu dan menganggap mereka sebagai murid biasa. Papa Zola pun sudah memintakan empat kursi dan meja tambahan lagi untuk Boboiboy, serta meminjamkan beberapa buku pelajaran dari perpustakaan sekolah. Untungnya lagi setelah itu pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada ulangan dadakan, _safe_!

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan keempat adik Gempa mendadak dikerumuni oleh orang ramai. Tentu saja Gempa nggak laku, soalnya kan dia yang paling mirip Boboiboy yang _original_ ( _puk puk_ Gempa), meski lebih dewasa dari yang asli. Yaya melihat Gempa yang senggang pun menegurnya.

"Boboiboy umm ... Gempa, gimana?"

"Gimana apa, Yaya?"

"Tentang kondisi kalian."

"Belum ada perkembangan. _Zero_." Jawaban telak dari Gempa.

"Hemm … ini masalah yang lumayan besar juga ya," Yaya berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita teliti dulu tentang cairan yang digunakan untuk pistol itu, siapa tahu bisa mendapatkan petunjuk yang lumayan?"

"Usul yang bagus! Tapi … kita bahkan tidak punya sampel dari cairan yang ditembakkan oleh pistol itu, bagaimana bisa menelitinya? Dan efeknya saja anti- _mainstream_ gini, membuat superhero yang bisa berpecah tidak bisa bersatu kembali?" Gempa langsung _down_ lagi.

"Ehhh? Maksudku kita coba cek ke perpustakaan dulu, kukira aku pernah melihat buku kimia tentang ramuan-ramuan lengkap, bahkan mencakup ramuan dengan efek dan khasiat yang aneh sekalipun. Coba saja dulu, siapa tahu dapat."

"Boleh juga."

"Yuk! Kita ke perpustakaan sekar-!" Ajakan Yaya langsung terhenti begitu ia mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh dari perut Gempa, dan sang empunya perut langsung nyengir malu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Eh … hehe, aku tadi pagi belum sempat sarapan. Aku bangun telat, terus antri mandinya panjang banget sih, dan sudah kesiangan, jadi langsung berangkat sekolah."

"Duhh … nggak boleh gitu. Sarapan itu kan penting, lain kali kau harus sarapan ya, meski cuma sesuap atau dua suap! Aku nggak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai sakit karena memaksakan diri," ujar Yaya. "Meski belum jam makan siang, kau mau ke kantin sekarang, Boboiboy? Aku temani."

Gempa mengangguk kuat. "Mau!"

Gempa dan Yaya langsung saja ke kantin yang terletak di luar bangunan utama sekolah itu. Kantin masih sepi. Tentu saja, ini belum waktunya murid-murid biasa berdatangan untuk mengisi perut. Jam istirahat pertama biasanya hanya koperasi yang penuh, sedangkan kantin akan mulai penuh saat jam istirahat kedua, dimana sudah menjelang siang yang beriringan dengan perut anak-anak yang mulai lapar. Tapi meski masih jam istirahat pertama, disitulah Yaya tengah menyedot susu stroberi kotakannya sambil menemani Gempa yang sedang memakan sebuah roti berukuran besar.

"Hmm … begitu. Kamar mandi juga harus pakai antri ya, padahal itu rumah sendiri."

"Haha … iya kan?" ujar Gempa sambil mengunyah roti yang baru dibelinya, tak ayal dia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk setelahnya.

"Duh, Boboiboy, jangan bicara sambil makan," Yaya menepuk-nepuk punggung Gempa lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. "Nih, minum."

"Fuhh … makasih, Yaya," ujar Gempa setelah meminum beberapa teguk air mineral.

"Hm, sama-sama." Yaya mengangguk.

Gempa membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan kembali memakan rotinya sampai habis.

"Nah, kita ke perpustakaan sekarang? Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat kembali menjadi satu bersama dengan adik-adikku," Gempa langsung berdiri.

"Ah, tunggu dulu," Yaya merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan merah muda yang motifnya sama seperti jilbab santainya. Bertabur bunga-bunga, tapi ini warna putih. "Sebelum itu, lap mulutmu dulu. Masih belepotan remah roti nih."

Yaya dengan penuh kasih sayang mengelap pelan sekitar mulut sang pengendali elemen tanah tersebut. Muka Gempa langsung memerah, dan dia langsung salah tingkah, berharap-harap andai waktunya bersama Yaya ini tidak akan cepat berlalu. Boboiboy yang asli (dia yang jadi satu dengan adik-adiknya) pasti sudah beberapa kali diperlakukan oleh Yaya seperti ini, tapi untuk Gempa, untuk dirinya hanya sendiri, ini pertama kalinya! Spontan ia langsung ingin membatalkan rencananya dengan Yaya untuk mencari tahu caranya bersatu kembali dengan adik-adiknya secara sepihak, tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Sesuka apapun ia dengan Yaya dan sekuat apapun keingan Gempa untuk memonopolinya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan keadaannya seperti ini terus, lagi pula ia merasa tidak adil pada adik-adiknya. Tapi kalau ia bisa mendapat satu permohonan, ia hanya ingin waktu ini berlangsung lebih lama …

"AHHHH! Target ditemukaaann! Kak Haliii! Ini nih! Persis seperti yang Kak Hali perkirakan!"

Sebuah seruan berisik, dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan.

"Kak Gempa curang! Masa mau memonopoli Yaya sendiri!" Taufan memacu _hoverboard_ -nya melaju ke arah Gempa, tapi sebelum ia sampai tepat ke depan kakak tertua itu, sebuah bayangan merah menyala sudah terlebih dulu ada di depannya. "Kak Hali!"

"Kak, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Halilintar dingin dengan tatapannya yang tajam setajam pisau dapur itu.

"Eh! Eng-enggak kok! Kalian salah paham!" Gempa buru-buru menjelaskan. "Aku dan Yaya bermaksud untuk mencari cara untuk mengembalikan kita semua seperti semula, jadi tadi kami berniat ke perpustakaan untuk mencari cairan apa yang Adu Du pakai untuk pistol tersebut. Tapi, sebelum sempat ke perpus, perutku bunyi karena nggak sempat sarapan tadi pagi karena buru-buru, jadi Yaya mengajakku ke kantin deh. Begitu …"

Halilintar dan Taufan masih mencerna penjelasan Gempa barusan. Sedetik kemudian, tampang curiga di wajah Halilintar akhirnya pudar. Gempa pun bisa bernafas lega.

"Hmm … begitu. Alasan yang masuk akal. Tapi apa Kakak bisa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang kenapa Kakak mesra-mesraan sama Yaya di kantin tadi?" tanya Halilintar lagi. Gempa, nampaknya kau masih belum bisa bernafas lega, adikmu yang satu ini ternyata curigaan banget. Tapi dibanding curiga, lebih tepatnya kalau dibilang ... _cemburu_?

"Ehh! Ka-kami nggak mesra-mesraan!" bantah Yaya. "Aku cuma mengelap mulut Gempa aja karena penuh sisa remah roti tadi."

Halilintar terdiam sejenak sambil menatap wajah Yaya yang tak sedikitpun terlihat bahwa ia sedang berbohong. "…jadi begitu. Ya sudahlah," Halilintar langsung berbalik.

"Lho, udahahan Kak? Padahal tadi kan ... ohhh … aku tahu! Jadi kalau yang ngasih alasan itu Yaya, Kak Hali langsung jadi nggak ber-aduh! Aduhh! Kakkk! Kak Haliii! Sakiitt laaaahhh!" Taufan yang barusan mau ceplas-ceplos lagi langsung diseret-seret oleh Halilintar yang mencengkram _jumper hoodie_ biru _raven_ milik Taufan menuju ke arah kelas yang berbarengan dengan bel masuk yang kini berbunyi.

"Boboiboy! Ayo kita cepat ke kelas! Sudah masukan nih! Kita nanti saja ke perpustakaannya. Yuk, nanti telat!" ajak Yaya.

"Eh, iya," Boboiboy segera mengikuti Yaya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang siswa teladan dan pelajar yang dicintai pada abad ini di sekolahnya, ia tidak boleh telat pada saat jam pelajaran, apalagi membolos.

* * *

"Oke, sudah dulu untuk hari ini. Jumpa lagi minggu depan, anak-anak murid kebenaran, _bye bye_!" ucap Papa Zola, yang entah kenapa ia mengajar di dua jam pelajaran hari ini. Katanya sih guru Kimia mereka lagi sakit, jadi pelajaran Kimia diganti dengan pelajaran Matematika, dobel deh.

"TUNGGU, PAK GURU!" seru seluruh anak murid kelas spontan sewaktu mendengar 'jumpa lagi minggu depan' dari Papa Zola. Padahal ini baru hari Senin, nggak mungkin dong mereka nggak akan ketemu Papa Zola padahal nanti hari Kamis bakal ada pelajaran Pendidikan Jasmani, terus nanti juga akan ada pelajaran Matematika lagi di hari yang lain.

"Ya, ada apakah wahai murid-murid kebenaran?"

"Kenapa _'jumpa minggu depan'_ Pak Guru? Bukannya nanti bakal ada pelajaran lain yang gurunya itu Papa juga kan?" tanya Gopal, mewakili yang lain.

"Oh ya, Papa lupa," Papa Zola segera kembali masuk ke kelas dan membagikan selebaran satu per satu pada murid-muridnya. "Nah, kalian berlima Boboiboy dapat satu aja ya. Mubazir kertas. Lagian memang cuma ada 12 lembar." Memang, tentu saja pihak sekolah tidak pernah memperkirakan satu kelas yang biasanya hanya ada 12 orang mendadak menjadi 16 orang.

"Hmm, iya lah Pak Guru," kata Gempa menghela nafas. Ia menerima selebaran dari Pak Guru Papa Zola, dan dia langsung didatangi adik-adiknya.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Ng … Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis akan memberikan liburan sebanyak lima hari dari hari Selasa sampai Sabtu karena guru-guru akan ada rapat soal festival sekolah. Masuk kembali seperti biasa hari Senin depannya," Gempa membacakan inti isi selebaran itu.

"Eh? Rapat festival sekolah sampai lima hari?" Halilintar menyadari ada yang janggal dari laporan barusan.

"Hei, mesti lah," ujar Pak Guru Papa Zola. "Kalau kau nggak percaya, ini Papa kasih liat jadwal rapatnya. Lihat nih! Lihat! Puas?!" Guru nyetrik tersebut menempelkan secara kasar sebuah kertas lagi pada kepala Halilintar. Untung dia nggak ngamuk, dan justru mencabut kertas itu dari mukanya, meskipun ekspresinya bersungut-sungut tak terima.

"Aih? Jadwal rapat macam apa nih?" Halilintar mengernyit.

"Mana? Mana?" Seisi kelas langsung mengerubungi Halilintar, ingin melihat juga apa yang tertulis di kertas yang diberikan guru mereka barusan.

 _Rapat Guru Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis_

 _Yang dibahas: Festival Sekolah Tahunan_

 _Jadwal rapat:_

 _Hari Selasa – Pembukaan rapat (Cuma salam pembuka saja, setelah itu pulang)_

 _Hari Rabu – Pembahasan tentang festival sekolah tahunan (Rapat yang sebenarnya)_

 _Hari Kamis – Penutupan rapat (Cuma kata-kata penutup saja, setelah itu pulang)_

 _Hari Jumat – Hari libur sepihak, guru pada capek habis rapat, jadi liburkan saja_

 _Hari Sabtu – Hari libur Nasional_

"Haiya, jadwal rapat macam apa nih? Habis salam pembuka dan penutup langsung pulang? Rapatnya tiga hari berturut-turut? Terus lagi mana ada hari libur gara-gara 'Guru Capek Habis Rapat'?" protes Ying. "Cuma rapat tentang festival sekolah tahunan aja sampai pakai libur semingguan?"

"Hei, hei, hei, kalian ini nggak pernah memikirkan perasaan guru-guru yang banting tulang demi kehidupan sekolah kalian yang menyenangkan kan?! Capek jadi guru itu! Tahu nggak?! Jadi Papa mengusulkan untuk jadwal santai seperti ini, dan Kepala Sekolah menerimanya!" ujar Pak Guru Papa Zola dengan bangga.

"Kepala Sekolah nerima?!"

Kepala Sekolah macam apa yang nerima jadwal rapat ngawur kayak gini? Dan lagi sebenarnya sekolah macam apa ini?

"Hei, hei, sudahlah! Sudah jam pulangan ini! Bubar! Sekarang! JUGAAA!" teriak Pak Guru Papa Zola.

"Hemm … iya lah, Pak Guru," jawab murid-murid lemes dan langsung buru-buru keluar kelas sebelum gendang telinga mereka pecah karena dengar teriakan guru 'kesayangan' mereka itu.

Gempa pun segera mengemas barang-barangnya dan merapikan topinya, sembari memikirkan akan ia apakan liburan seminggu itu. Jawabannya sudah pasti! Ia akan mengajak Yaya jalan-jalan ke …

"Yaya! Mau nggak jalan-jalan sama aku besok? Kan libur?" tawar Taufan mendahului.

"Jalan-jalan ya? Aku mau kok, Taufan! Aku juga lagi pengen keluar!" Yaya menerimanya dengan senyuman lebar, membuat semua saudara-saudara Taufan melotot ke arahnya, khususnya Halilintar.

"Haaahh? Kak Taufan curang! Harusnya aku sama Yaya yang jalan-jalan besok!" seru Api mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Nggak! Kan aku sudah ajak Yaya duluan!" kata Taufan sambil membusungkan dada.

"Daripada mereka berdua yang nggak jelas ini yang ajak kau jalan-jalan, mending sama aku saja, Yaya," ujar Halilintar sambil menatap Yaya tajam yang membuat gadis itu ngeri dan secara otomatis menelan ludah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahhh! Kak Hali curangg! Kan aku barusan aja Yaya duluan!" Taufan ngambek.

"Hei, hei! Kalian ini gimana sih? Aku kan pemimpinnya! Harusnya aku yang jalan-jalan duluan bareng Yaya besok!" Gempa langsung ikut campur.

Yaya mendadak bingung, kenapa mereka malah mulai bertengkar memperebutkan dia? Padahal Yaya barusan cuma menerima ajakan jalan-jalan dari Taufan, tapi tiba-tiba keempat Boboiboy yang lain langsung protes dan berebut mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersamanya. Apa sebabnya ya … Eh, jangan-jangan …!

"Eh? Aku juga mau jalan-jalan sama kau kok, Yaya," ujar Air yang baru saja bangun tidur. Mendengar nama Yaya yang tengah diperebutkan oleh saudara-saudaranya, tentu saja ia juga tidak berniat untuk kalah.

"Hmh! Mending Yaya jalan-jalan sama aku dibanding anak hiperaktif nggak jelas kayak kalian!" Halilintar menunjuk kedua adiknya, Taufan dan Api.

"Apaa?! Aku juga punya hak untuk mengajak Yaya! Bukan cuma Kak Halilintar aja yang boleh!" protes Api.

"Aku juga kok! Apalagi barusan Yaya sudah terima kalau aku yang bakal bawa dia jalan-jalan besok! Pokoknya aku yang jalan besok sama Yaya! Titik!" seru Taufan nggak mau kalah.

Yaya yang kini menyadari apa yang menyebabkan kelima Boboiboy itu memperebutkannya sekaligus, langsung berteriak. "Sudaaahhh! Jangan berantem di dalam kelas! Kalian mau nama kalian berlima kucatat sekaligus?!" seru Yaya yang langsung memperlihatkan pulpen multi-warna dengan hiasan kepala dombanya yang bergoyang-goyang dengan sensasi horor bagi murid-murid SMP Pulau Rintis.

"Ehhh?! Nggak-nggak!" Kelima Boboiboy langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat.

"Fuuhh … ya sudah, begini aja. Kan kita ada jatah libur lima hari, dan kalian ada berlima, kenapa nggak satu-satu aja? Kalaupun kalian rebutan mau ngajak aku jalan-jalan di hari yang sama, nggak mungkin lah! Aku mana bisa berpecah kayak kalian. Kalian mau belah badanku ini jadi lima?" Yaya tertawa kecil. "Kalian tinggal tentukan saja sendiri. Siapa yang jalan-jalan dengan aku duluan besok, sampai hari Sabtu nanti." Yaya memberi usulan yang bagus.

Gempa manggut-manggut. "Benar juga! Kalau berganti-gantian kan adil ya! Oke, jadi sekarang, siapa yang besok mau jalan-jalan sama Yaya? Aku aja ya?"

"Enak aja! Pokoknya aku! Kan aku yang barusan ajak Yaya jalan-jalan duluan?! Kenapa Kak Gempa nyerobot! Nggak! Nggak bisa! Pokoknya harus Taufaaan!" jerit Taufan nggak terima.

"Aku juga maunya ngajak jalan-jalan Yaya yang masih _fresh_ , yang belum diduluin sama kalian-kalian semua." Halilintar mengucapkan kata-kata yang ambigu, diikuti dengan Yaya yang kini merinding ngeri, meski ia tahu bukan itu maksud si pengendali elemen petir.

"Ahh! Nggak bisaa! Yaya sama aku aja! Aku kan lebih ganteng daripada mereka berempat!" Api sempat-sempatnya numpang narsis.

"Alah, Kak Api itu nggak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan sama aku," Air nimbrung.

"Apa kau bilang?" Api langsung naik darah.

Duh, kok kayaknya pembagian jatah 'Jalan-Jalan Bergiliran'-nya nggak berjalan lancar ya? Kenapa sebegitunya sih, ngerebutin cewek yang kalian suka? Toh kalian semua kan sama-sama Boboiboy, bukan orang lain. Aslinya juga satu tubuh, kenapa pada ribut? Tuh, mereka aja mau berantem lagi.

"Pokoknya aku duluan! Kan katanya aku kakak kalian semua!"

"Kakak yang harusnya mengalah dengan adik dong! Nggak bisa! Taufan duluan!"

"Enak aja! Api dulu!"

"Air duluan, kan aku adik yang paling uncit. Kakak-kakak ngalah dong."

"Berisik kalian semua. Tentu saja aku duluan!"

Yaya yang sudah nggak tahan lagi langsung menggebrak meja sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat keras. Untungnya itu meja nggak hancur.

"Oke! Biar kalian berhenti ribut, aku yang akan tentukan urutannya! Berikan aku waktu semalam untuk berpikir! Kalau bisa besok pagi aku sudah memberikan kalian jawabannya lewat ponsel. Nah, kita harus segera pulang nih, kasihan dari tadi Ying, Gopal, dan Fang nungguin kita!" Yaya menunjuk tiga sahabat mereka yang dari tadi menunggu sembari menonton perkelahian mereka di depan kelas dan nggak berani negur ataupun ikut campur. Kelima Boboiboy hanya nyengir lalu minta maaf karena telah membuat mereka menunggu lalu mereka pun pulang bersama.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Uphh~! Pegal bahu dan pinggang habis ngetik demi apdet cepet nih… meski gak bisa dibilang apdet cepet sih. Oke, lupakan soal Ni-chan, dan pikirkan saja posisi Yaya. Siapa yang bakal dia pilih buat jalan-jalan duluan sama dia nih, kira-kira? Hehe, silakan tunggu di** ** _chapter_** **berikutnya! XD**

 **Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, tempat kencan yang bagus selain akuarium, mal (termasuk bioskop, game center, dan kawan-kawannya), taman bermain, sama festival apa ya? Ni-chan butuh inspirasi~ X'3**

* * *

 **Balasan _review_ yang nggak _login_ :**

 **bunga, sofy:**

Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca X3

 **Aline:**

Siip lah kalau setuju X3 Sudah apdet, selamat membaca XD

 **Ililara:**

Setelah membaca _chapter_ ini Ililara-san bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri kan? :3

 **encik melayu:**

Api dan Air tahap 1 karna ada sebab dibalik tu. Ini dah mula, tapi lambat sangat ya? :'3 Lalu ... soal Yaya suka Boboiboy Taufan, hmm ... coba nanti Ni-chan usahakan. Halo, Ni-chan orang Indonesia :D

 **Ellena:**

Iya, memang agak lambat ya, jalannya? T_T Maaf, habis ini udah sesuai plot, tahan aja ya :) /woi

 **Hikaru Q.A:**

Seenggaknya saat ini mereka nggak akan lupa kok. Sampai kapan mereka berpecah dan apa ada penawarnya? Hmm ... liat aja ya... hehe X3

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah me- _review fanfic_ Ni-chan, ketemu lagi di _chapter_ berikutnya~ XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Ni-chan hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Cerita ini muncul di pikiran saya saat menonton BoBoiBoy Movie, apabila ada kesamaan dengan yang lain itu hanya kebetulan semata :)**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR** ** _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Hari Selasa. Hari pertama liburan. Hari ini pun cerah seperti biasa. Andai saja Yaya tak teringat kejadian kemarin di sekolah, dimana para Boboiboy itu memperebutkannya. Dia jadi berasa menjadi _hero_ di salah satu anime harem. Tapi yang lebih _urgent_ lagi, dia belum bisa menentukan urutan siapa yang akan jalan-jalan dengannya. Bisa mati dia kalau diteror dan diperebutkan oleh kelima Boboiboy itu sekaligus. Bayangin aja satu narik kaki kanan, satu narik kaki kiri, satu narik tangan kanan, satu narik tangan kiri, dan yang terakhir narik kepala. Uhh … ngebayanginnya aja Yaya udah gemeteran.

 _Fuh~_! Yaya segera bangkit dari kasurnya, mengusir bayang-bayang dia yang tengah diperebutkan secara tidak manusiawi oleh kelima Boboiboy itu lalu segera mandi. Karena ini hari libur, ia tak perlu terburu-buru, tapi ia jamin ia akan sibuk selama lima hari ini menangani lima orang Boboiboy yang ngerepotin itu karena sama-sama suka padanya. Sejujurnya, Yaya sendiri heran. Boboiboy yang asli belum pernah sekalipun menyatakan perasaan padanya, cuma dengan entengnya ngajak kemana-mana gitu, begitu ditanya, dia jawab ' _Refreshing_! Lebih asyik kalau sama Yaya', gitu. Kesannya benar-benar kayak anak polos banget, tapi Yaya tidak membeci bagian itu dari diri Boboiboy, justru ia menyukai sisi tersebut.

Setelah mandi, Yaya duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan berpikir lagi, meski semalam ia sudah melakukan hal yang sama. Di depannya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen. Di tong sampah kamar Yaya pun sudah penuh dengan gumpalan kertas-kertas gagal.

"Umm …" Yaya berpikir keras. "Apa sebaiknya ajak Taufan dulu saja ya? Lagian dia yang ajak aku jalan-jalan lebih dulu kemarin … umm … tapi kalau kayak gitu apa Halilintar nggak bakal marah? Dia yang terlihat paling ingin pergi jalan-jalan denganku lebih cepat dari siapa pun, tapi semuanya juga sih. Uhh … aku jadi makin bingung …"

"YAYA!"

"Wuaahhh!" Yaya terjatuh dari kursinya. Setelah mengeluh kesakitan untuk beberapa saat, ia kembali berdiri. Di hadapannya adalah Boboiboy Api yang memasang tampang polos dan tak berdosanya. "Api! Kenapa pagi-pagi kau ke sini?"

"Hehe, aku nggak sabar mau ketemu Yaya aja. Dari jam lima aku sudah nunggu di bawah."

"Tunggu! Di bawah?"

"Iyap, tepat di bawah jendela kamarmu. Aku mau masuk kan nggak enak," ujar Api enteng. "Dan lagi aku penasaran soal keputusanmu. Dari semalam aku mantengin HP, tapi belum ada jawaban darimu. Jadi ya, aku ke sini aja. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Yaya sudah memutuskan bukan, mau jalan-jalan dengan siapa dulu?" Api langsung memandang gadis itu sambil memasang _puppy eyes._

"Ehh … umm … ya kurasa begitulah," Yaya tersenyum ragu, padahal ia sama sekali belum memutuskan siapa yang akan pergi dengannya lebih dulu, dan lagi ia heran gimana Api duduknya kalau nungguin tepat di bawah jendela kamarnya, padahal kamar Yaya kan ada di lantai dua.

 _Sets_! Tiba-tiba saja bayangan merah menyala sudah muncul di depan Yaya. Tak lain tak bukan dan tak salah lagi, Halilintar.

"Yaya, bagaimana hasil keputusanmu semalam?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Duh, gawat. Kayaknya Halilintar dan Api benar-benar menantikan keputusannya nih, padahal Yaya sama sekali belum bisa memutuskan siapa yang akan pergi jalan dengannya lebih dulu. Lihat aja kantong mata mereka berdua yang lumayan tebal itu, tanda mereka nggak bisa tidur semalaman. Melihat itu Yaya jadi kasihan. Tapi mau gimana? Nggak mungkin dong dia membelah badannya jadi dua demi jalan-jalan dengan dua orang Boboiboy sekaligus? Ini pilihan berat, tapi ia tak akan membuat kemajuan selain memilih salah satu.

"Aku … akan pergi dengan …"

"EIIITTTT! Aku sudah tunggu keputusan itu!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kamar Yaya lewat jendela, tersenyum lebar setelah mengerem _hoverboard_ -nya tepat di depan Yaya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan.

"Kyaaa!"

 _Bruk!_ Yaya kembali terjatuh lagi. Sudah dua kali dia dikagetkan pagi-pagi buta begini. Kalau sama Ying atau Gopal aja sih, nggak papa, tapi ini sama Boboiboy, dua kali pula, nggak baik buat jantung …

"Woi! Taufan! Ngapain kau? Barusan Yaya sudah mau bilang dia mau pergi bareng siapa! Kau malah mengacaukan semuanya!" Halilintar malah menyalahkan Taufan.

"Ehh?! Kok jadi salahku sih, Kak Hali? Lagian nggak perlu bingung dan susah, sudah pasti aku! Kan aku yang ngajak Yaya jalan-jalan paling pertama kemarin! Iya kan Yaya? Iya kan?" ujar Taufan dengan bangga, membuat kedua manik _ruby_ milik Halilintar menyipit.

"Duhh … kenapa kalian pada ramai-ramai datang ke kamarku pagi-pagi buta gini sih? Nggak bisa nunggu lebih siang apa?" tanya Yaya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sedikit terbentur tadi, untung nggak parah.

"Nggak bisa! Yaya liat nggak kantung mataku nih? Aku nggak bisa tidur semalaman gara-gara mikirin siapa yang bakal kau ajak jalan-jalan duluan! Tapi kayaknya aku nggak perlu khawatir lagi deh, pasti aku yang kau pilih, ya kan? Ya kan?" tanya Taufan bersemangat setelah memamerkan kantung matanya yang sama tebalnya dengan Halilintar dan Api.

"Err …" Yaya makin tambah bingung.

"Woii! Apa yang kalian lakukan ramai-ramai datang ke kamar seorang perempuan pagi-pagi begini hah? Kalau mau ngomong ya baiknya di luar lah! Ganggu privasi orang tau?" Terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya, Yaya menoleh. Sejak kapan Gempa juga ada di kamarnya?

"Kakak juga sama kok," celetuk adik paling uncit, Air, sambil menunjuk kakak tertuanya.

Eh? Lho? Lho? Yaya bingung. Sejak kapan Gempa dan Air datang ke kamarnya? Dan lagi … kenapa mereka semua ngumpul di kamarnya pagi-pagi buta gini?!

"Kasihan Yaya, pagi-pagi gini kalian sudah datang ke kamarnya! Kalian nggak sadar kalau merepotkan dia?" ujar Gempa.

"Ukh," Halilintar, Taufan, dan Api tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang dikatakan kakak mereka itu.

"Sudah deh, sudah," Yaya menenangkan. "Jangan berantem! Dan lagi Gempa, benar kata Air, kau tuh sama aja. Yah, walau sebenarnya Air sama juga sih."

"E-Ehhh?" Gempa _sweatdrop_. "Tapi kan, aku cuma mau melindungimu."

"Hemm … iya iya." Yaya menghela nafas. "Aku paham perasaanmu, Gempa. Begini, aku harus bilang sesuatu pada kalian."

Yaya menarik kursi yang terletak di depan meja belajarnya dan duduk di atasnya, dan menghadap kelima Boboiboy yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya seakan sedang melepaskan semua beban, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas kembali lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kita batalkan saja … janji jalan-jalan kita ya?"

"Hah?" Kelima Boboiboy itu terdiam. Sedetik kemudian semuanya langsung teriak histeris. "EEEEHHHHH?!"

"Kenapa, Yaya? Apa aku kurang ganteng untuk bisa jalan-jalan denganmu?! Kalau begitu aku bakal jadi lebih ganteng lagi dari diriku sekarang! Pokoknya kau nggak akan nyesal kalau milih aku lho nanti!" seru Api sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Yaya kuat-kuat sampai gadis itu pusing.

 _Brak_! Taufan langsung menyikut adiknya tersebut dengan kasar dan cukup keras, menggantikan posisinya menggucang-guncangkan bahu sang gadis.

"Benar! Lihat wajahku, Yaya! Lihat! Apa wajah setampan aku ini belum cukup?!" Taufan ikutan narsis.

"Berisik!" Halilintar menabrak Taufan dari samping hingga dia terpental sampai mendobrak dinding kamar Yaya dan terjatuh, menyisakan dinding yang retak-retak. Setelah selesai melampiaskan perasaan yang bercampur-aduk di hatinya, Halilintar langsung menatap Yaya yang merinding melihat Taufan yang kini terkulai dengan indahnya di atas Api yang tadi disikut Taufan sendiri sampai nabrak dinding pula dan terjatuh. "Nah, Yaya, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kami harus membatalkan janji jalan-jalan itu?"

"Eh? Eng … itu …" Mata Yaya melirik ke kanan-kiri, asal tidak ke Halilintar yang kian dekat, semakin dekat dan …

 _BLARRR_! Sebuah bola air yang lumayan besar menghantam sang pengendali elemen petir dan dalam sekejap Halilintar juga turut mendobrak dinding tepat dimana barusan Taufan terpental, dan Halilintar pun roboh tepat di atas pengendali angin tersebut. Oke, tiga tumpuk Boboiboy yang sedang tepar kini menghiasi kamar Yaya di pagi hari.

Yaya menoleh ke arah bola air itu ditembakkan. Air yang barusan terlihat cuek mendadak tampangnya jadi serem, belum lagi topinya yang lebih condong ke bawah, menjadikan kedua manik _aquamarine_ -nya bersinar dengan sensasi yang menyeramkan dalam gelap, membuat Yaya bergidik. Pandangan matanya terasa lebih menusuk dari Halilintar tadi.

"Yaya, aku ini orangnya ingat-ingat lupa, bahkan sampai ke tahap lupa-lupa ingat, meski aku nggak tahu itu bedanya apa, tapi aku nggak akan lupa kalau kau aslinya bukan orang yang akan menolak bila diajak jalan-jalan oleh teman baikmu disaat kau senggang." Air tiba-tiba langsung mengeluarkan teorinya. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu ingin membatalkan jalan-jalan ini?"

"…"

"Yaya, aku juga ingin bertanya padamu. Kumohon jujur pada kami, kenapa kau menolak ajakan kami?" tanya Gempa.

"…bukan berarti aku menolak ajakan kalian," Yaya mulai buka mulut setelah terdiam beberapa saat setelah pertanyaan dari Gempa. "Aku hanya tidak mau kalian bertengkar karena aku. Semalam aku mendengar dari kamar kalian, kalian ribut-ribut soal siapa yang akan jalan-jalan denganku dulu, sampai kantung mata kalian tebal gitu karena nggak tidur semalaman. Itu membuatku semakin bingung di saat akan menentukan urutannya… Mungkin kalian heran kenapa aku sampai sebegitunya, padahal aku bisa saja memilih salah satu dari kalian secara acak, tapi ... aku tidak bisa, karena ada alasan yang kuat di balik itu …"

Yaya menoleh pada Gempa, Air, serta Halilintar, Taufan, dan Api yang baru sadar.

"…soalnya … aku, besar cintaku itu-!"

"Stop!" seru Gempa sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya tepat ke depan wajah Yaya. "Aku mengerti."

Yaya terperangah, air matanya terasa seperti hendak jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang indah, nafasnya mulai sesenggukan menahan haru, merasa akhirnya masalah ini selesai juga, tapi ternyata takdir tak seindah yang ia pikirkan-setidaknya untuk saat ini, setelah ia mendengar apa yang Gempa katakan berikutnya.

"Jadi intinya kau mau kami akur-akur dalam memilih anggotanya dan menentukannya dengan damai sendiri kan?"

"…eh?" Yaya _cengo_.

"Oh! Aku tahu! Biar adil kita _hom-pim-pah_ saja! Begini semuanya setuju kan? Bukan begitu, Yaya?" usul Gempa.

"E-Ehhhh?" Yaya kaget, tapi ia langsung segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gempa. "Err, gitu? Ya, silakan lakukan saja sesuka kalian." Suara Yaya terdengar pelan dan parau. Mungkin karena ia kecewa karena tak ada satupun dari kelima sosok orang yang ia sukai tersebut yang mengerti maksud di balik perkataannya barusan. Ternyata meski berpecah pun, Boboiboy tetaplah Boboiboy yang polos. Ya. Kelima-limanya.

Yaya lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil tersenyum melihat seberapa antusiasmenya mereka berlima _hom-pim-pah_ sampai ada salah satu yang menang dan yang lainnya langsung frustrasi. Terkadang ia pun heran, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki seperti ini? Nah, alasan itu tidak penting sekarang.

Kedua manik karamelnya memandang langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan, terlarut sendiri dalam ketenangannya, meski kelima Boboiboy itu masih asyik ber- _hom-pim-pah_ belakangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja setelah itu, sesuatu terasa melintas di dadanya. Sesuatu. Entah kenapa Yaya seperti mendapat firasat buruk..

"YAYA!"

"Aaaaa!" Di saat lagi merenung begini, Taufan justru mengagetkannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kau ini! Longgar jantung aku!"

"Hihi, maaf." Taufan nyengir lebar. "Yaya, tadi aku menang _hom-pim-pah_ -nya. Jadi … sudah diputuskan! Memang kau dan aku ditakdirkan untuk jalan-jalan bersama untuk urutan yang paling pertama!"

"Aaahh! Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari Kak Taufaaann! Aku harus banyak-banyak berlatih lagi! Air, ajarin Kak Api _hom-pim-pah_ dong." Api yang frustasi malah melampiaskannya pada adik satu-satunya yang cuma diam.

Air cuma diam tak menanggapi omongan kakak keempatnya itu, nampak masih kecewa dengan hasil _hom-pim-pah_ barusan. Dari mulutnya samar-samar terdengar tipis kalimat-kalimat seperti 'kenapa aku nggak menang', atau 'padahal tiap main bareng Kak Api selalu menang telak'.

"Cih, nasib aja tuh." dengus Halilintar yang sepertinya masih kurang terima atas kekalahannya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Yang penting hari ini biarkan Yaya bersenang-senang dengan Taufan dulu. Jangan bikin Yaya nangis ya!" ujar Gempa.

"Hehe, aku nggak mungkinlah bikin Putri yang satu ini nangis," timpal Taufan. "Nah, Yaya, ayo sekarang kita pergi!"

Yaya mendelik. "Sekarang?! Ya nggak mungkinlah! Nggak mungkin!" Yaya melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya dengan kaku, membuat Taufan dan yang lain langsung syok dan ambruk.

"Kenapa?! Bukannya kita sudah dengan damai membuat perjanjiannya tadi?!" Taufan langsung terlihat madesu banget, berasa kayak dia baru aja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh cinta pertamanya.

"Aku nggak bilang aku nggak mau pergi bareng kau, Boboiboy. Aku bilang nggak bisa pergi sekarang. Coba … kau lihat itu." Yaya menunjuk dinding kamarnya yang retak-retak dan hancur. "Nggak mungkin aku pergi dengan meninggalkan masalah sebesar ini kan?"

"Eh? Hehehe …" Taufan nyengir. "Kalau gitu, kita pergi besok deh! Liburan kan aslinya enam hari kalau ditambah sama hari Minggu!"

"Ma-ka-nyaa~ bukan berarti aku nggak bisa pergi hari ini," Yaya mengulang ucapannya. "Taufan, kalau kau mau, aku bisa jalan-jalan denganmu hari ini juga, asal … kalian semua, perbaiki kerusakan yang kalian buat ini!" Yaya menunjuk dinding kamarnya yang retak tadi dan seprai _pink_ motif bunganya yang basah kuyup sampai merembes ke ranjang-ranjangnya karena terkena letupan bola air yang menghantam Halilintar barusan

Kelima Boboiboy nyengir lebar lalu langsung membantu Yaya memperbaiki dan membersihkan kamarnya. Dengan kuasa mereka, hal seperti itu mengerjakannya tentu tidak sampai setengah jam, mereka sudah selesai.

"Fuhh … dengan begini beres! Yaya, tepati janjimu ya!" ujar Taufan.

"Pasti!" angguk Yaya. "Tapi, Taufan, lebih baik kau mandi dan cuci muka dulu deh. Kantung matamu masih tebal gitu. Ah, dan itu juga berlaku untuk kalian semua!"

"Okeee!" Kelima Boboiboy itu langsung keluar lewat jendela satu per satu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Yaya dan langsung menuju rumah mereka. Lima menit kemudian Yaya mendengar suara berisik dan teriakan dari rumah sebelah. Tentu saja, teriakan Halilintar yang sedang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dimana Taufan sedang sampoan sambil bersenandung ria di dalamnya…

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Rasanya _chapter_ ini pendek banget ... Nentuin siapa yang bakal ****_hang out_** **duluan aja sampai makan satu** ** _chapter_** **… Lemot banget ya? Iya, Ni-chan tahu jalan cerita ini memang lambat, tapi mau gimana lagi, plotnya emang kayak gini, maaf ya T_T Terus, kemarin banyak banget yang pengen Gempa/Halilintar yang duluan ya? Duh, maaf ya Gempa, Halilintar, sama** ** _readers_** **semuanya, ini udah sesuai plot, tahan aja ya/plak Makasih yang udah kasih Ni-chan ide kemarin ya :3**

 **Ah, terus, Ni-chan berniat** ** _hiatus_** **sebentar, karena sebentar lagi mau pulkam (baca: besok), dan di sana kan nggak bisa internetan lewat laptop, jadi … mohon maaf, untuk sementara nggak bisa apdet dulu … jumpa lagi ya.. :D**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, maafin Ni-chan kalau ada salah (apapun itu) ya, selama menulis di FFn ini, secara manusia Ni-chan kan banyak kekurangan /sangat/ :')**

 ** _Jaa, Minna~!_ Ketemu lagi habis lebaran ya, _bye-bye_! Selamat berlibur :3**

* * *

 **Balasan _review_ yang nggak _login_ :**

 **encik melayu:**

Ni-chan salut, _review_ kamu dalam satu _chapter_ banyak banget X0. Jadi harus jawab yang mana dulu nih? Ni-chan jawab satu per satu ya :) Pertama, Ni-chan mohon maaf tidak bisa memenuhi _request-request_ darimu, soalnya dari awal Ni-chan sudah punya rencana untuk urutannya sendiri, tapi ada beberapa tempat yang Ni-chan pilih dari usulanmu kok, makasih ya :D Api dan Air kenapa masih tahap 1? Ehh ... umm, itu ada alasannya sih, tapi kalau Ni-chan kasih tau sekarang nanti jadi _spoiler_ dong? Nggak bisaa~ X'3 Terus, kenapa Ni-chan nggak nambahin Thorn sama Solar soalnya ... nanti ceritanya jadi lebih panjang lagi dari sebelumnya, terus kasihan kan Yaya kalau mesti menangani 7 cowok (keren) sekaligus :'3 Ni-chan juga minta maaf ya, kalau ada salah. Selamat berpuasa juga ^^ /udah mau lebaran woi/ Oh iya, sekalian selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin :D

 **mimisya:**

Ni-chan juga suka Gempa kok, walau dia nggak bisa mengalahkan pesona Halilintar sama Blaze di hati Ni-chan sih/plak Maaf ya, _request_ -nya belum bisa dipenuhi, soalnya urutan jalan-jalannya Ni-chan acak. Tenang, Gempa pasti kebagian kok. Sabar aja ya :3

 **Maqda22:**

Iya nih, mandi lama banget. Kasihan kakakmu si Hali mesti nunggu lama X'D Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca :3

 **Aline:**

Tenang aja, Yaya penyabar kok, meski galak kalau di sekolah/cklik(bunyi pulpen domba Yaya /ampun, Yaya!/ Makasih untuk semangatnya, Aline-san! Ni-chan akan terus berjuang! :3

 **sofy:**

Sayang sekali, saudara-saudara. Yang benar adalah Taufan! Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca :3

 **Guest:**

Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca :3

 **Baekday:**

Iya, Yaya-nya reverse harem gitu :3

 **Hanna Yoora:**

Hanna-san suka HaliYaya sama AirYaya ya? Ni-chan sih semuanya, hehe :3 Telat _review_ itu gapapa, yang nggak boleh itu kalau nggak _review_ /plak (bercanda). Makasih untuk semangatnya dan salam manis balik buat Hanna-san X3

 **Ililara:**

Duh, maaf ya. Sayang sekali urutannya sudah Ni-chan tentukan, plus diacak :'3 Tempatnya juga sudah dapat kok, tinggal apdetnya aja, tolong sabar ya :'D

 **Makasih buat yang sudah _review_ sehat selalu ya! XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy (Taufan) x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Ni-chan hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Jam 10.30. Setengah jam setelah kekacauan di kamarnya terjadi, Yaya sudah siap untuk berangkat. Karena ini cuma jalan-jalan biasa, ia tidak perlu berlebihan dan memakai pakaian santai seperti biasa ia keluar saja dan tas selempang kecilnya. Sekarang ia tengah menunggu Taufan yang sedang mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kalau sudah selesai katanya ia akan segera menjemputnya.

"Yaya~! Apa aku terlambat?!"

"Hm?" Sekali berkedip, tiba-tiba Taufan sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kyaaa!"

Jatuh lagi. Kenapa sih di anatra kelima Boboiboy yang lain selalu saja Taufan yang paling sering mengerjainya. Kalau Api sih, dibanding ngerjain, lebih tepatnya ngajakin main, tapi mainannya berbahaya semua. Nunjukin pertunjukan bola api, terus harimau yang melompati hulahup, parade sama teman ayam-ayamnya. Serius deh, Yaya sempat ingin bilang ke Api agar cowok itu lebih baik kerja di sirkus aja, tapi Yaya mengurungkan niatnya begitu mengingat sifat Api yang _sensi_ itu.

"Ehehe, apa aku mengagetkanmu lagi?"

"Fuhh … benar-benar deh … kau yang paling unik di antara keempat Boboiboy yang lain, tapi aku tidak benci sisi itu darimu, Taufan." Yaya tersenyum tipis.

 _Bush!_ Sekejap seluruh wajah Taufan memerah sampai ke telinganya.

"Ehh? Benar aku sampai segitunya … di matamu, Yaya? Eng … hehe," Taufan nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak tertutup topi. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kata orangtuamu atas keributan tadi?"

"Hm? Ayah dan Ibuku, serta adikku sedang pergi ke mengunjungi nenekku di luar kota, katanya lagi sakit. Aku juga ingin menengok, tapi kan harus sekolah. Tapi kalau tahu bakal dapat liburan semingguan gini harusnya lebih baik aku pergi saja ya …" pikir Yaya.

"Ehhh?! Kalau kau pergi, jalan-jalan kita kan bakal batal?!" Taufan terlihat kecewa.

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Aku bercanda kok. Ya ampun, Taufan. Kau itu gampang sekali dipengaruhi ya, walau nggak semudah Api."

"Ehh … umm … masa?" Ekspresi Taufan menjadi sedikit aneh, namun ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan memasang tampang ceria seperti biasanya. "Jadi, kita pergi sekarang? Ayo!"

Taufan berlari ke arah jendela dan melompat keluar, membuat Yaya kaget dan otomatis menengok ke luar jendela, dimana Taufan sekarang sedang berdiri di atas _hoverboard_ -nya sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yaya. Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu tersenyum lalu naik ke atas _hoverboard_ milik sang pengendali angin lalu Taufan segera memacunya.

Setelah lima belas menit, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sejujurnya Yaya juga belum tahu karena sewaktu ia bertanya pada Taufan, ia hanya diam sambil menyeringai lebar. Tapi sekarang saat Yaya melihatnya sendiri, akhirnya ia tahu. Ini …

"Mal? Ternyata Taufan memang suka yang beginian ya."

"Hehe, tentu saja. Hari ini ada film bagus nih! Awalnya Kak Hali sih yang mau ngajak Yaya kesini, cuma karena aku yang dipilih buat jalan-jalan duluan, kuajak Yaya duluan kesini! Hehe …" kata Taufan nyengir.

"Taufan memang akrab dengan Halilintar ya," Yaya tertawa kecil. "Kemarin juga begitu. Kalian berdua yang mencariku dengan Gempa dan menemukan kami di kantin."

"Ehehe, itu sebenarnya kemarin pas Kak Hali, aku, Api, sama Air pas lagi dikerubungi sama teman-teman sekelas, terus mendadak Kak Hali sadar kalau Kak Gempa sama Yaya nggak ada di kelas. Terus sudah begitu kayaknya insting cemburunya kumat. Jadi dia narik aku dari kerumuman itu dan ngajak-eh, lebih kayak merintah sih, buat nyari Kak Gempa sama Yaya. Nah, terus ketemu di kantin, aku baru teriak dikit aja, Kak Hali sudah datang dan menginterogasi Kak Gempa," cerita Taufan.

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Terkadang Halilintar bisa manis juga ya." Yaya berhenti tertawa saat bingung menatap Taufan di depannya yang memasang ekspresi suram. "Kenapa, Taufan?"

"Umm … aku nggak mau kalau kita jalan-jalan berdua ini cuma ngomongin Kak Hali aja… padahal akhirnya aku bisa jalan sama Yaya mendahului saudara-saudara yang lain. Jadi lupakan dulu semua tentang Kak Hali, oke?"

 _Di lain sisi…_

Halilintar yang lagi pundung berat karena kalah telak di _hom-pim-pah_ kemarin, tiba-tiba bersin keras disertai dengan gemetaran hebat. Bukan karena takut, bukan juga karena kedinginan, tapi lebih kayak … emosi gitu?

" _Hatchuu_ ~! Duh, kok mendadak rasanya aku jadi pengen marah gitu ya?" Halilintar mengusap hidungnya dengan tisu sembari menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencari target aman untuk meluapkan semua emosinya dan pandangannya tertuju pada Api yang sedang bermain bola sendirian di halaman rumah.

* * *

"Kita jalan-jalan di mal, tapi aku belum menyiapkan rencana mau kemana sebelum nonton. Jadi kau bisa pilih sesukamu mau kemana, Yaya," ujar Taufan blak-blakan tanpa malu. "Yah, habisnya aku kan belum pasti sama keputusanmu yang bakal milih aku buat jalan-jalan yang paling pertama. Semalam aja kami semua nggak bisa tidur mikirin siapa yang bakal kau pilih dulu."

"Duh… jangan sampai segitunya dong! Lagian kalau ujung-ujungnya nentuinnya pakai _hom-pim-pah_ juga, kenapa nggak kemarin aja di sekolah?"

"Ehehe …" Taufan cuma nyengir.

"Ah! Aku tau mau pergi kemana!" Tangan kiri Yaya menarik pelan baju di siku yang dipakai Taufan dan tangan yang satunya menunjuk sebuah toko dengan banyak poster _'best seller'_ di kacanya.

"Toko … buku?"

"Un!" Yaya mengangguk kuat. "Kita ke sana yuk? Ada buku yang mau kucari!"

"Kalau Yaya mau, aku nggak masalah kok. Dan lagi, kan aku yang menyuruhmu memilih tempat tadi. Jadi pilih saja tempat yang kau suka, nggak usah minta izin dariku."

"Yeayy! Yuk! Cepaatt!" Yaya melepas tangannya dari baju Taufan dan segera menuju toko yang dimaksud.

Taufan hanya mengikuti mau gadis itu, meski ia sendiri tidak terlalu suka membaca buku-buku yang biasanya diminati sang gadis. Taufan berjalan menuju rak-rak komik, sambil terkadang mengambil salah satu yang segelnya terbuka dan membolak-balik halamannya, istilah lainnya sih, numpang baca (ketahuan Authornya sering numpang baca juga nih/ekh, ketahuan). Yaya sendiri ada di rak kumpulan buku novel remaja dan terkadang melintasi rak-rak berisi buku sastra.

Setelah beberapa saat Taufan akhirnya bosan dan memutuskan untuk mencari Yaya yang nampaknya masih asyik di deretan buku novel ringan.

"Yaya, kau masih belum selesai?"

"Ah, Taufan! Lihat ini deh!" Yaya dengan mata berbinar-binar menunjukkan sebuah novel ke Taufan. "Novel baru karya salah satu penulis favoritku! Akhirnya dia menerbitkan novel baru juga setelah setahun lamanya."

"Oh, baguslah. Kau memang suka novel dengan _genre romance_ begitu ya, Yaya. Memang cocok dengan dirimu."

"Eh? Ini bukan sekadar novel _romance_ biasa kok," ujar Yaya. "Terkadang novel dengan tema _romance_ saja terlalu membosankan, karena biasanya _ending_ -nya sudah bisa ditebak, yaitu sang _hero_ jadian atau bahagia bersama dengan sang _heroine_ selama-lamanya. Kan klise banget. Aku lebih suka novel misteri yang diselingi adengan _romance_! Dengan begitu ceritanya jadi tidak begitu hambar."

"Hoo … aku baru tahu Yaya suka novel misteri."

"Yap! Aku suka! Tapi bukan cuma novel misteri saja kok. Semua buku juga bisa kugarap!" tambah Yaya semangat. "Jadi aku sudah selesai. Apa kau masih mau lihat-lihat, Taufan?"

"Tidak, justru barusan aku sedang menunggumu."

"Ehh? Jadi aku yang lama? Maaf … kalau sudah berurusan dengan buku aku langsung jadi asyik sendiri. Ah, Gempa itu suka buku nggak ya? Aku nemu buku yang kukira dia bakal suka. Apa nggak sekalian kubeli aja?"

"Eh, Kak Gempa? Hmm … aku kurang tahu sih, tapi kalau memang kau mau beli, beli saja." Taufan berpikir singkat, lalu ia langsung mengganti topik. "Aku belum menunggu selama itu juga kok. Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Mumpung kau sudah selesai memilih buku, bagaimana kalau kita nonton?"

"Bioskop?"

"Yap."

"Setuju! Boleh aku yang pilih filmnya? Dari dulu ada film yang ingin kutonton bersamamu, Boboiboy!" seru Yaya ceria, membuat Taufan sedikit tersenyum miris karena yang disebut Yaya barusan sebenarnya bukan dirinya, melainkankan orang lain...

Taufan tahu, kalau perasaan Yaya padanya hanya sebatas kecil saja. Yang benar-benar Yaya sukai bukanlah ia, Taufan, tapi … Boboiboy yang asli, yaitu dia yang bersatu dengan saudara-saudaranya. Bukannya ia tidak bahagia hanya mendapat sebagian kecil perasaan Yaya saja, malah ia sudah bersyukur bisa mendapatkan momen bersama Yaya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri meskipun ia tahu ini tak akan berlangsung lama, karena pasti gadis itu akan mati-matian mencari cara agar Boboiboy yang disukainya bisa kembali.

"Umm … Taufan? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau memang ada film yang mau kau tonton, aku mengalah saja. Tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Yaya yang agak tidak enak melihat Taufan yang tampak murung.

"Bu-bukan!" Taufan panik. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Aku terserah aja kalau Yaya yang mau pilih filmnya."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja." Taufan mengangguk mantap. "Jadi kita pergi sekarang?"

* * *

"Sudah, jangan nangis lagi, nanti wajah manismu itu rusak." Taufan panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yaya yang nampak masih sesenggukan setelah film yang mereka tonton selesai. "Apa film tadi sebegitu menyentuhnya bagimu?"

"Hm! Tentu saja!" angguk Yaya kuat. "Habisnya cerita itu bagus banget. Tentang pianis yang mengalami luka mental berupa tidak bisa mendengar suara piano lagi, bertemu dengan seorang violinis yang penuh dengan semangat di bulan April. Lalu, setelah akhirnya sang _hero_ bisa bangkit kembali, _heroine_ -nya …"

"Umm … dia pergi kan?" timpal Taufan pelan.

Film yang mereka tonton barusan, _live action_ dari salah satu anime populer beberapa tahun yang lalu, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang. Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, atau _Your Lie in April_. Menceritakan tentang seorang pianis, Arima Kousei yang bertemu seorang gadis di bulan April, Miyazono Kaori, seorang violinis yang terlihat selalu bersemangat, namun dibalik itu dia adalah gadis yang sakit-sakitan semenjak kecil. Setelah Kousei menjadi lebih baik, Kaori justru tidak bisa menemaninya lebih lama lagi karena penyakitnya yang kian parah, dan pada hari pemakamannya, ia menerima surat dari orangtua Kaori yang ditulisnya sebelum ia berpulang. Tertulis di surat itu bahwa ia hanya berbohong tentang ia menyukai sahabatnya, karena sejak awal yang ia sukai adalah …

"Nee … Taufan," ucap Yaya pelan. "Kalau aku bernasib sama seperti _heroine_ dalam cerita tadi, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba-!"

"Umm! Lupakan! Aku cuma barusan membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Halilintar kalau aku mendadak tanya hal seperti ini. Hihi, wajah kagetnya itu kadang terkesan menggemaskan sekali... Lagian ini _fanfic_ ini kan _genre_ -nya Romance-Humor, jadi nggak bakal ada yang mati di sini kan, tenang ajalah. Ahahaha…" ucap Yaya yang membuat Taufan _sweatdrop_ mendengar _spoiler_ darinya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil lalu kemudian berdiri. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku lapar nih! Cari sesuatu untuk dimakan yuk?"

 _Hap_! Siapa sangka mulut sekecil itu bisa langsung meraup banyak dari sebuah _crepe_ yang baru saja ia beli. Begitu pikir Taufan. Tapi Yaya hanya mengunyah _crepe_ -nya dengan tenang walaupun ia baru saja menghabiskan segigit besar. Juga meski ia membeli sebuah _crepe ice cream_ , mulutnya tetap bersih tanpa setitik pun krim putih dari _crepe_ yang dimakannya.

"Hng? Kenapa?" tanya Yaya bingung menyadari Taufan menatapnya kagum.

"Nggak! Aku cuma berpikir, Yaya itu gadis yang hebat ya."

Yaya menelan _crepe_ yang telah halus setelah dikunyahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris ke arah Taufan. "Aku … bukan gadis yang hebat, kau tahu?" ujarnya pelan. "Aku cuma gadis lemah yang menggunakan senyuman untuk menyamarkan semua kelemahan dan kekuranganku. Aku rasa … terlalu larut dalam kekuranganmu, itu dapat menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak ingin lari dari semua itu, karena bagaimanapun, itu kekuranganku. Aku harus menerimanya, atau begitulah yang kupikirkan. Ehehe ..."

Taufan termenung sejenak mencerna ucapan Yaya.

"Hm. Aku tidak salah. Kau memang gadis yang hebat," ucap Taufan lagi, seperti tidak mendengar perkataan Yaya barusan. "Kau kuat, bisa menerima dirimu sendiri, sedangkan aku merasa kurang … memang aku selalu riang, tapi sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasa bahwa diantara saudara-saudaraku, aku yang paling lemah. Hahaha, lucu sekali bukan?"

Yaya ingin membantah, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penuturan pengendali elemen angin itu.

"Mereka semua lebih hebat dariku, aku mengakui hal itu. Kak Gempa yang dewasa, lalu Kak Hali yang tegas. Api yang ceria dan polos, serta Air yang rileks. Mereka punya kelebihan masing-masing, sedangkan aku …"

 _Puk_! Sebuah telapak tangan yang hangat menepuk pelan pipi Taufan. Ia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut dan kedua manik _sapphire_ -nya membulat melihat gadis yang menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau … bukan orang seperti itu, Taufan. Seperti katamu, semua memiliki kelebihan masing-masing, tapi itu juga sebanding dengan semua yang sama-sama memiliki kekurangannya sendiri. Kau pikir semua saudaramu sempurna? Tentu saja tidak. Kau juga tahu kan, Gempa itu kadang _plin-plan_ , lalu Halilintar yang curigaan sekaligus gampang marah, Api yang serampangan sampai membakar sesuatu secara tidak sengaja, dan Air yang pemalas," tutur Yaya. "Aku tahu, kau juga memiliki kekurangan, tapi harusnya kau berusaha menerima dan mengatasinya, bukan lari dari kenyataan."

Kedua manik itu kembali mengerjap, tidak percaya apa yang barusan didengarnya dari gadis di depannya yang menunjukkan raut wajah yang sungguh-sungguh, sayang sekali raut itu terpatahkan oleh es krim dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak, kira-kira sesendok, yang jatuh ke rok bagian sampingnya.

"Uwaaaa! Jatuhh! Es krimnya jatuhh!" Ekspresi sempurnanya barusan langsung terpatahkan dengan wajah seorang anak-anak yang meratapi balon yang terlepas dari tangannya dan terbang bebas ke angkasa.

"Waduh, maaf," Taufan panik dan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan. "Maaf ya, gara-gara aku rokmu jadi kotor begitu."

"Uhh … bukan masalah roknya." Mata Yaya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Tapi … es krimnya kan jadi sayang … nggak bisa dimakan …"

"Ah … itu toh." Taufan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menyunggingkan senyum iseng seperti biasanya. "Enggak sayang kok. Mau aku yang makan?" Lidah cowok iseng itu sudah mulai mengintip dari balik lipatan bibirnya.

"Silakan …" balas Yaya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau kau mau bibir indahmu itu kena cium bogemku setelah melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum."

Benar kan. Yaya sudah mengacungkan genggaman tangannya lengkap dengan urat-uratnya yang tidak cocok dipadukan dengan wajah manisnya itu.

"Aku mengerti, nggak akan kok, nggak akan, setidaknya sampai ijab kita kabul nanti, fufu." Taufan masih sempat-sempatnya godain, membuat muka gadis itu memerah.

"Ka-kau ngomong apa sih! I-itu kan …!"

Taufan menghela nafas lalu tersenyum tipis. "Iya, aku tahu. Kalau denganku, itu nggak mungkin kan?" ujarnya, tapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini ia hanya tertawa lega. "Untukku hanya sendiri, itu nggak mungkin. Tapi, kalau aku bersama dengan yang lainnya, itu pasti akan terjadi suatu saat nanti."

 _Blush!_

"Ngo-ngomong apa sih, dari tadi! Itu, itu-!" Muka Yaya merah padam. "Itu kan sama aja!"

"Nggak dong. Aku kan cuma sekadar pecahan dari wujud orang yang kau suka. Tapi meskipun begitu aku nggak akan kalah dari yang lainnya dalam waktu kita berpecah seperti ini. Jadi, kau siap-siap saja ya, Yaya." Taufan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya bersamaan sambil nyengir lebar.

"Uu-uuu," Yaya yang masih belum bisa merendam rasa malunya akhirnya bisa menengadah menatap wajah Taufan yang lugu itu.

"Oh iya, barusan _crepe_ -mu jatuh kan? Apa perlu kubelikan yang baru?"

"Nggak, nggak usah. Soalnya …" Yaya segera berdiri setelah merapikan roknya yang baru saja dilap dengan sapu tangan. "Melihat mukamu saja aku sudah kenyang kok."

 _Dueerr_!

"Ukh, ternyata aku memang nggak tahan dengan senyumanmu itu. Curang ah," gerutu Taufan sambil memalingkan mukanya yang merah padam. Yaya hanya tertawa kecil, tapi kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu.

 _Pandangan … yang menusuk._

Segera saja Yaya menoleh ke arah belakang, dimana ia merasakan hawa dari pandangan itu. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hal yang normal, mengingat tempat yang sedang diinjaknya saat ini adalah mal. Yaya pun merasa tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkannya dan menerima ajakan Taufan untuk pulang setelah melihat jamnya yang menunjukkan pukul empat lewat tiga puluh menit. Tentu saja Yaya menerima ajakan itu dengan senang hati, karena ia memang sudah sedikit lelah.

"Ketemu lagi besok yaa~!" ujar Taufan riang setelah menurunkan Yaya di depan rumahnya.

"Ehh? Bukannya besok giliran yang lain ya?"

"Oh, iya ya. Giliranku sudah selesai hari ini. Uhhh, tau gini aku lebih memilih urutan terakhir, kan biasanya lebih lama dan romantis," Taufan menyesali kemenangannya.

"Itu nggak benar kok. Aku bersyukur jalan-jalan denganmu terlebih dulu, Taufan."

"Eh? Benar? Kalau begitu kapan pun saja kalau kau merasa bosan, panggil saja aku! Aku akan selalu ada untukmu!" ujar Taufan diiringi cengiran lebar khasnya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Daaahhh~!"

Yaya masuk ke rumahnya setelah melambaikan tangan singkat ke arah Taufan.

* * *

"Uwaaahhh…"

Taufan terperangah melihat halaman rumahnya yang kini berwarna hitam legam dihiasi dengan kepingan-kepingan berwarna merah menyala yang memercikkan energi listrik. Langsung saja ia bisa menebak siapa saja pelaku dari kejadian ini. Kakak yang tertua, Gempa dan adik yang teruncit, Air pun terlihat sedang tekun membersihkan halaman.

"Wah, kayak baru ada bencana alam aja. Memangnya kenapa nih?" Taufan menghampiri Gempa dan Air.

"Lihat saja Kakak sudah tahu kan," ucap Air cuek.

"Terus, mereka berdua mana?"

"Aku suruh mereka belanja bareng tadi, setelah mereka main bola pakai kuasa sampai bikin hancur halaman rumah kayak gini. _Mood_ mereka berdua lagi nggak baik banget tadi. Karena aku pernah dengar kalau makan-makan banyak bersama bisa cepat akrab lagi, ditambah tadi siang di televisi ngelihat supermarket lagi promo daging murah, jadi aku suruh mereka berdua belanja kesana," jelas Gempa.

"Daging! Berarti malam ini kita pesta _yakiniku_ dong? Horeee!"

"Kakak ... jangan terlalu berharap," celetuk Air.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Tadi Atok baru saja pergi ke suatu acara. Pulangnya besok siang."

Taufan bingung. "Jadi?"

Air tidak menjawab dan langsung memalingkan muka, kembali meneruskan tugasnya membersihkan halaman rumah. Taufan menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu masuk ke rumah.

Di kamarnya-ralat, kamarnya beserta keempat saudaranya yang lain, kebetulan sepi karena empat lainnya masih diluar dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, Taufan melempar tasnya dan menghempaskan badannya di kasur. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan menatap jam kuasa birunya itu. Silau, karena cahaya matahari dari jendela yang masuk dan menyelip di sela-sela jarinya membuatnya harus menutup mata kirinya. Bersamaan dengan langit yang berwarna oranye pekat, Taufan merenung, apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia kembali bersatu dengan saudara-saudaranya. Selama ini memang ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu tapi, hatinya tidak tenang. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi bila mereka bersatu kembali nantinya.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Taufan kembali bangkit dari ranjangnya menyudahi renungannya. Ia mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti lalu keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan selembar foto yang mencuat dari dalam tasnya dan terbawa oleh angin sore. Sebuah foto berarti yang menampakkan seorang gadis manis berkerudung merah muda yang tersenyum agak kaku dan seorang laki-laki bertopi menyamping yang memasang pose konyol. Dengan lembut angin itu mendaratkannya pelan di sebuah meja belajar.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Semuanyaaa~! Ni-chan sudah pulang! Kalian kangen kan? Kangen kan? (kayak ada yang kangen sama lo aja :'v) Gimana _chapter_ kali ini? :3 Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya. Soalnya ide lagi seret, nih :'3 Nulis _author note_ aja nggak ada ide :'D Kira-kira siapa lagi yang bakal kena giliran di _chapter_ berikutnya yaa? Ada yang bisa nebak? X3 Jumpa lagi c _hapter_ depan dan ditunggu _review_ -nya ya. _J_ aa~ XD**

* * *

 **Balasan _review_ : (Maaf karena Ni-chan ternyata gak kuat juga kalau harus balas _review_ yang _login_ juga satu-satu. Jadi tumpuk aja semuanya di sini nggak apa kan? Kan?/maksa)**

 **Ililara:** Ahaha, maaf ya, sudah bikin Ililara-san bingung. Ni-chan juga minta maaf ya, kalau ada salah :3 Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca XD

 **ahsilAfrei:** Yup, mereka anak-anak polos sih, makanya gitu deh/plak Ini Ni-chan sudah pulang kok :3

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond:** Iya dong, gitu-gitu Gempa kan tetap bagian dari Boboiboy _origin_ yang polos dan gak pekaan/dihajar Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca X3

 **Fanlady:** Yaaayy! Menang! Yaayy! Sama-sama. Fan-nee senang, Ni-chan juga senang X3 Iyaa, enak banget yaa, di _harem_ -in gitu, sama lima cowok ganteng pula, sudah pasti bahagia lah :'3 Oh, ortu Yaya sedang bergi berkelana, jadi nggak tau ada lima bocah unyu seenaknya masuk kamar anaknya XD Ni-chan sudah berhasil pulang dengan selamat, Fan-nee, maap ya nggak bisa nepatin janji buat apdet pas begitu pulang, molor 3-4 harian gini TvT Sudah lanjut Nee, selamat menikmati XD

 **Nisa Arliyani:** Makasih doanya yaa, Nisa-san (berasa kayak manggil diri sendiri), ini Ni-chan sudah pulang :3 Ni-chan juga minta maap ya dan ini sudah lanjut, selamat menikmati XD

 **Rampanging Snow:** Hmm … kasih tau nggak yaa/plak Mendekati tuh, prediksinya. Ada yang bener ada juga yang agak tergeser dikit, tapi kira-kira begitulah/gakjelas X'3

 **Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan:** Ciee, yang lagi direbutiiin/ikutan. Bagus deh, kalau Yaku-san senang :3 Mau _fav_? Silakan, malah makasih banget ya X3

 **ayunf3:** Halah, biar gitu kan dianya bahagia/bilangajaloiri :'3 Yup, mereka memang polosnya nggak ketolongan. Makasih, Ni-chan juga sudah pulang nih XD Ni-chan juga minta maap kalau ada salah ya :D

 **Meltavi:** Iya, kasihan banget. Tapi gak papalah, ujung-ujungnya dibersihin juga :3 Ni-chan malah ngebayangin kalau Air marah itu mirip-mirip Kuroko kalau lagi marah juga, serem-serem ganteng gitu/woi Makasih doanya, ini Ni-chan juga sudah berhasil pulang dengan selamat XD

 **tasha:** Siap! Mohon dukungannya ya :3

 **Baekday:** Tenang, Taufan nggak akan berani apa-apain Yaya kok, takutnya nanti dimutilasi sama kakaknya tersayang (baca: Hali). Hm, hm, memang begitu. Siapa ya, yang kira-kira bisa ninggalin kesan yang bakal terkenang seumur hidup itu? X3 Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca XD

 **Zahra-chan610:** Ukhh, tiba-tiba aja Ni-chan merasa kayak lagi ditusuk pedang halilintar. Tenang saja, tanpa disuruh pun akan Ni-chan lakukan :)

 **Airyn yyin:** Yuup, tentu saja XD

 **Syarif:** Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca X3

 **encik melayu:** Maafkan Ni-chan juga ya dan selamat lebaran/sudahlewatwoi X'D

 **Hikaru Q.A:** Capek sih capek, tapi dianya kan bahagia/iri :'3 Hmm? Ni-chan orang Jawa kok. Papa orang Jawa, tapi Mama orang Berau yang sering pakai bahasa Banjar, jadi mungkin nurun kali ya meski Ni-chan memang lebih cenderung ke Jawa sih X3

 **Sonata Meirin:** Eehh? Iya kah? Duhh, maaf ya. Tapi nggak apa, cari inspirasi lagi dan semangat bikin _fic_ lain yang lebih bagus aja XD Siapp! Mohon dukungannya juga ya X3

 **Luna Nightingale:** Eeeh? Menarik beneran? Makasih ya :3 Siip, ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca X3

 **Stevany assyifa:** Tenang, mereka bakal dapat bagian kok di _chapter_ selanjutnya, tapi Fang sama Ying doang/ _spoiler_ woi Makasih semangatnya, Ni-chan akan terus berjuang! Yaaay, _fight_!

 **Fitzal21:** Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca X3

* * *

 **-Chapter 4 Epilog-**

"Aaaaa …"

"Kok jadi gini sih? Katanya makan banyak sama-sama?!" protes Taufan begitu menyadari apa yang ada di meja makan.

"Lho? Makan banyak sama-sama beneran kan?" tanya Gempa bingung.

"Nggak! Bukan itu!"

"Benar kata Kak Taufan! Mana daging sapi diskonan yang kubeli dengan Kak Halilintar tadi? Kok makan malamnya jadi mi instan gini sih?!" Api ikutan protes sambil nunjuk-nunjuk meja makan yang harusnya penuh dengan piring berisi daging panggang, tapi nyatanya hanya lima mangkok mi instan.

"Yah, sebenarnya tadi aku sudah coba untuk memasak dagingnya sih, tapi malah jadi gosong gini. Aku nggak tahu lho, padahal aku tinggalkan dengan api kecil waktu aku pergi ke toilet. Begitu aku kembali sudah begini," Gempa menunjukkan piring berisi daging berwarna hitam legam yang lebih menyerupai arang ketimbang makanan.

"Lho, kok bisa gitu?"

Taufan berpikir. Aneh juga. Padahal Gempa hanya pergi ke toilet. Dia juga sudah hati-hati dengan mengecilkan api di kompor. Tapi begitu kembali sudah gosong? Nggak, ini bukan sekadar kecelakaan biasa, tapi ada seseorang yang berulah di balik kejadian ini.

"Kita harus temukan pelakunya!" seru Taufan setelah memaparkan teori ngawurnya itu kepada keempat saudaranya yang lain.

"Hah? Temukan pelaku ya … tapi apa mungkin?" tanya Api heran. "Lagian yang ada di rumah ini cuma kita berlima lho. Atok kan sedang pergi. Nggak mungkin ada orang luar yang repot-repot menerobos masuk rumah orang tanpa izin hanya untuk menggosongkan daging yang sedang dipanggang."

"Nah! Itu dia! Justru karena yang ada di rumah ini hanya kita berlima, berarti pelakunya adalah salah satu di antara kita!" seru Taufan lagi.

"Haaah? Memangnya benar begitu? Sudah deh, jangan main-main. Makan aja apa yang ada," dengus Halilintar yang tidak mau terlibat dalam permainan aneh adiknya tersayang itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan mulai memakan mi bagiannya.

Taufan tidak menghiraukan Halilintar yang mulai makan tanpa menunggu saudaranya yang lain dan memutuskan untuk mencari bukti. Entah kenapa dia jadi minat sama detektif-detektifan begini. Sebelas dua belas sama Gopal sewaktu sok-sokan mencari tahu siapa pelaku dari kebakaran-kebakaran yang terjadi di Pulau Rintis dulu yang berakhir dengan munculnya Boboiboy Api yang polos dan kanakan.

"Kalau begitu saya tanya pada Kakak Gempa, apa yang sedang Kakak lakukan sewaktu kasus ini terjadi?"

"Kyaaaa! Kak Taufan keren! Aku mau ikutan dong!" Api malah bersemangat kayak anak kecil.

"Memangnya ini bisa dibilang kasus ya?" ucap Air ragu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ke toilet." Gempa menjawab pertanyaan Taufan.

"Lebih tepatnya, apa yang Kakak lakukan di toilet?" tanya Taufan meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"Kau nggak perlu menanyakannya sampai sejelas itu kan? Dan jangan bahas hal-hal semacam itu di ruang makan! Orang lagi makan dia ngomongin toilet," ujar Halilintar, yang otomatis aktifitas makannya mendadak terhenti karena membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dibayangkan pada saat makan.

"Hah? Apa yang kulakukan … tentu saja buang air besar. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gempa polos.

Hening... Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ...

"HAAAAHHH?!"

Gempa menatap keempat adik-adiknya bingung. Taufan dan Api yang syok, lalu Air yang tatapannya jadi horor, sekaligus Halilintar yang memucat di saat hendak memasukkan sesuap makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Kak … satu … soal lagi," ucap Taufan lirih. "Berapa lama Kakak boker di kamar mandi?"

"WOI! Jangan ngomong 'boker' waktu orang lagi makan!" teriak Halilintar kesal karena dari tadi saudara-saudaranya yang sangat ia sayangi ini/woi ngomongin soal toilet mulu.

"Berapa lama katamu … hmm … yah, aku lagi mules habis makan biskuit Yaya berikan padaku sewaktu bersih-bersih halaman sore tadi sih. Dia bilang pakai resep yang berbeda, jadi kupikir rasa biskuitnya juga pasti lebih aman dari sebelumnya. Iseng, aku coba makan dan ternyata malah mules deh. Mungkin sekitar satu jam?" Gempa mengira-ngira.

"KALAU SELAMA ITU MENDING MATIIN AJA KOMPORNYA! KAKAK GIMANA SIH?!" seru Taufan.

"Ehehe, maaf deh, maaf. Tapi aku kan sudah menebus kesalahanku dengan membuatkan kalian mi. Lebih baik daripada tidak makan malam sama sekali kan?" Gempa nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Huft, ya sudahlah. Yang sudah lalu mana bisa diubah. Aku juga sudah lapar, mi instan pun pasti kuraup dengan senang hati," desah Taufan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, tapi yang menyambutnya adalah … piring kosong. "Kok gini siihh? Kosong? Cobaan apa lagi ini Kaaakk?"

"Bukan cuma Kak Taufan doang …" Api ikutan mewek sambil menunjukkan piringnya yang sama bersihnya.

Air dan Gempa juga melakukan hal yang sama, menunjukkan piring bersih mereka lalu ikut mewek, sementara Halilintar hanya diam sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Padahal perut sudah lapar-laparnya, siapa sih, yang tega menyapu bersih makan malam mereka berempat?

 _…yah, kalau dilihat dari reaksi-reaksi mereka berlima, kau tahu siapa pelakunya bukan? :3_

 **~Chapter 4 Epilog END~**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy (Api/Blaze) x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Ni-chan hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Garing, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR** ** _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 _Turururuuu~ turururuuu~_

"Umm …" Yaya yang masih meringkuk di kasurnya menolak panggilan jam wekernya untuk bangun. Tangannya berusaha meraih jam bawel itu dan menekan tombol paling besar di atasnya hingga akhirnya jam itu berhenti berdering, setelah itu Yaya kembali menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi mukanya.

Setelah akhirnya bisa terlelap kembali, sebuah suara gaduh terdengar di telinganya, tapi ia menolak untuk bangun karena tuntutan matanya yang masih lelah. Dan tanpa pernah Yaya duga sebelumnya, seseorang menyingkap selimutnya ke atas dengan cepat, membuat gadis itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena kaget.

Ternyata pemandangan yang menunggunya adalah seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan topi merah yang condong ke atas sehingga poninya terlihat jelas dan _hoodie_ tanpa lengan merah menyala, yang nyengir lebar sambil melempar selimutnya ke lantai.

"Yaya! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" serunya berapi-api, sama seperti namanya sambil menatap Yaya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Yaya butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna maksud laki-laki di depannya ini. Ia menatap tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piyama, lalu rambut tidurnya yang acak-acakan. Ditambah lagi iler yang menjulur dari sudut bibirnya serta mata yang masih mengerjap-ngerjap berharap mendapat waktu tidur tambahan. Singkatnya keadaannya saat ini bisa digambarkan oleh satu kata … _parah_.

Yaya kembali menoleh pada laki-laki yang bersemangat di depannya. Setelah berkedip-kedip lagi untuk beberapa saat, ia menggenggam bantalnya dengan kasar dan langsung melemparnya ke muka laki-laki barusan.

"Ngapain kau di sini hah?!" teriak Yaya panik sambil melempar apapun yang bisa dilempar ke laki-laki itu yang mati-matian menghindari lemparan maut darinya.

"Tu-Tunggu! Aku kan cuma-!"

 _PLOKKK_! Sebuah boneka beruang menghantam wajahnya.

"Uphh … duh, Yaya kasar banget sih."

"Siapa yang nggak kasar sama laki-laki yang masuk ke kamar seorang perempuan dan menyerang ranjang gadis itu di pagi hari?!" teriak Yaya dengan muka merah sambil memeluk gulingnya. "Dan kenapa sih kau hobi banget datang ke kamarku pagi-pagi lewat jendela, Api?!"

Laki-laki yang disebut Api itu mendelik. "Eh? Ufu, aku sudah nggak sabar mau bertemu denganmu hari ini. Dan … jangan lupa kalau aku dapat giliran kedua untuk jalan-jalan denganmu." Api nyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol ke dirinya sendiri.

 _Haaahh_ … Yaya bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan pelan menuju Api, dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan langsung meninju Api sampai terpental keluar jendela.

"Seenggaknya beri aku waktu untuk siap-siap! Beraninya kau melihat aurat seorang gadis yang belum halal untukmu! Kau pernah bayangin nggak sih, kalau misal orang-orang melihatmu ngerecokin aku di ranjang pagi-pagi gini! Bakal jadi fitnah tau nggak?! Untung keluargaku lagi nggak ada!" Yaya mencak-mencak dari jendela setelah buru-buru menyambar kerudung dan memakainya.

"Ehhh? Nggak masalah kan … bakal jadi halal dalam beberapa tahun lagi kok," ujar Api polos sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah sehabis kena jotos barusan.

"Ka-kau ini ya-!" Muka Yaya memerah. Kenapa sih, ia mesti termakan kata-kata Api yang polos di saat Api sendiri hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Po-pokoknya kau tunggu saja di sana! Aku bakal siap-siap! Awas kalau kau berani masuk!" Yaya menutup gorden kamarnya dengan kasar. Sedangkan Api hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

* * *

Api melambai-lambaikan tangan senang sewaktu melihat Yaya melompat keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Nggak tahu kenapa, Yaya merasa lebih nyaman keluar lewat jendela kamarnya akhir-akhir ini dibanding lewat pintu, mungkin karena ia terbiasa melihat kelima cowok ngerepotin itu mengagetkannya lewat jendela terus-menerus, walau ia juga nggak tahu itu hubungannya apa.

"Jadi kita mau jalan kemana?" Yaya membuka topik pembicaraan mereka sewaktu berjalan ke halte bus. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya Taufan membawanya dengan _hoverboard_ miliknya, Api mengajaknya untuk jalan kaki. Katanya sih sehat dan … Api bilang, 'kan bisa berdua lama-lama denganmu' yang langsung mendapat hadiah sentilan pelan di kepalanya.

"Taman bermain!" seru Api riang, sementara Yaya hanya memasang tampang 'sudah-kuduga-kau-mau-pergi-ke-situ'. "Keren lho, soalnya baru renovasi besar-besaran tahun lalu! Wahananya jadi jauh lebih bagus! Lalu kroket dan _soft cream_! Itu menu andalan di sana! Banyak yang _review_ di internet, bilang rasanya enak! Aku juga pingin coba!"

"Hm, kedengarannya memang asyik sih, tapi kenapa mengajakku? Bukannya dengan saudara-saudaramu lebih asyik?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Ehhh? Dengan Air dan kakak-kakak yang lain memang asyik sih, tapi … aku ingin bersamamu! Lagian, kesempatan berdua dengan Yaya gini kan langka banget," Api tersenyum lebar. "Ah, pas banget bisnya sudah datang. Ayo!"

Dengan refleks Api menggenggam lengan Yaya dan menariknya menuju pintu bis.

"Hawawawa! Kenapa-!" Lagi-lagi muka Yaya memerah. "Padahal kan bisnya juga baru saja sampai, nggak mungkin dong langsung pergi begitu saja."

"Hehe, maaf. Refleks," Api nyengir lalu melepas tangannya. "Kita duduk di situ aja!" tukasnya sambil menunjuk bangku di barisan kedua bagian kanan. Kebetulan sekali sistem kursi bus yang mereka naiki berhadap-hadapan. Jadi dua deret kursi berhadapan dengan dua deret kursi di depannya sehingga Yaya tidak perlu duduk berdua dengan Api. Duduk berhadapan setidaknya lebih baik untuk jantungnya ketimbang duduk bersampingan.

Yaya menatap ke sekeliling bus sebelum duduk. Kebanyakan isinya adalah pasangan muda-mudi yang bercengkerama dengan akrabnya. Tentu saja karena tujuan bis ini adalah taman bermain. Meski bukan hari Minggu, entah kenapa banyak orang yang hendak ke tempat yang sama dengannya dan Api. Membuat Yaya heran, apa semua Sekolah Menengah libur serempak di minggu ini.

Api duduk di dekat jendela, tentu saja Yaya memilih untuk duduk di kursi depannya yang juga berdekatan dengan jendela.

"Uwahh … aku nggak sabar." Mata Api terlihat bersinar-sinar seperti anak kecil yang akan melaksanakan pesta ulang tahunnya di salah satu restoran cepat saji (apa hubungannya).

"Iya iya. Tapi jangan sampai mabuk ya. Jaga-jaga aku sudah siapkan kresek hitam sama tisu basah nih." Yaya menepuk-nepuk tas selempang kecil yang dibawanya.

"Uhh … aku bukan anak kecil yang bakal mabuk kok! Aku kuat! Naik kereta dari kota ke Pulau Rintis saja aku sama sekali nggak muntah!" Api merengut. "Tapi nggak masalah sih, kalau Yaya mau manjain aku."

Duh … Yaya _sweatdrop_. Bingung ia harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa, ujung-ujungnya ia hanya tersenyum kaku. Api yang tadi merengut langsung mendadak teringat sesuatu dan air mukanya berubah. Ia meraih selembar kertas dari kantong _hoodie_ -nya dan membaca isinya.

Yaya awalnya ingin bertanya kertas apa itu, tapi tiba-tiba kedua manik karamelnya menangkap kedua sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam bis tepat sebelum pengumuman bis akan segera berangkat diumumkan. Seorang gadis berkacamata _frame_ biru dengan rambutnya yang dikucir dua dan seorang laki-laki berambut acak-acakan bak pantat ayam#dihajarFang berwarna ungu _raven_. Mata Yaya mengerjap-ngerjap. Itu kan …

"Ah!"

"Oh?"

Tanpa sengaja tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Yaya dengan sang gadis berkacamata berkucir dua.

"Ying!"

"Yaya! Kau di sini juga?" seru gadis berkacamata biru yang dipanggil 'Ying' tadi.

"Ah, iya. Banyak hal yang terjadi dan sekarang aku diajak Api menuju taman bermain," Yaya menggaruk-garuk belakang kerudungnya pelan.

"Wah, sama dong! Karena bosan nggak ada kegiatan di rumah, aku mengontakmu, rencananya mau mengajak jalan-jalan, tapi aku kan ingat kalau kemarin di sekolah kau ribut-ribut dengan lima Boboiboy kalau mau jalan-jalan juga, terus kebetulan aku ketemu orang ini di jalan waktu nyari hiburan, dan karena kita sama-sama bosan, Fang mengajakku untuk pergi ke taman bermain." jelas Ying sambil menunjuk laki-laki berkacamata di sampingnya.

"Bukannya yang ngajak itu ka-" Fang bermaksud menyela tapi Ying langsung menusuk pinggang Fang dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sehingga ia langsung kaget dan bungkam.

"Wah, kebetulan banget! Kita pergi aja sama-sama!" seru Api spontan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Eh?" Yaya, Ying, dan Fang heran. Biasanya anak ini paling nggak suka kalau urusan pribadinya diganggu pihak luar, tapi kali ini ia dengan frontal mengajak Ying dan Fang ikut serta dalam jadwal jalan-jalannya dengan Yaya.

Ying dan Fang langsung saling melirik satu sama lain dengan takut-takut. Diiringi dengan Yaya yang menelan ludahnya lalu memberanikan diri bertanya pada Api. "Umm … Api? Kalau boleh tahu … kenapa kau mengajak mereka juga?"

"Hah? Mereka kan juga mau pergi ke sana, jadi kita sekalian aja gitu. Waktu itu aku baca-baca majalah yang dibeli Kak Taufan kemarin, terus aku jadi pengen coba …"

"Coba? Coba apa?" tanya Yaya heran, berharap-harap semoga Taufan tidak menulari adiknya yang masih polos ini dengan kemampuan merayunya yang membahayakan jiwa dan raga Yaya itu/lebay.

" _Double date_!-itu yang tertulis di situ. Dua pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan pergi ke suatu tempat bersama-sama lalu mengukir kenangan-kenangan indah," ujar Api menjelaskan lalu ia melirik Fang dan Ying. "Nah, pas lihat PJ ini, aku langsung berpikir, ini dia saatnya! Begitu …"

"Woi, tunggu dulu! Siapa itu yang PJ, 'Pasangan baru Jadian'? Aku? Sama cewek ini? Haha, nggak mung-!"

Fang lagi-lagi langsung bungkam begitu menyadari kakinya yang berbalut sepatu _kets_ ungu putih itu diinjak oleh sepatu yang dipakai Ying, disertai dengan tatapan mata membunuh yang berada dibalik kacamatanya tersebut.

"Eh? Fang dan Ying PJ ya? Aku baru tahu lho! Pajak jadiannya mana? Traktiran doongg!" tanya Yaya antusias.

"Ah, nggak kok! Nggak, kami nggak jadian, hahaha. Cuma dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang bosan dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan," elak Ying sambil tertawa kaku lalu ia duduk di sebelah Yaya, sedangkan Fang duduk di sebelah Api sambil melipat tangannya dan bicara telepati dengan Ying.

 _'_ _Kenapa kau tadi injak kakiku hah?'_

 _'_ _Salahmu ngomong gitu!'_

 _'_ _Emang aku ngomong apa? Kita memang nggak jadian kan?'_

 _'_ _Huh!'_

Perang telepati itu disudahi dengan Ying yang memalingkan mukanya sebal dan Fang yang makin bingung dengan sikap perempuan berkacamata di depannya itu. Yaya tertawa kecil dan Api hanya diam sambil menatap luar jendela bus yang kini mulai berjalan. Tumben dia diem, padahal mulutnya sudah komat-kamit, yang bisa ceplas-ceplos kapan saja.

"Api?" tanya Yaya heran, tapi karena dia tak kunjung menjawab, Yaya menyentuh perlahan pipinya yang mulus itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ahh! Kenapa?!" seru Api kaget.

"Uwaaa! Kau nggak perlu teriak-teriak sampai sebegitunya kan?" Yaya ikutan kaget dan otomatis menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Api. "Memangnya ada apa sih? Jarang melihatmu diam. Biasanya kau yang paling heboh dibanding yang lain."

"Aku? Heboh? Hahaha, nggak juga kok," Api tertawa kecil, membuat Yaya, Ying, dan Fang merinding berjamaah. Kerasukan setan baik atau salah makan apa pengendali elemen api mereka ini? Yang biasanya ketawanya paling keras itu sekarang cuma cekikikan saja.

"Euhh … aku sependapat dengan Yaya sih, Boboiboy. Kau memang rada aneh dari biasanya kalau begini," ujar Ying, diiringi Fang yang mengangguk.

"Nggak kok, cuma perasaan kalian aja. Nggak usah dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong ya, kalian tahu nggak, ada merk jaket terbaru dari-."

Sembari Api bicara tentang produk-produk baru bermerk terkenal seperti kaus, sepatu, jaket, dan topi, merindingnya Yaya, Ying, dan Fang makin menjadi-jadi. Kenapa anak ini bisa jadi kayak gini? Padahal kalau dia mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang baru paling ujung-ujungnya yang dibahas motor ninja.

Lima belas menit setelah bertahan dalam diam sambil berkeringat dingin mendengar celotehan Api yang kalem dan pelan, nggak seperti biasanya yang bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu, akhirnya mereka sampai di taman hiburan, atau lebih sering disebut _amusement park_. Tentu saja mereka bertiga langsung berpikir pasti ada 'apa-apa' dengan pengendali elemen yang satu ini.

"Waaahh, lihat deh, ternyata cuaca dan udara hari ini indah dan segar sekali yaa," ucap Api setelah turun dari bis. Ucapannya itu lagi-lagi bikin bulu kuduk ketiga temannya berdiri. "Kalau begitu … AYO! Kita mulai _double-date_ -nyaaa~!-ups."

"Eh?"

Api yang mendadak bersemangat itu langsung membuat ketiga temannya melebarkan mata, ditambah keheranan kenapa anak itu langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri setelah bersikap riang seperti dia biasanya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan dari mulutnya lalu kembali bersikap kalem layaknya seorang pangeran dari negeri antah berantah.

"Tolong maafkan sikapku yang tidak sopan tadi ya. Mari, kita masuk."

 _GAAAANGGG!_ Yaya, Ying, dan Fang berasa sedang ditimpah batu besar berbahan kertas koran tepat di kepala melihat perubahan drastis Api hari ini. Ternyata memang ada yang aneh…

Mereka berempat berkeliling taman hiburan itu melihat wahana-wahana yang asyik untuk dicoba. Mulai dari yang paling _mainstream_ , _roller coaster_.

"Wahana ini pasti akan mengasyikkan. Ayo kita coba, teman-teman! Lho, teman-teman?" Api menyadari ketiga temannya membuat jarak yang cukup jauh darinya, disertai dengan tatapan mata nanar bingung bukan main. "Kenapa kalian begitu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Ng-nggak." Yaya mundur selangkah lagi.

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah dengan kalian?"

"Ukh!"

 _"_ _Yaya, si Boboiboy Api ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi bikin serem aja! Mana dirinya yang biasa dan polos itu? Kok sekarang jadi dewasa dan formal gini? Nakutin."_ bisik Ying.

 _"_ _Ya mana aku tahu. Dari pagi semenjak ketemu aku dia sudah aneh, yah, lebih tepatnya mulai aneh pas di bis terus ketemu kalian sih,"_ balas Yaya.

 _"_ _Jadi kau mau bilang itu gara-gara kita?"_ dengus Fang.

 _"_ _Aku nggak bilang gitu kok!"_

 _"_ _Elehhh … bohong."_

 _NGEK!_ Lagi-lagi Ying menginjak kaki Fang yang tidak berdosa itu dengan cepat dan sang empunya kaki langsung melompat-lompat kesakitan sambil menanyakan apa salahnya dengan muka bersungut-sungut. Ying hanya membalasnya dengan diam dan memalingkan muka membuat empat sudut siku-siku merah muncul di kepala cowok berambut pantat ayam itu/dihajar.

"Api, jangan salah paham dulu, oke? Sepertinya kita harus bicara sebentar," ucap Yaya berusaha menenangkan situasi. "Ying dan Fang, kalian bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

Ying dan Fang mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Yaya dengan Api berdua. Sekilas terdengar debatan kecil dari pasangan kacamata itu, tapi Yaya hanya membuang nafas kecil lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu.

"Yaya, kau mau berbicara apa denganku?" tanya Api heran.

"Oh iya, tapi sebelumnya aku mau beli minum dulu. Kau mau apa?" Yaya balik bertanya lalu bangkit perlahan dari kursi yang baru saja ia duduki.

"Kalau begitu aku mau susu cokelat!" seru Api bersemangat, bertentangan dengan sikapnya sebelumnya yang formal dan sopan. Lantas saja ia langsung menutup mulutnya kembali dengan tangan dan berdehem sok keren. "Euh … tolong kopi hitam saja."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah."

Yaya bergegas menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis dan menekan tombol untuk susu stroberi kesukaannya dan setelah itu berniat untuk mengambilkan kopi untuk Api, tapi sesaat Yaya menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu yang sedang duduk dan terlihat tidak nyaman, atau lebih tepatnya gelisah. Yaya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu dan menakan sebuah tombol dan mengambil minuman yang keluar.

"Nih, maaf lama ya," Yaya menyerahkan sekotak minuman pada Api.

Api menerimanya tapi alisnya berkerut begitu menyadari minuman yang diberikan oleh Yaya tidak sesuai seperti yang dipesannya. Yang ia genggam bukan sekaleng kopi hitam sesuai permintaannya, tapi sekotak susu cokelat. "Uhh ... ini ..."

"Sesuai dengan permintaanmu kok?" Yaya mengangkat alisnya dan menusukkan sedotan ke lubang di kotak susu stroberinya yang dilapisi kertas perak lalu menyeruput isinya.

"Aku kan tadi pesan kopi?"

"Oh ya?" Yaya berhenti menyedot susu kotakannya lalu memasang tampang bingung. "Yang kudengar kau memesan susu cokelat tadi."

Api mengernyit bingung. "Duh, Yaya! Kan tadi jelas-jelas dari mulutku sendiri aku bilang kopi? Memang tadi aku kelepasan bilang ingin susu cokelat tapi-"

Yaya tersenyum kecil. "Begitu? Baiklah, kalau begitu maafkan aku. Tapi sebelum aku membelikanmu minuman yang baru, sebagai gantinya jawab satu pertanyaanku ini, oke?"

Api mengangguk pelan.

"Kau … nyaman dengan hal ini?"

"Eh?"

"Dari tadi kau terlihat memaksakan diri, atau apa itu cuma perasaanku? Sebenarnya kau nggak mau memasang karakter seperti ini kan?"

"U-umm …"

" _Ne_ , jawab aku dengan jujur," Yaya berjongkok di atas tanah tepat di depan Api yang duduk di atas kursi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku … aku … diajari Kak Taufan."

 _HAIIII?!_ Yaya kaget setengah mati dan merasa kayak baru saja disambar petir. Tunggu, tunggu! Barusan dia nggak salah dengar kan? Api yang polos ini … diajarin (yang nggak-nggak) sama Taufan?!

"Me-memangnya Taufan mengajarkan apa padamu?" Yaya berusaha bersikap baik walaupun alis sebelah kanannya sudah berkerut-kerut, mengingat godaan basi Taufan sewaktu jalan-jalan dengannya di mal kemarin yang masih membekas di ingatannya.

"Kak Taufan bilang, 'laki-laki idaman itu harus lembut, kalem, dan keren, contohnya seperti aku', begitu katanya," ucap Api polos, tanpa menyadari Yaya yang tengah berkobar-kobar entah karena marah atau malu, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Lalu Kakak juga meminjamiku sebuah majalah."

Majalah?! Jangan bilang itu … majalah yang sering dibaca sama Oom A*mine Daiki di _fandom_ anime sebelah? /salah _fandom_ woi/ Keringat dingin Yaya semakin mengucur deras, sembari dalam hati merutuki si pengendali elemen angin tersebut. Kok bisa dia tega-teganya menodai kepolosan adiknya dengan hal-hal semacam itu?!

"Majalah … jangan bilang kalau …"

"Ya, persis seperti yang Yaya duga," jawab Api pelan.

"APPUAAAAA?!" jerit Yaya syok. Ia tidak mengira perkiraannya benar-benar tepat sasaran. _Bulls eye_. Langsung saja dalam hati ia kembali mengutuk Taufan dan sudah merancang rencana akan menyeret dan meminta penjelasan anak itu begitu dia pulang nanti, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya sekali lagi. "Tunggu … tunggu, beneran nih?"

"Iya. Aku bawa majalahnya kok. Tunggu," Api merogoh tas selempang bahu kecilnya yang berwarna merah menyala itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah lalu menyerahkannya pada Yaya. "Nih."

Yaya langsung menyambar majalah itu dari tangan Api dan memelototi judulnya. "E-ehh … ini … majalah Zun*n Boy? Majalah yang dibintangi sama K*se Ryouta dari _fandom_ anime sebelah itu?"

Api mengangguk. "Kakak bilang aku harus mempelajari isi majalah ini, tapi sebenarnya aku sama sekali nggak paham apa yang mesti kupelajari, jadi Kakak membantuku dengan mengajarkan teknik-teknik berbicara yang sopan, sama gaya laki-laki yang keren. Terus Kakak juga membelikanku celana baru nih, aku bawa tapi aku nggak mau pakai soalnya menyolok banget." Api mengeluarkan sebuah celana _jins_ biru yang _bling-bling_ … persis kayak lampu diskotek! Yaya aja langsung menganga lebar begitu melihat benda itu di depan matanya. Memangnya selera _fashion_ Taufan tuh sebenarnya kayak gimana sih?

Yaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, pokoknya habiskan dulu minumanmu itu baru kita lanjut."

"Ehh? Katanya bakal beliin kopi? Kakak bilang biasanya cowok-cowok macho itu minumnya kopi hitam yang pahit banget," ujar Api sambil menatap sekotak susu cokelat di tangannya.

"Sudahlah, bersikap saja seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Memangnya kenapa sih kau sampai mau mengikuti jejak kakakmu yang satu itu? Kenapa nggak yang lain? Misalnya Halilin-eh, kalau yang itu jangan deh, bahaya. Ah ya, harusnya kau minta saran sama Gempa aja. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa sih yang terlintas di pikiranmu sampai minta sarannya dari Taufan?" tanya Yaya.

"Habisnya … Kak Taufan kemarin keren banget sih … dia berhasil memecahkan kasus daging Kak Gempa yang hangus-yah, meski nggak berakhir bahagia sih, tapi aku langsung berpikir, Kak Taufan kayaknya bisa diandalkan!-begitu," Api menjelaskan.

Yaya _cengo_ kuadrat. Tunggu, daging Gempa hangus? Itu maksudnya Gempa lagi luka bakar atau apa ya? Tapi Yaya segera menghapus bayang-bayangan yang tidak mungkin itu dari benaknya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaahh … begini ya, sebenarnya kau nggak perlu memaksakan diri mengikuti saudara-saudaramu yang lain. Soalnya kalian kan punya kepribadian masing-masing. Sayang banget kalau ada dua orang dengan sifat yang sama. Lagipula kalaupun aku bilang kau yang formal itu keren, sebenarnya tidak seluruhnya dari dirimu akan merasa senang kan? Soalnya aku memujimu saat kau sedang menggunakan kepribadian orang lain. Bukankah kau lebih akan merasa senang kalau aku memujimu karena dirimu yang biasanya? Umm ... mudahnya begini ya, kau tahu istilah 'mencintai apa adanya' kan?" papar Yaya panjang lebar sambil tersenyum tipis. "Jadilah dirimu sendiri, oke?"

Mata Api membulat dan bersinar-sinar, tapi mulutnya tetap diam, hingga akhirnya sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulutnya. "Boleh aku peluk nggak?"

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa? Tentu saja nggak boleh." tolak Yaya tegas dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali berbeda dengan sedetik sebelumnya.

"Ehhh? Kok gitu? Padahal katanya kalau dalam _game_ Love Dating Sims, kalau situasinya begini biasanya bakal muncul _event_ baru?" Api terlihat kecewa, dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yaya harus berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menyambar Api yang menggemaskan itu dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga.

" _Game_ itu berbeda dengan dunia nyata. Lagian kita kan bukan muhrim!" Yaya membuang muka.

"Ahhh, Yaya kenapa marah? Maafin aku deh, maaff!"

Di saat Api sedang berlutut meminta maaf, gadis berkerudung merah muda itu justru membuang nafas dan tertawa kecil.

* * *

"Ahhh … itu kaliaann!"

Ying dan Fang menghampiri Yaya dan Api yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Langit sudah gelap dan bulan sudah menampakkan dirinya. Kedua orang yang baru ditemui Ying dan Fang itu bilang kalau mereka baru saja selesai menunaikan sholat Maghrib.

"Kayaknya kalian sudah puas-puasin naik wahana di sini ya? Enaknya …" ucap Yaya iri. "Aku butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan anak ini ke kondisinya semula, jadi nggak sempat menikmati semua permainannya deh."

"Yaya, jangan bilang aku 'anak' dong! Bilangnya 'lelaki' gitu," sahut Api. "Oh ya, hari ini kulihat di brosurnya bakal ada pertunjukan sulap lho. Mau nonton nggak?" tawarnya yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan mantap dari ketiga temannya.

"Tapi ini sudah jam tujuh lewat lima belas kan? Memangnya acaranya mulai jam berapa? Aku nggak bisa pulang terlalu malam," ujar Yaya.

"Di sini ditulisnya sih jam tujuh pas. Tapi kok belum mulai ya? Sudah telat lima belas menit ini, umm …" Api terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, tapi kemudian bahunya serasa ditepuk dari belakang.

"Maaf, Anda Boboiboy bukan?" ucap seorang laki-laki jangkung yang memakai seragam petugas. Topi seragamnya ditekukkan ke bawah, seakan-akan ia berusaha melindungi wajahnya agar tak terlihat.

"Umm … iya. Ada apa ya?"

"Sebenarnya pesulap kami sedang dilanda kemacetan di tengah jalan. Kami tidak punya penggantinya. Jadi bisakah Anda tampil sementara di panggung menggantikan dia? Lima belas menit juga cukup," pinta laki-laki itu yang langsung Api iyakan. "Tapi tolong jangan sampai taman bermain ini terbakar ya? Seingat saya Anda kurang bisa mengendalikan kuasa Anda. Tapi kalau berubah menjadi tahap kedua Anda lebih bisa mengontrolnya kan?"

Mata Yaya menyipit. Ia menatap orang itu tajam, merasa ada yang mencurigakan darinya.

"Iya, bisa! Bisa!" ujar Api semangat. "Tenang saja, Yaya. Nggak usah menatapku horor begitu, aku nggak akan bikin kebakaran lagi kok. Kalau jadi Blaze, aku lebih bisa mengontrol kuasaku. Pokoknya santai aja ya!"

Api tanpa menunggu lagi langsung berlari ke panggung. Setelah diberi isyarat oleh petugas tadi, ia segera berubah dan langsung mempersembahkan pertunjukan apinya yang berkobar-kobar memenuhi panggung, tapi untungnya sampai akhir pertunjukan pun tidak ada satupun barang yang terbakar, paling-paling Blaze hanya meninggalkan panggung beserta propertinya yang terlihat sedikit hitam terkena api, tapi itu bukan masalah besar.

Api –ralat- Blaze, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang langsung menaiki bus yang selanjutnya setalah acara itu untuk pulang. Seperti sebelumnya mereka duduk berempat. Mereka tidak saling berbicara karena memang sudah lelah ditambah suasan hening yang mendukung, sehingga satu per satu dari mereka pun terlelap. Blaze juga yang sudah mengerjap-ngerjap hendak tidur tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya. Suatu hal penting yang terlupakan olehnya.

"AAAAHHHH!" teriak Blaze keras yang langsung membangunkan ketiga temannya –ralat- seluruh penumpang bus yang kaget setengah mati mendengar jeritannya mengira ada hal berbahaya seperti kebakaran atau apa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?!" tanya Fang sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ada penjahat ya?!" tebak Ying yang juga baru bangun.

Yaya mengernyit. Sudah ia duga ada yang aneh, ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang menyadarinya. Dari tadi dalam benaknya ia selalu bertanya-tanya tentang petugas di taman bermain tadi, lebih tepatnya ia merasa curiga. Samar-samar Yaya merasakan aura aneh yang mengelilingi orang itu. "Jangan-jangan yang kau maksud itu …"

Blaze mengangguk. "KITA BELUM FOTOOOO!"

Anti-klimaks. Ternyata Api atau Blaze, memang sudah takdir polos begini.

* * *

Blaze bersenandung bahagia saat mencapai rumahnya. Sepanjang jalan ia terus melihat hasil foto _selfie_ -nya dengan ketiga temannya di bis tadi. Yah, walaupun kondisinya saat berfoto itu nggak bisa dibilang baik sih, soalnya dia baru saja dicubit keras-keras dengan Yaya karena mengganggu orang-orang. Di foto itu terlihat Ying, Fang, Yaya, dan Blaze tentunya dengan pipi kirinya yang merah tersenyum lebar, minus Fang tertunya karena ia hanya memasang tampang _cool_. Ngomong-ngomong pipi Blaze merah bukan karena _blushing_ tapi memar gegara dicubit. Blaze nyengir lebar lalu memutar gagang pintu rumahnya dan masuk.

"Aku pulaaanggg-GYAAA! Ada apaan nihh?!" teriak Blaze kaget melihat saudara-saudaranya masing-masing membawa senjata tajam yang menanti tepat di depan pintu. Ada yang bawa sabit bertali lah, kapak lah, pisau dapur lah, bahkan ada yang bawa cangkul/gakjelas. Semuanya satu paket dengan aura-aura membunuh. "Tunggu, tunggu, kalian lagi mau ngapain nih? Kalau mau manen ubi jangan malam-malam."

"Jawab…"

"Hah? Jawab? Jawab apa?" tanya Blaze bingung sekaligus takut. Seingatnya tadi nggak ada salah satu dari mereka berempat yang bertanya padanya.

"Kau … kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Halilintar tajam mewakili yang lain sambil memutar-mutar sabitnya dan perlahan mendekat ke arah Blaze.

"Ehh … tunggu! Tunggu! Memangnya ini jam berapa?" Blaze panik dan mencari-cari jam dinding. Ketemu, dan waktu di situ menunjukkan pukul 09.30. "Waduh… aku kemalaman."

"Bukannya kita sudah bikin perjanjian tertulis kalau jalan-jalannya itu maksimal sampai jam tujuh malam?" ucap Gempa dengan nada horor sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas yang rapi sampai dilaminating segala dengan judul yang ditulis dengan _font_ besar berbunyi 'Peraturan Jalan-Jalan'.

Blaze menelan ludah takut-takut. Ia berusaha mencari-cari alasan agar bisa selamat dalam situasi ini dan sebuah ide brilian muncul di kepalanya. "Ha-habis aku mau ngikutin sarannya Kak Taufan!"

"Hah? Saranku?" balas Taufan heran, langsung saja semua mata melotot ke arah Taufan yang langsung panik dan membalas balik. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Maksudmu itu apa hah? Jangan cari alasan!"

"Kak Taufan ada ngasih aku majalah kan? Ada rubrik tentang tips 'Kencan Pertama' di situ, terus Kakak suruh baca. Nah, di paragraf terakhir kan ada tulisan gini, umm … kalau nggak salah, _'usahakan kau menghabiskan malam dengannya selama mungkin biar kedua pihak sama-sama puas'_ , begitu," ujar Blaze polos.

Semuanya langsung diem. Blaze hanya memandang keempat saudaranya bingung. Plis, deh, masa dia nggak ngerti maksud yang mendalam di kalimat itu?!

"Hooo~ kau … sudah berani macam-macam pada Yaya ya?"

"Berani-beraninya kau mendahului kami..."

"Padahal kau itu cuma Kak Blaze."

"Lho? Lho? Kok?" Blaze tambah bingung.

 _Srat!_ Sebuah pisau dapur yang tajam langsung berada tepat di depan hidung Blaze, dan orang yang mengarahkannya tentu saja Air. Pandangan mata horornya semakin menjadi-jadi dibanding kemarin.

"Kak … bersiaplah …" ucap Air pelan.

"Hah? Bersiap? Buat apa?"

"Semuanya! Seraaanggg~!" komando Gempa yang langsung disusul dengan adik-adiknya yang melesat mengejar Blaze yang lari pontang-panting keliling rumah dengan tanya tanya besar.

"Wuaaahhh … kok alasan yang harusnya bikin aku selamat malah jadi _boomerang_ sihh?! Gyaaaa! Tolooonggg!" teriak Blaze berusaha melarikan diri dari keempat saudaranya yang lagi ngamuk itu.

Tanpa kelima bersaudara itu sadari, Yaya yang kebetulan memutuskan untuk merasakan angin malam sejenak sebelum tidur melihat pemandangan absurd itu dari jendelanya dan hanya tertawa.

"Uphh … haha, menarik juga. Kalian memang nggak beda jauh dari 'dia' ya."

Setelah mengamati kelima orang yang sedang main kejar-kejaran di tengah malam itu selama beberapa saat, Yaya kembali menutup jendela dan gordennya. Dalam benaknya terlintas lagi bayang-bayang petugas di taman bermain tadi yang sama sekali tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya.

Pasti …

 _…_ _ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik topinya itu_ …

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Yaaaayy! Akhirnya apdet jugaaa~ maaf ya nggak bisa kilat, habis kemarin Ni-chan juga ada acara TwT Dan untuk** ** _chapter_** **selanjutnya mungkin akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya, karena sebentar lagi Ni-chan juga bakal masuk sekolah :'3 Tapi doain aja semoga apdetnya bisa berjalan seperti biasanya ya, nggak ngaret berbulan-bulan/jangansampai**

 **Kur*bas nyelip juga lagi disini, habis lagi nggak ada ide :'3 Terus, rasanya kemarin lebih banyak yang fokus ke epilognya daripada** ** _chapter_** **utamanya ya? Dan … benar tebakan kalian semua! Tentu saja pelakunya adalah ... Haliiii~! (jelas banget) X3 Oke deh,** ** _part_** **untuk Api/Blaze x Yaya sudah selesai, duhh, akhirnya Api jadi Blaze juga, jadi siapa berikutnya yaaa? Nantikan di** ** _chapter_** **berikutnya X3 Jangan lupa** ** _review please_** **? XD**

* * *

 **Balasan** ** _review:_**

 **Fanlady:** Iya, Shigatsu tayangnya September kan? Lagi nggak ada ide, jadinya pakai itu aja, padahal belum ada, niatnya sih pengin nyempilin _live action_ -nya Isshukan Friends juga, tapi nggak dah, nanti jadi makin panjang dan apdetnya lebih lama/oi X3 Yaayyy, tebakan Fan-nee benar sekalii, jawabannya adalah Api/Blaze! Selamat yaaa~! XD

 **ENDRI MASTER OF DARK DRAGON:** Iya, epilognya memang panjang, maap X'3 Hali ya… umm … gimana ya? Pokoknya liat saja nanti deh :3

 **Aline:** Yup, sama. Dipendam sendiri dan bikin orang syok lebih asyik/woi X3 Makasii untuk dukungannya, Ni-chan sudah apdet nih, selamat menikmati XD

 **Vanilla Blue12:** Iya, itu Hali yang ngabisin XD Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca X3

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond:** Iya, emang gentong dia/dilempar Humor Ni-chan juga biasa aja kok, malah kadang garing TwT

 **EruCute03:** Muless? Jangan bilang kalau Eru-san makan biskuitnya Yaya juga? X'D

 **adhadevakirana:** Sayangnya dia bukan Halilintar, tapi yang ngabisin mi itu emang bener Halilintar. Laju-laju ya, larinya, biar nggak ketangkep. _Fight!_ X3

 **ahsilAfrei:** Iya, Ni-chan nggak jago bikin _romance_ , jadi tahan aja ya TwT Makasii untuk semangatnya XD

 **angelsamawa:** Tahan aja ya, Ni-chan emang kurang jago bikin _romance_ , baca novel _romance_ aja jarang TwT Yupp, ketemu lagi _chapter_ depan yaa :D

 **Baekday:** Tenang aja, itu emang _live action_ -nya belum ada kok, Ni-chan cuma pakai referensi berdasarkan animenya, kan nggak beda-beda amat :3 Ni-chan orang Jawa kok. Ehh? Memangnya Banjar itu ada berapa ras? Hmm … Mama Ni-chan masuk ras Banjar-Berau kali ya?/ngasal X3

 **tasha:** Makasii ya.. Yup, mereka memang manis kayak gulali X3

 **Rampanging Snow:** Iya, dia emang lagi laper kali XD

 **BoBoiBoy Yaya:** Hahaha, tenang aja, insha Allah nggak _discon_ kok, paling cuma ngaret/plak XD

 **Shidiq743:** Dia gak serakah, cuma lapar/samaaja :v

 **Aozora Yuki:** Hehe, makasii ya untuk semuanya, Ni-chan jadi malu sendiri/plak X3

 **ayunf3:** Iya, mereka memang nggak tahu malu/dibantai Iya doongg… TaYa kan maniiiss/emangpermen X3

 **Zahra-chan610:** Umm … Gempa terakhir yaa? Hmm … pokoknya liat aja nanti deh. Ni-chan nggak bisa janji X'3 Tapi kalau humor pasti ada kok :3 Soalnya kalau dikasih tau nanti nggak seru lagi dong? :3 (suka bikin orang kepo, padahal nggak suka dikepoin)/plak

 **Hime501:** Makasii, ini sudah lanjut X3

 **Name urang:** Maaf ya, nggak bisa next kilat, tapi ini sudah apdet kok X3

 **Love UchiHaruno:** Nggak pa-pa kok, bawa santai aja :3 Hehe, rasanya nggak sebagus itu, tapi makasih ya X3 Ni-chan sih mau aja ngasih Air, tapi Airnya mau atau nggak? Tanya gih, Ni-chan nggak mau diterorin sama mata horornya itu X'3

 **Airyn yyin:** Yuupp, benar sekali. Pelakunya Hali X3

 **Meltavi:** Dia kan lagi mules, jangan disalahin dong, salahkan aja biskuit Yayanya/dibogem X3 Gapapa kok, yang nggak boleh itu kalau nggak _review_ /plak Sehat selalu yaa XD

 **BBB Lover's:** Ini sudah lanjut, selamat menikmati X3

 **Fitzal21:** Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca XD

 **lisarofita:** Nggak pa-pa, santai aja, yang penting kan sekarang kamu nge- _review_ , Ni-chan seneng banget, makasii ya ^w^

 **Fushigi Yamiharu Qiya:** Oyaa, tanggal 22 kamu pulang kan? Jangan lupa oleh-oleh ya, gak dari distro juga gapapa, yang penting kamu masih ingat dan sudi bawain oleh-oleh buat orang kayak gini TwT makasii banyak yaa :3 Kamu mau baca kapanpun juga terserah deh, yang penting baca habis itu _review_ , oke?/plak X'3

 **Sonata Meirin:** Hehe, makasih X3 Mereka SMP kok, kelas 9. Umm … Ni-chan bukan orang Banjar, tapi Jawa. Banjarnya dari Mama, Jawanya dari Bapak. Jadi Ni-chan lebih kuat ke Jawa X3

 **Ililara:** Nggak pa-pa, ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca XD

 **Terima kasih untuk _review_ kalian semuaa~ Jumpa lagi _chapter_ depan yaa XD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 5 Epilog~**

 **Warning: GAJE**

"Kaaakkk! Tunggu sebentar! Memang ada yang salah dengan perkataanku tadi?!" tanya Blaze yang sudah mulai kelelahan dan pusing berlari-lari keliling rumah.

"Haaahh? Jangan pura-pura nggak mengerti! Kau itu yaaa!"

"Uwaaa! Aku seriusan Kaaakkk!" Blaze yang sudah kecapekan dan langkahnya sudah mulai sempoyongan akhirnya berhenti juga karena sudah tidak kuat.

"Fuhh… baiklah. Turunkan senjata," Gempa memberi perintah lalu berjalan ke depan adik ketiganya itu. "Jujur, kau sama sekali nggak 'itu-ituin' Yaya kan?"

"Hah? 'Itu-ituin' itu apa maksudnya?"

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu! Jawab yang jujur!" gertak Halilintar yang sudah mengacungkan sabitnya lagi.

"Ehh … ehhh… aku nggak tahuu! Beneraaann!"

"Sudah kubilang turunkan senjatamu dulu, Halilintar," ucap Gempa lagi. "Kau … beneran nggak tahu? Kau tadi nggak 'ML'-an sama Yaya kan?"

"ML tuh apa lagi? Makan Lemper ya? Lebaran bukannya masih lama?" Blaze balik bertanya polos yang bikin keempat saudaranya tepok jidat sekaligus menghela nafas lega berjamaah.

"Yah, dengan begini masalah sudah selesai. Ayo kita balik."

"Eeehhh? Tunggu! Sebenarnya kalian tadi ngejar-ngejar aku buat apa sih? Heeeiii! Aku sama Yaya tadi nggak 'Makan Lemper' kok!" seru Blaze yang langsung menyusul keempat saudaranya masuk rumah dengan tanya tanya yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Oke, dengan begini bisa dibuktikan bahwa … Blaze itu polosnya nggak ketolongan … XD

 **~Chapter 5 Epilog END~**


	7. Chapter 5,5

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: elemental!BoBoiBoy x Yaya (tapi** ** _chapter_** **kali ini lebih fokus ke Fang x Ying)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Ni-chan hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR** ** _please?_**

 **A/N: Hanya _chapter_ selingan yang menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Fang dan Ying setelah meninggalkan Yaya yang berusaha mengembalikan Api ke dirinya semula yang polos bukan main. _Chapter_ kali ini pendek banget TwT**

 ** _Chapter 5.5_**

Fang dan Ying berjalan beriringan, tapi keduanya masih berdiam-diaman. Sesekali Ying mendengus sebal dan melirik Fang tajam, membuat cowok itu lagi-lagi mengernyit heran, sama sekali tak mengerti maksud gadis berkacamata di sebelahnya ini.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu Yaya meminta mereka berdua untuk meninggalkannya dengan Api yang sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang biasanya. Mereka berdua pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kedua orang itu, tapi sebenarnya mereka sama sekali nggak tahu mau kemana. Dari tadi berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Jadi-"

"APA?!" seru Ying memotong ucapan Fang yang berniat membuka obrolan. Tentu saja Fang langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar auman gadis tersebut, bahkan sampai loncat dua senti dari tanah.

"Jangan suka ngagetin gitu dong! Memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab kalau jantungku ini copot hah?!" balas Fang.

"Hmph! Kalau jantungmu copot ya tinggal dipasang lagi, kau kan alien," Ying membuang muka lagi.

"Meskipun aku memang alien, tapi aku kesal kalau kau mengataiku begitu! Jangan remehkan ras alien! Lagian mana ada jantung yang sudah copot bisa dipasang lagi, memangnya kau pikir aku ini mainan!" seru Fang.

"Haaahhh?! Alien ya alien! Bertentakel dengan lendirnya yang menjijikkan!" balas Ying sengit.

"Kau itu ya … nggak bisa bedain alien sama hewan laut apa?!" protes Fang yang nggak terima dibilang gurita.

"Sembarangan! Gini-gini aku kan selalu dapat nilai A+! Huh!"

Fang tidak menjawab dan hanya sekadar mendesah lalu mereka melanjutkan berjalan entah kemana. Padahal taman bermain, tapi duo kacamata itu hanya keliling-keliling nggak jelas.

Hening lagi. Sejujurnya Ying sendiri tidak senang dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia ingin membuka topik, mengobrol dengan Fang, tapi ia takut … Takut kalau mulutnya menyakiti hati Fang lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sebenarnya itu diluar kontrol yan ia sendiri tidak dapat menahannya karena sifat Fang yang memang juga menyebalkan. Tapi…

 _Aku … ingin berbicara … denganmu …_

 _...seperti seorang gadis biasa yang tidak keras kepala ..._

 _Aku ingin mendengar suaramu …_

"Apa?" Fang menyadari Ying yang terus melirik dirinya tanpa sadar akhirnya menegur. Ying yang baru sadar langsung kaget dan mukanya memerah.

"Ehhh! Eng-bu! Bukan apa-apa kok!" Ying langsung memalingkan mukanya, lagi, tapi kali ini bukan karena marah ataupun sebal, tapi malu. Mukanya memerah seluruhnya dan rasanya ia ingin menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah bantal.

"Hm? Ya sudah. Kau memang gadis yang aneh." celetuk Fang lagi.

Ying tidak menjawab. Di depannya terlihat wahana besar yang berputar-putar secara perlahan namun pasti. Ia menatap wahana itu lama. Ia ingat sewaktu kecil pernah menemukan komik lama di perpustakaan mini TK-nya yang sudah kucel dan robek-robek, dan melihat sebuah gambar dimana seorang laki-laki dan perempuan saling menyatakan cinta di dalam wahana tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Membuatnya mempunyai mimpi untuk menaiki wahan ini bersama laki-laki yang ia cintai sewaktu besar nanti. _Bianglala._

"Kau … mau naik ini?"

"Mau…" jawab Ying tanpa menoleh ke arah Fang karena pandangannya tertuju pada wahana yang berputar-putar itu.

"Yah, kalau kau nggak keberatan, aku bisa menemanimu menaikinya sih," ucap Fang lagi dengan semburat merah tipis di sebelah pipinya.

"Ya! Aku mau, mari kita naiki sama-sam-GEEEHHH! Aku?! Naik sama kau?! Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!" Ying menjerit-jerit setelah sepenuhnya sadar dan merutuki kesalahannya dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia bersedia menaiki wahana yang ia kagumi sejak kecil dan ingin ia naiki bersama laki-laki yang ia cintai, dengan cowok ketus berambut pantat ayam ini?!/dilemparFang.

Keempat sudut siku-siku langsung muncul di kepala Fang dan ia langsung mengepalkan tangannya sebal.

"Kalau memang nggak mau, ya biasa aja dong! Bukan berarti aku mau menemanimu naik karena aku mau kali! Aku cuma nggak mau diteror sama sahabatmu itu kalau kau kenapa-napa kubiarkan sendirian!" balas Fang.

"Huh! Nggak perlu diperhatikan juga aku bakal baik-baik saja! Kau nggak perlu memperlakukanku seperti ibu yang panik kalau anaknya baru saja puber!"

"Ohhh? Begitu? Jadi kau nggak perlu aku di sampingmu lagi kan?"

"Benar sekali! Aku bisa pergi sendiri!" Ying memutar badannya lalu langsung berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

* * *

Setelah berlari cukup lama tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan, Ying duduk di pinggiran air mancur, pusat taman bermain tersebut. Banyak juga orang yang duduk di situ selain dirinya, tapi semuanya berpasang-pasangan. Hati gadis itu terasa nelangsa melihat pemandangan yang sangat kontras dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

Hari semakin sore, saat ia melihat jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.00. Entah kenapa semakin sore semakin dingin, bukannya hangat, sehingga Ying terpaksa meniup kedua tangannya lalu menggosok-gosokkannya satu sama lain dan menempelkannya ke pipinya. Hangat… tapi itu tidak mampu mencairkan kegundahan yang dirasakan oleh hatinya saat ini. Mungkin rasa dingin ini hanya ilusi, memikirkan keadaannya sekarang.

Pasangan muda-mudi itu berlalu-lalang sambil mengobrol dengan riangnya tanpa satu pun mempedulikan gadis itu, sambil sesekali menatap kasihan, tapi tak satu pun menegurnya. Biarlah, lagi pula ia memang tidak sedang ingin ditegur.

Gadis itu menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari pipi dan menatapnya dalam. Andai saja … ada yang menggandeng tangan itu sekarang, mungkin ia tak akan merasa seperti ini. Padahal harusnya sore ini hangat, tapi ia merasa kedinginan sendiri.

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata gadis itu yang tertutup kacamata. Perlahan tangan gadis itu bergetar, lalu ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis. Padahal ia pernah dijuluki gadis yang kuat dan cerewet, tapi semua orang lupa. Kalau … ia juga manusia … dan perempuan … yang membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar di saat gundah dan tak nyaman.

Air mata yang menetes semakin banyak. Ying sendiri ingin menyudahi tindakannya yang memalukan ini. Menangis di air mancur pusat taman bermain? Cerita yang sangat tidak lucu, bukan?

 _Pluk!_

Tiba-tiba Ying merasa kepalanya tertutup sesuatu. Saat ia mendongak, di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan rambut ungu _raven_ dan kacamata nilanya. Masih sambil menaikkan dagunya dengan kesan sombong, laki-laki itu langsung angkat bicara.

"Keadaanmu saat ini terlihat menyedihkan kau tahu? Setidaknya pakai itu dan sembunyikan wajah pucatmu itu," ujarnya yang terdengar ketus, namun siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti tahu, kalau ia tidak bermaksud jahat.

"Aku tahu, menyedihkan bukan?" Ying mengambil sesuatu yang menutup kepalanya dan menyadari itu adalah jaket laki-laki di depannya yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menurunkan jaket itu ke bahunya. Samar-samar tercium bau dari jaket tersebut, yang membuatnya makin mengeratkan jaket itu dan menghirup baunya yang makin jelas. Ini aroma …

"Oi."

"Hm?" tanggap Ying tanpa menoleh pada Fang.

"Haaaaa…" Fang mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Samar-samar terlihat semburat merah muda di pipinya, lalu ia menunjuk wahana bianglala yang berputar pelan tapi pasti. "Kau mau … menaikinya bersamaku … itu."

"Eh?" Ying menatap cowok itu heran lalu melirik wahana (yang ingin ia naiki bersama pangerannya) bianglala itu. Ia menundukkan kepala sedikit, berpikir sebentar, lalu sampai akhirnya bibirnya bergerak disertai sebuah anggukan kecil. "Ayo."

* * *

Di depan wahana bianglala, untungnya tidak terlalu ramai sehingga antriannya tidak panjang, dua kacamata itu pun langsung sampai di loket tanpa kendala yang begitu berarti. Seorang petugas yang menjaga loket melihat dua orang itu langsung menyindir.

"Ecieee … naik bianglala … silakan untuk PJ baru. Diskon deh, seratus persen. Sana, sana, naikk! Buruaaann! Lama-lama yaa sekalian!"

Sialan. Bukannya bisa baca situasi, malah nyuitin. Fang sudah berniat menggebuk muka petugas itu sampai babak belur, tapi Ying langsung menariknya masuk ke salah satu kotak bianglala bercat biru-ungu yang menganga di depan mereka.

Di dalam bianglala pun mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dan masih diam satu sama lain. Fang ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi takut, kalau gadis di depannya itu langsung teriak kalau dia sedang tidak mau bicara atau diganggu, jadi Fang mengurungkan niatnya, tapi ternyata malah gadis itu duluan yang membuka topik pembicaraan mereka terlebih dulu.

"Makasih …" ucapnya lirih.

"Hah?"

"Makasih … sudah mau menemaniku hari ini …"

"Kau ngomong apa? Kita cuma baru menaiki satu wahana saja kok? Bukan yang ekstrim lagi. Jadi kurasa aku kurang pantas untuk terima kasihmu itu," ujar Fang merendah diri. Aneh, nggak seperti dia yang biasanya yang pede dan sombongnya setinggi langit.

Ying menggeleng. "Ummh, kau satu-satunya orang yang pantas kuberi terima kasih saat ini. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku yang putus asa ta-"

"A-ahhhh! Maksudmu yang di air mancur tadi? Ayolah, memangnya kau nggak mikir? Kalau orang-orang tau aku bikin cewekku nangis, aku bakal dicap sebagai cowok sampah rendahan, terutama sama si Boboiboy itu. Aku jelas nggak mau kalah dong, dia aja bisa setia, masa aku nggak." potong Fang santai dengan nada yang menyebalkan seperti biasa, membuat Ying yang tadinya sudah benar-benar terharu langsung emosi.

"Si-siapa yang cewekmu hah?!"

"Lho? Memangnya bukan ya?"

"Bukaaaannn! Padahal aku sudah terharu dengan sikapmu yang perhatian itu, tapi kau malah …"

 _Krittt_ … Bianglala itu perlahan-lahan semakin pelan, pelan, pelan, dan … berhenti. 'Beruntungnya' lagi (pakai tanda kutip lho), kotak bianglala yang ditumpangi Fang dan Ying berhenti tepat di bagian paling atas.

"Eh?"

"Ah?" Ying yang tadinya sudah mau ngamuk langsung toleh kiri dan kanan, memastikan sikon di sekitarnya. Setelah yakin betul apa yang menimpanya sekarang, yaitu bianglalanya mendadak terhenti dan ia berada di ketinggian berpuluh-puluh kaki dari tanah, Ying langsung menjerit dan tanpa sadar, memeluk erat apapun yang ada di dekatnya. "GYAAAAAAA!"

Tubuh mungil gadis itu bergetar hebat. Iyalah, siapa yang nggak takut kalau bianglala yang kalian tumpangi mendadak berhenti karena kesalahan teknis? Di bagian paling atas lagi.

Fang yang awalnya kaget karena mendadak dipeluk (baca: dipeteng) kuat-kuat oleh Ying akhirnya malah mendesah pelan dan balas melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher gadis itu dan tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan.

 _Kriieettt_ … Perlahan tapi pasti, bianglala itu mulai berputar kembali. Ying yang dari tadi tanpa sadar mendekap sambil gemetaran, tidak sadar karena ketakutan, mulai membuka matanya.

"Wuaaahhh! Kau … ap-!" seru Ying dengan muka merah bak tomat sambil melepaskan dirinya dari cowok itu.

"Sshhtt. Diam." potong Fang yang bukannya melepas Ying yang mulai ribut, malah menarik dan mempererat dekapannya.

Ying yang masih tidak percaya apa yang Fang lakukan padanya, ditambah jantungnya yang berdegup-degup kencang, sentuhan cowok itu yang membuatnya serasa meleleh, dan mukanya yang merah seperti kepiting rebus, tapi … semua itu malah justru membuatnya nyaman. Ia menarik pelan kaus abu-abu dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada cowok itu.

 _Aaahh… andai aku bisa … menghentikan waktu yang sekarang ini …_

 _...walau cuma sebentar ..._

 _eh?_

* * *

"TUNGGU! HARUSNYA AKU EMANG BISA KAAANNN! ARRGGGHHH!" Ying ngamuk-ngamuk pada dirinya sendiri yang nggak ingat tentang kuasa manipulasi waktunya setelah mereka berdua keluar dari wahana itu. Cowok berambut ungu _raven_ itu hanya bengong-bengong melihat Ying menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke dinding, seperti sedang bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia izin ke toilet setelah itu, tapi kayaknya Ying nggak dengar soalnya masih asyik menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya dengan nafsu yang kayaknya nggak bakal berhenti walau kepalanya sudah berdarah-darah, jadi Fang anggap jawabannya oke dan langsung menuju sudut taman bermain yang sepi.

Cowok itu menekan sebuah tombol di jam kuasanya yang langsung memancarkan hologram tembus pandang berwarna _tosca_ , dan setelah _load_ , tampaklah wajah seorang pria yang umurnya berkisar 15-18 tahun. Tentu saja Fang mengenal orang itu.

"Maaf Kak, aku belum bisa menemukan petunjuk lebih lanjut mengenai tidak bisa bersatunya mereka."

 _"_ _Hmm … memang situasi yang rumit ya … padahal aku sudah menemukan penawarnya, tapi pasti orang yang bersangkutan tidak akan tinggal diam kalau aku langsung memberikannya. Yang pasti, aku yakin Adu Du dan Probe hanya kaki-tangan, mereka bukan pelaku yang sesungguhnya. Sepertinya mereka terpaksa melakukan hal itu untuk suatu alasan."_

"Kenapa … Kakak bisa seyakin itu?"

 _"_ _Kenapa … entahlah. Cuma perasaanku saja, sekarang aku juga sedang mengumpulkan data tentang cairan misterius yang mereka tembakkan dan menghasilkan efek tersebut... Daripada itu, yang lebih penting …"_ Wajah pria dalam hologram itu yang tadinya berpesona _mysteryous cool_ , mendadak seperti menahan tawa. _"Adikku ternyata sudah gede ya, sudah berani meluk-meluk cew-"_

 _Pik!_ Fang langsung memutuskan sambungan sebelum percakapannya jadi lebih absurd dan makan durasi lagi, terlebih lagi dia nggak mau … kalau wajah merah padamnya ini terlihat oleh kakaknya itu. Habis digodain abis-abisan nanti dia. Fang pun langsung balik ke tempat Ying, yang sepertinya gadis itu sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya, tapi terlihat kalau dahinya sedikit lebam karena ciuman romantis antara dahinya dengan tembok.

"Heeeiii! Kaliaaann!" seru sebuah suara polos dan familier di telinga Fang dan Ying.

Begitu menoleh, itu adalah Boboiboy Api dan Yaya …

 _…_ _soal kelanjutannya, kalian sudah tahu kan?_

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Yahooo~~ Ni-chan** ** _is back_** **~! Huft, setelah memulai kehidupan sekolah yang baru (naik kelas), pelajaran hitung-hitungan semakin menghantui, tugas yang kian membanyak, dan les yang mulai berjalan lagi, jadi apdetnya molor, udah gitu _chapter_ ini pendek banget lagi TvT Maaf yaa~**

 **Kali ini … Chapter 5.5. Nggak ada alasan khusus sih, bikin** ** _chapter_** **ini, selain memperjelas kalau Kak Kaizo itu … di sini bukan main peran antagonisnya, tapi yang jadi malah fokus ke FangxYing gini, tapi nggak pa-pa deh, mereka manis dan bikin greget juga kan? Ufu X3**

 ** _Chapter_** **berikutnya sudah balik sesi elemental! Boboiboy x Yaya lagi kok, silakan tebak siapa yang dapat giliran selanjutnya. Semoga bisa apdet cepat. Amiiinn XD Jangan lupa tinggalkan semangat (** ** _review_** **) untuk Ni-chan yaa XD _Jaa~_**

* * *

 **Balasan _review_ anonim:**

 **Ililara:** Hahaha, kebetulan perhatiin (baca: melototin) aja, terus kayaknya ngerasa ... rambut Fang itu rasanya mirip sesuatu ... dan jengjeng! Muncullah istilah pantat ayam itu/dihajarFang XD (maaf ya Fang TvT)

 **Guest:** Hayooo~ siapa yaaa XD

 **Guest:** ML itu ... sebenarnya singkatan dari istilah berbahasa Inggris sih, artinya ... TIDAAAKK! Ni-chan nggak bisa bilang! Nanti fanfic ini _rate_ -nya berubah dari T jadi M dong? Nggak bisaaaa, Ni-chan belum sejauh itu, dan kalau bisa jangan pernah deh TvT Cari tahu saja artinya sendiri ya? Ni-chan nggak bisa menjelaskannya disini ^w^''

 **Hime501:** Hehe, makasih ya, Ni-chan juga akan terus berjuang menamatkan fanfic ini X3 Tapi ... ONI? Apa Ni-chan ... mirip sama iblis ya? TvT Uwaa... bercanda, habis Oni itu dalam Bahasa Jepang artinya kan 'iblis' TwT

 **Baekday:** Siap! Arahan diterima! ^w^ Kyaaa~! Api/Blaze emang unyuu banget dahh X3

 **Name urang:** Hiks, terima kasih, sudah mau setia ... nungguin fanfic Ni-chan yang absurd ini (mau nangis tapi apa daya, waktu nggak ada, gegara dapat pe-er MTK segunung (3 soal dibilang segunung) huweee TvT). Makasih banyak yaa X'D

 **BBB Lover's:** Sama-sama, makasih untuk semangatnya, Ni-chan akan terus berjuang XD

 **Luna Nightingale:** Yup, Api memang unyu X3 Sudah apdet, selamat menikmati XD Keep imagine and love u too X3

 **Fitzal21:** Hmm... liat aja nanti ya XD


	8. Chapter 6

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy (Air/Ice) x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Nii hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Pagi yang cerah … dan Yaya sudah siap dengan segala peralatannya agar jantungnya aman saat bertemu Boboiboy. Sudah dua hari berturut-turut dia dikagetkan di kamarnya, tapi kali ini dia tidak akan lengah lagi. Dia bangun pagi-pagi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk jalan-jalan berikutnya lebih cepat dari biasanya agar jantungnya nggak perlu olahraga lagi di pagi hari.

Tapi … ada yang aneh … Kemarin ia dikagetkan pagi-pagi itu jam enam sampai jam tujuhan, tapi kok … ini sudah jam tujuh lewat dan nggak ada siapapun yang mengagetkannya lewat jendela? Padahal Yaya sudah lebih siap dari sebelumnya. Dengan wajan untuk menabok orang yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya plus perangkap yang sudah dipasangnya di jendela berupa jaring untuk menangkap orang yang masuk lewat jendela itu (kok lebih kayak waspada sama maling ya? X'3). Dia pun sudah lebih rapi dari kemarin agar menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

 _1 jam kemudian…_

Yaya berdiri tegap dan tidak sekalipun luput dari konsentrasi dan fokusnya. Menanti kehadiran salah satu pecahan dari laki-laki yang sudah ia kenal semenjak duduk di kelas 4 dulu. Tapi, Yaya melupakan sesuatu yang penting …

 _2 jam kemudian …_

…kalau …

 _3 jam kemudian …_

…yang jalan-jalan dengannya hari ini …

 _4 jam kemudian …_

…adalah…

 _5 jam kemudian …_

 _Tok tok tok …_ Bunyi suara pintu diketuk dari bawah. Yaya yang dari tadi memelototi jendela memutar lehernya kaku lalu segera cabut ke lantai dasar rumahnya dan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap seseorang bermata sayu yang menyambut Yaya tepat saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya singkat.

"Telaaaatttt! Selamat pagi _konon_! Ini sudah jam satu siang tahu! Tengah hari bolong! Kau pikir ini jam berapa sih, Air?!" seru Yaya.

"Eng … maaf, tadi aku ketiduran, hoaaahhmm …" Laki-laki itu menguap lebar dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Habis, jam perginya itu juga nggak ditentukan kan?"

"O-ohh … benar juga ya …" Yaya terdiam, memang dari awal tidak ada jam pasti kapan dia akan diajak jalan-jalan, kalau yang kemarin itu kan … memang Boboiboy dengan sikap nggak sabaran aja yang main serobot masuk ke jendela kamarnya. "Umm … ya sudah. Kau tunggu di ruang tamu dulu. Aku mau sholat Zuhur dulu, baru habis itu kita berangkat. Kau sudah sholat kan?"

Air mengangguk singkat.

* * *

"Berangkat~" ucap Air lemas.

"Kalau kau memang nggak ada niat jalan, lebih baik nggak usah maksa," ujar Yaya.

"Nggak … biar kelihatannya begini, sebenarnya aku cukup bersemangat lho," jawab Air lemas dengan matanya yang sayu dan berharap masih mendapat waktu untuk tambahan tidur.

' _Nggak! Semangat dari mananya!'_ jerit Yaya dalam hati.

"Jadi, tempat yang kita akan kunjungi hari ini apa?" tanya Yaya saat Air mengajaknya menuju ke halte bus yang sama seperti kemarin, yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian Api kemarin di taman bermain. _Kita nggak mungkin ke 'sana' lagi kan?_

"Nggak, jangan cemas. Aku sudah dengar dari Kak Blaze kalau kemarin ke taman bermain, jadi aku nggak akan ngajak ke situ lagi kok," ujar Air tiba-tiba.

' _Dia bisa tahu pikiranku?! Telepati?!'_ pikir Yaya syok.

"Jadi … kita kemana?"

"…lihat saja nanti," ucap Air pelan, yang bikin Yaya makin greget.

' _Ini anak ngomongnya pelit banget sih! Sebegitunya nggak mau gerakin bibir kah?'_ gerutu Yaya dalam hati yang tanpa sadar memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, maksudnya biar Air ngerti kalau Yaya ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengannya, sekaligus nyindir gitu.

Tapi Air malah mengartikannya sebagai maksud lain.

"Yaya kenapa? Minta cium?"

 _Buhhhh!_ Yaya kaget setengah mati. Kenapa maksud ngejeknya malah diartikan sebagai hal lain yang menjurus begitu. Yah, memang dia juga sih, yang nggak mikir, nyinyirin bibir kayak gitu kan, sama saja minta cium.

"Nggak! Nggakkk! Nggak mungkin dahhh!" seru Yaya panik sambil mengepak-ngepakkan (?) tangannya kemana-mana. "Daripada itu, itu lho! Bisnya sudah sampai! Ayo cepat kita masuk! Aku duluan yaaa! Ahahaha~!"

Yaya langsung cabut ke dalam bis itu duluan meninggalkan Air yang masih terbengong-bengong. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dalam hatinya dia bersyukur masih bisa selamat. Kalau dia melakukan hal itu dengan Taufan, bisa-bisa cowok itu nggak akan membiarkan Yaya kabur begitu saja.

"Waaahh, kok cepat-cepat sih? Busnya juga baru sampai, nggak bakal langsung pergi gitu aja," celetuk Air yang baru saja memasuki bis.

"Jangan … tanya alasannya … malu-maluin …" ujar Yaya berusaha mengontrol nafasnya. "Jadi… seriusan nih, kita mau kemana?"

"Kak Taufan bilang kalau mau jalan itu jangan bilang dulu tempat jalannya sama ceweknya. Nanti nggak seru lagi, biar _surprise_ gitu," jawab Air.

Hah? Ada sangkut-pautnya sama Taufan lagiii?! Yaya yang tadinya lemes gegara habis lari itu langsung berkobar-kobar. Kemarin cowok itu sudah bikin ulah secara tidak langsung lewat ajaran ngawurnya itu pada Api, sekarang dia ngajarin apa lagi ke Air?

Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu mau tidak mau merasa takut tentang tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti. Habis, Air biar kelihatannya polos dan pemalas gitu kan, kalau marah tatapan matanya horor banget. Bisa gawat kalau dia dibawa ke tempat-tempat yang tidak diinginkannya, meski dia tahu itu nggak mungkin, tapi tetap saja gugup.

"Ya sudahlah," Yaya pun duduk di salah satu bangku bus yang baru ia sadari kalau ini bangku yang sama persis ia duduki saat jalan-jalan bersama Api kemarin.

Cuma ya … bedanya kalau Api duduk pas di depannya … tapi kalau kali ini …

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini?!" seru Yaya syok saat Air dengan santainya duduk di tepat di sebelahnya, bukan di depan seperti Api kemarin.

"Eh? Salah? Memang harusnya begini kan?" Air balik bertanya bingung.

"Nggak-nggak-nggak! Bukan gitu! Kan katanya kau itu suka duduk di samping jendela?"

"Masa?" ujar Air lagi. "Aku lebih memilih duduk di samping Yaya daripada jendela."

 _Glek_ … Yaya menelan ludah gugup. Kok rata-rata Boboiboy yang jalan-jalan dengannya dari kemarin selalu melontarkan gombalan basi model si Taufan sih? Pengen banget rasanya Yaya meneror cowok itu sekarang juga.

"Ohh? Ahahaha," Yaya hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa garing, dan seiring waktu bus pun mulai melaju dengan perlahan.

* * *

 _Hup!_ Gadis berkerudung itu melompat turun dari bus dengan mata berbinar-binar penasaran, tidak sabar mengetahui tempat apa yang akan dikunjunginya hari ini. Dan bangunan besar yang terpampang di hadapannya adalah …

"Akuarium?!"

"Ya, kebetulan aku dapat dua tiket masuk dari Kak Taufan, dia menang undian majalah kemarin." Air merogoh kantongnya dan menunjukkan dua lembar tiket berwarna biru muda dengan tulisan besar _'free ticket'_.

"Si Taufan itu … memang sering ikut campur ya. Kemarin aja, dia ngajarin Api biar jadi cowok _cool_ dan kalem, berakhir dengan aku, Ying dan Fang yang gemeteran plus keringat dingin, merasa kalau-kalau Api lagi kerasukan setan anak baik atau apa." Yaya tertawa kecil. "Tapi biar begitu kurasa … dia sayang sekali dengan kalian … adik-adiknya."

Air menyerahkan dua tiket itu pada penjaga loket dan ia langsung merobek sebagian tiket berbahan kertas itu dan mengembalikan sisanya. Air menatap Yaya yang menaruh sobekan tiket itu di tasnya, dan keningnya berkerut sedikit.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan sampah itu?"

"Haaahh? Sampah katamu?! Enak saja! Ini kenangan berharga tau?! Bukti kalau aku pernah ke akuarium ini bersamamu!" Yaya mendadak emosi.

"Tapi kalau cuma sekadar kenang-kenangan kan … bukannya di dalam nanti ada yang jualan souvenir? Kayak gantungan kunci, mug, kartu pos, dan sebagainya," elak Air.

"Hmm, itu juga masuk hitungan kenang-kenangan sih, tapi … rasanya _feel_ -nya kurang dapet. Soalnya kalau barang kayak gitu kan, dibeli di toko di luar akuarium juga bisa. Kalau tiket yang sudah disobek kan lain, kelihatan banget kalau aku pernah pergi ke sini. Lagian sobekannya rapi kok, soalnya ada garis-garis lubang kecilnya. Apalagi _free ticket_ begini, jarang-jarang ada." Yaya menunjukkan tiket bekas sobekan tadi.

Air manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Nah, sekarang …" Yaya yang tadinya merengut langsung tersenyum lebar. "Mari berenang bersama ikan-ikan! Kyaaa~!"

Yaya langsung berjalan cepat dengan semangat ke arah akuarium yang menampung berbagai jenis ikan-ikan itu. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah gerombolan ikan nemo berwarna oranye lucu yang berenang bergerombolan dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Huwaaaa~!" Mata gadis itu berbinar-binar saat berjalan dari akuarium yang satu ke yang lain. Bahkan saat di depan akuarium yang menampung berbagai jenis ikan hiu pun, ia masih bersemangat seakan lupa bahwa yang ia lihat itu adalah hiu pembunuh yang bisa mengoyaknya dengan dengan giginya yang tajam itu.

Air hanya melongo melihat Yaya dengan cekatannya mengambil foto untuk setiap akuarium yang ia kunjungi. Tentu saja bukan _selfie_ , secara cewek itu lebih _demen_ sama ikannya, bukan sama wajahnya sendiri yang membuat teman-teman yang kenal dengannya heran, anak ini, apa di rumahnya nggak ada cermin, nggak nyadar kalau wajahnya semanis itu kalau senyum, asal nggak senyum sambil megang pulpen dombanya itu (baca: senyum horor).

"Ne, Air! Gimana menurutmu?"

"Gimana …? Maksudnya?"

Yaya menggembungkan pipinya. "Ya, maksudnya akuarium sama ikan-ikannya yang lucu ini. Kau kan suka yang tenang-tenang. Nah, nah, itu tuh! Lihat, ikan parinya tenang banget. Mirip kau kan?" Yaya menunjuk seekor ikan pari yang berenang dengan pelan dan akhirnya mendarat di dasar dengan santainya.

"Masa aku mirip sama ikan itu?" Air mengernyit.

"Yah, aku cuma bilang mirip sih. Kalau mau dibilang benar-benar mirip, kau itu mirip paus biru. Tenang, nggak banyak omong, juga selalu bergerak dengan pelan tapi pasti. Terus kalau marah itu … seisi laut langsung heboh, bahkan takut. Fufu, mirip banget," Yaya tertawa kecil atas perbandingannya sendiri.

Air yang awalnya terdiam kini mulai menggerakkan bibirnya pelan.

"Paus … ya … sayang nggak ada paus biru di akuarium sini," ujarnya.

"Ya jelas lah. Kan nggak muat. Penuh ntar isinya cuma paus doang."

"Hm. Sama seperti kau, Yaya. Yang penuh mengisi hatiku. Sampai aku nggak mungkin memasukkan orang lain lagi ke dalamnya."

"Eh? Ehhhh?!" Yaya yang tadinya kurang _connect_ , sedetik kemudian mukanya memerah. Cowok _kuudere_ kayak Air itu … terkadang bisa gombal juga! Ya ampun … diajarin siapa lagi nih? "Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan bilang itu kalimat gombalan yang kau comot dari majalahnya si Taufan?!"

Yaya mulai curiga. Habis dari kemarin, yang jalan-jalan dengannya rada nggak oke semua. Mulai dari Taufan yang galau lah, Api yang dewasa lah, sekarang? Air yang awalnya _kuudere_ dan pemalas abis jadi bisa gombal gini?

 _Srat!_ Yaya mencabut ponsel dari tasnya lalu menelepon sebuah nomor sampai sang penerima telepon itu mengangkatnya dan langsung menyambutnya dengan suara riang.

 _"_ _Yoo~~ Yaya, kenapa nih, nelpon-nelpon? Bukannya lagi jalan-jalan sama Air? Jangan-jangan kau lagi kangen sama aku ya? Duhh, tenang aja. Aku selalu di sini untukmu kok. Silakan datang kapan saja … pasti kulayani."_

Orang yang ditelpon itu-yang tidak lain, tidak bukan, dan tidak salah lagi, adalah Taufan, di seberang sana menjawab telepon dengan cengiran lebar.

"BUKAN ITUUU!" Yaya ngamuk. "Kau tuh, kemarin sudah ngajarin Api-eh, Blaze yang nggak-nggak, sekarang kau ngajarin apa lagi ke Air? Kok dia bisa jadi gombal gini?"

 _"_ _Haaahh?"_ Taufan bingung. _"Aku nggak ngajarin dia apa-apa kok, cuma ngasih dia tiket gratis ke akuarium soalnya aku menang undian majalah. Aku mau ajak Kak Hali pergi bareng, eh, dia nggak mau. Ya sudah, kukasih ke Air aja. Terus juga, kemarin aku juga nggak ngajarin segitunya ke Blaze. Cuma ngasih dia majalah dan saran seperlunya, sisanya dia improvisasi sendiri. Mungkin Air juga gitu?"_

"Eh? Jadi kau beneran nggak ngajarin apa-apa nih? Awas aja kalau aku sampai tahu kalau kau bohong …" Nada suara Yaya mulai mengancam.

 _"_ _Nggak kok, beneran!_ " Taufan panik. _"Aku nggak ngajarin dia apa-apa! Suer!"_

"Hmm… ya sudah, aku percaya padamu deh. Kalau begitu aku tutup ya …"

 _"_ _Eh? Ehhh?! Kok sudah main tutup-tutup aja sih, Ya? Tanyain aku lagi apa gitu, kabarku gimana gitu? Masa kau nelpon cuma nuduh kalau aku itu ngajarin Air yang aneh-aneh?"_

"Huft… oke. Jadi sekarang kau lagi apa nih?" tanya Yaya setengah hati.

 _"_ _Lagi teleponan sama bidadari tercinta, hehe…"_

 _Pik!_ Langsung saja Yaya menekan tombol untuk memutuskan sambungan. Mukanya memerah. Dasar si Taufan, baru aja dipercaya sedikit, udah langsung main gombal lagi. Yaya bisa membayangkan kalau Taufan sedang cekikikan sendiri setelah Yaya mematikan sambungan telepon tadi.

"Ehh… Air, maaf ya, aku juga menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak." Yaya jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok," jawab Air pelan. "Nggak usah dipikirkan…"

 _Bruk!_ Air langsung menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding dengan keras sampai dinding itu sendiri retak-retak.

' _Nggak! Kau sama sekali nggak kelihatan 'baik-baik saja'! Gimana bisa aku nggak pikirin?!'_ Yaya kaget sendiri melihat tindakan ekstrem Air barusan.

* * *

"Duhh, beneran kok, ini cuma kesalahpahaman kecil aja, nggak usah kau pikirkan sampai segitunya," Yaya menghela nafas melihat Air yang masih murung saat mereka keluar akuarium dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di sebuah bangku taman. "Dahimu masih lebam gitu gara-gara kau hantamkan ke tembok tadi tuh. Umm… di sini ada es nggak ya? Paling nggak buat ngompres lukamu itu … bahaya kalau sampai berbekas …"

Yaya tolah-toleh ke kanan dan kiri, berharap ada sesuatu yang dingin-dingin seperti es yang bisa dipakai untuk kompres, sampai Air menarik lengannya pelan.

"Aku … bisa jadi es …" ucapnya pelan.

"Hah?" Suara Air yang kecil membuat Yaya tidak bisa mendengarnya begitu jelas, dan mata Yaya menangkap kios kecil yang menjual _kakigori_ atau es serut, di antara kios-kios kecil lainnya di taman. "Ah, itu ada _stand kakigori_ tuh! Aku beli es polosnya aja deh."

"Ehh? Tapi _kakigori_ itu kan namanya bukan _kakigori_ kalau nggak ditambah sirop!" Air mendadak protes.

"Eh? Yah, tapi ini kan buat kening-"

"Keningku nggak apa-apa! Pokoknya kita harus coba _kakigori_ itu!" Air langsung bersemangat. Ini anak, kalau sudah ada kaitannya sama makanan, baru deh terasa kehadirannya, padahal dari tadi ngomongnya pelit banget.

Air langsung melesat ke kios es serut tersebut dan beberapa saat setelah ia sampai dan mendengar penjelasan sang penjual, mukanya langsung murung lagi.

"Air? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yaya yang segera menyusul dan disambut dengan muka madesunya Air.

"Abangnya bilang, esnya meleleh semua pas diantar, hari ini panas banget sih," Mata Air langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Yaahh … begitu ya. Ya sudah yuk, cari yang lain aja, cuaca panas gini, mana ada sih, es yang bisa tahan lama. Lagian mana ada es yang langsung jadi, mesti didinginin dulu di _freezer_ kan. Manusia super aja yang bisa bikin es langsu-" Yaya langsung terdiam, menyadari sesuatu. Tunggu dulu, rasanya ia tahu kalau ada orang yang bisa memunculkan es dalam sekejap mata di dekatnya. Itu kan … "Ng ... Ice! Yap, Ice!"

"Hah?"

"Tadi kau bilang juga padaku kan, kau bisa jadi es? Kenapa malah kau yang lupa lagi habis itu sih?"

"Eh? Es? Ice? Hmmm … ohh… maksudnya … itu?"

Yaya mengangguk mantap.

"Ohh … yang itu mah gampang," ujar Air sambil tersenyum pede pede lalu ia langsung berlari menuju ke pusat taman dengan cepat dan berusaha fokus mengumpulkan konsentrasinya pada suatu titik di dalam tubuhnya. "Ukhh … hiaaaahhh!" Cowok itu menyemburkan semua energi yang telah dikumpulkannya melalui pancaran cahaya, yang membuat Yaya menutup matanya saking silaunya, tapi setelah cahaya itu menghilang, sosok 'Air yang lain' telah menyambutnya.

 _Jumper hoodie_ -nya yang menutupi sebagian topinya yang kini berwarna biru tua bak samudra, _hoodie_ -nya yang semula berwarna biru muda dengan _ristleting_ yang ter- _zip_ sampai atas kini berwarna abu-abu dengan kilat-kilat biru metalik di beberapa bagian. Simbol elemen esnya terlihat mengkilat di topi dan _ristleting_ -nya.

"Wah, lama nggak jumpa, Ice," sapa Yaya. "Meski aku tau kau orang yang sama dengan Air."

"Lama nggak jumpa juga, Yaya. Sekarang ayo kita jajan es serut itu!" seru Ice bersemangat lalu menarik tangan Yaya kembali menuju kios es seruttadi.

Singkat cerita, dengan menggunakan kuasanya, membuat es bukan apa-apa bagi Ice. Ia tinggal mengumpulkan sedikit energi dan muncullah sebalok es besar dari tangannya yang kemudian digunakan untuk membuat es serut itu dengan cara yang tentu saja balok es itu diserut terlebih dulu lalu dicampur sirop. Karena telah menolongnya, pemilik kios itu dengan senang hati memberikan Ice dan Yaya porsi besar.

"Iya, besar sih besar, tapi aku nggak sanggup makan _kakigori_ yang segunung ini," Yaya menatap mangkuk berisi es serut yang telah dilumuri sirop stroberi campur susu di depannya. Porsinya bisa dibilang sangat banyak sampai menggunung melebihi mangkuk yang mewadahi es serut itu. Sementara Ice dengan cueknya makan _kakigori_ bagiannya yang tidak terasa sudah tersisa separuh.

"Bawa aja pulang." usul Ice saat mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terkena es dengan kandungan sirop yang membuat lengket.

"Tapi kalau dibawa pulang apa nggak meleleh? Kan sayang. Lagian makan es banyak-banyak juga nggak baik, gigiku kan sensitif, gampang ngilu." Yaya kembali menatap _kakigori_ yang menggunung di hadapannya tersebut. Porsi segitu bisa untuk porsi lima orang atau mungkin lebih.

Tiba-tiba saja di pikirannya terlintas sebuah ide brilian.

"Ice, kau mau dengar permintaanku?"

"Hm?"

* * *

"Assalamu 'alaikum, aku pulang Kak." Ice membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tenang. Iyalah, ini kan masih jam setengah lima sore, masih aman. Kakak-kakaknya nggak mungkin ngamuk-ngamuk kayak kemarin gara-gara Blaze yang pulang telat. Memang kalau pulang _on time_ itu lebih baik.

"Wa 'alaikumsalam, kau sudah pulang eh … Ice?" Gempa yang buru-buru ke ruang tamu untuk menyambut sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan adiknya yang paling uncit tersebut yang kini berubah penampilannya.

"Yah, karena ada kejadian, aku berubah jadi gini," ucap Ice seakan bisa membaca pikiran kakak tertuanya itu.

"Oh, ya sudah masuk-masuk." Gempa manggut-manggut lalu menyuruh adiknya masuk. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong … kenapa kau bawa pulang es serut segede-gede gaban gitu? Mau kau makan sendiri tuh?" tanya Gempa sambil menunjuk es serut yang dibawa Ice.

"Maunya sih gitu," jawab Ice singkat lalu langsung membawa es serut segunung itu menuju ruang makan. Karena penasaran, Gempa mengikuti adiknya itu yang kini mengambil lima buah mangkuk kecil dari rak piring. Menyadari Gempa memerhatikannya, Ice langsung berucap. "Kak, Kakak jangan cuma lihatin aja, bantuin sini dong."

"Oh, oke."

Gempa yang tidak tahu-menahu segera membantu adiknya itu menaruh jatah es masing-masing sama rata ke lima buah mangkuk kecil tadi. Setelah setelah Ice menghela nafas puas.

"Kak, ayo kita panggil Kak Blaze, Halilintar, sama Taufan. Nanti esnya keburu meleleh," ujar Air.

"Hah?" Gempa baru _ngeh_ , tapi kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oke."

Setelah memanggil Halilintar, Taufan, dan Blaze, mereka berlima duduk di masing-masing kursi di meja makan, berhadapan dengan _kakigori_ tersebut dengan pandangan heran yang kini beralih ke Ice.

Ice balas menoleh ke arah kakak-kakaknya dan menjelaskan semuanya secara singkat, padat, jelas, dan mudah dipahami (wah, nilai bahasanya bagus nih si Ice/woi).

"…jadi gitu. Aku kan bantu-bantu abang-abang penjualnya, terus dapat bonus porsi besar. Nah, Yaya bilang dia nggak bakal bisa makan habis es sebanyak itu, jadi dia suruh aku bagi-bagi dan makan bareng sama kakak-kakak yang lain," jelas Ice, kemudian ia terdiam menunggu respon dari kakak-kakaknya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Taufan yang paling pertama memberi respon dengan tawanya. "Upphh … hahaha, kirain apa. Ternyata ngajakin makan toh?"

"Ice, kalau mau ngajak makan _to the point_ aja dong. Jangan cuma diem. Pakai panggilan sayang gitu, 'Kak Blaze~ makan bareng dedek Ice yoook~', gitu," tawa Blaze yang bibirnya lansung mingkem begitu Ice menatapnya horor.

"Sebenarnya kalau es serut rasa stroberi sih aku agak …" ucap Halilintar tercekat. "Tapi kalau ini pemberian dari adikku, apa boleh buat."

"Kak Hali, kalau gitu lain kali aku bikinkan makan juga, Kakak makan ya," Taufan mengalihkan pembicaraan, yang langsung ngincer Halilintar lagi.

"Khusus kau, nggak akan kusentuh sesuap pun."

"Ah, Kak Hali masiihh … aja _tsundere_!" Taufan merengut kesal.

"Sudah, sudah. Sebelum esnya meleleh, kita habiskan dulu ini baru kalian berantem," ucap Gempa. "Yuk."

Ajakan Gempa mendapat sambutan baik dari adik-adiknya. Duh, kau cocok banget sih, jadi Kakak yang baik, Gempaa/plak. Kelima Boboiboy itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu membaca doa makan dan mengucapkan 'Selamat makan' dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Dan dalam satu menit, ludes semua _kakigori_ yang dibawa Ice pulang.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Yeeyy!** ** _Chapter_** **6 selesaiii~ X3 Kalau kemarin Api berubah jadi Blaze, sekarang disamain, Air berubah juga jadi Ice, nggak mau kalah dong, iya kan, Air?/plak Ni-chan habis upacara 17 Agustusan di sekolah yang sangat menggembirakan karena nggak ada amanatnya, pulang-pulang langsung sambung ngetik** ** _fanfic_** **ini, ditambah ngedit dulu sebentar (sebentar dari Hongkong, dua hari gitu), jadilah** ** _chapter_** **6 ini XD**

 **Ngg … tinggal dua orang lagi nih. Gempa sama Halilintar. Pilih mana dulu yang duluan ya … c** ** _ap-cip-cup kembang kuncup, pilih mana yang mau di cup!_** **Oke** ** _fix_** **! Hali aja!/woi**

 **Silakan tunggu** ** _chapter_** **berikutnya yang udah Ni-chan kasih** ** _spoiler_** **duluan (yah, ngggak seru lagi deh :'3), kalau yang main adalah Halii~ X3 Oke, sampai di sini dulu. Jangan lupa tinggalkan Ni-chan semangat yang bernama '** ** _review_** **' agar** ** _fanfic_** **ini lebih cepat apdetnya. Yupp,** ** _see you next chapter_** **~! XD**

 **Balasan _review_ yang nggak _login_ :**

 **Ililara:** Waduhh, masa Fang dibandingin sama ayam sih (Fang: ga level gue mah/plak). Oh, iyalah Kaizo-onii-chan tahu, apa sih yang nggak dia tahu soal adiknya tersayang itu? X3 Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca XD

 **Guest:** Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca X3

 **Diana62:** Mereka memang lucu X3 Sudah apdet, selamat membaca XD

 **Aline:** Wah, iya nihh... lama nggak lihat, kemana aja sih? Padahal Ni-chan juga sangat menantikan _review_ darimu hueee/lebay X'3 Kalau ngomentarin tiap kelakuan mereka sih, selalu Ni-chan lakukan ohoho~/dihajar. Duo Tsundere? _Nice naming_! Ni-chan juga ngejulukin mereka begitu XD Siap, Ni-chan akan terus berjuang, terima kasih sudah mau menunggu X3

 **BBB Lover's:** Iya, mereka memang unyuu, tapi BoboYa juga nggak kalah kok X'3 Siapp, makasih untuk semangatnya ya XD

* * *

 _…_ _pssstt … memang sih_ chapter _depan Hali yang bakal main, tapi … Hali, sebuah cobaan besar sudah menuggumu … apakah itu? X3_

 ** _-Chapter 6 Epilog-_**

Yaya yang baru selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lembut mendengar ponselnya berbunyi dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya, halo-"

 _"_ _Yaya! Kami butuh bantuanmu! Pokoknya besok kau harus ke sekolah pagi-pagi ya! Kita bakal kerja rodi plus-plus di sekolah seharian besok! Oke? Daaahhh!"_

Belum sempat Yaya menjawab apa pun, sambungan sudah diputus. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang yang empuk.

 _Mampus gue! Besok kan giliran gue jalan-jalan sama …_ , pikir Yaya takut-takut.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Halilintar langsung bersin keras. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, kuahnya muncrat sampai mengenai adik kesayangannya.

"Kak Hali jorookkk! Apaan sih? Kalau memang flu, harusnya tadi jangan makan es!" Taufan menjerit-jerit jijik karena kuah yang berasal dari hidung dan mulut Halilintar itu menempel sedikit di bajunya yang sekarang sedang susah payah dihilangkannya dengan tisu.

' _Kok perasaanku jadi nggak tenang ya?'_ pikir Halilintar curiga.

 **~Chapter 6 Epilog END~**


	9. Chapter 7

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy (Halilintar) x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Nii hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 _"_ _Yaya! Kami butuh bantuanmu! Pokoknya besok kau harus ke sekolah pagi-pagi ya! Kita bakal kerja rodi plus-plus di sekolah seharian besok! Oke? Daaahhh!"_

Belum sempat Yaya menjawab apa pun, sambungan sudah diputus. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang yang empuk.

 _Mampus gue! Besok kan giliran gue jalan-jalan sama …_ , pikir Yaya takut-takut.

* * *

Yaya mondar-mandir keliling kamarnya sambil memikirkan hal yang rumit, padahal gadis itu masih mengenakan kimono handuk. Pikirannya benar-benar terbebani akibat telepon dari Ying barusan. Kalau dia mesti pergi ke sekolah besok seharian, itu artinya …

Gadis itu berpikir keras, apa yang harus ia katakan pada cowok itu begitu besok datang. Dia nggak mungkin menelantarkan urusan sekolahnya begitu saja. Terlihat jelas dari nada bicaranya yang buru-buru itu, Ying dan yang lainnya benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan, dan nggak mungkin sahabatnya itu sedang mengerjainya. Lagi pula dia kan, anggota OSIS yang memiliki tanggung-jawab atas urusan-urusan sekolah.

 _Tuutt… tuutt…_ ehem, mohon maaf sebelumnya, pembaca sekalian, suara itu bukanlah suara ledakan yang berasal dari pantat seseorang/dihajar, tapi ponsel Yaya yang bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 _Yaya, maaf tadi langsung main putus-putus aja ya, kepencet. Btw, besok itu kita disuruh Papa Zola ke sekolah, katanya bakal ada proyek besar terus kita disuruh bantu-bantu. Lagian kau kan juga anggota OSIS. Oke? Kutunggu besok di sekolah ya…_

Sebuah pesan dari Ying. Ternyata memang dia nggak bercanda kan. Yaya harus tetap ke sekolah besok. Tapi masalahnya … gimana cara menjelaskan hal ini ke Halilintar? Semua juga tahu kalau di antara kelima Boboiboy itu Hali yang paling _sensi_ , selain Api atau Blaze.

 _Tuutt …_ Satu pesan lagi masuk ke ponselnya. Yaya langsung mengecek.

 _Besok kujemput di rumah. Jam 8 pagi._

Pesan yang singkat, padat, jelas, dan menyakitkan. Dua kalimat mujarab itu berhasil membuat Yaya langsung gemetaran hebat, makin pusing memikirkan alasan apa yang harus ia katakan agar lolos dari tatapan maut pengendali elemen petir itu.

Tapi sekeras apa pun ia berpikir, jawaban tak kunjung datang, justru hari yang telah berganti dengan cepat. Terlihat jelas gadis itu tidak bisa tidur semalaman, tapi mau tidak mau semalam jam 11 setelah capek berpikir, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat karena memutuskan pilihan manapun, dua-duanya tetap membutuhkan energi yang cukup. Jadi tidurlah Yaya dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Pagi hari, Yaya dibangunkan oleh bunyi ponselnya yang berdering lama dan kemudian berhenti karena ia baru saja bangun. Cewek itu mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja dan menemukan 22 panggilan tak terjawab dan 10 pesan yang belum dibaca.

 _'_ _Waduh!'_ pekik Yaya dalam hati panik, sadar kalau ia belum membuat keputusan yang pasti semalam. Ia segera mengecek pesan-pesan yang datang. Semuanya dari Ying yang mengharapkan kedatangan Yaya ke sekolah. Kayaknya proyek sekolah itu benar-benar membutuhkan bala bantuan. Jadi mau tak mau dengan berat hati keinginan Yaya lebih tergerak untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

Ia segera mengirim pesan ke Halilintar, minta maaf kalau hari ini acara jalan-jalan mereka dibatalkan dulu karena dia akan pergi ke sekolah untuk bantu-bantu. Dalam jeda sepersekian detik saja, Halilintar sudah membalas pesannya.

 _Oh, nggak apa-apa. Aku juga ikut ke sekolah bantu-bantu deh._

Syukurlah, dengan begini Yaya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya Halilintar tidak marah atas pembatalan acara jalan-jalannya dan justru bersedia membantunya di sekolah … _atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan_ … _tapi …_ (pakai 'TAPI' lho!)

Ekspektasi tidak seindah realita …

Gadis itu segera bersiap serapi mungkin mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan segera keluar rumah.

Yaya yang awalnya bersenandung ria saat keluar rumahnya sambil menggandeng tas sekolahnya langsung mingkem sewaktu melihat Halilintar yang telah menunggu di depan rumahnya dengan aura-aura nggak enak. Sudah jelas kalau cowok itu masih tidak terima acara jalan-jalannya yang sudah ia siapkan sedemikian rupa mendadak batal karena urusan sekolah. Mau nggak mau cewek itu jadi merasa bersalah dan merinding berat. Mau ngajak bicara pun susah, sehingga dari waktu jalan dari rumahnya sampai ke sekolah mereka cuma bilang 'selamat pagi' doang.

Suasana yang nggak enak itu pun masih menghantui bahkan saat mereka berjalan dan sampai di sekolah dimana Papa Zola telah menanti kehadiran mereka.

"Ohh, akhirnya datang juga."

"Maaf terlambat, Pak Guru. Jadi apa yang harus saya perbuat?"

"Hmm, benar juga. Kau itu salah satu anggota OSIS kan? Kau tau bahwa sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival besok?" Pak Guru Papa Zola langsung meluncurkan sebuah kalimat bombastis yang membuat Yaya melongo.

"BESOK?!" Yaya kaget. "Bukannya minggu depan? Tu-tunggu! Lagian bukannya guru-guru masih rapat soal festival itu? Kok sudah langsung main bakal diadain besok sih?! Tenaga kerjanya kan kurang! Lagian panitianya juga sedikit!"

"Hei! Hei! Waktunya sudah mepet sama ujian akhir! Kalian itu sudah kelas sembilan! Sebentar lagi jadwal kalian bakal padat ditambah _try out_ dan kelas-kelas tambahan. Belum lagi kalau kalian ada bimbel di luar sekolah. Jadi sesuai yang dibahas dengan rapat kemarin, festivalnya kita majukan besok! Tiga hari berturut-turut. Sabtu, Minggu, dan puncaknya hari Senin," jelas Papa Zola.

"Tapi kok ini mendadak banget? Harusnya minggu depan aja, pPanitianya cuma anak-anak OSIS aja kan?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Kami tahu ini akan sulit, jadi para guru juga akan membantu panitia dalam menyelenggarakannya. Tidak hanya OSIS yang jadi panitia, tapi beberapa klub yang dengan sukarela menyumbangkan (?) anggotanya (sebagai tumbal) untuk jadi panitia festival sekolah juga," terang Papa Zola. "Ini mungkin memang sulit, tapi bersama kita pasti bisaaaaa!"

"Tapi Pak-" Halilintar yang dari tadi diam mulai membuka mulutnya.

"DIAM! Cepat sana! Kalian temui anggota panitia yang lain! Pak Guru juga lagi sibuk! Misi! Misi!" Guru itu langsung main serobot tidak menghiraukan Halilintar yang hendak bertanya tadi dan langsung pergi untuk mengurus hal lain. Tapi memang bisa dimaklumi sih, sebentar lagi mereka juga akan sibuk kebagian tugas.

Sepintas setelah itu Yaya menangkap sosok cewek berambut hitam kucir dua kebawah berkacamata yang tengah membawa setumpuk kertas yang sepertinya dokumen-dokumen penting.

"Ying!"

"Yaya! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Bantuin aku nihh! Banyak banget kerjaan numpuk!" seru Ying.

Yaya pun membantu sahabatnya itu membawa separuh dari dokumen-dokumen itu menuju ruang OSIS sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Ying tentang betapa sibuknya panitia-panitia selagi mempersiapkan festival sekolah yang maju tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya ini. Mereka cuma diberi waktu bersiap-siap satu hari _full_ , sementara pamflet sudah terlanjut disebar di beberapa daerah, pasti besok sudah banyak yang datang. Halilintar cuma diam dan mengikuti kemana kedua cewek itu pergi.

* * *

Di ruang OSIS tidak ada yang bersantai, semua bergerak dengan lincahnya mengurus ini-itu dan mengontak berbagai macam sponsor dan siaran radio serta TV yang akan menayangkan dan menyiarkan berita tentang festival sekolah mereka yang akan diadakan besok.

"Woi Ying, lama amat sih, ngambilnya!" ucap sebuah suara familiar yang terdengar menggebu-gebu. Tunggu! Kok kayaknya kenal deh sama suara itu …

"Lho Fang? Ngapain kau di sini? Kau kan bukan anggota OSIS?" tanya Yaya heran melihat cowok yang menyandang gelar 'Kapten Tim Basket' itu tengah huru-hara juga di ruang OSIS.

"Memangnya Pak Guru nggak ada bilang kalau ada beberapa sukarelawan (baca: tumbal) dari klub-klub lain yang bakal bantu jadi panitia juga?" Fang malah balik bertanya tanpa menoleh karena sibuk memilah-milah dokumen yang barusan dibawa Ying. "Oi, Ying! Ini dokumennya ada yang _typo_ nih! Ketik ulang!"

"Kau pikir aku ini lagi santai-santai apa? Sibuk tau! Minta aja sama yang lain!" Ying membalas dengan sengit karena dia memang sudah dapat kerjaan baru lagi, disuruh membawa ke ruang OSIS lagi beberapa kardus berisi barang-barang dari ruang kesenian.

"Ying! Biar aku saja yang ngambil barang-barang di ruang seni, kau kerjakan saja yang diminta Fang," kata Yaya menawarkan bantuan.

Ying mengangguk cepat, tidak seperti dia biasanya yang harus mikir-mikir dulu. Mungkin karena waktu sudah mepet, jadi bantuan sekecil apapun akan dianggap berarti oleh para panitia.

"Oke, makasih ya Yaya. Barangnya ada di dalam kardus di lemari ruang seni. Totalnya ada lima kardus. Ukurannya gede lho, jadi paling nggak bolak-balik ke sini dua sampai tiga kali," jelas Ying.

"Nggak apa-apa. Toh, aku ke sini memang mau bantu-bantu," ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum. "Halilintar gimana?"

"Mau nggak mau aku bantu juga," jawab Halilintar sedikit sengit, membuat bulu kuduk Yaya kembali berdiri. Bener kan … cowok ini masih belum bisa terima!

"Kalau begitu Halilintar … kau itu gesit dan gerakanmu cepat kan? Bisa tolong sebarkan pamflet festival sekolah kita ke kota nggak? Kita cuma baru nyebar di daerah sekitar sini doang. Bisa nggak?" tanya salah seorang panitia yang nampaknya menjabat sebagai ketua, terlihat dari _tag_ yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Oke … kebetulan aku bisa," jawab Halilintar singkat. Ia menerima tumpukan ratusan pamflet itu lalu segera pergi dengan cepat menggunakan kuasa gerakan kilatnya.

Sementara Yaya yang masih tetap di sekolah, ia membantu teman-teman panitianya yang sibuk akut mempersiapkan segalanya. Banyak yang berlari-lari di koridor. Tentu saja guru-guru ataupun sesame panitia tidak menegur, karena mereka tahu waktunya memang sudah mepet. Salahkan petinggi sekolah ini yang memutuskan jadwal perubahan waktu festival secara tiba-tiba!

"Wooiii! Itu proposalnya udah selesai belummm?!"

"Bentaarrr! Tinta _printer_ -nya abis nih! Woi! Siapa aja beliin dong!"

"Aduh Pak, nggak bisa, udah mepet ini, festivalnya sudah mulai besok. Nggak perlu pakai rapat-rapat segala deh, langsung di-oke-in aja gimana? Ehhh? Kok nggak bisa sih?!"

"Ini ruangan kayak kapal pecah aja! Beresin gitu napa?! Tuh, kertas-kertasnya kenapa banyak ngegumpal di sini! Wooi, ambilin sapu dong!"

"Diaaamm! Memangnya sempat bebersih kalau keadaannya kayak gini?!"

"Gyaaa…!"

"Kyaaa…!"

Begitulah seruan-seruan seluruh anggota panitia yang lagi setress berat. Huru-hara kesana-sini mempersiapkan segalanya dengan _deadline_ ketat. Bisa jadi mereka bakal nginap di sekolah hari ini, kalau nggak dapat bantuan lebih. Itu pikir Yaya sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Halilintar! Maaf ya, pamfletnya sudah kamu bagikan semua?" tanya Yaya begitu melihat Halilintar yang ngos-ngosan setelah kembali dari tugasnya menyebar pamflet di kota.

"Ngghh … nggak apa-apa … tugasnya masih banyak?"

"Umm … masih sih, tuh, masih ada segunung. Bisa-bisa nggak bakal selesai hari ini nih, kalau kita nggak dapat tenaga tambahan lebih," Yaya sedikit ragu memikirkan tugas-tugas yang masih setumpuk, sekaligus kasihan karena Halilintar ikut dilibatkan, padahal cowok itu lagi potek (patah hati) karena acara jalan-jalan bagiannya terancam tidak terlaksana.

Halilintar menatap cewek itu diam, dalam pikirannya terlintas sebuah rencana, tapi tidak kurang dari 3 detik karena teman-teman yang lain sudah keburu meneriaki mereka untuk kembali bekerja.

* * *

"Istirahat 30 menit! Pasukan bubar!"

Dua buat kalimat yang langsung mengundang senyuman lebar dan desahan panjang dari anggota panitia yang sudah kelelahan. Nggak, kelelahan sebenarnya kata yang terlalu halus sih. Kata yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan mereka sekarang adalah … 'hancur'. Setelah kerja lima jam non-stop dari jam 7 pagi sampai jam dua belas tepat tengah hari, akhirnya mereka dapat istirahat juga, walau cuma tiga puluh menit.

Tapi tiga puluh menit itu cukup buat apa sih?! Cuma cukup buat sholat dan makan siang, habis sudah, terus mereka disuruh balik kerja lagi. Udah kerja rodi, nggak dapat bayaran materi pula.

Yaya yang tampangnya udah kusut karena dari tadi dia kebagian kerjaan yang memakan banyak tenaga semua, huru-hara keliling sekolah mengantarkan dan mengeluarkan barang ke ruang OSIS. Cewek itu meregangkan tangannya ke atas sambil menarik napas, setelah itu menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan turunnya tangan.

"Kau nggak makan siang?"

"Huahh! Bikin kaget aja, Hali toh?" Yaya melihat cowok itu sedikit mendesis sebal karena kurang diperhatikan karena sedari tadi pikiran cewek itu hanya fokus bekerja mempersiapkan festival besok. "I-ini aku baru mau makan …"

"Mau bareng?" tawarnya yang disambut dengan anggukan mantap.

Kantin penuh dengan anak-anak anggota panitia yang sudah kayak korban pengungsian aja karena makannya kalap dan rame-rame gitu sambil masing-masing menceritakan penderitaan dan protes mereka tentang festival yang tiba-tiba dimajukan dan bikin repot.

"Penuh nih, nggak ada yang kos-," Perkataan Yaya terhenti begitu melihat sebuah meja dimana ada sepasang cowok-cewek kacamata diam-diaman yang duduk berdua. Padahal posisi meja mereka strategis dan mungkin bisa diduduki siapa saja, tapi yang cowok sudah pasang _barrier_ yaitu tatapan matanya yang sinis dibalik kacamatanya yang mungkin kalau bicara bakal bilang 'lo berani ganggu, deket-deket, atau duduk di sini, gue hajar'. "Ahh … kalau auranya gelap begitu kayaknya nggak mungkin deh …"

"Apaan sih? Dia kan nggak bakal gigit," celetuk Halilintar lalu langsung menaruh nampannya dengan cuek di sebelah cowok kacamata tadi. "Ya, kau ke sini juga."

"Oi!" erang Fang sengit begitu melihat Halilintar menerobos _barrier_ -nya dengan santai.

"Apaan sih? Kalau kau mau mesra-mesraan sama cewekmu, aku nggak bakalan ganggu kok," Halilintar balas mendesis.

"Si-siapa yang mau mesra-mesraan sama dia di sini, hah?!" Ying langsung memalingkan mukanya yang memerah seperti tomat yang barusan dimakannya.

"Oh, jadi kau nggak menyangkal kalau dia itu cowokmu sekarang ya?" Yaya nyengir saat duduk di sebelah cewek itu.

"Ng-nggak! Bukan gitu-!" Ying langsung panik. "Uhhh … kalian semua sama aja!" Cewek itu menyeruput susu stroberi kotakannya dengan kepala tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Setelah makan siang, tentu saja mereka harus balik kerja. Kali ini tugas Halilintar berlipat-lipat karena harus bolak-balik sana-sini menemui sponsor yang akan bekerjasama untuk festival besok. Yaya pun juga suma, dia masih huru-hara keliling sekolah untuk mengambilkan ini-itu, sedangkan Ying masih sibuk mengetik proposal dan dokumen, Fang tengah berpikir dengan anggota lain, _stand_ apa saja yang akan ada di festival besok.

"Aaaahhh!" Ying yang tiba-tiba teriak langsung bikin kaget satu ruangan. "Aku lupa nomor telepon perusahaan ini berapa!"

"Kau nih, cari aja di internet, gitu aja sampai teriak-teriak segala," Fang mendecak kesal, malu karena tadi dia yang pasang tampang paling khawatir.

"Di internet nggak ada, udah kucoba, atau mungkin aku yang nggak lihat sih. Pikiranku udah penuh nah, kepalaku udah nyut-nyutan ... Eh, eh, siapa gitu, tolong carikan buku telepon di perpustakaan dong! Darurat nih, darurat! Orangnya bilang nggak bakal mau terima kalau lebih dari jam 3 sore!" seru Ying panik.

"Ehhh? Perhitungan banget itu orang! Ya sudah, biar aku yang cari ke perpus deh!" kata Yaya yang langsung melesat menuju perpustakaan.

Saat tengah berlari-lari di lorong, Yaya berpapasan dengan Halilintar yang baru balik dari toilet, katanya sih tadi kebelet mondar-mandir keliling kota terus tadi jam istirahat minum air mineral 3 gelas saking hausnya.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru gitu?"

"Eh?" Yaya yang tadinya berlari kencang langsung menghentikan larinya dan hanya sekedar lari di tempat. "Ying minta carikan buku telepon di perpustakaan. Udah ya? Aku duluan."

"Tunggu. Aku ikut deh," ucap Halilintar yang dibalas Yaya dengan anggukan singkat.

Setelah naik tangga sekali lagi, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu besar dengan penanda 'Perpustakaan/ _Library_ ' yang tertempel tepat di samping pintu tersebut. Dengan hati-hati Yaya membuka pintu, untung saja tidak dikunci. Setelah sukses masuk, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan langsung mencari.

"Umm … buku telepon, buku telepon …" Yaya tengah menelusuri rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di perpustakaan, memuat buku yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Dan karena hari ini hari libur, otomatis tidak ada guru penjaga perpustakaan atau pustakawan yang membantu mencarikan, alhasil, cewek itu terpaksa menjelajahi perpustakaan luas dan mencari satu dari banyak buku yang tersusun rapi. Persis kayak mencari paku di tumpukan jerami.

Halilintar dari tadi diam, sebetulnya dia juga ikut mencari, tapi cowok itu nggak begitu mengerti cara mencari buku karena memang nggak sering ke perpustakaan. Tuh, masa mau cari buku telepon dia malah ke rak buku pelajaran.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Muka Yaya mendadak cerah sewaktu menemukan buku yang dimaksud. "Halilintar! Aku sudah nemu nih, yuk kita balik!" serunya, tapi ia tidak mendapat respon dari pengendali elemen petir itu.

Yaya yang bingung pun segera mengikuti jejak Halilintar tadi yang menuju ke rak buku-buku pelajaran.

"Haloo, Hali? Kita harus segera balik lho, kalau nggak-" Ucapan Yaya terhenti melihat Halilintar tengah fokus membaca sebuah buku tebal, tebalnya melebihi kamus Bahasa Inggris. "Eh? Kau baca buku apa tuh?"

"Ini … Kak Gempa pernah bilang kalau mau cari buku ini, apa aku sekalian pinjam aja ya? Tapi kan lagi nggak ada pustakawannya," Halilintar menoleh ke arah meja yang biasanya diduduki guru penjaga perpustakaan.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, tinggal catat aja di buku peminjaman. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, buku apa tuh? Tebal banget, aku nggak nyangka Gempa doyan baca buku tebel-tebel gini," Yaya menerima buku itu saat Halilintar menyodorkannya.

Buku _hard cover_ berwarna cokelat tua, agak kusam namun masih bisa dibilang lumayan. Judulnya dicetak dengan warna keemasan, 'Ramuan-ramuan Kimia'. Dengan perlahan Yaya membalik satu demi satu halaman di buku itu hingga akhirnya terbukalah sebuah halaman yang langsung membuat mata cewek itu membulat. Alis dan bibirnya pun terangkat sedikit, menandakan bahwa ia baru saja mendapat ide brilian.

"Ini! Ini dia!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Halilintar ikutan penasaran melihat reaksi yang tidak bisa terlihat pada wajah cewek itu, tapi dengan cepat Yaya langsung membalik badannya, menatap Halilintar sungguh-sungguh lalu menggenggam tangan kiri cowok itu dengan kedua tangannya disertai mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku … pasti akan membuat kalian bersatu kembali! Sampai saat itu tiba, aku … aku!"

Kedua manik _ruby_ milik Halilintar membulat. Ini … serius nih?

"Eh?" Yaya menyadari perubahan di wajah Halilintar, cowok itu menurunkan topinya sedikit lebih ke bawah, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya. "Ah!" Wajah Yaya juga ikut memerah, menyadari tindakannya barusan.

"Se-sebaiknya kita cepat balik, pasti yang lain sudah nya-"

 _BRAAAAKKKK!_ Pintu perpustakaan dibanting dengan keras dan menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa membuat telingamu nggak berfungsi dalam sekejap atau dengan kata lain, budeg. Sosok yang menanti di balik pintu itu adalah … si pengendali elemen angin.

"Kak Haliii! Kami datang sesuai permintaan Kakaaakk! Terus kata yang lain Kakak lagi di perpus, jadi aku ke sini secepatnya! Oh iya Kak, ngomong-ngomong tau Yaya ada dimana … ng-nggak?" ucapan Taufan terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Yaya yang tengah menggenggam tangan kiri Halilintar, membuat cowok itu langsung gelagapan, bingung akan menjelaskan seperti apa ke adik semata-wayangnya.

"Maaf, saya salah ruangan." kata Taufan pelan lalu langsung menutup pintu perpustakaan sepelan … mungkin, tapi sedetik setelah pintu itu tertutup rapat, dia langsung membanting pintu itu lagi. "Nggaaakk! Aku nggak salah! Kak Haliii! Kakak curang main ngedulu-duluin aja!"

Taufan merengut, sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya yang membuatnya tambah imut.

"Ng-nggak! Ini, aku bisa jelaskan!" seru Yaya yang refleks langsung melepas kedua tangannya dari tangan Halilintar.

Setelah menjelaskan panjang-kali-lebar-sama-dengan-luas dan sisi-tambah-sisi-sama-dengan-keliling (apa hubungannya) …

"Ohh, jadi ini bukan Kak Hali yang lagi main curang ya," Taufan berusaha mencerna penjelasan Yaya barusan. "Tapi buku apa yang bisa membuatmu bereaksi seperti itu? Sampai genggam-genggam tangan Kak Hali segala? Harusnya aku aja!"

Selamat, Taufan. Ucapan barusan membuatmu dihadiahi cubitan gemes dari Halilintar.

"Ahh … yah, ada alasan untuk itu," Yaya tersenyum kaku. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau di sini? Kukira kalau jam segini kau pasti lagi main _game_ sama Blaze."

"Eh? Kak Hali nggak ada bilang?" Taufan malah balik bertanya bingung. "Dia nyuruh kami datang untuk bantu-bantu, katanya festival sekolah dimajukan besok, terus panitia kekurangan tenaga tambahan, jadi dia minta kami berempat untuk membantu juga."

"Ohh …" Yaya manggut-manggut lalu menoleh ke arah Halilintar dan tersenyum membuat Halilintar langsung salah tingkah.

Taufan yang melihat itu langsung menggembungkan pipinya cemburu. "Jadi … alasan apa sih yang kau maksud tadi?"

"Eh? Oh, ini lho!" Yaya menunjukkan buku berisi kumpulan tentang ramuan-ramuan kimia dan efek sampingnya. "Tadi aku nemu halaman berisi ramuan yang mungkin digunakan Adu Du untuk menembakmu tempo hari dan … cara mengatasinya. Umm … mana yaa."

Yaya sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman buku tebal tersebut dan akhirnya sampai pada halaman yang dimaksud.

"Ini di-!"

"WOOOIII! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Pintu perpustakaan kembali dibanting dengan kuat sehingga menimbulkan benturan keras yang memekakkan telinga. "Ini lagi sibuk-sibuknya kalian masih sempat-sempatnya santai di sini! Buruan balik kerja! Ketua sudah marah-marah nyari kalian tuh,sampai tepar terus dilarikan ke rumah sakit!"

"Haaaaahhh?"

"Makanya buruan cepattt!"

"MAAFF!"

Mereka bertiga langsung cabut ke ruang OSIS.

* * *

"Baiklah, dengan ini … semua selesai!" ucap Gempa selaku ketua panitia pengganti, karena ketua sebelumnya pingsan dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit…

"HOREEEEE!" Semua langsung bersorak-sorai, karena pekerjaan mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil, meski belum terlihat sepenuhnya, tapi paling tidak, persiapan festival sekolah mereka besok telah siap seluruhnya.

"Sekarang kalian semua boleh pulang, terima kasih atas kerja samanya seharian ini, jangan lupa datang pagi-pagi besok, jam enam tepat ya!" pesan Gempa saat anggota-anggota yang lainnya tengah berkemas-kemas untuk pulang.

Yaya sendiri juga sedang merapikan meja yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk menulis rancangan-rancangan acara untuk besok yang penuh dengan gumpalan kertas gagal. Setelah membersihkannya dengan cepat, Halilintar menepuk pundaknya singkat.

"Aku masih penasaran soal buku tadi, kau mau ikut denganku ke perpustakaan lagi?" tanya Halilintar pelan, saking pelannya mungkin hanya bisa terdengar olehnya dan objek bicaranya.

Yaya mengangguk singkat. "Oke, aku ikut."

Koridor sekolah terlihat menyeramkan di malam hari. Memang sih, ada lampu, tapi cahaya remang-remang begitu kan nggak akan cukup. Tanpa sadar kedua orang itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju perpustakaan yang juga sepi karena para panitia sudah pulang barusan. Dengan perlahan Yaya membuka pintu dan mengambil semula buku tebal yang tadi ia letakkan di meja pustakawan.

"Ini dia!" Yaya langsung membuka halaman yang sudah ia tandai sebelumnya tadi. Halilintar ikut melihat isi buku itu. "Cairan yang digunakan untuk pistol itu, bisa diatasi dengan cara meracik ramuan dengan bahan dasar cairan biru dari planet XXX, tapi hal itu sangat beresiko tinggi, namun bila tidak segera ditangani, korban akan terkena efek cairan itu ... selamanya."

"Haaaahh?"

"Buku apaan nih! Kok sempat-sempatnya cerita fiksi nyelip di buku Kimia!" Yaya langsung melempar buku itu dengan kencang ke lantai, tapi sungguh beruntung nasibnya, buku tebal itu mantul di lantai dan langsung menerjang dagunya, seketika keseimbangan kakinya langsung berantakan karena serangan tiba-tiba itu. "Ugh!"

"Yaya! Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Halilintar panik yang langsung menangkap bahu gadis yang hendak ambruk di depannya itu sehingga dia bisa mendarat di lantai dengan selamat.

"Eh, hehe, maaf, aku jadi kena karma gara-gara menghina sebuah buku," Yaya menepuk samping kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya pelan dan menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya, berusaha membuat pose seimut mungkin, tapi apa daya, tepat setelah itu kepalanya langsung terasa berat dan pandangannya terasa berkunang-kunang.

 _Grep!_ Halilintar langsung menyambar kepala gadis itu yang tadinya akan ambruk ke lantai, dan memposisikannya agar bersandar pada bahunya.

"EEEEHHHHH!" Muka Yaya langsung berubah jadi kayak warna kepiting rebus. "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Halii? Kau ngapaiiin?!"

Cewek itu berusaha berontak, tapi pertahanan di tangan Halilintar tak sedikitpun menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda akan melemah, jadi Yaya terpaksa bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk sementara. Dari awal ia bukan tidak suka sih, karena kepalanya memang sudah sangat lelah hasil kerja rodi seharian ini, jadi beristirahat sebentar di pundak cowok ini bukan hal yang buruk.

"…hei, aku mau tanya … sesuatu denganmu, boleh?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa … kalian berlima begitu baik sama aku? Padahal aku kan … sama sekali nggak pernah melakukan hal yang berguna untuk kal-"

"Itu nggak benar." potong Halilintar secara sepihak. "Kau sudah banyak membantu kami, mungkin kau nggak sadar, tapi kalimat-kalimat yang terucap dari mulutmu, selalu menyalakan api semangat yang ada dalam diri kami, lalu senyummu ... mampu membuat kami yang tadinya kelelahan menjadi bertenaga kembali …"

"Eh? Tunggu! Tunggu! Itu artinya aku ini cuma sekadar baterai dong?!" protes Yaya tiba-tiba, membuat Halilintar yang tadinya sudah serius langsung menghentikan perkataan tulus dari hatinya.

Pengendali elemen petir itu terlihat sedikit menggembungkan pipinya lalu membuang napas, dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil.

"Uph, ah-ahaha, ternyata benar, kau memang yang terbaik …"

"Mmmhh …" Yaya yang merasa ditertawakan langsung merengut kesal, tapi semenit kemudian posisi bibirnya langsung berubah menjadi senyuman tulus. "Akhirnya ketawa juga … ehehe, habis dari tadi pagi mukamu rasanya mendung banget, terus tatapan matamu nanar kayak ibu-ibu yang melototin jemurannya terus ngangkat biar nggak kena hujan …"

"A-aku nggak kayak ibu-ibu! Aku ini cowok tulen lho!"

"Aku tahu kok." Yaya tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kau bukan cowok, nggak mungkin bisa membuat hatiku berdebar gini kan?"

"Eh … i-itu …" Muka Halilintar memerah. "Ka-kau ..."

 _BRAAAAKKK!_

"Kak Hali mana sih?! Kita semua udah mau pulang malah ngilang! Kaaakk! Kita pulang yo-!" ucap Taufan terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan yang menanti di hadapannya. Spontan mukanya langsung kaku. "Kaaakkk! Lagi-lagi kau main curanggg! Minggir, minggir! Yaya sini sama aku aja!"

"Heh, giliranmu kan udah kemarin, shuh! Shuh!"

Yaya tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat pertengkaran sepele dari kedua saudara yang sebenarnya satu tubuh itu. Setelah puas tertawa ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela perpustakaan yang menampakkan sinar bulan yang bersinar terang di malam hari dikelilingi bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip. Entah kenapa sinarnya terasa menusuk ke dalam hatinya, mengingatkannya akan fakta bahwa ia tengah merindukan seseorang yang sebenarnya jelas-jelas ada di hadapannya.

Dengan miris ia bergumam kecil, ' _Aku memang ingin segera bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi kurasa … keadaan seperti ini juga tidak begitu buruk …'_

 _'_ _Semoga besok akan jadi hari yang cerah …'_

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Yeeayy! C** ** _hapter_** **yang panjang kali ini akhirnya selesai juga. Horeee~ ngebut ngetik selama 3 hari (siapa suruh nunda-nunda :'3), udah gitu apdetnya masih ngaret 1 hari dari jadwal biasa, tapi sebagai penebusannya, Nii buat** ** _chapter_** **ini sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya. Dan … benar!** ** _Chapter_** **selanjutnya sekolah mereka akan mengadakan festival (dadakan banget sih, kasian tuh, panitianya! X'3)! Satu lagi … kalian pasti tau dong, giliran siapa berikutnya (iyalah, tinggal satu gitu), jadi Nii nggak perlu bilang lagi deh X'3 Oke, sampai ketemu di** ** _chapter_** **berikutnya ya, jangan lupa kirimkan** ** _review_** **sebagai penambah semangat XD** ** _Byee~ :3_**

* * *

 **Balasan _review_ yang nggak _login_ :**

 **Ililara:** Nii anak SMA, baru aja naik ke kelas dua, jadi udah agak sibuk nih (sekaligus masa paling nakal-nakalnya hehe/plak) TwT Nggak apa-apa kok, kalau ada yang mau kamu tanyakan, tanya aja. Nii nggak akan gigit kamu kok :'3

 **BBB Lover's:** Siap, sudah lanjut, selamat membaca XD

 **Baekday:** Uhuhu, jaringan emang sering gitu, nggak apa-apa, maklum aja, yang penting kan kamu masih sempatkan _review_ , makasih banyak ya XD Ehh? Jadi cerita Nii ini memang mudah ditebak ya? Uhh, jadi merasa gagal bikin para _readers_ kepo TwT Baikk, Nii akan berjuang apdet cepat, tapi nggak janji. Terima kasih untuk semangatnya :3

 **Guest:** Hmm, bebersih sekolah kurang tepat, lebih kayak diperbudak sudah/plak Oh? Tentu masih sempat dong, mesra-mesraan meski dalam situasi kayak gitu/woi Siap, terima kasih untuk semangatnya dan selamat membaca X3

 **siti wulandari:** Siip, sudah lanjut. Nasib si Hali lagi apes (atau mungkin lagi bagus?), silakan pastikan sendiri ya. Nii juga nggak tau itu pantasnya disebut apa X'D

 **Terima kasih untuk _review_ dari _readers_ sekalian, maafkan Nii yang pasang jadwal apdet lamanya minta ampun, habis ... banyak pe-er sih/alasan TwT Po-pokoknya, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak *bungkuk* Ditunggu _review_ kalian yang berikutnya XD**

 **Chapter 7 Epilogue**

 _"Jadi mereka akan mengadakan festival besok? Hmh, menarik."_

 _"Apa Tuan akan datang?"_

 _"Bagaimana ya ... sebenarnya aku juga ingin bersenang-senang di 'festival' mereka itu, tapi kali ini biar para teman-teman kecilku saja yang menikmatinya, khukhu ..."_

* * *

"Tiga … dua … satu!"

 _Prek! Prek!_ Terdengar beberapa ledakan kecil dari lantai dua yang langsung menimbulkan hujan _confetti_ warna-warni metalik dengan bentuk hati dan bintang.

"Baiklah ... akhirnya tiba juga saatnya ..."

"FESTIVAL SEKOLAH DIBUKA!"

 **~Chapter 7 Epilogue end~**


	10. Chapter 8

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy (Gempa) x Yaya ( _slight_ Fang x Ying)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Nii hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

"Tiga … dua … satu!"

 _Prek! Prek!_ Terdengar beberapa ledakan kecil dari lantai dua yang langsung menimbulkan hujan _confetti_ warna-warni metalik dengan bentuk hati dan bintang.

"FESTIVAL SEKOLAH DIBUKA!"

* * *

Pengunjung mulai berdatangan sejak pagi saat festival sekolah baru saja dimulai. Malah sebelum pagar dibuka, sudah banyak yang mengantri panjang di luar. Gempa selaku ketua panitia pengganti, karena ketua sebelumnya pingsan dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit, berkeliling memastikan keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Gempa, tunggu!"

Sebuah suara lembut yang membuat langkah Gempa terhenti dan menoleh. Seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda tengah memeluk beberapa map di depan dadanya sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, Yaya? Ada masalah?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Kayaknya _sound system_ yang kita punya memiliki sedikit masalah. Padahal konsernya kan dimulai jam satu siang."

"Begitu? Hmm … oke, ayo kita ke sana sekarang."

Tempat yang mereka berdua tuju, ruang audio visual dimana para anggota _band_ yang sudah berkumpul dengan wajah kebingungan mengelilingi _sound system_ yang menjadi masalah utama mereka.

"Kenapa nih?" tanya Gempa menghampiri.

"Ada sedikit masalah, Ketua," ucap salah seorang anggota _band_ yang menjadi pemain _keyboard_.

" _Sound system_ -nya ya?" Gempa berjongkok di depan benda itu lalu mengangguk pelan. "Memang apanya yang salah?"

"Dari _sound system_ -nya nggak keluar bunyi apa pun! Padahal aku sudah nyolok sambungan _bass_ -ku di situ tapi nggak terjadi apa-apa."

"Hmm …" Gempa lagi-lagi manggut-manggut sendiri, lalu mendadak wajahnya menghitam melihat kabel yang harusnya terpasang di stop-kontak tergeletak begitu saja di hadapannya. "Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong … kabel listriknya … sudah kalian colok kan?" tanya Gempa sambil menunjuk kabel hitam yang terulur panjang tersebut.

"Eh? Harus dicolok ya?"

 _GUBRAAAAKKKK!_

"Hadeuh, kenapa masalah sepele gini mesti kalian besar-besarin sampai ngelibatin Ketua segala sih?" kata Yaya sedikit sebal. "Terus, mana vokalis kalian? Masa nge _-band_ cuma ada bunyi-bunyian musik doang?"

"Nah, itu juga masalah," ucap sang pemain drum. "Kami sudah berusaha mengontak dia berkali-kali, tapi jaringan sibuk. Orang banyak gini. Padahal dia vokalis sekaligus gitaris. Kalau dia nggak ada, _performance_ kami nggak akan berjalan lancar!"

Gempa melirik jamnya. "Ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit. Anggota kalian itu sudah harus datang maksimal satu jam lagi untuk siap-siap. Jam dua belas tepat kalian sudah harus bawa barang-barang kalian ke belakang panggung," instruksi Gempa. "Kalau sampai jam setengah dua belas vokalis kalian belum juga datang, segera beritahu aku."

"Baik, Ketua!"

Gempa mengangguk lalu ia dan Yaya segera meninggalkan ruang audio visual.

"Haaaahh … ada-ada aja mereka ya," keluh Yaya.

"Yah, semoga vokalis mereka bisa datang tepat waktu," ucap Gempa, lalu mendadak langkahnya terhenti dan ia langsung merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan notes kecil. Setelah melihat notes itu wajahnya langsung terlihat segar kembali. "Ah! Jam 10.45, sudah waktunya dibuka lho!"

"Eh?" Yaya terlihat bingung.

Melihat reaksi Yaya itu, Gempa langsung mendesah. "Ya ampun, jangan bilang kau lupa. Hari ini jam 10.45 di kelas IX-J, kelas kita kan ada …"

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan dan Nona. Meja untuk berapa orang?"

"Ukh-" Yaya langsung menutup hidungnya, berusaha mencegah agar darah segar tidak keluar dari dalamnya karena saat ini ia sedang melihat … keempat cogan yang jalan-jalan dengannya kemarin mengenakan seragam pelayan alias _butler_! WAOW! (Author ikut mimisan sendiri ngebayanginnya)

"Kayaknya di sini lancar-lancar saja," ucap Gempa. "Banyak pengunjung yang memberikan _review_ , kalau pelayan favorit mereka adalah Taufan dan Halilintar."

"Yah, mereka memang cocok jadi _butler_ sih, terutama si Taufan yang sering tebar pesona itu," celetuk Yaya. "Sebagai _partner_ , mereka bisa diandalkan. Aku cuma berharap, Blaze dan Ice nggak bikin masalah di sini."

"Oh? Nampaknya kita telah kedatangan Tuan Putri lagi?" Taufan terkekeh saat berjalan menemui Yaya yang bersebelahan dengan Gempa.

Cowok itu –Taufan- mengenakan jas berwarna _navy_ dengan dalaman kemeja putih berdasi hitam panjang yang dimasukkan ke dalam jas. Topi dinosaurus biru andalannya tidak terlihat, digantikan oleh rambut hitamnya yang lurus, sedikit dimodel dengan _wax_ , sehingga sehelai rambut putihnya juga terlihat jelas.

"Keadaan lancar saja kan?" tanya Gempa.

"Pastinya!" Taufan mengacungkan jempol. "Lebih banyak pengunjung perempuan, mereka berebut pengen dilayani aku atau Kak Hali. Yah, tapi adik-adikku juga nggak kalah banyak penggemarnya sih."

"Oh, Blaze dan Ice?"

"Itu tuh. Blaze cukup serampangan, dia hampir bikin beberapa gelas dan piring pecah dan Ice agak loyo dan lambat sewaktu bekerja, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Toh, pengunjung justru menyukainya," ujar Taufan.

"Oooii! Pelayan favorit! Cepak balik kerja!" sindir Halilintar dari dalam.

"Sebentar Kaaakk!" Taufan buru-buru pergi ke dalam kelas (yang sekarang jadi _butler café_ dadakan) setelah berpamitan singkat dengan Yaya dan Gempa.

Yaya masih memandangi pintu kelasnya yang telah disulap menjadi lebih elegan oleh teman-temannya dalam sekejap seharian kemarin. Terpampang dengan rapi tulisan _'IX-J Butler Café'_ berwarna abu-abu metalik atau _silver_.

"Kalau kau mau coba, reservasi tempat saja dulu. Terus nanti waktu kau dapat istirahat, datang saja," usul Gempa yang nampaknya bisa membaca pikiran cewek yang satu ini.

Yaya nyengir. "Hehe … tau aja."

"Hmm … terus habis ini kita harus ngecek-"

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_ Terdengar saura orang tengah berlari kencang ke arah mereka berdua.

"Woooiii! Ketuaa!" seru orang itu yang ternyata adalah … Gopal.

"Kenapa sih, Gopal?" Yaya mengernyit melihat kawan bertubuh gempalnya itu ngos-ngosan.

"Kom-kompor di ruang PKK bermasalah! Gimana nih? Nanti kelas IX-F nggak bisa buka kedai _crepe_ mereka! Uhuhuhuhuuu~! Padahal aku pengen makaaann!"

Yaya tepok jidat. "Sudah kuduga. Pasti makanan lagi."

Tanpa dua orang itu sadari, Gempa sudah telah selesai mengotak-atik ponselnya. "Aku sudah bilang ke Ibu Kantin untuk meminjamkan beberapa kompor _portable_ untuk kalian. Gopal, nanti kau ke kantin untuk membawa kompor-kompor itu ke IX-F ya," instruksi Gempa.

"Baik!" Gopal langsung cabut ke kantin.

Gempa menatap kepergian kawan baiknya itu lalu balik menatap gadis di sampingnya, membuat gadis itu balas menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Ng-nggak ada … apa-apa kok." Gempa langsung membuang muka, refleks. "Ki-kita periksa dulu kelas-kelas yang lain yuk."

* * *

"KETUAAA!"

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Gempa saat seseorang menghampirinya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah berapa puluh kali ini terjadi hari ini? Gempa sudah lelah …

"Vokalis _band_ kami belum juga datang nih! Tolong dong! Kami baru dapat kabar kalau dia terjebak macet di jalan, nggak akan bisa datang tepat waktu! Harus ada yang gantikan!" seru anggota _band_ tadi. "Ketua bisa nyanyi sambil main gitar nggak?"

"Haaahhh? Suaraku rada feminim gini kau nyuruh aku nyanyi lagu _rock_?" Gempa sewot, lalu kemudian ia menghela napas, bermaksud untuk mengiyakan karena mungkin memang nggak ada pengganti, daripada pertunjukan mereka batal.

"Ketuaaa! Tungguu!"

Terdengar teriakan lagi yang sepertinya menuju ke arah sini. Dari suaranya yang cempreng, bisa dipastikan itu suara seorang perempuan. Benar saja, itu adalah Ying yang tengah berlari sambil menyeret-nyeret Fang.

"Ke-kenapa nih, Ying?" tanya Yaya kaget.

"I-ini nih! Aku bawain orang yang lagi nganggur. Pas banget katanya ada yang lagi butuh vokalis plus gitaris. Dia aja yang gantiin!" ucap Ying mantap sambil menunjuk Fang yang sedang membetulkan kerah bajunya yang sedari tadi ditarik Ying.

"Apaan sih? Aku kan ada urusan di _stand_ donat lobak merahnya kelas-." Ucapan Fang terhenti begitu melihat Ying menatapnya horor.

Gempa manggut-manggut. "Oke, boleh saja. Fang bisa nyanyi sambil main gitar kan? Gayanya juga nggak jelek. Asal dia nggak nyanyi lagu tidur dengan gayanya yang selangit itu aja. Ya udah, dia aja yang jadi penggantinya."

"Oke. Nah, ayo kita adakan sesi latihan singkat dulu sekarang! Jangan khawatir, Ketua! Aku bakal awasi dia biar nggak kabur!" ujar Ying mantap.

"Tidaaakkk! Toloonggg!" Fang kembali meronta saat Ying kembali menyeretnya lagi menuju ruang audio visual bersama anggota _band_ tadi.

"Nah, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Gempa setelah ketiga orang itu pergi.

"Jam … 11.30. Ah, ini sudah masuk waktu istirahatku!" ujar Yaya senang saat melihat jamnya.

"Oh, begitu?" Wajah Gempa terlihat sedikit meredup. "Baguslah. Kau bisa pergi jalan-ja-"

Ucapan Gempa terhenti saat ia menyadari pergelangan tangannya digenggam gadis itu. Yaya tersenyum lalu menarik Gempa ikut bersamanya.

"Kau juga harus ikut!" ucapnya mantap, lalu tepat sebelum Gempa menyangkal mengingat tugasnya sebagai ketua, Yaya sudah mendului. "Habisnya … aku lebih senang kalau bersamamu. Ng-nggak boleh ya?"

 _Blush!_ Muka Gempa memerah seketika, membuat Yaya tertawa kecil saat melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu … tempat pertama yang akan kita kunjungi tentu saja 'itu'!"

* * *

 _Jiiiiittt…_

"Ukh," Gempa menelan ludahnya, tidak nyaman dengan situasi dan kondisi di sekitarnya saat ini.

Di kelas IX-J, atau lebih tepatnya _'IX-J Butler Café'_ , seorang 'Ketua Panitia Festival Sekolah' sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang perempuan. Terlebih lagi, yang dari tadi meliriknya adalah keempat adik(baca: pecahan)-nya sendiri.

"Aku mau ganggu mereka seben-" Halilintar langsung mencengkram kerah baju Taufan yang hendak menghampiri kakak tertua mereka itu. Menyadari bajunya ditarik, Taufan menunjukkan ekspresi tak senang. "Psst, Kak Hali apaan sih."

"Kau diam tenang di sini aja bisa nggak sih?" ujar Halilintar sengit sambil memandang adiknya dengan tatapan yang seakan bicara 'gue-juga-cemburu-tau'. "Biarin aja lah. Lagian hari ini memang giliran Kak Gempa."

Taufan mendengus pasrah. "Aku akan ambil pesanan mereka."

"Nggak usah Kak. Aku aja."

Di lain sisi, Gempa masih gugup dan keluar keringat dingin, sementara Yaya asyik memandangi interior kafe kelas mereka ini sambil tersenyum-senyum karena memang dia yang mendesainnya mati-matian kemarin kemudian segera dikerjakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya secepat mungkin.

"Maaf," sela seseorang. "Boleh saya dengar pesanannya?"

"Ah iya, tolong-hiii!" Yaya bergidik kecil saat sosok pelayan yang menyambutnya adalah Ice, lengkap dengan tatapan mata horornya yang menusuk. "A-aku … _cappuccino latte_ sama _soft cream_ deh …"

"Ka-kalau aku … _hot chocolate_ aja," ucap Gempa singkat.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Setelah mencatat pesanannya, Ice pun segera berlalu.

"Oh, iya, Gempa!" ujar Yaya tiba-tiba. "Kudengar kafe ini disponsori kedainya Tok Aba kan?"

"Eh? Iya," jawab Gempa. "Atok memberikan cuma-cuma beberapa tong bubuk cokelat untuk kafe ini dengan syarat sekalian promosiin tentang kedainya."

"Hooo… pantas aroma di sini nggak beda jauh dari kedainya," Yaya tertawa kecil. "Aah … jadi ingat waktu kita masih SD dulu, kau pernah jalan nyasar sampai ke pantai segala buat ke kedai Atok, nolak kukasih tau, padahal cuma tinggal jalan sedikit aja. Dulu banyak banget kejadian yang menyenangkan."

"Memangnya sekarang nggak?"

"Ehh … masih sih, tapi kan ya, kita nggak sebebas dulu. Tugas udah banyak yang numpuk."

"Iya ya … Ah! Jam 11.45 aku harus mengecek latihan anak _band_ di ruang audi-"

 _Ssshhtt_ … Yaya metelakkan telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan untuk diam. "Lupakan semua hal tentang kepanitiaan yang ngebosenin itu kalau sedang bersamaku, oke?" ucapnya yang otomatis membuat Gempa mengangguk singkat dengan muka semerah tomat.

Di lain sisi, Fang yang bertugas menggantikan anggota _band_ yang terkena masalah tengah bingung sendiri saat dipoles sedikit oleh Ying.

"Woi! Aku nih cowok tulen tau! Nggak perlu didandani segala!"

"Diam dan menurut aja susah banget bagimu ya?" Ying mendengus. Ia menyemprotkan _spray_ khusus ke rambut cowok itu yang sedari tadi dimodelnya dengan susah payah. "Nah, dengan begini beres."

Fang mendesah kecil lalu berdiri sambil memegang gitar yang dipinjam dari klub musik ringan. Warnanya ungu metalik-putih dan kesannya _cool_.

"Oh iya, Abang Kaizo nggak datang?" tanya Ying sambil merapikan barang-barangnya yang dipinjamnya dari klub rias untuk memoles Fang tadi. Kok dia jadi _make-up artist_ dadakan gini sih?

"Abang? Oh, dia katanya sih mau datang. Cuma mungkin bukan hari ini. Dia bakal datang pas Malam Puncak hari Senin," jawab Fang.

"Ohh …" Ying ber-oh ria tanpa menoleh ke arah cowok itu karena masih sibuk menaruh peralatannya.

Fang mengernyit. "Kenapa sih? Segitunya mau ketemu Abangku?"

"Aku nggak bilang gitu kok." jawab Ying singkat.

"Hmmm … kupikir tadinya kau … suka dia …" ucap Fang pelan.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Nggak, kupikir tadinya kalau kau suka … dia," ucap Fang pelan. Hatinya merasakan guncangan hebat setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan. "A-Abangku …"

"Hah? Jarang banget melihatmu kurang percaya diri begitu," Ying menatap cowok itu aneh. "Jangan-jangan kau masih galau gara-gara nggak jadi ke _stand_ donat lobak merahnya kelas-"

Fang menggigit bibirnya, tampak tidak senang dengan Ying yang tiba-tiba mengubah topik, terlihat seperti melarikan diri dari pembicaraan mereka tadi. Ia merasa perasaannya makin kacau dan teraduk-aduk karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang pasti atas pertanyaannya.

"Haloooo~?" Ying menatap Fang yang sedari tadi diam, sama sekali tidak menggubris celotehannya, padahal biasanya cowok itu langsung mendengus dan mengelak mati-matian.

"Jujur aja." ucap Fang tiba-tiba. "Kalau kau memang suka Abangku, akan akan berhenti berharap, daripada mengejar sebuah bayangan yang tidak akan bisa kudapatkan sekeras apa pun aku berusaha."

Ying makin merasa aneh dan bingung kuadrat. Ini anak kenapa sih? Kayaknya benar dia masih galau gegara nggak bisa makan makanan favoritnya, terus perasaannya langsung kebawa-bawa gini? Lagian juga, kapan Ying pernah bilang Kaizo itu keren atau semacamnya? Yang ada dia bilang Kaizo itu ngeselin. Yah, mungkin memang pernah sih dibilang keren, dulu. Tapi itu kan cuma ungkapan spontan saja, ia tidak benar-benar serius.

Gadis itu berjalan lurus ke arah cowok itu lalu berteriak keras.

"Fang!" Suara teriakannya bahkan terasa lebih keras daripada _sound system_. "Kau tuh, _cemen_ banget jadi cowok! Kalau kau memang suka, memangnya harus menyerah begitu tau orang yang kau suka menyukai orang lain? Nggak ada peraturan konyol macam itu di dunia ini!"

Entah kenapa, hati Ying juga merasa sedikit sakit setelah Fang menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tahu kok! Memang aku juga salah karena nggak pernah memberimu jawaban yang pasti dari dulu! Aku juga tahu kalau aku cuma cewek kutu buku yang gila belajar, tapi nggak tahu apa-apa soal cinta! Juga selalu acuh saat menerima semua kebaikanmu. Tapi, tapi … cuma satu yang aku mau kau tahu!" Suara Ying terdengar sedikit serak setelah mengatakan semua hal yang selama ini dipendamnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis berkacamata itu. "Aku nggak pernah … sekalipun nggak suka dengan semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku itu, tahu?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ying langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan ruang audio visual dengan bendungan air matanya yang bocor. Sambil berlari, ia menyadari suatu hal penting yang selalu diacuhkannya selama ini.

 _'_ _Ah … akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya … jawaban yang selalu kusangkal kebenarannya selama ini …'_

 _'_ _Ya, aku … menyukaimu … Fang.'_

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Setelah selesai bersantai sebentar di _Butler Café_ kelas mereka, Gempa dan Yaya kembali untuk mengerjakan tugas panitia seperti semula.

"Mmm … _soft cream_ yang mereka hidangkan di sana tadi yang terbaik yang pernah kumakan." Yaya menjilat bibirnya. "Tenaga sudah pulih, saatnya balik kerja!" seru gadis itu semangat.

"Itu baru semangat," Gempa tersenyum. "Oke, selanjutnya konser untuk _band_ tadi akan digelar tiga puluh menit lagi. Ayo kita ke sana!"

"Ayo!"

 _Backstage_ yang telah disiapkan di belakang panggung telah penuh oleh alat-alat musik mulai dari gitar, _bass, keyboard,_ drum, sampai biola karena klub biola juga akan turut menunjukkan unjuk kebolehannya di festival sekolah tahun ini, sekaligus mencari anggota baru karena sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus dan peminat biola di sekolah mereka saat ini jumlahnya sangat sedikit.

Gempa dan Yaya akhirnya sampai di sana dan Gempa langsung berbicara pada teman sekelasnya yang diutus (?) menjadi MC dan meminta daftar susunan acaranya untuk memastikan.

"Penampilan pertama _band_ dari klub musik ringan kan? Mana nih, bubuhannya?" Gempa menoleh ke sekitar ruangan dan menangkap seorang cowok berkacamata dengan rambutnya yang telah dimodel rapi tengah duduk diam tanpa suara di kursi yang terletak persis di samping alat-alat musik. "Hoi, Fang! Kenapa? Lagi gugup atau grogi gegara sebentar lagi tampil?"

Fang tidak menjawab.

"Oh iya, Ying mana? Tadi dia bersamamu kan?" tanya Yaya.

Ekspresi di wajah Fang terlihat sedikit berubah. Ia tiba-tiba langsung berdiri tegak sambil memegang gitarnya.

"Aku … akan menyatakannya!"

"Hah? Nyatakan? Nyatakan apa?" Gempa bingung atas sikap kawannya yang gila popularitas ini.

"Kalau kau cowok, nggak usah pura-pura nggak ngerti!" Fang menunjuk Gempa yang langsung kaget, plus bingung. "Tentu saja _ai_!"

"Hah? Orang ini kenapa sih? Terus barusan dia bilang apa?" tanya Gempa, masih nggak _mudeng_. Atau lebih tepatnya dia nggak ngerti Fang barusan ngomong apa.

"Yah, kau nggak mungkin paham sih. Itu kan bahasa Mandarin," ujar Fang songong.

" _Ai_ -artinya cinta. Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu. Kau mau bilang cinta di hadapan banyak penonton kalau kau suka dia?" kata Yaya. "Maaf kalau ini membuatmu ragu, tapi Ying bukan orang yang senang menarik perhatian seperti itu. Apalagi kalau kau sampai bilang hal begitu di depan banyak orang. Bukannya disukai balik, kau malah terancam dibenci."

"Nggak apa-apa. Itu lebih baik, daripada aku diam saja," ujar Fang mantap. "Masalah itu, nggak akan selesai kalau kita nggak mengambil resiko kan? Dan … aku yakin kok, dia nggak akan benci aku. Toh, dia sendiri yang bilang."

"Hah?" Yaya mengernyit. "Suka-suka deh. Tapi apa kau nggak terlalu percaya diri?"

"Hmph." Fang mendengus. "Seenggaknya itu lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang cowok _cemen_. Minggir, aku mau tunjukkan cintaku padanya!" Fang segera berjalan dengan mantap menuju panggung.

Tapi tepat sebelum cowok itu keluar, Gempa keburu menegurnya.

"Eh, woi, Fang! Kau mau kemana? Pertunjukannya belum mulai udah main ke panggung aja! Aku ngerti kau itu lagi dimabuk cinta, tapi tunggu dulu bentar napa! Temen satu _band_ -mu aja masih siap-siap! Kau mau nyanyi sendirian? Terus, kau mau naik ke panggung dengan kaki nyeker kayak gitu? Malu-maluin sekolah kita tahu?" protes Gempa yang membuat Fang langsung malu sendiri ngeliat kakinya yang hanya berbalut kaus kaki hitam.

"Ah, terus ya … sebenarnya yang kau ucapkan tadi, _ai_ -atau artinya cinta, itu bahasa Jepang lho," tukas Yaya.

"Hah?"

"Ya, _ai_ dalam bahasa Jepang artinya cinta. Dengan kata lain, itu kau yang sok tau bilang itu bahasa Mandarin," Yaya mendengus.

Fang malu kuadrat.

* * *

 _"_ _Nah, sekarang sudah saatnya. Pergilah, kawan-kawan kecilku. Akan ada banyak permainan di sana. Bersenang-senanglah. Khukhu …"_

 _"_ _Apa ini memang yang terbaik, Tuan?"_

 _"_ _Yah, habisnya selama beberapa bulan ini nggak ada yang seru sih! Jadi membuat beberapa kesenangan itu dengan tanganku sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?"_

 _"_ _Tuan ini ya …"_

 _"_ _Sudah berapa kali aku suruh panggilnya Kapten saja? Bukan 'Tuan'? Terus terang aku risih dipanggil begitu. Kau salah makan apa sih?"_

 _"_ _Maaf Tuan-eh, Kapten. Yah, tiap hari aku salah makan kali, Kapten. Cuma aku ada baca di sebuah majalah, katanya sebutan Kapten itu terlalu kanakan, jadi aku mulai memanggil Kapten dengan sebutan Tuan."_

 _"Kau baca buku apaan sih?"_

 _"Nggak tahu, aku lupa judulnya. Tapi yang jelas itu buku anak-anak dan banyak kalimat 'Aku seorang kapiten!' gitu,"_

 _"Aaahh, berisik. Pokoknya aku nggak_ sreg _kalau nggak dipanggil Kapten. Jangan pernah panggil aku Tuan lagi, mengerti?"_

 _"Baik, Kapten."_

 _"_ _Bagus. Nah, baiklah. Pertunjukannya sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai!"_

Tirai panggung dibuka. Seorang laki-laki yang bertugas menjadi MC mulai menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, menarik perhatian dan mengakrabkan diri dengan penonton. Setelah membacakan susunan acara dan berbasa-basi sedikit, ia pun langsung mempersembahkan penampilan pertama dari sekolah mereka, _band_ dari SMP Pulau Rintis.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita saksikan … pertunjukan _band_ SMP Pulau Rintis!"

Tepuk tangan dan jeritan dari gadis-gadis membahana, apalagi begitu melihat seorang cowok berambut ungu _raven_ memegang sebuah gitar, berada di posisi _center_ , tepat di depan _mike_. Sudah jelas ia adalah gitaris sekaligus vokalis _band_ ini.

" _One! Two! One two three four!_ "

Musik mulai mengalun. Suara dari _sound system_ itu begitu keras hingga terdengar oleh telinga seorang gadis kepang dua yang tengah berpegangan pada dinding koridor sekolah sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ah … pertunjukannya sudah mulai ya? Sayang aku nggak punya keberanian lagi untuk pergi ke sana," Gadis itu kemudian roboh di sana dan menekuk serta memeluk lututnya. "Lagu yang bagus … setidaknya aku bersyukur masih bisa mendengar suaramu … walau dalam jarak sejauh ini …"

Gadis itu tersenyum miris, tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya, lalu berlari pergi.

Di lain sisi, Yaya yang tengah berada di belakang panggun sedang mengamati pertunjukan _band_ sekolah mereka itu, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, merasa ikut terpancing mengikuti nada lagu tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat sebuah ide brilian.

Yaya menarik pelan kain baju di siku Gempa.

"Eh? Kenapa Yaya?"

"Aku punya ide!" serunya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

 _Band_ itu membawakan tiga buah lagu dengan sempurna. Banyak anak-anak perempuan jejeritan menyebut-nyebut, berteriak berbarengan _'Encore! Encore!'_ dan mengelu-elukan si vokalis, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Fang. Bahkan ada yang sampai nekat naik ke panggung untuk sekadar meminta nomor teleponnya! Tapi, apa yang cowok itu bilang?

Cowok itu mengambil _mike_ yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk bernyanyi, lalu mengumumkan. "Aku ingin membuat pengumuman di sini, sekarang juga. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Aku yakin kau mendengarnya meski dari jauh! Aku nggak akan berdiri di sini, kalau bukan karenamu. Sampai saat ini, aku selalu berbuat hal yang kukira bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi apa aku berhasil? Atau tidak? Itu persoalan yang rumit."

Para penonton terheran-heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya jadi galau begini? Tapi karena terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, penonton diam-diam saja menanti kelanjutan kata dari cowok itu.

"…berulang kali aku berpikir tentang perasaanmu padaku, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Kau begitu rumit, juga susah digapai seperti bayangan. Apa aku yang harus berhenti berharap? Juga berhenti mengejarmu?" Fang menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya. Terlihat kalau dia akan mengucapkan klimaks dari pidato singkat dadakannya di kalimat berikutnya. "Jadi akan aku perjelas di sini, sekarang juga! Aku menyukaimu, Ying!"

 _Aku. Menyukaimu. Ying._ Tiga buah kata yang membentuk sebuah kalimat yang bisa membuat Ying membeku. Mungkin tidak kalau itu diucapkan oleh orang lain, tapi lain halnya dengan yang didengarnya saat ini. Suaranya khas dan selalu membuat hatinya bergetar tiap mendengarnya. Suara seorang lelaki … yang tanpa sadar sudah mengisi ruang di hatinya.

 _Puk!_ Tiba-tiba Ying merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Saat ia menoleh, terlihat seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda yang tersenyum tipis.

"Halo, Gadis Berkacamata yang sedang murung!" sapanya riang.

"Halo juga, Gadis Berkerudung Merah Muda yang tengah berbahagia. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Ying, membalas sapaan Yaya dengan nada yang terdengar sama isengnya agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia sedang gundah.

"Oh, ayolah." Yaya merangkul Ying. "Daripada terus-menerus galau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku minum _cappuccino_ di _Butler Café_ kelas kita? Kau belum ada ke sana kan? Tempatnya bagus lho!" Yaya, tanpa disuruh langsung menarik tangan Ying.

"Eh! Tunggu, Yaya!" Ying tidak dapat mengelak. Akhirnya ia pasrah saja dibawa oleh gadis itu ke kelas mereka yang telah disulap menjadi kafe.

Saat mereka sampai, dan disambut oleh keempat _butler_ andalan yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak mereka berdua akan datang, mereka diantar oleh seorang _butler_ bermata tajam berwarna merah menyala menuju ke sebuah ruang _private_ yang sebenarnya hanya dinding di pojokan yang separuhnya lagi ditutup dengan gorden berwarna hitam. Sengaja dibuat baru saja karena …

"Heeiii! _Butler_ cakep yang di sana itu!" seru Yaya riang.

"Heeii, ada apa, Tuan Putri?" balas _butler_ itu, sama riangnya, sekaligus senang dibilang 'cakep'.

"Pesan _caramell latte_ dua ya!" ucap Yaya, ikut memesankan untuk Ying.

"Siap! Silakan tunggu, Tuan Putri."

Yaya mengangguk-angguk ceria.

"Oke, sekarang mari kita dengar ceritamu."

"Eeehh? Cerita tentang apa? Aku sama sekali nggak-"

"Jangan pura-pura! Aku agak nggak suka kalau sahabatku menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia sedang menyukai seseorang. Terlebih lagi 'seseorang' itu adalah salah satu di antara _squad_ gaje kita berlima. Gimana aku nggak penasaran coba? Jadi, sekarang ceritakan, oke? Baik, cerita dimulai! Nah, nah, ayo cerita!" serang Yaya bertubi-tubi, membuat Ying yang masih berusaha mencerna suasana di sekelilingnya kalang kabut.

"U-umm … maafkan aku, Yaya. Ja-jadi, begini … aku …" Ying mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Halooo?! Gempa ya? Aduh, maaf. Aku lagi ada pembicaraan penting nih!" Yaya tiba-tiba menelpon membuat Ying kaget. "Ehhh? Masa harus ke sana sekarang? Duh, iya iya. Aku ke sana deh."

Yaya memutuskan sambungan.

"Maaf ya, Ying! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau tunggu dulu di sini, nggak lama aku pasti balik. Oke? Daaahhh!" Yaya langsung melesat pergi, membuat Ying sedikit curiga, jangan-jangan dia itu sengaja…

Tunggu! Kalau Yaya itu sengaja, dan ini berarti dia sudah masuk dalam rencana gadis itu, sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. _Private room_ yang baru saja dibuat. Dia yang awalnya diseret Yaya ke sini langsung ditinggal. Berarti yang muncul berikutnya adalah …

' _Mampus! Aku harus pergi dari sini secepatnya!'_ pikir Ying panik. Tapi sayangnya, rencananya untuk kabur langsung gagal dalam sekejap, karena seorang cowok dengan tampang merasa direpotkan langsung didorong masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Woooii! Nggak usah dorong-dorong juga napa sih! Memangnya ada apaan co ... ba?" Omongan cowok itu terhenti begitu melihat gadis berkepang dua di depannya yang mukanya sudah memucat. "Heeiii! Ini maksudnya apaan hah?!" Fang menyibak gorden hitam itu lalu protes dengan Gempa yang tadi menyeret-nyeretnya ke sini.

"Hei, jangan jadi cowok _cemen_! Sudah, masuk sana! Masuk! Kau kira nggak repot apa, nyiapin rencana dadakan kayak gini di masa kita lagi sibuk-sibuknya!" Cowok berkacamata itu kembali didorong masuk. Dalam sekejap tangan yang tadi mendorongnya untuk masuk langsung menutup gorden sehingga sekarang benar-benar tinggal mereka saja … _berdua_.

 _'_ _Nggak mungkin! Ini pasti yang lain sudah pasang telinga mau nguping nih!'_ Fang mendengus sebal.

Kembali ke situasinya yang super-gaswat sekarang. Ia sendiri tidak berani menatap wajah gadis di depannya itu, sama seperti sebaliknya.

"Penampilan kalian tadi bagus. Ah, barusan itu aku memujimu, oke?" ujar Ying membuka topik pembicaraan dengan nada _tsundere_ khasnya, tapi gadis itu belum bisa membalikkan wajahnya untuk menatap cowok berkacamata di depannya ini. "Dan ... aku juga ... senang mendengar pengumumanmu tadi. Terima kasih."

"Jadi ... aku diterima nih?"

Ying mengangguk singkat.

Fang langsung tersenyum lebar, tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman itu langsung terganti oleh sengiran.

"Oho? Aku sama sekali belum mendengar pernyataan yang sama dari gadis di depanku ini ... Aku jadi nggak tahu apa aku beneran diterima? Atau ditolak? Yang mana? Bilang dong~" ujar Fang. Keisengannya langsung menjadi-jadi, membuat muka Ying semakin memerah, entah karena malu ... atau kesal?

"Berisik! Kau menyuruhku mengatakannya? Kau ini ya-!"

"Ahh ... balik lagi ke sikap biasa nih? Gadisku yang _tsundere_?" goda Fang.

 _Ngek!_ Fang langsung dihadiahi cubitan gemes dari Ying.

* * *

"Haaahh… dengan begini masalah selesai!" Yaya merentangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Hahaha, masa sih?" Gempa tertawa kecil. "Yah, beres atau tidak, sekarang itu urusan mereka. Sebaiknya kita nggak usah ikut campur."

"Benar juga ya…"

AC (baca: angin cepoi-cepoi) berhembus dari belakang mereka berdua menerbangkan topi Gempa, tapi dengan cekatan cowok itu kembali menangkap dan memasangnya. Yaya juga, mengencangkan pegangan pada kerudungnya agar tidak terhempas angin. Tentu saja, karena sekarang mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah.

"Jadi, sekarang apa tujuanmu mengajakku ke atap sekolah sampai membuat keempat adikmu cemburu?" tanya Yaya mengalihkan pembicaraan, memulai topik baru.

Gempa menelan ludah. Ya, beberapa saat setelah sukses memancing Ying dan Fang masuk ke _private room_ abal-abal di _Butler Café_ mereka, Gempa langsung menarik Yaya untuk pergi sebelum keempat adiknya sadar. Sadar sih, tapi terlambat. Mereka hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya, sekaligus iri.

"Umm … yah … sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting sih," Gempa memalingkan muka.

"Oh, gitu?" Yaya mengernyit, merasa diabaikan. "Bukan hal yang penting kan? Kalau gitu aku balik! Masih banyak yang harus kuurus!" Gadis itu langsung berbalik sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Waaa! Yaya, jangan main pergi-pergi dong!" cegat Gempa.

"Habis, kau juga! Jangan jadi cowok _cemen_!"

"Ma-maaf deh," ucap Gempa pelan. "Aku cuma ingin menikmati hembusan angin di atap ini lebih lama lagi sebelum membicarakannya. Tapi kayaknya nggak bisa ya? Masih banyak hal yang harus kita urus. Haaahh … tahu gini aku nggak akan setuju jadi Ketua Panitia."

Gempa lalu berbalik, menatap gadis itu.

"Ada … yang ingin kusampaikan padamu … sejak dulu …"

 _Waduh! Situasi kayak gini kan … biasanya …_ Hati Yaya langsung berdegup kencang. Jujur, dia belum siap untuk situasi seperti ini. Mukanya perlahan memerah, tidak mengira kalau Gempa sekarang mau …

"A-anu …" ucap Gempa lagi. "Aku … sebenarnya …"

 _Dug … dug … dug …_

"Aku itu … anu …"

 _Dug … dug …_

"Ng … jadi ya …"

 _Dug …_

"Aku itu …"

"Berisiikkk!" seru Yaya tiba-tiba, tidak tahan dengan debaran jantungnya yang sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Aku itu … ng … anu … jadi ya … Apa-apaan itu!" emosi Yaya meluap-luap. "Aku paling benci kalimat yang nggak pasti. Cepat susun dulu kata-kata yang mau kau ucapkan di benakmu lalu bilang! Kuberi waktu 30 detik!"

"Eh? Ehhh?" Gempa kalang kabut. "U-uhuk! Baiklah!"

Angin itu kembali berhembus, memisahkan jarak antara Gempa dan Yaya. Tiga puluh detik telah berlalu, dan Gempa mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Akan kukatakan sekarang. Yap!" ucap Gempa, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi maaf sebelumnya, kalau ini akan membuatmu tidak nyaman dan bingung nantinya. Aku … menyukaimu, Yaya."

Ucapan yang tulus itu keluar dari mulut Gempa, beriringan dengan angin yang berembus kencang.

"Hah?" Yaya nggak _mudeng_. "Eh, eh, tadi kau bilang apa, Gempa? Nggak kedengaran, anginnya kencang banget. Bisa diulang nggak?"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mengulangnya sebanyak apa pun kau mau. Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Gempa, kali ini sambil tersenyum _gentle_.

"…"

"…"

 _Hyuuu~_ Angin kembali berhembus dan menerpa kedua orang yang tengah berhadapan itu.

"Kau … barusan … bilang …"

"Aku menyukaimu." potong Gempa.

Bohong! Ini nggak mungkin.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," ucap Gempa, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Yaya. "Sebenarnya sudah lama perasaan ini ada padaku. Tapi sejak dulu aku hanya seorang anak SD yang polos. Tidak pernah memikirkan dan tahu apapun soal cinta. Mungkin sekarang juga masih, tapi setidaknya aku mengerti. Aku merasa senang kalau bersamamu."

"… itu … aku nggak pantas untuk semua kata-katamu itu …"

"Itu nggak benar! Cuma kau yang bisa membuatku-" Perkataan Gempa terpotong, sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, aku mengerti." Cahaya di matanya meredup. "Kalau begitu, bisa kita anggap tidak ada yang terjadi tadi? Sebagai gantinya, jawablah satu pertanyaan ini dariku."

Yaya menatap Gempa bingung.

"Dari kita berlima, siapa yang lebih kau suka?"

"!"

Pertanyaan yang tidak akan bisa dijawab oleh Yaya. Pertanyaan itu hanya membatasi Yaya pilihan jawaban di antara kelima orang. Yaitu Gempa, Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze, atau Ice. Tidak mungkin dia bisa memilih satu di antara kelima orang itu.

"Jadi siapa?" tanya Gempa lagi. Sorot matanya terlihat sungguh-sungguh. "Apa kau tidak bisa memilih? Atau kau menyukai orang lain?"

"U-ugh …" Yaya bungkam. "Gempa, a-aku-"

 _BLAAAARRRRR!_

Terdengar suara ledakan yang dahsyat dari lapangan. Gempa dan Yaya yang tadinya terlibat pembicaraan serius langsung buru-buru mengecek apa yang terjadi dari atap. Dan mereka kaget setengah mati bahwa kini sekolah mereka … _diserang_.

Jam di pergelangan tangan Gempa dan Yaya berbunyi. Setelah menekannya, muncullah sebuah hologram yang menampakkan teman-teman mereka.

 _"_ _Gempa! Yaya! Tolong! Kita sedang diserang!"_

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Aku juga sedang melihatnya. Siapa penyerangnya?"

 _"_ _Itu … kami belum tahu. Pokoknya kalian cepat gabung dengan kita-kita di sini! Kalian punya waktu 5 detik! Buruan!"_

 _Pip_. Hologram itu langsung lenyap. Gempa dan Yaya saling berpandangan dan mengangguk, lalu langsung lompat dari atas atap sekolah dan lari menuju tempat kejadian. Kedanya masing-masing berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi dan berusaha fokus pada situasi yang mereka alami sekarang.

Tapi ... _itu nggak mungkin, kan?_

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Haloo~ Nii kembali dengan apdet yang (sedikit) lebih cepat.** ** _Chapter_** **kemarin ancur banget, yah,** ** _chapter_** **ini rasanya juga sih. Ketahuan banget Nii lagi setress. Maklumin aja ya ahahaha/tertawamiris Jadi setelah semua dapat giliran, sekarang tiba saatnya untuk berlawan! Horeee!/plak Maaf, jadi kegirangan gegara seneng apdet jadi lebih cepat. Di** ** _chapter_** **kemarin-kemarin banyak banget kekurangan-kekurangan yang menonjol dari** ** _fanfic_** **Nii, jadi Nii mohon maaf sekaligus berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada** ** _readers_** **yang masih sudi untuk membaca dan mengikut** ** _fanfic_** **ini. Semoga untuk berikutnya Nii tidak membuat kalian kecewa :'3 Oke, daripada Nii ngoceh terus dan akhirnya jadi** ** _spoiler,_** **Nii sudahi dulu di sini ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan** ** _review_** **X3, agar Nii bisa terpancing untuk apdet lebih cepat lagi kayak gini XD Oke, sedikit bocoran lagi deh. Nii berencana untuk menamatkan** ** _fanfic_** **ini segera sebelum Boboiboy Galaxy dimulai, terus habis itu bikin _fanfic_ baru dengan _main pairing_ FaYi, X3 Doain semoga kesampaian ya :'3 ****_See you next chapter_** **~! X3**

 **Balasan _review_ untuk yang nggak _login_ :**

 **Ililara:** Waduh, kalau semua pingsan nggak ada yang ngurus kepanitiaannya dong? X'D Ahaha, tenang, FaYinya, Nii perbanyak di chapter ini kok (padahal harusnya _chapter_ ini fokus ke GempaYa, tapi malah jadi gini. Nggak pa-pa ya? :'3/plak) Ehehe, makasih untuk semangatnya XD

 **Tasha:** Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca X3

 **Baekday:** Uwoohh! Baekday-san punya indera ke 7? XD Hm? Kalau ditanya inspirasi, mungkin dari beberapa _shoujo manga_ yang pernah Nii baca X3 Terima kasih untuk semangatnya, Nii akan terus berjuang! XD

 **Guest Guest:** Eh iya, Nii tau, cumaa~ sistem sekolah di animasi Boboiboy itu juga kadang nggak masuk akal kan? Kayak yang minggu kemarin baru ulangan, masa minggu ini ulangan lagi, terus pas sekolah mereka lagi diujung tanduk, masih bela-belain ngerjain ujian X'3 Jadi Nii coba buat sistem yang ga masuk akal juga, tapi jadinya malah beneran ga masuk akal (banget) X'3 Ah, Kakak dulu mantan anak OSIS ya? Di kelas Nii juga ada anak OSIS, hidupnya serba gak jelas, jarang masuk kelas, nggak tau kenapa bisa dia naik kelas X'3 Makasih untuk semangatnya Kak :3

 **siti wulandari:** _puk puk_ Taufan. Tenang saja, Taufan itu _tsuyoi_!/dihajarUpan

 **BBB Lover's:** Iya. Hali maniss X3 Terima kasih untuk semangatnya, Nii akan terus berjuang! X3

 **Guest:** Ufufu, Hali terlalu _tsundere_ untuk ngegombal, jadi dia deh yang malah kena gombal X3 Eh, ini bukan _chapter the last_ lho, malah _chapter the beginning_ X3 Hm, hm, yup, mungkin _chapter_ depan-depan bakal jadi penentu. Bakal balik nggak ya? Atau bagusnya tetap begini aja? X'D Oke, sudah lanjut. Selamat membaca X3

 **Aline:** Kangen? Sini Nii peluk/plak Waduh, kok meleleh sih? Icee, bekuin Aline-san dong, bekuin! *malahtambahmeleleh* Tuhh, Hali, gimana? Puas nggak? (Halilintar: *malingkan muka sambil _blushing*_ ) _Doita~_ Aline-san :3 Oh, kita sekelas? Kelas 11 juga dong? Kyaa~~ XD

 **Guest (orang yang sama kah?):** Siap! Dengan senang hati akan Nii lanjutkan! XD

 **Terima kasih untuk _review_ para _readers_ sekalian. Maaf kalau _fanfic_ Nii belum bisa memenuhi ekspektasi kalian semua. Jumpa lagi di _chapter_ berikutnya ya XD**


	11. Chapter 9

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Ni-chan hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR _please? XD_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

Siang hari, jam 13.45, di saat sedang menggelar festival sekolah tahunan, Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis diserang oleh seseorang. Tembakan musuh yang dahsyat mampu menyulap lapangan yang tadinya penuh dengan aneka macam s _tand_ hangus dalam sekejap. Untung saja tidak ada korban jiwa. Namun festival sekolah mereka yang jadi hancur berantakan.

"Duh, siapa sih yang ngelakuin hal begini? Kurang kerjaan banget!" gerutu Ying.

"Mana kutahu! Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang cuma menyingkirkan orang yang melakukan hal yang merepotkan begini!" balas Fang. "Haaah, padahal aku sudah pasang rencana mau ngajak jalan-jalan cewekku di bazar festival yang sudah hancur lebur ini. Terus, kencan kami akan diakhiri dengan suasana romantis saat menonton kembang api penutupan di atap sekolah..."

Muka Ying memerah.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau ngegoda aku di tengah kekacauan gini!"

"Eh? Lho? Jadi kau beneran nggak menyangkal kalau kau itu cewekku sekarang ya?" ujar Fang iseng.

"Bukan saatnya bicara hal seperti itu, _baka_ Fang!" jerit Ying malu. "Ta-tapi, aku ... nggak melarang kok, kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi setelah situasi genting ini mereda."

"Oh? Sang _heroine_ mulai bersikap agresif? Tenang saja, nggak perlu disuruh kok," Fang nyengir.

"Kalian berdua! Awassss!" seru Gopal. "Tukarannn … makanan!" Gopal menggunakan kuasanya, menukar misil-misil yang tadinya akan meledak mengenai Fang dan Ying menjadi manisan. "Huh, masih untung aku cekatan, kalau nggak, kalian sudah bahagia berdua selamanya dia alam sana!"

"Jangan bicara begitu dong, Gopal. Kalau kau masih jomblo sendirian, aku jadi nggak tega. Nanti kapan-kapan kukenalin ke cewek mau?" Taufan yang sedang terbang menggunakan _hoverboard_ -nya terkekeh saat melihat Gopal merengut.

"Urus aja percintaanmu sendiri sana! Berisik banget sih!"

Sebuah misil melesat menuju ke arah Taufan yang masih asyik tertawa dan terlambat menyadari kehadiran misil itu. Dengan sigap Halilintar mengangkis misil itu dengan tombak halilintarnya.

"Eit! Hampir saja! Kak Hali, makasih yaaa~! Aku sayang Kakak deh!"

"Kau mau kusumbat mulut bawelmu itu pakai sambal? Sekolah ini sudah jadi medan perang tau! Lengah sedikit, habis kau disapu!" ujar Halilintar sengit, membuat adiknya yang satu itu bergidik takut.

"Hehe, maaf deh Kak," Taufan nyengir.

"Pokoknya semua tetap bersiaga sebelum Kak Gempa dan Yaya datang!" seru Halilintar mengomando. "Terutama kau, Taufan! Jangan berbuat hal ceroboh yang nggak perlu! Ini peringatan pertamamu, oke?"

"Ih, Kak Hali ah. Tadi itu cuma kecelakaan kecil aja kok. Nggak usah dipikirkan."

"Gimana bisa nggak pikirin?! Kalau salah satu adik bawelku ini hilang, siapa yang bakal aku hajar habis-habisan di rumah?"

"Kak, sesekali jujur tentang perasaan Kakak dong."

"Berisik!"

Puluhan misil kembali menghujam ke arah mereka. Serangan bertubi-tubi sekaligus membabi buta. Mereka berhasil menghindar dengan cekatan, namun asap yang berasal dari ledakan misil yang menghantam tanah tersebut benar-benar mengganggu pandangan mereka.

"Pokoknya kita harus berbuat sesuatu dengan asap ini! Kalau begini terus, mau menyerang pun sia-sia karena sasaran kita tidak terlihat!" ujar Fang.

"Ng … apa nggak ada solusinya?" Ying menggigit bibirnya. "Duh, kalau Gempa atau Yaya nggak ada di sini, gini deh jadinya."

"Hmmm …" Langsung saja wajah keempat elemental!Boboiboy (Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze, dan Ice) meredup. Menyadari seberapa pentingnya kakak tertua (baca: pecahan utama) mereka itu.

Di saat merenung seperti itu, sebuah suara datang ke arah mereka seakan menembus angin.

"Minggir! Kalian ganggu tau! Buka jalan! Buka jalan!"

 _BRAAAKKK!_

Dengan sekali pukulan, terhempaslah beberapa rangkaian mesin yang hancur terpecah belah. Tunggu dulu? Barusan itu … rangkaian mesin? Masih terlihat arus listrik memercik dari kabel-kabel yang menjuntai dari pecahan mesin yang telah hancur itu. Yaya mengerem dirinya sendiri agar berhenti saat tiba di tempat teman-temannya.

"Fuh, kalian semua nggak apa-apa? Sehat kan?" tanya Yaya pada ketujuh temannya. "Hei, Gempa! Mereka semua di sini nih!"

Terdengar suara hentakan raksasa tanah yang diketahui kalau itu adalah Golem Tanah milik Gempa.

"Hei, kalian semua masih bisa melawan kan? Kalian nggak buang tenaga sia-sia kan?" tanya Gempa yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan mantap kawan-kawannya. "Kalau begitu, segera bersiap untuk melawan! Taufan, gunakan kuasamu untuk menjauhkan asap yang mengganggu ini.

"Wah, kenapa dari tadi aku nggak kepikiran ya? Kakak memang hebat." Taufan nyengir. "Oke, ini dia! Pusaraann … Taufan!"

Taufan menggunakan kuasanya untuk menyudutkan semua asap di sekitarnya ke satu titik lalu menghempaskannya dengan kuat dan cepat sehingga asap-asap itu langsung lenyap.

"Kak Hali! Giliran Kakak nih! Hujan Halilintarnya dong!" seru Taufan pada kakaknya tersayang itu. "Biar para pengganggu itu kena sengat semuanya!"

"Jangan!" cegah Gempa. "Kita harus perhatikan para warga sipil dan teman-teman satu sekolah kita juga. Kalau kita pakai serangan Hujan Halilintar, nggak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka juga akan kena sengat kan?" Gempa berpikir logis membuat Taufan langsung mingkem.

"Eh? Be-benar juga sih. Maafkan aku."

"Kau sih, makanya sebelum berbuat sesuatu, mikir dulu dong! Kau punya akal kan? Pakai lah!" desis Halilintar.

"Kak Hali, gini-gini aku ini salah satu bagian dari dalam diri Kakak juga lho! Berarti kalau Kakak menghinaku, otomatis menghina diri Kakak sendiri!" cibir Taufan lalu memalingkan muka kesal.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan mulai berantem! Situasi genting gini kalian masih sempat aja bertengkar, gali kubur aja sana! Ini medan pertempuran tahu? Kalian harus fokus kalau nggak mau sampai dibabat!" ancam Gempa.

"Tuh, denger nggak?"

"Huh!" Taufan memalingkan muka.

Asap yang tadinya menghalangi pandangan mereka akhirnya lenyap seluruhnya. Yang menunggu mereka adalah ratusan _mini-robot_ yang dilengkapi persenjataan berupa berbagai macam peluru misil kecil. Yah, kecil sih kecil, tapi kalau kena, sakitnya nggak usah ditanya. Dahsyat. Apalagi kalau diluncurkannya berbarengan dengan ratusan robot lainnya. Hujan peluru pun jadi.

"Robot?"

"Jangan bilang … ini kerjaan si Kepala Kotak itu?" Ying mendesis sebal. "Suka banget dia cari gara-gara! Lihat aja nanti kalau ketemu, kucakar habis kepala dadunya itu!"

"Enak aja! Jangan sembarangan nuduh!" ucap seseorang dengan suara seraknya yang khas. Adu Du, ditemani pembokat setianya, Probe.

"Makanya tuh! Kalian itu nggak bosan apa, nuduh Tuan Boss terus kalau ada masalah? Biar Tuan Boss kepalanya itu kotak, sering ngejahatin kalian, sebenarnya dia itu pendek akalnya bukan main, tahu?" ujar Probe. Selamat, Probe. Sebuah cangkir besi langsung melayang ke kepala robot beremosi itu. Bersamaan terdengar suara kecil _'pletak'_.

"Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi? Nggak mungkin ada alien lain yang repot-repot menembus atmosfer bumi yang tebel hanya untuk membuat Boboiboy tidak bisa bersatu kembali?" tanya Yaya logis, mengingat beberapa hal yang sudah alien itu lakukan padanya dan teman-temannya. Yang pertama terlintas adalah ramun emosi Y yang membuat dia dan teman-temannya sinting akut dengan kepribadian yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan aslinya.

"Dia tidak mengincar apa pun dari kalian," ucap Adu Du. "Aku yang sebagai kaki tangannya dalam rencana ini saja tidak diberitahu lebih dari itu. Cukup diam, jangan tanya apapun, dan kerjakan. Itu saja."

"Kenapa kau setuju untuk bekerja sama dengannya? Dan lagi, siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa sebut siapa," jawab Adu Du. "Tapi dia mengancam akan menghancurkan Probe dan Markas Kotakku sekaligus kalau tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak punya pilihan, jadi aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sebut siapa? Apa itu berkaitan dengan ancamannya bahwa akan menghancurkan Probe?"

Adu Du mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi yang jelas, kalian pernah bertemu dan berhadapan dengannya." Adu Du memberi petunjuk.

"Siapa? Ejo Jo kah?" tebak Gempa.

"Bukan."

"Bukan? Kalau begitu … Lima Panglima Scammer? Eh, atau Raksasa Perisai?"

"Bukan juga."

"Ah! Jangan-jangan Ka-"

"Sudah! Semakin kalian membuang waktu, robot-robot ini sudah mengisi penuh energi mereka dan siap menembak kalian! Jadi cepat hancurkan!" potong Adu Du yang membuat mata Yaya menyipit, barusan alien berkepala kotak itu seperti sedang mengelak.

"Eh? Ehh?" Gempa panik. "Baiklah, semuanya! Seraaangg!" komandonya.

"Hiaaaahhhh!"

Mereka langsung membasmi robot-robot itu sebelum sempat mengisi ulang energi untuk meluncurkan ratusan misil peluru berikutnya. Beruntungnya mereka karena proses pengisian energi itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sehingga mereka bisa membabat habis robot-robot itu dengan mudah.

"Gampang!" kata Blaze percaya diri.

"Fuhhh, semua beres?"

"Kaaakkk! _Mini-robot_ -nya memang sudah habis, tapi … sekarang muncul robot yang lain nih!" seru Taufan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk puluhan robot berukuran sedang, atau kita sepakat sebut saja _Medium-Robot_ , atau agar lebih singkat, _Med-Robot_.

"Ayo! Semuanya! Sekali lagi! Seraangg!" komando Gempa.

"HIAAAAHHH!"

Pertarungan melawan _Med-Robot_ cukup sulit, karena mereka bisa mengisi ulang energi dengan lebih cepat, sekaligus ukuran mereka yang lebih besar, tiga kali lipat dari besar si _Mini-Robot_ tadi.

"Serangann … bayang!"

"Eittt! Seribu tendangan laju!"

Fang dan Ying mengambil banyak bagian dalam pertempuran mereka dengan _Med-Robot_ kali ini. Dengan cekatan mereka membasmi puluhan robot sekaligus dengan cepat. Bisa dipastikan suasana hati mereka sedang bagus. Iyalah, _wong_ baru aja jadian. Lebih tepatnya 15 menit yang lalu sih. Jelas _mood_ mereka lagi bagus-bagusnya.

"Dasar PJ (baca: pasangan baru jadian), ngelawan pun semangat. Iri deh," dengus Taufan sedikit kesal.

"Eeehhh? Mereka berdua jadian? Kapan? Kok aku nggak tahu sih?!" tanya Gopal kudet.

"Huh, baru aja tadi. Kalau kita nggak bantu, itu dua pasti nggak bisa tatap muka sambil senyam-senyum gitu sekarang," cibir Halilintar.

"A-aku nggak senyum-senyum! Kalian apa-apaan sih?! Situasi genting gini masih sempat aja nyindir orang!" elak Ying dengan muka merah.

"Cieee … PJ baru nih! Eh, Fang! Jangan lupa traktiran ya!" ujar Gopal senang.

"Beres, urus aja. _Mood_ -ku lagi bagus," jawab Fang sambil senyum-senyum bahagia.

"Horeeee!" Gopal bersorak. "Kalau gitu sekalian semua utangku kita anggap lunas juga ya?"

"Sembarangan. Enak aja. Nggak sudi." Fang langsung mencibir.

"Alaaaahhh…"

"Duhh, kalian ini! Soal PJ itu nanti-nanti aja! Eh, tapi jangan lupa traktir aku juga ya, Fang?" Gempa malah ikut-ikutan minta ditraktir.

"Kau tuh, mending urus percintaanmu sendiri sana! Jangan jadi cowok _cemen_ , lihat aku dong, sebagai contoh. _Gentle_ ," Fang mulai songong yang langsung dibalas Ying di sampingnya dengan cibiran.

Anehnya tidak ada respon dari Gempa, padahal biasanya dia langsung mencibir dan menyindir balik. Tapi kini Gempa hanya diam seribu bahasa. Bungkam. Semangat bertarungnya pun kian menurun, bahkan ia tidak sadar dari tadi adik-adiknya sudah berteriak memanggilnya.

"Kaaaakkk! Bangun Kak! Woi! Ada musuh baru lagi nih!" teriak Taufan berusaha menyadarkan kakak tertuanya yang kayaknya lagi _daydreaming_ di siang bolong.

"Hah?" Gempa mendongak ke atas.

Sebanyak sembilan, eh, sepuluh robot besar seukuran _Mega Probe_ menggantikan puluhan _Med-Robot_ yang telah mereka kalahkan tadi. Meski mungkin tidak sehebat _Mega Probe_ atau PETAI, tapi kemampuan robot-robot ini sepertinya tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Bisa dibilang, kemampuan mereka hampir setara dengan _Mega_ Probe maupun PETAI.

"Ka-kalau begini …" Gempa menggigit bibir. "Satu orang lawan satu robot! Kalau begini, semua pasti bisa-!"

Semua (termasuk Adu Du yang menunggangi Probe (Probe: emangnya aku ini kuda!)), langsung mengangguk mantap dan melawan masing-masing satu robot. Pertarungan kali ini tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Berkali-kali ada saja yang terhempas atau berlari kencang menghindari peluru yang hendak atau sudah diluncurkan.

Pertempuran yang sengit itu pertama kali dimenangi oleh Halilintar, lalu Fang, disusul Taufan. Blaze dan Ice selesai bersamaan, karena mereka mengalahkan dua robot bagian mereka dengan bekerjasama menggunakan jurus kombo pamungkan mereka, 'Kuasa Berkembar'.

Sedangkan Ying sedikit kesusahan akibat keterbatasan waktu menggunakan kuasa manipulasi waktunya, sehingga terkadang ia hampir terkena pukulan atau misil dari robot itu.

 _Pats!_ Jam kuasa manipulasi waktunya berkurang keefektivitasannya seiring digunakan terus-menerus. Kali ini dia di ujung tanduk. Genggaman robot itu sudah meluncur kencang ke arahnya di saat ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi ketakutan yang amat dalam.

"Ah-!" Ying panik, karena sepertinya robot itu sudah mempelajari pola geraknya dan bisa memprediksi kemana ia akan pergi menghindar. Usaha terakhirnya berakhir sia-sia. Dan … inilah dia …

"Lindungan bayang!"

"Ugh-!" Empasan angin kencang dari pukulan robot itu masih terasa walaupun Fang telah melindungi Ying dengan kuasanya. Alhasil Ying dengan tubuh mungilnya itu menabrak dinding yang terbentuk dari bayang-bayang padat itu.

"Ying!" jerit Yaya dan Fang bersamaan. Yang satu cemas akan sahabat baiknya, yang satu lagi khawatir berat karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkan gadisnya (yang baru aja jadian 15 menit yang lalu).

Fang buru-buru menghampiri Ying yang lemas, sesekali terbatuk, bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik. Cowok itu segera mengalahkan robot yang tadi dilawan Ying dengan penuh kemarahan. Setelah robot itu hancur berkeping-keping, Fang mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu dengan tampang khawatir yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri nggak?"

"Awh-!" Ying meringis saat sedang mencoba menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri. "Ka-kayaknya … nggak bisa …"

Fang berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mendesah.

 _Hup!_ Tiba-tiba Ying merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan. Begitu sadar, matanya membulat dan wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"EEEEHHHH?!" Ying kaget, kaget bukan main. Nggak pernah dia membayangkan hubungannya dengan Fang akan berjalan sejauh ini saat perasaan mereka baru saja terhubung 15 menit yang lalu. Tuh, tuh, siapa yang nggak kaget kalau tiba-tiba digendong ala _bridal style_ dengan cowok seganteng Fang? (Author iri berat)

"Uuuu … ciecieeee!" Gopal menyuiti.

"Turunin! Turunin nggak?!" Ying berontak, gadis itu makin panik apalagi saat teman sekelasnya yang berada di ujung lapangan yang juga merupakan tim pengumpul foto untuk buku tahunan, memotret-motret keadaannya sekarang, sambil sesekali nyuitin. Dan parahnya, teriak-teriak nyuruh teman-temannya ngumpul dengan _iming-iming_ ada pemandangan bagus di tengah lapangan yang patut di tonton. Ingin rasanya Ying berlari lalu menjitak kepala orang itu sekarang juga kalau saja ia tidak ingat saat ini kakinya sedang tidak bisa dipakai untuk berjalan, apalagi berlari.

"Berisik banget sih!" Fang menggerutu. "Diam! Memangnya kalau kuturunkan kau bisa apa? Sudahlah, biar kubawa kau sebentar ke tempat yang aman."

Ying meringis. Ia merasa perasaannya sekarang terbagi. Setengah malu dan setengahnya lagi mungkin … senang? Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Dadanya terasa sesak, namun di saat yang bersamaan juga terasa aman dan nyaman. Tunggu! Kok dia malah jadi terbawa suasana gini sih? Uhh ... ingin sekali sekarang ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

Selagi Fang membawa Ying pergi ke tempat yang aman, Gopal sudah berhasil mengubah robot lawannya menjadi wafer aneka rasa yang tersusun rapi membentuk wujuh robot itu sebelumnya.

"Hooo~ makan gratis!" ujarnya riang sambil mencomot dan melahap sebuah wafer dengan krim cokelat.

"Oke! Semua sudah selesai?" tanya Gempa memastikan setelah selesai mengalahkan robot bagiannya, disusul Adu Du dan Probe.

"Tunggu! Yaya belum!" seru Taufan.

"Yaya?!"

* * *

"Tumbukan Paduu!" Yaya meluncurkan jurus andalannya ke arah robot yang sedari tadi dihadapinya. Sayangnya pukulannya itu meleset. Robot yang dilawannya, entah kenapa lebih kuat dan gesit dibanding robot lainnya. "Ugh …"

Yaya berusaha menghindar saat robot itu meluncurkan peluru misil berukuran besar ke arahnya. Ia berhasil lolos.

"Wahai gadis berkerudung merah muda …" Tiba-tiba robot itu bicara, membuat Yaya kaget dan otomatis berhenti. "Kau sekarang … sedang bingung bukan? Terlihat dari pukulanmu yang selalu meleset."

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Yaya menggunakan kuasa memanipulasi gravitasinya untuk membuat robot itu melayang tak tentu arah, tapi sebuah kejadian yang langka telah terjadi. Ia … gagal.

"Hempasan Gravitasi-eh?" ucap robot itu, atau lebih tepatnya, orang yang memrogramnya. "Kalau kuasamu selemah ini, siapa pun juga bisa menghancurkannya dengan mudah."

Yaya menggeram tak terima. "Apa?!"

"Kau itu lemah. Sudah, terima saja takdirmu untuk dilindungi oleh kelima orang yang menjadi dinding setiamu itu," ucapnya lagi. "Kau itu … tidak pantas …"

 _BUAGHH!_ Robot itu terus mengoceh dan tidak sadar Yaya yang penuh kemarahan meluncur kencang ke arahnya lalu memukulnya sekuat tenaga. Bagian-bagian mesin di bagian perut robot itu berlepasan dengan sekali hantaman, terjatuh ke tanah.

"Heh, tidak buruk, tapi juga tidak baik." Hanya mendengarnya saja, Yaya langsung tahu bahwa orang yang tengah mengendalikan robot itu sedang menyeringai.

Yaya masih berusaha mengontrol napasnya yang menggebu-gebu, tidak beraturan. Detak jantungnya berdebar cepat, tapi berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Bukan debaran dengan nuansa romantis ala _shoujo manga_. Kali ini debaran itu diliputi oleh rasa takut yang kuat dan dalam.

"Aku … aku nggak akan kalah!"

"Heh, semangat yang bagus. Kalau begitu bersiaplah!" Robot itu memasuki mode tempur maksimalnya.

 _Pats_! Tiba-tiba robot itu menghilang dari sudut pandang Yaya. Dia saja tidak akan tahu posisi dan nyaris terpukul oleh robot itu kalau Ying (yang tengah digendong Fang) dari kejauhan melihat posisi robot itu dan berteriak memberitahukannya pada sahabatnya.

Tapi … yang ada Yaya sekarang justru cekikikan dan menahan diri mati-matian agar tidak tertawa dan menggoda PJ yang berbahagia itu. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat.

Pertarungan kian memanas. Yaya masih berhasil menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari sang robot yang gesit, meski terkadang tergesek dan terkena empasan angin dari pukulan sang robot, tapi itu bukan masalah besar.

"Biarkan aku bertanya satu soal padamu," ucap robot itu di tengah jeda pertarungan mereka. "Kenapa kau masih mau berusaha sekeras ini? Kau punya lima orang laki-laki yang bisa kau andalkan dan kau manfaatkan sesuka hati. Tapi kenapa?"

"Ke-kenapa katamu …" Yaya mati-matian menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Memang sih dia memiliki stamina dan kekuatan fisik super yang dahsyat, tapi badan sekuat apapun kalau dihantam atau tergesek besi terus-menerus juga pasti akan terasa sakit. "Memanfaatkan dan mengendalikan orang melalui hatinya itu tidak baik! Orang seperti itu, nggak ada bedanya dengan sampah! Aku paling benci kelakuan menjijikkan seperti itu! Cinta itu bukan alat untuk mempermainkan orang! Alasan aku bisa berusaha sekeras ini tentu saja karena aku … punya orang yang kusukai! Dan … untuk bisa bangga berada di sampingnya tentu saja aku harus ugh-!"

Omongan Yaya terhenti karena sebuah pukulan yang dahsyat menghantam perut Yaya tanpa ampun. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar dari perut ke seluruh tubuhnya. Untunglah tidak ada darah muncrat dari mulutnya. Namun perlahan kesadarannya mulai hilang dan ia terjatuh …

"Ini bukan sebuah novel roman, wahai gadis berkerudung merah muda. Ada kalanya kau harus mengkhianati orang yang kau cintai untuk kepentinganmu sendiri."

Hampir saja tubuh mungil Yaya menghantam tanah kalau Taufan dengan _hoverboard_ -nya tidak buru-buru menangkapnya.

"Beraninya kau-!" geram Halilintar marah. Ia memunculkan tombak halilintarnya. Nada suaranya mendandung perasaan benci dan dendam yang membara.

"-melukai Tuan Putri kami," sambung Taufan yang sama geramnya. Ia membawa tubuh Yaya yang tidak sadarkan diri itu ke tanah yang langsung diserahkannya pada Gempa, Blaze dan Ice yang menatap tidak percaya sebelum ia bergabung dengan Halilintar, berhadapan dengan robot itu.

"Kak, kami bisa menyerahkan Yaya padamu dulu kan? Bawa dia ke tempat yang aman seperti Fang dan Ying tadi," ucap Ice.

"Aku, Ice, bersama Kak Taufan dan Kak Halilintar akan menghajar habis robot itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping!" sambung Blaze mantap.

Blaze dan Ice langsung melesat ke arah kedua kakak mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gempa yang lambat mencerna suasana di sekitarnya. Akirnya Gempa menempatkan Yaya di punggungnya. Namun, perasaannya masih bimbang.

"Gopal!" seru Gempa akhirnya. "Boleh kutitip Yaya padamu? Bawa dia ke tempat yang aman seperti Ying dan Fang. Aku akan bergabung dengan adik-adikku menghabisi robot kurang ajar itu!

Gopal menatap Gempa tidak percaya. Wajahnya langsung menunjukkan perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Yang diberi amanah membawa Yaya adalah kau, Gempa. Bukan aku," ucap Gopal.

"Ini bukan saatnya berbicara seperti itu, Gopal! Kalau Yaya dibiarkan di sini, dia bisa-!"

"Harusnya itu kalimatku, dasar kau si Superhero Gadungan!" Gopal menyentil dahi Gempa sedikit kesal. "Sudah kubilang, yang diberi amanah itu kau. Jadi harus kau yang membawanya. Aku tahu kok, kau bukan tipe orang yang akan berkhianat bila diberi amanah. Jadi pergilah." Gopal memaparkan senyum bersahabatnya.

"Ta-tapi aku-!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kok. Kau baru saja ditolak olehnya bukan?" tebak Gopal yang tepat sasaran, membuat Gempa bungkam seribu bahasa lalu menundukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Kenapa … kau tahu?""

"Jangan remehkan kemampuan analisis milik Detektif Inspektur Corp. Gopal!" Gopal tertawa. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku pun pernah ditolak oleh seorang perempuan dulu. Aku tahu persis rasanya. Nggak enak kan? Rasanya lebih parah dibanding rasa jus alpukat yang sudah basi dua minggu dan bau langu. Hati pun serasa mendapat guncangan yang hebat."

Goapl mendadak curhat. Dan … tunggu! Memangnya dia tahu rasanya jus alpukat yang sudah basi dua minggu?!

"Kau … pernah ditolak perempuan juga? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?!"

"Nggak mungkin aku menceritakannya pada seorang anak polos yang baru saja masuk SMP," Gopal mendengus, jelas-jelas ia tengah menyindir. "Yah, perasaanku benar-benar terpukul saat itu. Aku merasa aku tidak perlu menceritakannya pada kalian semua karena bagaimanapun, aku berpikir itu masalahku, kalian tidak ada hubungannya. Ingat waktu aku mogok makan siang bareng dengan kalian tiga hari berturut-turut? Nah, waktu itu tuh, aku lagi patah hati berat."

"Oh, yang waktu itu?" Gempa mengingat-ingat. "Makanya kami semua heran kenapa Gopal-Si Pemakan Segala mendadak mogok makan. Kita aja sudah pasang rencana mau manggil orang pintar segala."

"Huh, kalian kira aku lagi kerasukan apaan sih?" dengus Gopal. "Pokoknya jangan putus asa, oke? Tetaplah senyum seperti biasa menjalani hidup ini. Ditolak sekali dua kali bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya. Masih ada kesempatan berikutnya. Kegagalan adalah awal dari keberhasilan kan? Buktinya sekarang aku sudah bisa SMS-an sama perempuan yang menolakku dulu lho! Kejadian ditolak itu malah membuatku semakin dekat dengannya-sebagai teman curhat."

Gempa mencerna ucapan Gopal, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kaaakkk! Kakak ngapain sih?! Masih di situ aja! Buruann!"

"Iya iyaaa!" Gempa panik saat adik-adiknya sudah mulai meneriakinya untuk bergegas. Ia memantapkan gendongannya agar Yaya di punggungnya tidak melorot dan terjatuh. Lalu ia pun menoleh pada kawan baiknya yang bertubuh gempal itu. "Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku, Gopal."

Gopal menggeleng. "Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya menceritakan masa laluku yang menyedihkan. Pada dasarnya perasaan kalian yang kuat satu sama lain. Sama-sama ingin melindungi. Jadi pergilah. Kali ini giliranmu untuk bersikap keren dan menolongnya." Gopal mengacungkan jempol.

Gempa mengangguk lalu membawa Yaya pergi di punggungnya. Menembus kumpulan murid-murid yang menatapnya heran.

* * *

"Pusaraaann … Halilintar!"

Halilintar memutar-mutar tombaknya lalu menerjang dan menusuk tepat di bagian hati robot itu (robot punya hati?!). Setelah terkena tersengat arus listrik tegangan tinggi, dengan lemah robot itu menggeliat dan terjatuh di tanah dan menimbulkan suara yang keras.

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada Yaya? Dia nggak mungkin bisa kalah telak dari robot macam kau seperti itu!" seru Halilintar sambil mengacungkan tombaknya ke kepala robot itu sambil menindihnya dengan satu kakinya.

"Heh, aku seperti melihat seorang lelaki yang patah hati karena cintanya ditolak." Suara yang keluar dari robot itu terdengar mendesis.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Jawab!"

"Wah, wah, galak banget. Aku nggak melakukan apa pun selain memukulnya pelan dan dia langsung terhempas kok," ucap robot itu santai. "Yah, setelah kami melakukan sedikit percakapan ringan."

"Percakapan ringan apaan yang bisa membuatnya hilang konsentrasi begitu?" Ice ikut menuding sembari mengacungkan mengacungkan tangannya yang berbalut es tebal membentuk meriam pembekunya.

"Aku hanya bertanya kenapa dia mau berusaha keras mengalahkanku dan dia mejawab kalau ia mempunyai orang yang ia sukai." Nada jawaban yang keluar dari robot itu terdengar puas, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze, dan Ice sekaligus. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian merasa putus asa? Orang yang kalian suka menyukai orang lain lho?" Robot itu memanas-manasi.

"I-itu nggak … nggak mungkin! Yaya tidak a-"

"Tidak mungkin katamu? Asal kau tahu, perasaan perempuan itu rumit dan susah dimengerti, bahkan oleh diri perempuan itu sendiri. Kalian yang masih belum matang ini tentu saja tidak mengerti."

Keempat orang itu diam.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_ Dengan cepat Gempa telah kembali bersama Fang. Keheranan melihat empat adiknya terdiam saat sudah berada di posisi yang menguntungkan.

"Kenapa kalian diam?!"

"Cepat sudah habisi robot itu! Itu pasti robot yang lain daripada yang lain!" seru Adu Du tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu lain daripada yang lain?" tanya Gempa heran.

"Aku yakin, ini pasti robot yang 'dia' maksud," Adu Du manggut-manggut sendiri. "Inti _core_ dari robot ini, menyimpan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kalian berlima bersatu kembali seperti semula!"

Pengumuman tiba-tiba yang mengejutkan dari Adu Du mampu membuat kelima orang diam sekaligus menatapnya tidak percaya secara bersamaan.

"Apa itu … benar?"

"Tidak salah lagi! Aku membaca sebuah memo yang tergeletak di lorong kapal angkasa 'dia' dan diam-diam mengambil dan membawanya pulang. Di situ tertulis kalau 'dia' akan meletakkan 'itu' di dalam _core_ sebuah robot yang akan di programnya dengan teknik sintesis suara! Sementara robot yang bisa bicara cuma ini!" jelas Adu Du. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat habisi dia! Kalian ingin kembali seperti semula kan?!"

Hening. Otomatis kelima pecahan itu memiliki pikiran yang sama dalam benak mereka masing-masing. Sebuah kalimat yang mereka belum tahu pasti jawabannya.

 _Benarkah … kami ingin kembali?_

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Apdet kilat lagi! Apdet kilat lagi! Terima kasih Ya Allah sudah memberikan hambamu yang hina ini umur yang panjang sampai detik ini TwT Oh iya,** ** _chapter_** **kali ini gimana nih? Masih nggak jelas ya? X'3 Ehehe, ternyata bikin menulis adegan pertarungan itu ribet banget ya? Nii masih pemula sih QwQ Oke, sampai di sini dulu, Nii cabut ya? Mau ngelanjutin** ** _chapter_** **berikutnya biar selesai tepat waktu. Doain ya?** ** _Jaa Minna_** **! Jumpa lagi di chapter depan! XD**

 **Balasan _review_ yang nggak _login_ :**

 **Sofia Lynn:** Ehh... nggak puas ya? Yah, wajar sih, tapi Nii akan terus berjuang TwT

 **Ililara:** Yupp, FaYi selalu bikin greget.. nggak nahan.. / Eh ... kapan Abang muncul? Tentu saja ra-ha-si-a dong XD Siapp! Nii akan terus berjuang X3

 **Guest & ****Guest (orang yang sama kah?):** Terima kasih, sudah lanjut, selamat membaca! XD

 **siti wulandari:** Nyahaha, benar sekali XD

 **Aline:** Eh, jangan-jangan apa? XD Fufu, Nii selalu pakai bahasa rakjel, mungkin karena itu Aline-san nyaman? X'D Yeayy! Samaa, Nii juga OTP paporitnya FaYi/toss X3 Iya dong, udah lanjut. Masa langsung tamat gitu aja? Kan nggak seru?/plak XD Ehehe, makasii semangatnya, Aline-san juga _fight_ ya X3

 **Baekday:** Ehhh? Makan siang cuma 10 menit? Cepat banget! Nii malah biasanya 15 menit. Kalau sambil baca fanfic bisa sampai 20 menit nggak selesai-selesai X'3 Iya, nggak boleh buruk sangka dong. Nggak baik, kasihan yang dituduh, iya nggak?/plak XD Yeayy! Semangat! Memang bener kok X3

 **BBB Lover's:** Yup, setelah sekian lama (lebay) akhirnya mereka jadian juga. Siap! Kamu juga _fight_ ya X3

 **happy with boboi:** Ehehe, terima kasih X3

 **Yupp, cukup sampai segini dulu ya. Kena WB dadakan, jadi ngebalas _review_ pun jadinya ancur X'D Semoga kita bertemu lagi di _chapter_ berikutnya. _Jaa~ X3_**


	12. Chapter 10

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Nii hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

"Di dalam _core_ robot itu menyimpan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kalian bersatu seperti kembali! Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat habisi dia! Kalian ingin kembali seperti semula kan?!"

Hening. Otomatis kelima pecahan itu memiliki pikiran yang sama dalam benak mereka masing-masing. Sebuah kalimat yang mereka belum tahu pasti jawabannya.

 _Benarkah … kami ingin kembali?_

* * *

"Eng … umm …" Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Gradasi yang semula _blur_ sedetik kemudian menjadi jelas. Yang menyambutnya adalah langit-langit ruangan yang berlapis _gypsum_ berwarna netral. Ia terbangun di sebuah ranjang, tepatnya di atas kasur yang berseprai putih polos berukuran kecil yang hanya pas untuk satu orang. Ranjang itu dikelilingi pagar kecil yang panjangnya kira-kira 15 senti mencegah agar pasien tidak jatuh saat tidur. Aroma khas yang dihirup hidungnya ini langsung dapat dikenalnya. Aroma … rumah sakit.

Gadis itu berusaha bangun, walau sekujur tubuhnya merasa sakit bukan main. Selang infus tertancap di punggung tangan kirinya. Mengalirkan air yang berasal dari kantong transparan yang tergantung di tiangnya. Sambil menghela napas merasa hal ini terlalu berlebihan sampai pakai infus segala, ia meraba-raba kepalanya. Aman. Selembar kerudung merah muda seragamnya masih terpasang di sana. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada yang begitu spesial. Hanya kamar rawat inap biasa untuk satu orang yang bisa ditemui di rumah sakit manapun. Ada kamar mandi di sebelah pintu yang diyakininya adalah pintu masuk, juga sebuah televise hitam tipis standar yang menempel di dinding tepat di depannya.

Gorden berwarna krem muda menutupi jendela. Dengan itu dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang sudah malam. Lampu juga menyala. Gadis itu berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sampai dia bisa berakhir di rumah sakit seperti ini, sambil berharap ia tidak gegar otak. Yang langsung terlintas di ingatannya adalah saat ia dipukul oleh sebuah robot dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

Rasa takut kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat gadis itu bergidik ketika seseorang dengan hati-hati membuka pintu ruangan tempatnya berada.

"YAYAAAA!" seru orang itu girang. "Putri Tidurku akhirnya bang-!"

 _BUAAGHH!_ Orang yang berteriak tadi langsung didepak keluar oleh seseorang yang wajahnya mirip, namun raut wajah dan manik mata mereka berbeda. Orang itu bertampang kalem, namun sinis sekaligus _cool_. Tipe yang akan menerkam musuhnya dalam diam. Matanya bermanik _ruby_ sedangkan yang didepaknya barusan bermanik _sapphire_.

"Orang sakit udah mau langsung kau terjang aja! Mikir posisi dong!" dengusnya kesal.

"Kak Taufan! Jangan mati di sini Kaakk! Oii! Siapa aja panggilin perawat dong! Kak Taufan sekarat nih!"

"Kak Blaze, mana ada orang sekarat mukanya bahagia kayak gitu. Ini sih dilihat dari mana pun lebih mirip orang maso."

Abaikan kedua orang yang tengah berdebat itu. Mari fokus ke Yaya yang sekarang bengong.

"Gimana keadaanmu?" tanya seorang cowok bertopi hitam ke belakang dengan symbol batu di tengah-tengahnya. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjang yang ditempati Yaya.

"Eh, baik kok baik," jawab sang gadis yang dipanggil Yaya tadi. "O-oh, gimana dengan robot-robot kemarin itu?"

"Hehe." Orang dengan topi menyamping berwarna biru-putih yang tadi didepak tadi menyeringai. "Aku yang membasi robot-robot itu membalaskan dendammu! Sendirian!"

 _Bugh! Duak! Ngek!_ Serangan bertubi-tubi langsung ditujukan pada cowok itu tanpa ampun.

"Sendirian dari Hongkong! Terus kami ini apa?!"

"Kakak Taufan jahat!"

"Ampuun! Ampuun!"

Cowok itu berusaha menahan serangan dari tiga orang sekaligus. "Kak Hali, Kak Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice juga turut ambil bagian kok. Sedikit …"

 _Bak! Bik! Buk!_ Bukannya serangan dari tiga orang yang diketahui adalah Kak Hali-Halilintar, Blaze, dan Ice itu mereda, justru perkataan dari cowok bertopi miring itu-yang disebut Taufan, malah jadi _boomerang_ dan memperparah 'siksaan' yang didapatnya dari tiga saudaranya.

"Ah, abaikan saja dulu mereka." Gempa-cowok bertopi hitam ke belakang yang duduk di kursi, tersenyum kaku.

"Oh iya, bukannya ini sudah malam? Kenapa kalian berlima jenguk aku malam-malam gini? Atok dan Ochobot nggak ngelarang?" tanya Yaya yang baru sadar. Ia melirik jam yang terpajang di atas televise. Menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit.

"Eh? Ini sudah pagi kok?" kata Gempa heran. "Coba buka aja gordennya."

Ice yang berada di dekat jendela menyibak gorden berwarna krem muda itu. Sementara Halilintar mematikan lampu.

"Ini kenapa nggak ada yang tugas meriksa pagi sih," Halilintar mendecak. "Harusnya ka nada perawat yang bertugas memeriksa tiap kamar tiap paginya. Matiin lampu, bawain sarapan, dan lain-lain."

"Yah, mungkin terjadi kesalahan kecil dalam mengatur prosedurnya, mengingat banyak korban luka-luka juga kemarin," Taufan angkat bahu. "Nanti tinggal protes aja ke pihak rumah sakitnya."

"Wah! Kalau gitu ayo kita protes aja sekarang!" seru Blaze bersemangat. "Ayo Kak!"

"Yuk," sambut Taufan, yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan adiknya itu. "Aku dan Blaze pergi dulu sebntar. Awas aja ada yang berani macam-macam sama Yaya!"

"Itu sih elo aja!" Halilintar mencibir, samar-samar terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya mengingat kejadian sewaktu persiapan festival sekolah kemarin lusa.

Taufan meninggalkan kamar rawat itu bersama Blaze. Menyisakan empat orang di dalamnya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong …" Yaya kembali memulai topic pembicaraan yang baru. "Kenapa kemarin Adu Du bersedia menolong kita? Bukannya dia yang menembak kalian dengan pistol aneh waktu itu?"

"Ah, itu. Kami juga menanyakan hal yang sama dengannya kemarin," ujar Gempa. "Dia bilang, perjanjian itu hanya berlaku apabila Adu Du menembak kami sebelumnya. Tidak ada perjanjian yang mengatakan ia harus tetap setia sewaktu 'dia' datang menyerang. Yang penting asal dia menembak kami dan merahasiakan identitas 'dia', itu sudah cukup menghindarkan Probe dan Markas Kotaknya."

" _Haaaa~i!_ Pertanyaan!" Yaya mengangkat tangan kanannya, agak sakit, tapi rasa itu kalah oleh rasa keingintahuannya yang besar. "'Dia' itu sebenarnya siapa?"

Suasana langsung hening. Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena memang tidak ada yang tahu di antara keempat orang ini.

"Identitasnya masih dipertanyakan," Halilintar angkat bicara. "Tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa menebak. Aku berhasil menguak dan mendapat petunjuk dari Adu Du. Siapa pun yang menyerang sekolah kita hari itu, adalah alien yang pernah berhadapan dengan kita dulu."

"Tapi … siapa?"

"Yang paling masuk akal sih, Ejo Jo atau Lima Panglima Scammer. Dengan uang dan koneksi yang banyak, mereka bisa membeli atau memproduksi banyak robot sebanyak yang mereka mau untuk menyerang kita bukan? Dan kurasa, teknologi seperti itu memang masih baru bangsa alien yang menggunakannya." Halilintar memaparkan teorinya. "Tapi Adu Du mengatakan 'bukan' yang artinya mereka tidak terlibat dalam penyerangan ini."

Yaya mengernyit.

"Oke, oke, ini hanya teori bila misal Adu Du tidak berkata bohong. Jadi belum tentu 100 persen benar," ujar Halilintar cepat saat melihat Yaya mengernyit, seakan-akan meragukan teorinya.

"Tidak apa, lanjutkan." ucap Yaya singkat.

"Kalau Ejo Jo atau Lima Panglima Scammer tidak terlibat, tersangka yang paling memungkinkan adalah …"

 _Gruuukkk … Gruuukkk…_

"Ah-!"

Penjelasan Halilintar diinterupsi oleh bunyi yang menyerupai traktor yang tengah mengeruk-ngeruk tanah (hiperbola ah). Suara itu berasal dari … perut Ice.

"Maaf," ucap Ice dengan muka merah, merasa malu atas tindakannya barusan. Terlebih malu lagi karena perutnya itu berbunyi di depan orang yang ia sukai.

"Oh iya, tadi kita juga belum sarapan ya? Buru-buru ke sini sih," ujar Gempa.

"Nggak boleh! Jangan pernah lewatkan sarapan! Kalian itu ya, sudah dibilang-!"

 _Gruuukkk…_

Perkataan Yaya terpotong oleh bunyi perutnya sendiri yang persis seperti Ice. Spontan mukanya langsung memerah.

"Kau sampai belum dikasih sarapan juga? Ampun deh, apa-apaan sih, rumah sakit ini?" Halilintar tepok jidat. "Ya sudah, aku pergi beli roti atau apa dulu gitu deh. Ice mau ikut?"

Ice mengangguk mantap dan membuntuti Halilintar yang sudah di depan pintu.

"Kak, kutinggal kalian berdua di sini, jangan macam-macam ya?" desis Halilintar sambil menatap Gempa sengit.

Gempa menggeleng kuat bersamaan dengan mukanya yang pucat plus keringat dingin keluar dari plipisnya. Halilintar mengangguk, mempercayai kakak tertuanya itu lalu pergi bersama Ice.

Setelah mereka pergi, Gempa menghela napas lega, lalu menoleh ke arah Yaya.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri dan belum makan seharian penuh lho. Kalau nggak makan, sakitmu bisa tambah parah," ujar Gempa tiba-tiba.

"Se-sehari penuh?! Jadi aku nggak sadarkan diri dari kemarin siang nih?!" Yaya kaget.

Gempa mengangguk.

"Jadi … ini hari Minggu dong? Uwaaaaa…! Aku belum ngerekam serial drama favoritku di TV tadi malam!" Yaya meringis.

Gempa tertawa kecil. "Kan tinggal cari di internet atau tunggu siaran ulangnya saja," ucap cowok itu. "Oh iya, kau belum makan kan? Sebenarnya …"

Gempa mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan dari balik _hoodie_ tanpa lengannya, membuat Yaya yang melihat heran gimana Gempa bisa menaruhnya di situ. Kotak makan itu menggunakan juga menggunakan sistem isolasi sehingga makanan di dalamnya dapat terjaga kehangatannya, mirip termos.

"Wah, kau bawa bekal?" tanya Yaya heran. "Ya sudah, makan saja. Kau juga belum sarapan kan?"

"Bodoh," ucap Gempa pelan. "Cowok _cemen_ banget aku kalau membiarkanmu kelaparan sementara aku dengan cueknya makan di hadapanmu. Tujuanku membawa ini ke sini nggak lain karena …"

Gempa tidak melanjutkan. Yaya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Cowok itu menghela napas lalu membuka tutup kotak bekalnya. Uap panas menyembul keluar, menandakan makanan di dalamnya terjaga kehangatannya. Yang mengejutkan, isi kotak bekal itu adalah bubur, yang sepertinya buatan sendiri.

Ia mengambil sendok yang bervolume di sakunya yang dibaluk plastik dan tisu agar higenis.

"Nih." Gempa menjulurkan sendok itu pada Yaya, membuat gadis itu mengernyit.

"Umm … Gempa? Aku menghargai kebaikanmu tapi … aku … kayaknya nggak bisa deh …"

"Ehhh? Kenapa? Apa ayamnya kebanyakan?!" tanya Gempa panik. "Ini nggak sesuai seleramu ya? Atau kau mau makan makanan yang lain?!"

"Bu-bukan!" Yaya menggeleng kuat. "Ha-habisnya … tanganku diperban gede gini! Gimana bisa nyuap!" Yaya menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang diperban, mungkin untuk membalut tangannya yang lecet karena kebanyakan memukul dan bergesekan dengan mesin robot yang terbuat dari besi kemarin.

"Ah-" Gempa melongo. "Maaf, aku memang nggak peka. Ka-kalau begitu … begini saja deh."

Gempa menatap kembali kotak bekalnya dan mengambil sesendok bubur. Ia meniupnya pelan lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Yaya dengan muka merah.

"A-aaann …"

 _JEDEEEERRRR!_

Seorang cowok bermuka manis sekarang tengah menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke arahnya dengan muka merah dan tatapan yang sangat menggemaskan. Mau nggak mau, muka Yaya ikut memerah dan ia langsung salah-tingkah. Tapi dia mau menolak juga nggak enak, karena perutnya juga sudah ngamuk pengen diisi dari tadi.

Jadi perlahan-lahan, tapi pasti … Yaya memakan sesendok bubur yang disodorkan Gempa padanya. _Hap!_

"Gi-gimana? Aku coba buat diam-diam di rumah subuh tadi. Rasanya nggak aneh kan?"

"Enak kok, enak!" Yaya mengangguk mantap. Kata yang terucap dari bibirnya tadi bukan bohong. Masakan cowok di depannya ini memang sungguh sedap. Kandungan air di dalamnya tidak begitu banyak, namun pas-pasan. Teksturnya juga lembut, bumbunya standar dan tidak berlebihan, ditambah _topping_ yang sesuai.

Mungkin karena enak, bubur itu pun juga cepat habis. Selama itu juga Gempa menyuapi Yaya walaupun jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang berirama ' _dag-dig-dug-DUEERR!'_. Ia menyodorkan suapa terakhir, dan sialnya nasib elemental kita yang satu ini, pintu ruangan mendadak langsung terbuka lebar.

"Heeeiii! Kakaakk! Aku bawain sarapan buat Yaya dari perawat nih!" seru Taufan semangat.

"Kak, aku juga bawa sarapan buatmu nih-!" Perkataan Halilintar terpotong, _speechless_ mendadak karena melihat pemandangan 'WOW' di depannya.

"Ah-!" Blaze dan Ice yang baru datang juga langsung ikutan _speechless_. Kantung plastik yang mereka pegang terjatuh ke lantai dengan indahnya.

Oke. Mari kita mulai menghitung mundur dari sekarang. Lima … empat … tiga … dua … satu!

"KAAAAAKKKKK!"

Baiklah, Gempa. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana (Gempa: Gue belum mati woi!).

* * *

 _'_ _Sayang, kami dengar kamu masuk rumah sakit? Kamu kenapa? Baik-baik saja kan? Besok kami akan pulang secepatnya."_

Yaya pun segera membalas pesan yang baru diterimanya dari orangtuanya dengan cepat.

 _'_ _Aku nggak apa-apa, Ma. Besok juga sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kok. Mama tenang saja.'_

Mata Yaya tertuju pada sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk ke _mailbox_ -nya tepat setelah ia menekan tombol _'send'_. Tertulis sebaris nama pengirim yang melihatnya saja membuat Yaya merasa rindu yang amat sangat. 'Boboiboy'. Ia pun segera membukanya.

 _'_ _Hari ini sepulang sekolah kami boleh ke sana lagi? Ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Yang lain sekalian mau menjengukmu juga (baca: Gopal, Ying, dan Fang).'_

Yaya bingung, tapi segera ia balas pesan itu dengan jawaban 'ya'. _Send!_ Gadis itu kembali merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Ia bisa saja menonton TV untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang melandanya sekarang, tapi lama-kelamaan tetap juga bosan. Sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sudah berkurang sejak kemarin dan dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan ia sudah boleh pulang ke rumah besok.

"Siang Yaya!"

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan cepat. Teman-temannya. Lebih tepatnya yang membuka pintu barusan adalah Ying. Ia membuka sebuah keranjang rotan berukuran sedang. Samar-samar tercium aroma sedap dari keranjang itu.

"Cepat! Cepat banget!" ujar Yaya kaget, namun sedang. Sekaligus bingung, karena rasanya baru saja ia mengirim pesan setuju.

"Iya, sekolah hari ini dipulangkan lebih awal karena para guru akan membahas tentang festival sekolah kita yang terputus kemarin. Sebenarnya dari awal sih, aku ngirim pesan kami sudah ada di depan ruanganmu, tapi Ying misuh-misuh biar kami ngirim pesan dulu ke kau boleh atau nggak kami berkunjung. Aku sih yakin kau bakal bolehkan, tapi dia tetap ngotot dengan alasan bisa saja Yaya butuh istirahat, gitu," jelas Gempa.

"Ohh …" Yaya ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan Gempa.

"Maaf nggak sempat menjengukmu hari Minggu kemarin," Ying merasa tidak enak. "Abangnya orang ini datang dan minta dicarikan tempat tinggal sementara. Kan nggak mungkin dia dan Fang bareng-bareng tinggal di rumah hantu pinggiran itu."

"Jadi karena nggak nemu hotel dan _guest house_ murah yang sesuai dengan isi kantong, kami terpaksa numpang di rumah cewekku deh," sambung Fang.

"Itu gara-gara kalau nggak begitu kalian bakal jadi gelandangan di pinggir jalan!" elak Ying, yang masih aja _tsundere_. "Untung orangtuaku lagi pergi tahu nggak?!"

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong … apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?" Yaya berdalih menatap kelima elemental Boboiboy yang bisu. Semenjak tadi tidak bersuara, padahal biasanya mereka yang paling ribut. Ah, mereka juga datang bersama Ochobot.

"Maaf sebelumnya," Gempa memulai. "Ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang sedikit tidak menyenangkan."

"Eh?"

Ochobot mengambil alih. "Jadi langsung saja, aku baru saja selesai men- _scan_ kelima Boboiboy sekaligus tadi pagi. Dan hasilnya … maaf. Mereka tidak bisa terus dalam keadaan begini."

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Yay tidak mengerti.

"Karena berpecah dari satu rang yang sama, jaringan otak, _fluctlight_ , serta ingatan mereka harusnya terbagi, namun sistem yang dimiliki jam kuasa bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi. Tapi sayangnya … itu tidak bertahan lama," Ochobot melanjutkan. "Mereka sudah seperti ini selama seminggu. Itu waktu yang cukup lama bagi jam kuasa untuk mempertahankan sistemnya. Lama jam kuasa bisa menahan hal ini harusnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh hari. Jadi, tinggal 2-3 hari lagi sampai …"

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Aku nggak mengerti!" sela Yaya. "Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau _fluctlight_ dan jaringan otak mereka terbagi?"

Ekspresi dan suasana di ruangan itu semakin mencekam. Ochobot mulai berbicara kembali.

"Ingatan mereka akan terbagi."

"Hilang ingatan? Bukannya itu biasa?"

"Kasus ini berbeda," ucap Ochobot lagi. "Seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin banyak pula memori baru yang masuk ke dalam kepala mereka. Kapasitas ingatan yang harusnya untuk satu orang, terbagi menjadi lima dan tidak sebanyak yang seharusnya. Sangat beresiko tinggi membiarkan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini terus. Bukannya tidak mungkin bila kenangan dan ingatan mereka terbagi, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Jadi untuk mencegah hal itu, mereka harus bersatu secepatnya."

"Tapi … tapi … aku masih bisa … bertemu dengan kalian lagi kan? Ini bukan awal dari sebuah perpisahan kan?" desak Yaya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, terlebih saat Ochobot terdiam lama sebelum bisa menjawab.

"Itu … kami juga belum tahu. Kemungkinannya kecil. Aku men- _scan_ juga sebotol kecil cairan khusus yang diambil Boboiboy dari inti _core_ robot itu, tapi tidak mendapat informasi lebih selain sekadar cairan itu berfungsi sebagai penawar cairan yang pernah digunakan Adu Du untuk menembak Boboiboy dulu," ucap Ochobot. "Memang beresiko, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

Yaya menggigit bibir.

"Apa kalian sudah bicarakan satu sama lain?"

Secara bersamaan kelima orang itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begini terus pun, kau nggak akan bisa bertemu dengan orang kau sukai kan? Jadi …"

" _…_ _kami memutuskan untuk bersatu kembali._ "

"Satu lagi, cairan yang harus diracik menjadi ramuan yang didapat dari inti _core_ robot itu tanpa terduga memiliki _durability_ yang terbatas, dengan kata lain sebentar lagi akan menjadi kadaluwarsa. Jadi kita harus cepat. Seharusnya itu akan menjadi tidak berguna beberapa jam lagi," tambah Ochobot. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang dan meraciknya. Maafkan kami sudah datang hanya membuat perasaanmu tidak nyaman, Yaya."

Yaya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku … aku nggak apa-apa. Ini semua demi kebaikan kalian kan?" ucapnya. "Kurasa … ini yang terbaik."

Ochobot mengangguk lalu menggiring kelima elemental untuk pulang.

Samar-samar terdengar gumaman.

 _'_ _Kau salah, Yaya …'_

 _'…_ _sebenarnya ini bukan demi kami …'_

 _'…_ _tapi ini semua …'_

 _'…_ _untuk membuatmu …'_

 _'…_ _bertemu kembali dengannya …'_

"Jangan bahas yang sedih-sedih mulu deh! Mana nuansa humor dari _fanfic_ ini? Yuk, makan dulu!" Ying segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuka keranjang rotan yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Aroma sedap yang tadinya tertahan langsung menyeruak keluar, membuat mata Gopal bersinar-sinar.

Isi dari keranjang itu adalah pai apel dan pai kismis hangat yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari oven tadi.

"Wah, kau yang buat sendiri?" tanya Yaya sambil meraih sebuah pai yang Ying sodorkan padanya. Dengan perlahan gadis itu menggigitnya dan saus di dalamnya langsung membelek keluar dan berpadu dengan kulitnya yang _crisp_. Menciptakan sebuah rasa baru yang sedap.

"Ehehe, kali ini aku coba buat tanpa bantuan Mama. Habis kalau menjenguk biasanya orang bawa buah tangan kan? Karena aku mondar-mandir keliling kota tadi pagi belum ada toko roti yang buka, aku jadi bikin ini deh," ucap Ying. "Ah, aku juga bikin sesuatu buatmu nih!" Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kertas cokelat pada Fang yang menatapnya bingung, tapi cowok itu segera membukanya dan ... tampaklah tiga buah donat lobak merah tersusun dengan rapi di dalamnya.

"Ying! Kau mau jadi istriku nggak?" serunya tiba-tiba, membuat Ying langsung tersedak karena mendengar lamaran tiba-tiba yang nggak terduga itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ngomong apa sih?! Bikin kaget aja!"

"Habis, kalau aku punya istri kayak kau yang bisa bikinin aku donat lobak merah tiap hari, aku pasti bahagia. Hidup donat lobak merah!" seru Fang kanakan yang langsung berakhir dengan Ying yang meninjunya karena malu setengah mati.

 _'Wah, kayaknya kalau mereka nikah, bakal ada perang piring tiap hari ini ...'_ Yaya _sweatdrop_.

* * *

"Oke, kalian siap? Minum di saat yang bersamaan ya! Kuhitung deh, biar nggak salah! Tiga … dua … satu!"

 _Glekglekglek…_

Bersamaan dengan ramuan berbahan dasar cairan misterius yang didapat dari inti _core_ robot tempur yang dikirim oleh alien misterius ditenggak sampai habis, sebuah cahaya langsung memancar dari masing-masing tubuh elemental. Kelima cahaya itu bersinar semakin terang, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan menutup sebelah mata karena silau.

Perlahan-lahan kelima cahaya itu saling menarik satu sama lain, hingga hanya menyisakan sebuah cahaya terang.

 _Blash!_ Cahaya itu terhempas ke sekitarnya, yang langsung menghilang, menyisakan sosok baru di dalamnya yang berdiri tegap dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"BOBOIBOY!"

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Horeee~!** ** _Chapter_** **ini selesai juga! Untung selesai tepat waktu, hari Minggu ini *fyuuhh* Mungkin mulai sekarang apdetnya tiap hari Sabtu/Minggu aja ya? Cuma segitu batas apdet kilat Nii. Maaf kalau masih banyak yang nggak puas dengan** ** _chapter_** **kali ini. Isinya kebanyakan latarnya di rumah sakit doang TwT Tapi di** ** _chapter_** **depan latarnya bakal Nii ganti kok. Tenang ahahaha~ QwQ Terus, ada istilah** ** _fluctlight_** **di sini, sebenarnya itu Nii ambil dari** ** _light novel_** **Sword Art Online sih, artinya kalau nggak salah sih struktur kesadaran manusia atau jiwa gitu. Eh, bener nggak sih? Duh, Nii jadi bingung sendiri TwT Pokoknya terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dengan sabar. Semoga** ** _chapter_** **kali ini pun memuaskan kalian.** ** _See u next chapter~_** **X3**

 **Balasan _review_ yang nggak _login_ :**

 **Ililara:** Nii juga suka jus alpukat kok, tapi kalau udah basi emang nggak enak QwQ (emang lo pernah minum? yah ... nggak sih..). Hayoo~ mau ngomong siapa tuh? Nah, Bang, kapan punya pacar? Abang tuh udah mapan, cukup umur, kuat, _tajir,_ ganteng lagi. Sudah, cari bini sana! *ditebaspedangtenaga* X'3 Iya, 'Nii' itu singkatan dari 'Ni-chan', soalnya kalau nyebut diri sendiri 'Ni-chan' terus lama-lama jadi capek, jadi 'Nii' aja, lebih singkat X3

 **Sofia Lynn:** Siapa yaa ... yang disuka Yaya? Tanya aja sama orangnya deh X3 Ufufu ...

 **BBB Lover's:** Yeayy! Semangat! XD

 **Baekday:** Waduh, dari kemarin ada aja tantangannya ya, kalau baca fanfic Nii? TwT Yup, memang sih, sudah masuk ke klimaks. Tapi tamatnya masih agak lamaan kok, ehehe X'3

 **Aline:** HP-nya jangan dilempar, Aline-saan! *nangkap* Cieee cieee~ PJ! *ikut nyuitin* Lohh... robot itu kan emang benda mati, kalau dimatiin lagi, jadinya mati dua kali dong? XD/plak Rapiii? Tulisan Nii rapi? *melototin fanfic sendiri* Kayaknya nggak juga deh, Nii baca ulang masih ada typo yang nyelip TwT Yah, tapi Nii akan berusaha lagi XD

 **ranti san:** Sudah next, selamat membaca XD

 **Guest:** Namanya juga anak-anak remaja yang nggak bisa ditebak. Apa aja yang ada di pikiran langsung ceplos X'D Hayoo~ dia itu siapa yaa?

 **Terima kasih bagi para** _ **readers**_ **Nii yang sudah me- _review_ , maafkan Nii tidak bisa membalas semua _review_ kalian tepat waktu. Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih :'3**


	13. Chapter 11

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Nii hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk kelas dengan riang.

"Yaya! Akhirnya sahabatku keluar dari rumah sakit! Gimana keadaanmu? Bukan harusnya istirahat aja dulu di rumah sehari?" sambut Ying.

"Ehehe, aku lagi kangen banget sama sekolah. Lagian aku memang sudah nggak apa-apa kok. Justru aku sangat menantikan hari ini!" ujar Yaya disertai senyuman lebar.

"Hmmhh, paling dia nggak sabar mau liat cowok yang dia suka itu," celetuk Gopal dari mejanya, yang membuat muka Yaya langsung memerah.

"Apaan sih Gopal! Nggak usah sok tau deh! Urus percintaanmu sendiri sana!"

"Dey, tanpa kau suruh pun, aku yakin _affection point_ -ku terhadap cewek yang kuincar meningkat kok!" Gopal membusungkan dada.

"Yah, asal itu bukan cewek di _game Love Sims_ aja," sahut Ying.

"Yee … enggak lah. Cewek _real_ kok." Gopal nyengir.

 _Kriiiingg … Kriiingg …_

Bel masuk berbunyi. Gerombolan yang tadinya mengerumun untuk mengobrol langsung lari _kelabakan_ (bahasa mana tuh?) ke kelasnya masing-masing. Yaya juga selaku Ketua Kelas dan Pengurus OSIS yang baik, langsung menuju mejanya dan duduk manis di kursinya menanti kedatangan guru.

Terdengar bunyi derap kaki dari koridor. Sekali dengar bisa langsung dipastikan itu adalah seorang anak yang terlambat dan lari-lari masuk kelas biar nggak didenda. Tapi tetap aja salah sih. Jadi Yaya, sambil menghela napas panjang, sambil mempersiapkan pulpen multiwarna kepala domba dan notesnya untuk mencatat nama siswa yang teledor ini.

 _Ciiittt …_ Terdengar bunyi decitan sepatu tanda seseorang mengerem langkahnya, kali ini tepat di depan pintu kelas. Ia menggebrak pintu untuk masuk, lalu dengan cepat ia langsung lari masuk, tapi sialnya ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan akhirnya ambruk. Benar-benar tipikal siswa teledor yang ceroboh.

"Hehe, _safe_!" ujarnya disertai cengiran lebar sambil membetulkan posisi topinya. Cowok itu langsung melesat ke mejanya saat mendengar langkah kaki di koridor yang sudah dekat.

"Boboiboy! Pagi-pagi aja udah telat. Lihat aku dong, hari ini aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk berangkat sekolah tepat waktu! Sarapan nasi tiga piring sama minum susu lima gelas!" ujar Gopal.

"Hehehe, maaf deh, maaf. Aku telat bangun. Rasanya capek banget. Ini aja masih ngantuk," ujar cowok bertopi jingga itu lalu duduk di kursinya. Tatapannya tertuju pada gadis berkerudung merah muda di depannya. "Heeiii! Yaya! Pagi! Lama kita nggak ketemu ya!"

Tiba-tiba saja hati Yaya serasa tertusuk. Bukan! Bukan! Bukan tertusuk dalam arti sadis, tapi karena perasaan rindu yang akhirnya tersampaikan. Memang suara yang menyapanya itu adalah suara yang didengarnya dari kemarin-kemarin dari lima orang yang berbeda, namun … entah kenapa kali ini suara itu menyeruak ke dalam dadanya. Membuat mukanya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Pa-pa-pa … pagi …"

"Hahaha, apaan tuh. Bukannya harusnya sekarang ini kau bilang, 'oh Pangeranku, akhirnya kau terbangun dari tidur panjangmu. Untuk melepas rindu, maukah kau memelukku?' begitu …" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Kurang ajar dan nggak bisa baca situasi seperti biasa, tapi itulah dia.

 _Cklik_. Yaya menekan pulpen dombanya dan menulis nama cowok itu di notesnya.

"Kau. Denda bebersih toilet pulangan nanti ya," ujar Yaya tanpa ampun.

"Hah? Kok aku malah dikasih kado bebersih toilet dari Tuan Putriku sih?"

"Wooiii! Guru datang! Guru datang!" seru seorang murid laki-laki yang mengintip dari celah pintu kelas dan buru-buru duduk di kursinya.

"Naaahh, begini baru kelas yang biasa! Dari kemarin adaaa aja yang nggak normal! Tapi Pak Guru bersyukur kelas kita sudah kembali menjadi kelas IX-J yang dulu. Tenang dan damai. Dan sebagai bentuk rasa senang Pak Guru karena kelas kita sudah damai kembali, Pak Guru akan berikan kalian …"

"Waaahhh …"

Murid-murid sudah pasang tampang _innocent_ mereka masing-masing, ngarep bakal dikasih duit atau diberi makanan manis seperti permen dan cokelat. Sehingga tanpa sadar mereka menepuk-nepuk meja membuat suara yang seperti deruman drum.

"Ujian dadakan! Matematika! Horeee! Tiga puluh soal pilihan ganda! Yang dapat nilai di bawah KKM harus bersih-bersih satu sekolah! Yeayyy!"

Antiklimaks.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

* * *

"Duhh … parah, nasibku parah banget …" Cowok bertopi oranye itu berjalan dengan lunglai saat berjalan pulang dari sekolah menuju rumahnya segera setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Ahaha, masa sih, sampai segitunya? Itu kan mudah."

"Mudah bagi seorang pelajar teladan yang merupakan anggota organisasi terpopuler satu sekolah, OSIS, sepertimu, Ya. Kalau aku kan, cuma seorang cowok Sekolah Menengah biasa yang mengikuti klub sepak bola."

"Jangan begitu. Soalnya gampang kok. Itu kan soal-soal yang baru dibahas minggu lalu."

"Mana kutahu. Yang kuingat minggu lalu aku ditembak Adu Du. Hanya itu." ucap Boboiboy singkat, membuat Yaya sedikit terhenyak.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hm?" Boboiboy menatap Yaya heran. "Iya, aku sama sekali nggak ingat apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Yang masih segar di ingatanku adalah kemarin aku dikelilingi cahaya terang dan tahu-tahu saja muncul di taman dan Ochobot langsung mewek-mewek memelukku."

"Jadi … kau tidak ingat … apa yang terjadi … seminggu kemarin?"

"Yap," jawabnya lagi. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kuharap bukan hal buruk."

"Bodohh!"

Yaya tiba-tiba berteriak kencang dan lari menuju rumahnya. Boboiboy yang mendapat teriakan tiba-tiba itu kaget sampai nyaris loncat dari tempatnya berpijak. Ia berniat menegur, tapi ia tahu itu percuma. Gadis itu tidak akan menengok dan mendengarkannya. Jadi ia hanya menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung tidak percaya.

Sampai di rumah, Boboiboy menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur walaupun badannya masih berbalut seragam sekolahnya yang bau apek karena menyerap keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya hasil main bola waktu istirahat tadi.

Cowok itu berguling-guling nggak jelas dan membuat seprainya kucel dan berantakan. Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung sampai topi oranye kesayangannya lepas, memperlihatkan sehelai rambut putih yang menjuntai di antara ribuan helaian rambut hitam yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Sekeras apa pun ia mencoba mengingat, tidak bisa. Memori itu tak kunjung kembali padanya. Seperti menghilang tanpa sisa di tengah cahaya.

"Hei hei! Enak aja main berantakin kasur! Capek-capek aku mau bikin kejutan kalau sudah bebersih kamarmu selama kau pergi sekolah! Kalau begini kan jadinya percuma! Nyadar aja nggak!" Ochobot yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung mengomel.

"Hehe, maaf deh Ochobotku sayang. Nanti aku rapiin lagi kok. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau tanya." Cengiran biasa di wajah Boboiboy berganti dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hm? Tanya apa lagi? Mending bersihinnya sekarang aja. Nanti lupa lagi," ucap Ochobot yang terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengganti topik. "Hari pertamamu di sekolah baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baik, tadi Pak Guru Papa Zola ngasih ulangan dadakan lagi. Yah, dapat nilai 50 masih lumayan lah, di atas KKM," jawab Boboiboy. "Eh! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi deh! Kenapa sih, dari kemarin kesannya kau selalu menghindar kalau aku mau bertanya, Ochobot?"

"Cih."

"Cih! Apaan tuh cih?! Aku dengar lho!" Boboiboy merengut. "Kali ini sebaiknya nggak usah menghindar deh, Ochobot. Aku sudah tahu semua trikmu! Menyerah sajalah!"

"Eh, Boboiboy. Tadi Fang menghubungiku, katanya dia mau datang hari ini."

Lagi-lagi robot mungil ini mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi keberuntungan berpihak padanya dan Boboiboy termakan jebakan itu.

"Eh? Mau apa? Lagian tadi kan ketemu di sekolah. Kenapa nggak selesaikan urusannya di sekolah aja sih?"

"Memang kau kira urusan apa yang mau diselesaikan?"

"Apa lagi kalau bukan berantem? Pertarungan yang laki banget gitu." Boboiboy langsung mengepalkan tinjunya, lalu mendadak teringat akan pertanyaan yang ingin diajukannya. "Oh iya! Jangan menghindar lagi! Jawab aku!"

"Cih."

"Tuh kaaan! Cih lagi! Sudahlah Ochobot. Kita sahabat baik semenjak kau diaktifkan kan? Jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan lagi, kumohon. Beritahu aku," mohon Boboiboy yang dalam hati mikir, _akting kayak begini sudah meyakinkan belum ya_ …

"Kau tuh, memang pandai ya, ngambil hati orang. Iya iya, kukasih tau. Kepo amat sih," Ochobot mendesah. "Jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu?"

"Maksudmu? Dan kok tiba-tiba? Biasanya juga nggak peduli."

"Enak aja. Kali ini beda," Boboiboy mendengus. "Tapi aku pulang sekolah bersama Yaya, dan tiba-tiba alur pembicaraan kami langsung menyangkut dengan 'hal yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu', dan aku berkata jujur bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi, anehnya dia malah ngambek."

"Jadi? Kau bikin Yaya marah kan sudah biasa."

"Iiiihhh! Ochobot gitu! Jangan bikin hatiku ini makin galau dan hancur dong!" gelagat Boboiboy langsung membuat robot itu geli. "Nggak mungkin. Aku sudah cukup lama bersamanya, jadi tahu saat dan sebab pasti kenapa dia marah. Tapi, kali ini aku nggak tahu sama sekali. Aneh bukan? Kalau sesuatu yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu itu bukan hal yang penting baginya, dia tidak akan marah kalau aku lupa. Namun reaksinya kali ini berbeda. Berarti 'sesuatu yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu' itu, adalah hal penting yang seharusnya tidak boleh kulupakan."

"Sudah tahu, kenapa lupa?"

"Ochobot! Kok dari tadi nada bicaramu dingin gitu sih?"

"Habis kau juga sih! Masa nggak ingat memori-memorimu setelah kau ditembak Adu Du dengan pistolnya sehingga kau tidak bisa menjadi utuh begini! Kau tahu? Lima bagian dari dirimu itu lima hari penuh bikin Yaya pusing tahu nggak?" Ochobot yang keceplosan, langsung menutup mulutnya refleks (emang Ochobot punya mulut?).

"Hah? Jadi aku berpecah lima dan tidak kembali selama seminggu penuh?"

Ochobot mengangguk lemas.

"Ya. Selama seminggu penuh kelima bagian dari dirimu itu satu per satu melewatkan waktu bersama Yaya tiap harinya sampai bikin pusing tahu nggak?"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku nggak mengerti! Kenapa mereka semua melewatkan waktu dengan Yaya tiap harinya secara bergantian?" potong Boboiboy bingung.

"Kau tuh, laki-laki sejati atau bukan sih? Masa persoalan semudah ini nggak ngerti?" Ochobot mendengus.

"Enak aja. Aku laki-laki sejati tahu. Mau lihat nih?" Boboiboy memegang celana seragam sekolahnya, dengan ancang-ancang mau pelorotin yang membuat Ochobot jijik.

"Enggak ah. Nggak perlu gitu juga, nanti _rating fanfic_ ini naik jadi T+. Sekali lihat aku bisa langsung tahu kau itu laki-laki. Cuma sejati atau nggak. Nah, itu masalahnya." Ochobot berdehem. "Cowok sejati itu adalah cowok yang bisa mengerti perasaan perempuan. Tapi! Cowok sejati bukan juga cowok yang suka mainin perempuan (Authornya galau)."

Boboiboy mengernyit.

"Bisa pakai bahasa yang lebih mudah dimengerti nggak?"

"Ini sudah yang paling mudah tahu! Kau tuh, gagal ujian bahasa atau apa nih? Huft. Oke, begini saja deh. Kau itu nggak tahu kenapa Yaya langsung bertingkah aneh begitu kan? Dan itu semua dikarenakan kau yang tidak ingat 'kejadian yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu'?" Ochobot memastikan, yang langsung disambut Boboiboy dengan anggukan mantap. "Hmm … aku juga sebenarnya bingung kenapa kau bisa tidak mengingatnya. Padahal harusnya semua memori dari pecahanmu tergabung menjadi satu dan itu semua ada pada dirimu. Ehm, atau apa ini efek samping dari ramuannya ya."

"Ngomongin apaan sih, Ochobot? Ramuan apaan?"

Ochobot menghela napas. "Duh, masa aku harus cerita semua dari awal sih? Iya deh iya. Jadi kuceritakan secara singkat saja dari awal ya. Kau ditembak Adu Du, lalu tidak bisa bersatu seperti sekarang dan terpaksa hidup berpecah lima untuk sementara sampai bikin orang sekampungan pusing tujuh keliling. Nah, lalu sekolah kalian diliburkan seminggu penuh karena guru-guru rapat. Di saat itu kelima pecahanmu meluangkan waktu mereka bersama Yaya bergilir-gilir tiap hari sampai aku kasihan sendiri sama Yaya yang kewalahan menghadapi dirimu dengan sifat yang berbeda-beda itu."

"Lanjut, lanjut!"

"Lalu di saat hari terakhir. Yaitu dengan Gempa saat festival sekolah. Kejadian dimulai dari sini. Sekolah kalian diserang oleh ratusan robot yang dikirim oleh alien misterius. Kalian bersama-sama melawan. Semua berhasil namun hanya Yaya saja yang gagal melawan robot lawannya dan mengalami cidera yang cukup parah. Gempa segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu kelima pecahanmu mati-matian mengalahkan robot itu dan mengambil ramuan misterius di dalam inti _core_ robot itu yang katanya bisa mengembalikanmu ke kondisi sekarang ini. Kelima pecahanmu berunding bersamaku, dan mereka setuju untuk kembali seperti semula. Dan … inilah hasilnya. Kau yang sekarang. Polos plus nggak peka." Ochobot mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sindiran.

Boboiboy berusaha mencerna penjelasan panjang-lebar Ochobot barusan. Keningnya berkerut. Duduk bersila dengan tangan dilipat serta mata terpejam. Menunjukkan bahwa cowok itu sedang dalam mode konsentrasi penuh.

"Bhuaahh! Ternyata aku memang nggak bisa mikir yang susah-susah!" seru Boboiboy tiba-tiba, memecahkan mode konsentrasinya. "Lagipula, dari awal aku sudah tahu kok, kenapa kelima pecahan dari diriku itu maksa untuk melewatkan waktu bersama Yaya. Jawabannya kan memang cuma satu … yaitu perasaan mereka juga sama denganku."

"Kau nih. Sudah selesai galau-galauannya jangan lupa mandi ya. Bau-eh! Ehhh!" Ochobot panik karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya yang berbentuk bola itu dipeluk erat-erat oleh cowok di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih Ochobot. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Oke, aku mau mandi dulu."

* * *

 _Ting tong … ting tong …_

Bel di kediaman Boboiboy berbunyi di pagi buta besok harinya. Dengan malas cowok itu turun ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu, tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang benar-benar 'baru bangun tidur' banget.

Yang menyambutnya di balik pintu adalah … sesosok cowok dengan rambut ungu _raven_ yang mengenakan jaketnya yang biasa.

"Yo."

 _Krieeett…_ Boboiboy sudah berniat menutup pintu lagi, tapi cowok itu buru-buru menahannya.

"Woi! Woi! Apa-apaaan langsung main tutup-tutup aja!" protes Fang sambil mati-matian menahan pintu yang tadinya hendak Boboiboy tutup.

"Sori. Gue bukan maho. Gue normal. Nggak bakalan mau lo ajak jalan-jalan. Jadi pergi aja jauh-jauh sono!" ucap Boboiboy dengan pandangan jijik.

"Diihhh… siapa juga yang mau ngajak lo jalan-jalan. Kege-eran ah! Aku punya cewek kali. Orang cuma mau bicara sekaligus nawarin ramuan kok," cibir Fang.

"Wah, jadi sekarang kau beralih profesi dari mata-mata luar angkasa jadi SPB?"

"Bukan! Dari tadi kau nggak mudeng banget sih! Ramuan lho, ramuan! Buat yang bikin kau jadi bersatu lagi!"

"Telat! Ini aku udah bersatu. Matamu tuh ketinggalan di rumah kah? Kemarin juga ketemu di sekolah masa nggak lihat."

"Sori ya. Mataku memang selalu tertuju pada Ying, tapi kalau soal itu aku juga tau kok." dengus Fang. "Kau memang sudah bersatu, tapi Ochobot belum menjelaskan secara rinci kondisimu sekarang kan?"

"Hah? Hmm … iya sih," Boboiboy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Nah, berhubung aku juga nggak tau dan nggak mau tau, jadi nggak bisa ngejelasin sekarang. Tapi Abangku dengan berbaik hati sudah nunggu di rumah mau menjelaskan kondisimu sekarang sekaligus ngasih ramuan yang benar-benar bisa membuatmu kembali seperti semula."

"Eh yah … aku masih nggak paham nih. Memang apa yang kurang dariku sih?"

"Aahhh… sudah deh, nggak usah banyak makan durasi. Ayo cepat cabut!"

"Bentar-bentar!" tahan Boboiboy. "Sebelum itu … aku mandi dulu ya?"

 _GUBRAAAKKK…_

* * *

Akhirnya setelah menunggu dua puluh menit, Boboiboy keluar dari rumahnya, bersama Ochobot yang ngotot pengen ikut, mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan hingga sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana. Tidak bisa dibilang mewah maupun butut. Intinya standar dan sederhana. Membuat Ochobot heran.

"Tunggu, bukannya kemarin di rumah sakit kau bilang, kau sama abangmu itu numpang di rumahnya Ying?" tanya robot mungil itu heran.

"Sssshhttt! Dia nggak boleh sampai tahu kalau aku sama Abangku punya rumah sendiri di bumi! Ntar dia nggak ngebolehin aku numpang di rumahnya lagi," bisik Fang.

"Oalaahh … bohong toh?" Ochobot menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, benar Kapten Kaizo ada di dalam rumah ini?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Iya lah, ini rumah Abang yang beli kok. Masuk, masuk!" ajak Fang. Ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya pelan dan membukanya. Dari awal tidak dikunci, mengetuk itu hanya formalitas. Padahal kalau Abangnya nggak ada, dia langsung main serobot masuk aja kali.

Fang menggiring Boboiboy dan Ochobot menuju ruang tengah, dimana terdapat sebuah sofa berukuran cukup besar yang menghadap ke arah televisi yang tengah menyala dan dipandang oleh seorang pemuda berambut ungu _raven_ , mirip seperti Fang. Ia tidak terlihat mengenakan topengnya, karena tidak sedang dalam mode bertempur dan hanya mengenakan pakaian santainya yang serba hitam.

"Oh, akhirnya datang juga?" Pemuda itu meletakkan gelas berisi cairan kental berwarna oranye terang yang tadi di pegangnya. "Duduk dulu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Meski dibilang begitu, tetap saja rasanya nggak enak. Jadi dengan pelan tapi pasti, Boboiboy menduduki sofa itu dengan Ochobot di pangkuannya. Fang melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ia duduk di sebelah abangnya.

"Hmm … kulihat dari luar memang sudah tidak ada masalah. Kalian berlima berhasil bersatu dengan semula yang artinya … kalian meminum ramuan yang diracik dari cairan yang didapat dalam inti _core_ robot tempur beberapa waktu yang lalu kan?" Kaizo memastikan. Boboiboy mengangguk mantap, tapi Ochobot menatapnya curiga. "Semua persis seperti yang dilaporkan Pang padaku."

"Kenapa Kapten bisa ada di sini?" Ochobot mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Sebenarnya tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk melihat-lihat festival sekolah adikku, tapi sayang sebelum aku sempat mengunjunginya sudah dihancurkan oleh seseorang. Karena sudah terlanjur datang, sekalian saja aku istirahat sebentar dari misiku di bumi," ucap Kaizo dengan ekspresi tenang. "Dan juga, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu …"

"Apa itu?"

"Eh, eh, adikku beneran udah punya cewek ya?" bisik Kaizo tiba-tiba.

"BAAAANGGG! Kok jadi ngomongin itu sih?!" seru Fang dengan muka merah.

"Hahaha, maaf maaf. Nggak nyangka aja," Kaizo tertawa lalu menghempaskan badannya ke sofa lebih dalam lagi. "Habis, masa adikku sudah punya cewek abangnya belum. Padahal kau kutinggalkan di bumi untuk mencari jam kuasa, bukannya cari cewek."

"Abang sih, main tinggal-tinggal. Yah, yang namanya pertemuan yang telah ditentukan takdir itu memang nggak bisa ditebak Bang. Kalau jodohku memang di bumi ya, pasti Tuhan bakal mempertemukanku dengannya dengan cara apa pun." Fang mendadak puitis, meski setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung senyum-senyum sendiri dengan muka merah sambil melihat ponselnya yang pasti _wallpaper_ -nya foto Ying yang dia potret diam-diam.

"Gini nih, kalau orang lagi dimabuk cinta. Tapi Boboiboy, kau nggak gitu ka-." Perkataan Kaizo terpotong melihat Boboiboy juga asyik mandangin layar ponselnya sambil kesengsem sendiri.

Ini dua anak, bisa nggak sih, nggak usah begitu di depan Kapten? Kasian ada jomblo di antara kalian… Ochobot hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Euhm!" Kaizo berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan situasi ke normal. "Kembali ke pembicaraan kita. Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya pada Ochobot. Kau sudah men- _scan_ Boboiboy bukan? Dan apa kau sudah menjelaskan semua kondisinya pada orangnya sendiri?"

Ochobot memasang ekspresi rumit, lalu ia menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Belum. Aku sendiri sebenarnya belum paham betul apa yang menimpa Boboiboy dan berusaha membuat kesimpulannya."

"Jadi? Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Boboiboy … tidak bisa berpecah untuk sementara."

"Hah?!" seru Boboiboy kaget. "Ochobot! Kau nggak ngasih tahu aku soal itu semalam!"

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Kaizo. "Situasinya memang rumit ya. Tapi setidaknya kalian beruntung. Kebetulan sebelum menuju bumi, aku berkunjung ke planet XXX dan mendapat cairan yang merupakan bahan dasar ramuan penawar yang sebenarnya."

"Wah, wah, jadi? Kalau minum itu aku bisa kembali berpecah kan?!"

"Seharusnya. Jadi tenang saja." ucap Kaizo. "Maaf sudah memanggilmu ke sini pagi-pagi."

"Nggak apa Kapten. Yang penting kalau ramuan itu sudah jadi, bisa langsung kuminum kan?" Boboiboy memastikan.

Kaizo mengangguk.

"Benar. Nanti adikku yang akan mengantarkannya padamu. Eh, tapi aku minta carikan bahan-bahan tertentu yang ada di bumi ya? Aku belum begitu hapal letak toko-toko yang menjual bahan-bahan itu. Jadi bisa tolong belikan? Nanti kukirim SMS."

"Oke deh. Terima kasih ya Kapten. Sekarang aku dan Ochobot balik pulang dulu. Woi Fang, jangan keasyikan melototin foto pacar. Nanti cepet bosan lho. Kasian Ying kalau bakal kau campakkan kayak kain pel butut," timpal Boboiboy ngawur.

"Ngaco lo!" dengus Fang. "Sendirinya sama, tadi melototin foto Yaya terus. Nanti bosan duluan baru tau."

* * *

"Yaya sayang, bangun Nak."

Yaya merasa tubuhnya diguncang-guncang pelan oleh seseorang dengan lembut. Saat Yaya membuka matanya, ia melihat seorang wanita dengan wajah lemah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Masih sakit? Sebenarnya kamu kemarin sampai masuk rumah sakit karena apa Nak?" tanya sang Ibu khawatir.

"Nggak ada apa-apa Ma. Biasa, hanya teman-temanku yang _over-protective_ -nya sama kayak Mama," Yaya memaksa tersenyum, tidak sanggup menjelaskan bahwa ia masuk rumah sakit karena tidak sadarkan diri akibat dihantam sebuah robot. Kalau ibunya tahu, bisa-bisa ia dipaksa mengundurkan diri menjadi superhero mengingat sifat khawatiran ibunya itu.

"Duh, masa sih? Tapi Mama periksa sekujur tubuhmu merah-merah lecet begitu? Kamu jatuh ya?"

"Bu-bukan! Eh, iya sih, jatuh," ucap Yaya berusaha agar tidak bohong-benar kan, dia jatuh terhempas kemarin?

"Lain kali hati-hati ya. Untung hari ini sekolah kamu libur. Ya sudah, mau makan apa?"

"Yaya nggak lapar Ma. Nanti saja makannya," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan ibunya.

"Baiklah. Kamu pasti mau mengabari temanmu yang cowok itu kan? Cucunya Tok Aba? Jangan sampai bikin dia cemas juga ya. Masa kamu mau bikin calon suami sendiri khawatir," goda sang ibu lalu buru-buru ngacir sebelum putrinya ngamuk.

"MAMAAAAA!" seru Yaya dengan muka merah, tapi ada daya sang ibu sudah terlanjur keluar dari kamarnya sambil cekikikan.

Masih menggembungkan satu pipinya, Yaya meraih ponselnya di meja yang terletak di sebelah ranjangnya. Ada sebuah pesan di _mailbox_ -nya yang langsung menarik perhatiannya. Pengirimnya tertulis 'Boboiboy'. Yaya mengernyit, langsung dibukanya pesan itu tanpa berpikir terlebih dulu. Terdapat beberapa kalimat yang diketik cowok itu dalamnya.

 _'_ _Yaya, kau ada di rumah nggak hari ini? Aku jemput ya?'_

Yaya langsung membalas pesan itu.

 _'_ _Jemput? Memangnya mau kemana?'_

Lima detik kemudian balasannya langsung datang.

 _'_ _Temenin aku beliin kaki ayam kampung, susu unta berpunuk satu, telur cicak hamil di luar nikah, sama permen lollipop rasa usus sapi dong! Tolongin pliss!'_

Yaya malah tambah bingung membaca pesan yang dikirim Boboiboy padanya. Ngapain dia mau beli barang-barang aneh begituan? Memangnya mau bikin ramuan ala nenek sihir apa? Tapi Yaya nggak enak juga kalau membiarkan cowok itu pergi sendirian ke pusat perbelanjaan. Bawaannya kan nyasar aja itu anak. Kalau nggak dijaga bakal susah. Jadi Yaya akhirnya setuju untuk menemani Boboiboy mencari bahan-bahan aneh yang akan dibelinya.

"Jadii … ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Yaya saat Boboiboy dan dia selesai belanja dan berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana. "Bukannya langsung pulang? Lagian belanjaanmu itu, masa mau kau kasih ke rumah yang orangnya aja nggak kau kenal?"

"Ini rumahnya Fang kok," jawab Boboiboy bingung.

"Loh?!" Yaya kaget. "Bukannya si Fang sama Abangnya lagi numpang di rumah Ying?"

"Sssshhtt! Katanya sih rahasia, si Fang cuma mau cari-cari alasan biar bisa nebeng di rumahnya Ying. Mentang-mentang baru jadian," bisik Boboiboy, yang bikin Yaya merinding karena wajah cowok itu mendekat ke wajahnya sampai napasnya saja menerpa mukanya.

"Lumayan agresif juga dia." Yaya memegang pipi kirinya yang tadi diterpa napas cowok itu, yang sekarang mulai memerah.

"Ya sudah yuk, masuk!" ajak Boboiboy riang kayak dianya si empunya rumah.

Begitu Boboiboy mengetuk pintu tiga kali lalu membukanya dan masuk tanpa izin. Yaya melotot lalu menepuk pundak cowok itu keras.

"Eh! Enak aja main masuk-masuk! Tunggu yang punya rumah bukain dulu dong!"

"Kapten bilang nggak apa-apa langsung masuk kemarin kok. Lagian aku kan nggak mau maling. Ochobot juga sudah duluan ke sini," ujar Boboiboy.

Yaya mengernyit saat ia masuk ke rumah itu lebih dalam, aroma-aroma nggak enak langsung menusuk hidungnya. Aromanya kayak … Gopal yang nggak mandi seminggu penuh. Benar saja. Di ruang tengah sudah tersedia kuali segede-gede gaban berwarna hitam yang saking pekatnya jadi terlihat seperti biru. Sekali lihat siapa pun juga tahu kalau aroma tidak enak itu berasal dari kuali itu.

"Oh sudah datang! Bawa barang-barang yang kuminta kan?" sambut seorang pemuda yang bila dilihat dari wajah, usianya sekitar 17-20 tahun, daun muda. Masih _fresh_.

"Bawa kok Kapten."

"Sini sini."

Boboiboy menyerahkan bungkusan plastik berisi barang-barang aneh yang barusan dibelinya bersama Yaya. Kaizo menerimanya lalu menumpahkan semua isinya ke dalam kuali dan mengaduknya. Setelah mengaduk dengan sabar selama beberapa menit, Kaizo menuangkan ramuan aneh itu ke dalam satu gelas ukuran tanggung dan menyerahkannya pada Boboiboy.

"Nih, minum."

"Ih," Yaya meringis. "Itu memang apaan sih?"

"Ini? Ramuan yang bisa bikin aku berpecah lima kembali."

"Eh? Eh? Lho, tunggu dulu! Boboiboy!" seru Yaya panik.

Sayangnya peringatan Yaya terlambat, karena Boboiboy sudah langsung menenggak ramuan aneh itu, _straight_. Yang berarti langsung habis.

"Bhaaahh! Ini ramuan kok rasanya kayak amplas ya? Lebih parah daripada biskuitnya Yaya," ujar Boboiboy sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan bajunya, membuat Yaya bergidik ngeri karena tidak percaya cowok itu bakal menenggak ramuan aneh nan misterius itu dalam sekejap tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun, sekaligus _sensi_ karena rasa biskuitnya ikut disinggung. "Eh? Ehh?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa?!" tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Ah, aaaahhhh!" Boboiboy mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai dan meringkuk, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang melandanya tiba-tiba.

"Boboiboy! Jangan mati! Aku nggak mau kau pergi!" jerit Yaya yang buru-buru menaruh kepala cowok itu pahanya.

"Apa? Boboiboy mau mati?!" teriak Fang yang baru nongol. "Jangan mati dulu Boboiboy! Kau masih ada utang satu porsi nasi plus lauk-pauk dan minumnya sama aku!"

"Sempat-sempatnya kau ngomongin utang! Sudahlah ikhlasin aja! Orang mau mati malah ditagih utang!"

"Si-siapa yang … mau mati?" ucap Boboiboy di sela-sela erangan sakitnya.

"Hah? Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Ma-mau … pergi …"

"Pergi? Pergi ke mana? Ke akhirat? Jangan pergi Boboiboy!" Air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Kenapa perpisahan kita harus secepat ini? Boboiboy!"

"Ma-maksudnya mau pergi ... ke … kamar mandi … perutku … sakit nih …"

"Hah?!" Yaya terperanjat, lalu buru-buru mengusap air matanya secara kasar dengan sikunya. "Kalau mau ke kamar mandi yang pergi aja lah. Nggak usah pakai dramatis segala! Huh!"

"Gimana mau pergi ini. Dari tadi kau nahan-nahan kepalaku di pangkuanmu. Ya, karena kesempatan nggak datang dua kali, nikmatin dulu sebentar. Makasih ya," Boboiboy terkekeh lalu langsung lari ke kamar mandi. "Faangg! Numpang kamar mandi ya!"

"Boboiboy!" teriak Yaya dengan muka merah.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Fuhh… iya** ** _chapter_** **kali ini agak nggak jelas karena ngerjainnya buru-buru semalam X'3 Ada yang ngira sebentar lagi** ** _fanfic_** **bakal tamat ya? Yah, memang bener sih, tapi nggak secepat itu kok :'3 Pokoknya tenang saja. Nii akan berusaha menepati janji apdet tiap hari Sabtu/Minggu. Sebagai gantinya … tolong tulis** ** _review_** **di kotak di bawah ini ya. Satu-dua kalimat saja Nii sudah senang (banget) kok.** ** _Jaa~_** **sampai jumpa di** ** _chapter_** **berikutnya.**

 **Ah, satu lagi. Maaf karena Nii tidak sempat membalas** ** _review-review_** **kalian di** ** _chapter_** **sebelumnya karena tepat setelah meng-apdet** ** _chapter_** **baru, Nii langsung tumbang, dengan kata lain, demam sampai nggak masuk sekolah Senin besoknya. Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi Nii tidak bisa membalas** ** _review_** **kalian. Semoga** ** _chapter_** **kali ini pun bisa kalian terima dengan baik.** ** _Jaa_** **~ X3**

 **Balasan _review_ yang nggak _login_ :**

 **BBB Lover's:** Hayoo~ siapa yaa? XD

 **Luna Nightingale:** Hiks, huweeee *ikut nangis*/plak Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu. Keep imagine and love u too X3

 **Ililara:** Aihh, di bagian itu Nii malah senyum-senyum sendiri X3/plak Ini Abang muncul kok. Eh? Yang paling ganteng ... menurut Nii sih ... Fang dong... ufufu, tapi Abang Kaizo juga ganteng. Jadinya dilema deh.. uwaaa XD Horeee! Semangaatt! X3

 **Sofia Lynn:** Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu. Semoga _chapter_ kali ini pun bisa menghibur. Yeay! _Fight!_

 **aya-san:** Waduh, mengharukan? Bagian mananya? X'D

 **Baekday:** Fuuuhh, syukurlah XD

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk _review_ dari _readers_ sekali, maaf Nii tidak bisa membalasnya tepat waktu. Jumpa lagi di _chapter_ berikutnya. _Jaa~_ (udah yang keberapa nih? X'D**


	14. Chapter 12

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy x Yaya (slight! Fang x Ying)**

 **Genre: Romance & Humor**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Ni-chan hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 12_**

"Baiklah, rapat OSIS kali ini kita sudahi dulu. Pasukan bubar!"

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari seluruh anggota OSIS yang baru saja selesai rapat membahas apa yang akan dilakukan dengan festival sekolah yang hancur kemarin. Keputusannya sudah bulat, festival itu harus tetap digelar ulang karena merupakan salah satu yang dinanti-nanti di kota mereka. Meskipun pernah gagal, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa mengulangnya lagi kan?

Soal dana … sebenarnya ini masalah utamanya. Tapi di tengah-tengah rapat yang rumit, Pak Guru Papa Zola menggebrak pintu ruang OSIS tanpa permisi dan menyampaikan pengumuman yang langsung mengundang senyum sekaligus tanda tanya dari seluruh anggota panitia.

 _"Ada seseorang yang bermurah hati memberikan dana beratus-ratus juta untuk sekolah kita agar bisa mengadakan festival ulang. Sayangnya dia tidak mau disebut namanya. Jadi, kita panggil saja dia 'Hamba Tuhan', oke? Selamat berjuang untuk festivalnya!"_

Yaya keluar dari ruang OSIS setelah membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas jinjingnya. Gadis itu memposisikan tasnya di bahu lalu melangkah keluar dan langsung disambut dengan cowok bertopi oranye yang kelihatannya sudah menunggu gadis itu semenjak pertengahan rapat ... atau mungkin sebelum rapat dimulai?

"Pulang yuk?"

"Iya ayo," sambut Yaya, tapi pandangannya langsung tertuju pada jendela yang menampakkan keadaan di luar. Hujan tengah mengguyur kota dengan deras. "Yah, hujan tuh. Tunggu reda dulu ya?"

"Nggak masalah," ucap Boboiboy santai. "Aku bawa payung kok."

"Oh ya sudah. Yuk."

Boboiboy dan Yaya berjalan beriringan ke pintu utama sekolah. Banyak anak-anak lain yang masih setia duduk menunggu hujan reda. Biasa, gerombolan teledor yang lupa bawa payung padahal prediksi cuaca sudah mengatakan bahwa hari ini kemungkinan hujan turun adalah diatas delapan puluh persen. Anehnya Ying masuk dalam gerombolan itu.

"Eh iya, aku lupa bawa payung tadi pagi, soalnya buru-buru terus lupa nonton ramalan cuaca di TV," Ying nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan sewaktu ditanya. "Mau pulang, duluan aja. Rumah kalian deketan kan?"

"Iya, ini juga rencananya mau pulang bareng."

"Iya nih. Yuk Sayang," kata Boboiboy.

"Sayang-sayang dengkulmu!" seru Yaya dengan muka merah.

"Eh, harusnya Yaya panggil aku 'Aa' dong, biar kita sama."

"Eh? Eh? Gitu ya?" Yaya langsung bingung sendiri. "Ya, ya sudah deh. Aa, yuk kita pu-eh! Kok aku malah jadi ikut-ikutan panggil kau 'Aa' sih! Ih, malu-maluin tahu nggak? Jangan gitu-gitu lagi deh, geli."

"Wah, enak banget tuh si Boboiboy pakai dipanggil 'Aa' segala," gumam Fang yang mendengar dari jauh. "Ying, panggil aku 'Abang' gitu, terus kau kupanggil 'Adek', jadi kita impas."

"FAAANGGG!" jerit Ying dengan muka merah menahan malu.

"O-ohh … nggak mau dipanggil 'Adek' ya? Kalau gitu _'My Sweet Heart_ ' mau nggak?"

"Nih, nih, _'My Sweet Heart'_ -mu nih," Ying mengacungkan bogemnya ke arah Fang.

"GRAAAAHHH!" Tiba-tiba Gopal yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku depan pintu utama sekolah bangkit dan mengaum kencang. "Daripada ngeliatin pasangan _lovey-dovey_ yang lagi mesra-mesraan sampai bikin sakit hati, mending gue lari pulang aja. Minggir-minggir!" Cowok bertubuh gempal itu menaruh tasnya di atas kepalanya lalu berlari kencang menembus hujan, membuat teman-temannya melongo keheranan.

"Kasian … jomblo." ujar Boboiboy dan Fang berbarengan tanpa sadar.

"Heh! Kalian nggak sopan! Kasian dong si Gopal!" sentak Yaya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yuk pulang Sayang."

"Sayang-sayang! Sudahlah!" seru Yaya keras, tapi Boboiboy hanya membalasnya dengan cekikikan lalu cowok itu membuka payungnya. Yaya berpamitan dengan Ying serta Fang dan berjalan beriringan dengan Boboiboy di tengah hujan.

Fang menatap kepergian kedua teman, atau lebih tepatnya temannya yang sebentar lagi tanpa diragukan akan menjadi pasangan. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada gadis berkepang dua dengan bando kuning-biru di sampingnya yang masih menunggu hujan reda. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya dan ia melepas jaket yang terlingkar di pinggangnya sejak pagi dan menaruh jaket itu di atas kepalanya.

"Ying, mau ikut?" tawarnya.

"Ih," Ying terhenyak. "Mau ikut gimana?"

"Sini, di depan Abang," jawab Fang santai sambil mengangkat dagunya.

"Abang-abang," Ying mencibir. "Ya sudah deh. Awas kalau kau nyari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan!" Gadis itu mengacungkan bogemnya sekali lagi.

Fang cuma nyengir dan mempersilakan gadis itu bersiap tepat di depannya.

"Oke, siap? Satu … dua … tiga!"

"LARIAN BAYANG/LAJU!"

"AAAAAAA!" Pasangan baru jadian itu langsung lari-lari kencang menembus hujan hanya bermodalkan jaket tipis sang cowok sebagai pelindung. Ya, pastilah jaket itu tidak bisa menyingkirkan air hujan yang jatuh dari langit sebanyak yang mereka mau, sehingga mereka terpaksa pulang sambil basah-basahan, dengan kata lain ya, sama aja bohong.

* * *

 _Dag … dig … dug …_ Ehh, dalam situasi begini di _shoujo manga_ atau komik cewek yang isinya percintaan remaja biasanya muncul _onomatope_ berbunyi ' _doki-doki_ '. Yaya yang dulunya menyangkal teori itu kini merasakannya sendiri dan ia langsung mengakui hal itu benar, berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ya jelaslah. Ia membantah teori itu sewaktu baru masuk SMP, kini ia sudah berada di jenjang tertinggi di SMP, yaitu kelas sembilan. Senior paling tua. Pikirannya pun sudah mulai berubah menjadi lebih dewasa.

Nah, nah, coba bayangkan kalau sekarang saat ini kau berada di jarak yang kurang dari 10, ehm, ralat 7 senti dari cowok yang kau sukai di sebelahmu. Bersama-sama menembus hujan di bawah perisai berupa payung yang sama. Gimana debaran yang mengganggu itu nggak datang-pergi coba?

"Eh, eh, gimana tadi rapatnya?" Boboiboy membuka topik.

"Hm?" Yaya mendongak dan langsung refleks mundur karena wajah cowok itu cuma 5 senti dari wajahnya saat ia menoleh. "Gaahh! Jangan ngagetin gitu dong!"

"Jangan jauh-jauh, ini payungnya kecil. Nanti kau kebahasan. Percuma dong pakai payung," ucap Boboiboy melihat Yaya yang mundur dengan cepat sampai separuh badannya mengenai tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang mengguyurnya tanpa ampun.

"Aku nggak apa-apa! Rapat kan?! Tadi rapatnya lancar!" seru Yaya berusaha mengembalikan pembicaraan mereka ke topik awal. "Awalnya kami sempat cemas soal dana, untungnya ada orang yang berbaik hati mau memberi bantuan di saat sekolah sedang dilanda krisis dana karena memperbaiki kerusakan-kerusakan festival kemarin."

"Pas banget. Aku juga belum sempat melihat festival sekolah kemarin. Malah mereka berlima yang enak-enak, terutama Gempa." tukas Boboiboy yang membuat Yaya langsung menatapnya heran.

"Kok, kau tahu kalau aku sedang bersama Gempa saat itu?"

"Oh, pasti tahu dong." Boboiboy nyengir. "Pertama itu kau jalan-jalan sama Taufan ke mal, terus main sama Blaze ke taman bermain ketemu sama Fang dan Ying, besoknya sama Ice ke akuarium, pas sama Halilintar nggak jadi jalan-jalan karena ngurus persiapan festival. Bener kan?"

"Bener bener! Kok kau tahu? Semuanya! Lengkap!" jerit Yaya histeris karena kaget, padahal kemarin itu anak kayak kesambet apa sampai lupa semua memori pecahannya saat menghabiskan waktu bersama Yaya.

"Iya dong. Mereka semua kan bagian dari diriku juga," ucap Boboiboy dengan muka sok tau padahal kemarin minta diceritain sedetail-detailnya sama Ochobot sampai bikin robot kuning itu pusing.

"Waahh… ternyata aku salah menilaimu kemarin, Boboiboy. Aku lupa kalau kau orangnya humoris. Aku lagi _sensi_ sih, nggak nyadar kalau kau suka bercanda, seperti kemarin. Hihihi, maaf ya," ucap Yaya.

"Nggak. Aku juga salah sudah bercanda keterlaluan dan bikin kau marah besar begitu. Ahaha …" Boboiboy menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak tertutup topi sambil tersenyum kaku dan berkeringat dingin. Kalau sampai Yaya tahu sekarang ia bohong soal ingatannya, pasti Gopal dan Fang akan langsung memesankan batu nisan keesokan harinya dan karangan bunga bertuliskan 'Turut Berbahagia'-eh, 'Turut Berdukacita'.

Suasana kembali hening setelah pembicaraan mereka usai. Mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat topik pembicaraan baru karena memiliki perasaan yang sama, ingin menikmati bunyi tetesan hujan yang memantul ke bawah karena membentur bagian atas payung. Suasana yang tenang dan damai dimana kedua orang laki-laki dan perempuan pulang sekolah bersama dinaungi payung di tengah hujan.

Yaya mendelik, menyadari sebuah keanehan. Kenapa ia benar-benar merasa terlindungi dari hujan? Padahal payung ini ukurannya standar, harusnya hanya muat untuk satu orang yang benar-benar terlindung dari hujan. Paling tidak harusnya bahunya terkena sedikit tetesan air hujan. Gadis itu menoleh, benar saja. Cowok di sampingnya ini mengarahkan lebih banyak bagian payung padanya, membiarkan bahu kirinya basah oleh tetesan-tetesan air yang turun deras dari langit tanpa ampun.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir. Apa ia boleh bersikap egois seperti ini, hanya diam dan menerima perlakuan baik Boboiboy. Padahal kalau begini, cowok itu bisa masuk angin. Yaya jadi merasa tidak enak. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak lalu mukanya memerah sendiri. Dan setelah menimbang-nimbang keputusan, ia mengangguk pelan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri lalu …

"Boboiboy,"

"Hm?"

 _Bruk_ … Yaya meletakkan kepalanya dengan lembut ke pundak Boboiboy yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Membuat muka cowok itu memerah dan langsung salah tingkah.

"Ya-Ya-Ya! Ke-Kenapa?!" Boboiboy langsung panik. Bahu kanannya terasa hangat. Kehangatan itu menjalar sampai ke leher dan kepalanya. Membuat mukanya memerah sempurna seperti kepiting rebus. Tangannya yang memegang payung pun gemetar bukan main.

"Berisik. Aku nggak mau gara-gara aku kau jadi masuk angin," ucap Yaya pelan, berusaha terlihat _cool_ dan kalem, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau jantung gadis itu sekarang berdebar tak keruan dan bahkan hampir meledak.

"Ta-Ta-Tapi …"

"Diam atau namamu kutulis karena telah menolak kebaikan yang diberikan teman," ancam Yaya pelan, membuat cowok itu tak berkutik dan terpaksa berjalan dengan bahu yang berat sebelah.

* * *

"Yap. _Deadline_ kita kali ini tidak seketat festival sebelumnya. Kita masih punya waktu satu minggu untuk mengurus kepanitiaan. Jadi kita jalani dengan serius sekaligus santai! Oke?" ucap sang ketua panitia yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Kasihan, pulang-pulang sudah disuguhi jabatan ketua panitia untuk pengulangan festival sekolah lagi. "Kalau begitu hari ini kalian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Rapat pagi kita selesai. Pasukan bubar!"

Para anggota panitia langsung membereskan perlengkapan rapat mereka masing-masing dan keluar dari ruang OSIS. Termasuk Yaya, ia menghampiri Ying yang mengemas peralatannya sambil misuh-misuh.

"Ying, bareng ke kelas yuk?" ajak Yaya.

"Iya, sebentar," sahut Ying. Setelah selesai menata semua kertas dalam map birunya, ia beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya selama satu jam. "Yuk."

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka, IX-J sambil sesekali mengobrol, membahas tentang perbedaan festival kemarin dengan festival baru yang akan diadakan lagi sebagai pengganti festival kemarin yang hancur lebur.

"Iya, seenggaknya jadwalnya nggak sepadat yang kemarin. Itu nggak berperikemanusiaan banget," celoteh Ying yang merasa paling terbebani karena dia yang tugas mengurus proposal yang sebenarnya nggak masuk akal banget. Jadilah pekerjaannya sebagian besar 'ngebentak-bentak' kepala perusahaan sehingga mau bekerjasama secara paksa dengan sekolah mereka.

"Tapi sebenarnya waktu seminggu itu juga termasuk keterlaluan lho. Harusnya paling nggak sebulan," tukas Yaya.

"Nggak bisa, soalnya kita mau ujian. Festival di- _remake_ aja sudah syukur-syukur. Nih ya, kalau misalnya festival sekolah kita it-!"

Perkataan Ying terhenti begitu mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Boboiboy, Gopal, dan … Fang yang sedang berjalan bertiga sambil mengobrol, sepertinya baru saja balik dari kantin. Ying memalingkan mukanya refleks, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada cowok berkacamata dengan rambut ungu _raven_ itu. Mereka saling berpapasan tanpa tegur sapa, berbeda dengan Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Psstt … Ying." Yaya menyenggol lengan Ying dengan sikunya pelan. "Kenapa tadi nggak negur pacarmu?"

"Haaaaaahhh?! Ke-Kenapa juga mesti negur?!" Muka Ying memerah. "Kita kan lagi di sekolah, nanti juga ketemu di kelas."

"Ck ck, tetap harus disapa sekaligus senyum dong. Apalagi pacar sendiri, kekasih hati."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Batuk Ying seperti dibuat-buat. "Me-Memang sih aku itu pa-pacarnya tapi … bersikap seperti biasa saja nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Sudah jadi pacar juga kau masih ragu negur? Ya ampun Ying, seberapa _tsundere_ -nya sih, dirimu?" Yaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tapi tumben ya, biasanya kalau kau nggak negur, Fang yang akan menegurmu duluan. Tapi hari ini cowok itu juga nggak menegurmu sama sekali … Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu di luar sepengetahuanku nih?"

"Ng-Nggak! Sama sekali ng-nggak ada kok!" ucap Ying terbata-bata, yang membuatnya makin mencurigakan karena ia enggan menatap mata Yaya yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bener nih?" Tatapan kedua manik karamel itu semakin tajam dan menusuk. "Bohong itu dosa lho? Kau tega, membohongi sahabat yang sudah bersamamu sejak kecil ini?"

"Ukh-" Ying menelan ludahnya, gugup bukan main. Ia bingung harus apa. Lari sekencang-kencangnya untuk kabur atau … menceritakan pengalaman 'luar binasa'nya kemarin?

"Gimana? Cerita? Atau nggak? Kita masih punya waktu sepuluh sampai lima belas menit sebelum kelas berikutnya dimulai," ucap Yaya. "Kurasa kalau mau bercerita rahasia jangan di sini, lebih baik ke ruang klub musik yang kedap suara saja. Anggotanya juga biasanya hanya memakainya sepulang sekolah sewaktu kegiatan klub. Jadi kita aman. Aku bisa meminjam kunci semua ruang klub yang ada di ruang OSIS kok."

"Umm … gimana ya …" Ying masih bingung.

"Nggak ngomong aku pergi nih?!" Yaya mulai ngambek.

"Jangaaan! Jangaaan! Iya deh aku cerita! Aku cerita, oke?" cegah Ying.

Wajah Yaya yang tadinya merengut langsung berubah 180 derajat, menjadi senyuman lebar. "Nah, begitu dong, dari tadi. Aku ambil kuncinya dulu ya."

Gadis berhijab merah muda dengan penjepit bunga yang tersemat di sisinya itu bersenandung senang saat dia sudah menginjakkan kaki di dalam ruang klub musik yang kedap suara. Terlihat peralatan _band_ masih terpajang rapi, seolah tidak pernah dipakai. Anggota klub musik sepertinya peka soal kebersihan.

"Nah, mari cerita."

"Duh, dari kemarin kok kayaknya aku yang cerita mulu sih? Giliranmu kapan?" Ying merengut.

"Ceritaku terlalu panjang kalau diceritakan sekarang. Aku cerita bakal makan waktu dua hari dua malam mau?" tawar Yaya diikuti cengiran. "Sudahlah, nanti waktu pergantian jam keburu selesai. Mari kita mulai!"

Ying menggigit bibirnya pelan. Gadis itu masih ragu untuk bercerita, bahkan kepada sahabat baiknya sendiri yang sudah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun, mengalahkan lama waktu dia pertama kali bertemu dengan cowok berambut ungu _raven_ yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya itu.

"Se-sebenarnya …"

 _Flashback ON_

 _"_ _Duhhh! Jadi basah kan! Kau sih, sudah tahu hujan deras gini mau ditantang pakai selembar jaket doang! Ya nggak bisa lah!" Ying merengut, gadis itu menatap_ sweater _seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna kuning terang, kini basah kuyup menelan tetesan air hujan yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya._

 _"_ _Yah, maaf. Kau juga mau aja ikut kalau sudah tahu bakal basah," ucap Fang sambil memeras jaketnya. Banyak air keluar hanya dengan sekali peras._

 _"_ _Ha-Habisnya kan nggak ada pilihan lain!" Ying tersentak, baru sadar kenapa ia mau ikut-ikutan menerobos hujan dengan cowok ini, sementara berlindung di sekolah untuk sementara waktu sampai hujan reda bisa jadi pilihan yang teraman._

 _Fang mengernyit, mendapati perubahan ekspresi pada gadis yang baru saja menjadi pacarnya tempo hari. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan jaketnya lalu menaruhnya di salah satu kursi halte dimana mereka berteduh sekarang._

 _"_ _Hmm? Masa? Kau kan bisa menunggu di sekolah? Toh, hari ini kita juga nggak ada pe-er dan kau tidak perlu buru-buru pulang," tukas Fang._

 _"_ _Ta-Tapi aku punya kewajiban sebagai pengurus OSIS yang baik untuk selalu pulang tepat waktu sekaligus belajar rutin tiap hari! Ma-Makanya …!" Ying mencari-cari alasan._

 _"_ _Masuk tepat waktu beda dengan pulang tepat waktu. Ibumu juga pasti tahu kalau kau terjebak hujan dan tidak bisa pulang. Lagi pula ponsel itu fungsinya buat apa sih kalau bukan untuk menghubungi dan menyampaikan hal penting?"_

 _"_ _Be-Berisik! Aku … aku cuma mau pulang bersamamu! Itu saja! Oke? Puas!" Ying memalingkan mukanya yang memerah. Tidak sanggup menatap wajah cowok itu lebih lama lagi. Ya ampun, gadis ini memang pintar dalam hal belajar dan olahraga, tapi untuk hal seperti ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa jujur tentang perasaannya._

 _Fang duduk tepat di sebelah Ying yang masih memalingkan mukanya dan merengut, ogah menatapnya. Cowok itu menghela napas._

 _"_ _Ying."_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Tatap aku."_

 _"…_ _nggak mau." jawab Ying singkat yang berisi sebuah penolakan frontal._

 _Fang menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya, sebelum ia bertindak dengan cepat. Memutar bahu gadis berkepang dua itu dan menahannya agar tidak bisa memutar balik. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat, sampai Ying tidak sempat mengelak._

 _"_ _A-A…!"_

 _"_ _Pacar ganteng gini kok nggak mau dilihat sih? Manfaatkan keuntunganmu dong. Banyak gadis-gadis lain yang iri dan mendambakan posisimu sekarang tahu?" ucap Fang, membuat gadis itu tidak berkutik._

Dekaaattt…! Dekaaattt…! _Ying masih berusaha agar tidak menatapnya. Wajah Ying dan Fang begitu dekat, hanya selisih kurang dari sepuluh, tidak, lima senti. Gimana Ying bisa tahan, apalagi wajah dan rambutnya yang basah gitu habis kehujanan, menambah poin 'hot' cowok di depannya ini. Nggak nahaaan … (Authornya mimisan)._

 _Kedua tangan Fang yang berbalut sarung tangan_ fingerless _yang tadinya berada di bahu tegang Ying perlahan naik sampai ke pipinya, mencegah agar gadis itu tidak lagi memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah tampannya (uhuk uhuk/Authornya batuk). Otomatis Ying langsung salah tingkah. Yang awal posisinya sudah parah, sekarang makin parah lagi karena ia terperangkap dalam jalan buntu._ No way out _. Dia seolah-olah hanya diperbolehkan menatap wajah cowok di depannya ini, tidak lain._

 _"_ _Fang, a-aku …" Muka gadis itu semakin memerah, bibirnya yang berwarna sakura mengeluarkan uap hangat yang menerpa wajah Fang. "U-Uhh…"_

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain, gadis itu menutup erat kedua matanya secara paksa. Wajahnya terasa panas._

 _"_ _Kau tahu?" ucap Fang tiba-tiba. "Kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu, bukannya aku malah menghentikan tindakanku. Tapi … justru begini jadinya."_

 _Cowok itu menyeringai singkat lalu bibirnya langsung menyambar bibir berwarna ceri gadis di depannya yang sekarang kaget bukan main._

 _"_ _Ngghh…! Mmmhh…!" Ying berusaha berontak, tapi Fang tidak membiarkannya dan memposisikan tangan kanannya yang tadinya di pipi menjadi ke belakang kepala, jari-jarinya menyelinap di antara ribuan helaian rambut hitam kebiruan Ying. Mencegah agar gadis itu tidak bisa melepas ciumannya yang semakin dalam._

 _Lama-kelamaan energi Ying untuk berontak semakin terkuras. Ciuman cowok ini memang mengerikan. Kesadaran Ying serasa ditarik dengan paksa. Pandangannya mengabur dan gadis itu terpaksa menutup matanya. Entah sejak kapan … ia mulai terbawa suasana._

 _Flashback OFF_

* * *

"Aku maluuuu! Rasanya terlalu hebat sampai aku tanpa sadar ikut menikmatinya! Ukh…" Ying mengakhiri ceritanya sambil berteriak lalu mengigit bibir mungilnya yang seakan-akan menjadi santapan untuk bibir seorang serigala lapar berambut ungu _raven_ kemarin. "Jangan diam saja dong! Bilang sesuatu gitu! Aku jadinya yang tambah malu!"

Ying tambah merengut saat melihat sahabatnya itu hanya diam dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti tersihir.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Kesadaran Yaya telah kembali sepenuhnya. "Ceritamu terlalu menarik sampai aku tidak berkutik. Hmm … coba aku simpulkan. Melihat keadaan kalian berdua hari ini, kalian sama-sama malu mengingat kejadian kemarin bukan?"

Ying mengangguk singkat.

"Aku … sebenarnya tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku ingin sekali menegurnya tapi … aku selalu teringat kejadian kemarin yang membuat mulutku enggan bergerak mengingat bibir ini kemarin bersatu dengan miliknya," ucap Ying dengan muka merah.

"Cieee~"

"Jangan bercanda, Ya! Aku lagi bingung nih!"

"Bingung? Tentang apa?" Yaya menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Hubunganmu dengan Fang makin dekat mengikuti waktu yang terus berjalan. Bukannya itu bagus? Dibandingkan dengan itu aku …"

Ying panik. "Duh, maaf. Aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu galau juga, Ya. Ma-Maksudku aku bingung … sekaligus takut. Aku takut kalau … perasaanku pada Fang ini mencapai batas maksimal dimana aku enggan meninggalkannya apa pun yang terjadi. Aku … nggak mau … _pergi_."

Wajah gadis itu meredup. Cahaya yang sebelumnya menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

"Ying? Memangnya kau akan pergi kemana?"

Ying tersentak dan otomatis menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bu-Bukan! A-Aku cuma-!"

 _Kriiiingg… Kriiinngg… Kriiinggg…_

Bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat sudah selesai menyela perkataan gadis itu. Yaya langsung menghela napas dan bangkit dari kursi saaat mendengar pengumuman untuk semua murid agar kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing yang menembus melalui celah pintu ruang klub musik yang sedikit terbuka tanpa mereka sadari.

"Yuk. Kita simpan pembicaraan ini untuk lain hari."

* * *

 _Prek! Prek!_

Sekali lagi, suara ledakan kecil yang disusul dengan ribuan _confetti_ warna-warni yang berjatuhan terjadi di Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis. Disertai sorakan gembira para murid, festival sekolah yang baru kembali digelar!

Kali ini Yaya tetap bertugas sebagai panitia dan berkeliling memastikan keadaan lancar-lancar saja. Sayang sekali, kelasnya kali ini, IX-J, tidak membuat _bulter café_ lagi karena kelima cowok itu telah bersatu menjadikan cowok yang sekarang berjalan riang di sampingnya. Sebagai gantinya kelas mereka dipakai untuk ruang istirahat. Benar-benar kontras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Horeee! Akhirnya hari ini datang juga!"

"Meski masa festivalnya dipercepat sih. Hanya satu hari _full_ , hari ini saja. Normalnya kan dua sampai tiga hari," Yaya mendesah. "Sebanyak apapun dana yang didapat dari 'Hamba Tuhan' itu, ternyata tidak cukup untuk membuat festival ini semeriah yang sebelumnya. Kebanyakan habis untuk memperbaiki bangunan sekolah dan menyewa ulang panggung."

"Hee … jadi panitia itu ribet ya. Aku kagum Gempa bisa mejabat sebagai Ketua di saat persiapan festival kemarin," gumam Boboiboy. "Tapi aku rasa festival kali ini, meski lebih singkat, tapi nggak kalah meriah dari yang sebelumnya lho!"

Yaya mengernyit. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau kan tidak pernah melihat atau mengunjungi festival sekolah pertama kemarin?"

"Ehhh … ehh … ahahaha …" Boboiboy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak tertutup topi sambil nyengir lebar. "Itu nggak penting deh. Pokoknya tugas kita sekarang adalah menikmati festival ini sepuasnya! Ayo, Yaya!"

Cowok bertopi oranye itu menarik tangan gadis berhijab merah muda yang sekarang memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Eh! Tapi kan, aku ada tugas paniti-!"

"Penting mana sih, tugas kepanitiaan atau aku?" Boboiboy merengut, menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil.

"U-Uhh…" Yaya dilema. Sebagai seorang ketua kelas dan anggota OSIS yang baik, seharusnya dia melanjutkan tugasnya, mengawasi tiap kelas dan _stand_ , tapi … tapi … urusan percintaannya juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Ya?" Boboiboy kembali memasang tampang wajah memelas, yang bisa membuat darah dari hidung Yaya muncrat kapan saja. Dengan berat hati gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Cowok itu langsung tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, kita keliling _stand-stand_ yang ada di lapangan dan coba semua makanannya!"

"EHHHH?!"

Lapangan sekolah mereka dipenuhi dengan _stand-stand_ dari berbagai klub yang ada di sekolah. Sedangkan _stand_ untuk per kelas, tidak ada. Sesuai keputusan bersama, setiap kelas wajib memakai kelasnya masing-masing dan mendekor kelasnya menjadi hiburan yang menarik, seperti kafe, rumah hantu, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan _stand-stand_ di lapangan didominasi oleh klub-klub sekolah.

"Haup!" Cowok bertopi oranye itu dengan santai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan melahap kembang gula berwarna merah muda sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Uwaaa! Gulali dari klub manisan memang yang terbaik! Nih! Yaya mau coba juga?"

Boboiboy mengarahkan kembang gula tadi pada Yaya yang sedang menjilati permen apelnya.

"Kalau begitu aku terima," ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum kecil lalu menjulurkan serta membuka mulut dan bibir mungilnya menarik sedikit bagian dari kembang gula itu. Pipinya bergoyang saat gadis itu mengunyah manisan itu perlahan. "Hm. Rasanya memang enak, tidak terlalu manis. Tapi … kenapa yang kumakan itu rasanya dari awal sudah lembap ya, sepanjang ingatanku kembang gula itu harusnya kering dan mengem-"

Ucapan Yaya terhenti saat menyadari wajah Boboiboy memerah, menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya, tapi samar-samar terlihat ... senang?

"A-Anu … Ya-Yaya … itu … yang kau makan tadi … posisinya … di bekas gigitanku lho?" kata Boboiboy terbata-bata.

"Eh?" Yaya memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna omongan cowok ini. Saat ia berhasil menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi mukanya langsung memerah. "A-A-A!"

Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan di kepalanya adalah … _ciuman … tidak langsung_ …

"Hei! Berani-beraninya kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Ap-! Wah! Wah! Tunggu! Yaya, aku nggak sengaja! Sumpah! Ini kecelakaan! Oke?!" Boboiboy panik atas perubahan situasi dan mencoba setidaknya menenangkan Yaya saat ini dengan cengiran lebar tanpa dosa khasnya.

"Tiada ampuun!" Yaya mencopot pulpen multiwarna dengan hiasa kepala domba dari sakunya beserta notes kecil. "Boboiboy. Denda. Bebersih satu sekolahhh!"

* * *

"Ughh… padahal harusnya ini jadi hari dimana aku membentuk kenangan indah … kenapa malah jadi bebersih sekolah? Kalau begini kan aku jadi nggak bisa menikmati festival sekolah ini …" Boboiboy mengeluh saat menenteng ember dan kain pel untuk membersihkan lantai.

"Jangan banyak omong! Tugasmu sebentar lagi juga selesai. Terakhir, bebersih atap!" perintah Yaya tegas.

"Masa bayaran untuk ciuman tidak langsung yang nggak disengaja itu bebersih satu sekolah sih?!"

"Jelaslah!" Yaya mendengus. "Mengambil ciuman pertama seorang gadis itu kejahatan tahu?"

"Tapi itu kan nggak langsung! Nggak disengaja pula!"

"Humph!" Yaya memalingkan muka sebal.

Boboiboy hanya bisa menghela napas. "Yah, terserah deh. Pokoknya kalau atap sekolah sudah bersih aku bisa balik keliling festival denganmu kan?"

"Sayang sekali, aku meragukan hal itu," sahut Yaya. "Ini sudah jam enam sore lewat. _Stand-stand bazaar_ dan kelas-kelas harusnya sudah menutup toko mereka sekarang. Semuanya berfokus pada pertunjukan musik dan gelar seni serta hiburan lainnya yang akan digelar jam tujuh malam nanti di panggung setelah kita semua istirahat satu jam."

"Jadi ini sudah masuk waktu istirahat dong? Kalau begitu tugas ini aku anggap sele-!"

"Jangan harap." Yaya mencengkram _jumper hoodie_ oranye milik Boboiboy yang hendak melarikan diri setelah melempar kain pel yang dibawa dengan entengnya. "Istirahat untukmu baru akan kau dapatkan setelah kau menyelesaikan dendamu. Berbicara saja tidak akan membawa perubahan. Jadi kerjakan!"

"Huh, iya-iya. Dan lagi dari tadi kau mengikutiku terus, tapi kenapa nggak sekalian bantu gitu?"

"Kenapa aku harus membantu seorang kriminal yang mencuri ciuman pertama seorang gadis? Dendamu adalah dendamu. Aku tidak berkewajiban untuk membantumu," ucap Yaya sadis.

"Iya iya, Tuan Putri. Dan lagi aku sudah bilang kalau itu nggak sengaja kan? Kalau mau sengaja ya itu yah … mungkin sekitar … umm … lima sampai tujuh tahun lagi?"

"Kau ini ngomong apa?"

"Ayolaahh … kau tahu maksudku," Boboiboy nyengir mesum. "Apa lagi kalau bukan disaat ijab kita kabul dan malamnya-"

"…! He-Hentikan! Perjalanan kita masih panjang! Belum tentu kau yang akan menikahiku nanti bukan?"

"Hahaha, benar juga," Boboiboy tertawa renyah. "Yah, semua itu kita serahkan pada takdir … Jodoh itu di tangan Tuhan. Tapi … kalau kau adalah _heroine_ -ku setelah semua, aku tidak perlu mencemaskan apa pun lagi dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir secara perlahan namun pasti."

"Jangan berbicara santai begitu seakan-akan tugasmu sudah selesai. Ayo bekerja! Setidaknya kali ini aku dengan berat hati akan membantu."

"Benar? Ya ampun, aku tertolong sekali, Tuan Putri. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya!"

Membersihkan atap sekolah memang menguras tenaga. Keringat mengalir dari dahi dan pelipis mereka. Terlebih karena sore ini adalah sore yang hangat. Matahari mulai condong ke arah barat, sementara bulan sudah mempersiapkan penampilannya. Tugas membersihkan atap yang berat itu akhirnya selesai di saat Boboiboy menaruh kain pelnya di pojok dan menghela napas sambil mengusap keningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Yaaahh … gimana bilangnya … akhirnya tugas yang berat ini selesai."

"Pokoknya lain kali jangan gitu lagi!"

"Duh, Yaya jangan ngambek terus dong. Ayo senyum! Senyum! _S-M-I-L-E_!"

Yaya masih menggembungkan pipinya, namun setelah melihat Boboiboy yang dari tadi susah payah membuatnya tersenyum, sampai memasang muka-muka aneh segala, mau tidak mau ia akhirnya tertawa. Ya, tertawa.

"Buh … ahahaha!" Tawa meluncur dari mulut gadis itu, bukanlah sebuah tawa meremehkan, ataupun tawa palsu, tapi sebuah tawa yang tulus dan murni, berasal dari lubuk hati terdalam. "Cu-Curang-! Ahahahah! Dari dulu memang tidak ada yang bisa menandingimu dalam membuat muka aneh!"

"Hehe, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," ujar Boboiboy disertai cengiran lebar puas karena usahanya membuahkan hasil. "Ngomong-ngomong … Yaya. Kau ingat … apa yang diucapkan Gempa tempo hari?"

"Hah? Gempa … itu … nggak mungkin aku melupakannya," Yaya berjalan dengan pelan menuju pembatas atap sekolah, menyaksikan pemandangan dari atas sini, dimana murid-murid dan para pengunjung berbondong-bondong menuju panggung, tempat dimana Fang dan _band_ -nya akan menampilkan pertunjukan. Tapi kali ini ada yang spesial. Fang tidak bernyanyi sendiri, namun berduet dengan pacarnya, Ying. Yah, setelah masalah mereka berdua entah bagaimana berhasil diselesaikan, kini mereka sudah kembali menjadi _lovey dovey couple_ yang dibumbui sifat _tsundere_ lagi. "Maksudku … itu pernyataan cinta pertama seseorang padaku. Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya sekejam itu, seakan itu tidak pernah terjadi …"

Boboiboy merenung. "Begitu … jadi aku bukanlah orang yang pertama ya …"

"Eh?"

"Ahh … bukan apa-apa, lupakan! Se-Sebenarnya … aku …" Suara Boboiboy memelan. "Ugh! Ayolah! Ini sama sekali bukan sepertiku! Umm … Ya-Yaya, sebenarnya aku …"

 _Bats_! Yaya kembali menjulurkan telunjuknya tanpa ampun ke arah cowok itu, persis seperti yang ia lakukan pada Gempa seminggu yang lalu.

"Jangan bicara terpotong-potong seperti itu! Aku yang mendengarnya greget tau? Kuberi waktu 20 detik! Cepat susun kata-katamu dan ucapkan itu dengan suara lantang!"

Tapi perlakuan Boboiboy melebihi dugaan Yaya. Tidak seperti Gempa yang sempat salah tingkah, cowok itu langsung memajukan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Sangat dekat … hanya selisih sepuluh sampai lima belas senti.

"A-A-Apa?"

"Aku. Mencintaimu. Yaya."

Sedikit berbeda dengan yang dikatakan Gempa padanya. Tentu saja, Boboiboy yang asli bukanlah Gempa, tapi Gempa juga bagian dari dirinya. Ahh … inikah yang terjadi … kalau semua sifat itu menyatu? Dari Ice yang kalem dan tenang, Blaze yang hiperaktif dan bersemangat, Taufan yang suka tebar pesona dan jago gombal, Halilintar yang dingin dan _tsundere_ , dan Gempa yang dewasa dan manis? Semua itu bersatu dengan rata dan menghasilkan sebuah kepribadian yang mengatakan sebuah pernyataan yang sangat mengguncang hati Yaya saat ini.

"A-Aku … aku …" Bibir Yaya mulai bergerak setelah terdiam beberapa detik. "Aku juga … mencintaimu! Hiks … huhuhu … aku sudah menunggu lama … tahu? Huks … kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Gadis itu menghambur ke dada bidang Boboiboy dan memukul-mukulnya pelan. Semua emosi berkecamuk di dadanya. Antara senang sekaligus haru. Dengan pelan tapi pasti, Boboiboy menyambut Yaya yang datang padanya dan membelai kepala gadis yang tertutup hijab berwarna merah muda itu. Bibir cowok itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu.

"Terima kasih sudah memilihku. Aku mencintaimu."

 **~END~**

 **Eitttt… siapa bilang sudah 'END'?! Woi! Itu siapa yang masang sih? Salah woi! Salah! Ganti! Cepat! Buruan! Nahh … ini baru bener …**

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Fyuuhh~ selesai ganti tanda! Yup,** ** _fanfic_** **ini belum tamat! Jadi senang atau sedih nih? X'3 Iya lah, kan si penyerang di sekolah kemarin aja belum ketahuan, masa sudah mau ditamatin aja? Habis dihajar massa nanti Nii QwQ Kenapa baru tiga minggu Nii apdet? Umm … habis akhir-akhir ini ujian dan tugas di sekolah semakin banyak, jadi mohon maaf untuk** ** _readers_** **Nii sekalian. Yang sudah menanti** ** _fanfic_** **ini, Nii mohon maaf sekali lagi. Nii juga bukan makhluk sempurna, Nii manusia yang punya banyak kekurangan. Karena itu, semoga kalian mau memaafkan Nii.** ** _Happy reading and don't forget to leave a review please_** **~ X3**

 **Balasan _review_ yang nggak _login_ :**

 **BBB Lover's:** Duhh... hati-hati ya, kita nggak boleh suudzhon. Kasian Kapten, masa dituduh mulu/plak XD

 **Ililara:** Nahh... bener itu. Abang kapan sih punya pacar-eh, bini?/plak Ehehe ... ketahuan ya? Iya, itu Nii lupa nambahin tanda petik duanya. Maklum, kemarin itu ngerjainnya buru-buru, nggak sempat edit bener-bener TwT

 **Guest:** Ehehe ... _arigatoo_ X3

 **Namikaze-kun:** Yoshhh! Ganbatte! XD

 **happy:** Ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca X3


	15. Chapter 13

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance & Humor**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Nii hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 13_**

Festival sekolah kemarin berjalan dengan mulus dan lancar sesuai rencana. Tidak ada lagi insiden atau kesalahan fatal seperti sebelumnya. Semua berjalan dengan lancar dan bahagia. Semua juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh anggota panitia atas kerja keras mereka. Dan kini … hari sekolah biasa yang baru kembali dimulai!

"Cepat! Cepat! Pak Guru hitung sampai tiga! Kalau ada yang belum ngumpul, Pak Guru tinggal! Satu … dua …!"

 _Sats!_ Bagaikan kilat, seluruh murid kelas IX-J langsung menaruh lembar jawaban dan soal mereka di meja guru. Pak Guru Papa Zola tersenyum puas, mengambil lembaran itu, dan segera pergi dari ruang kelas.

"Haaaahhh … capeekk …" Ying merebahkan kepalanya di meja. "Ulangannya sebenarnya sih nggak susah. Cuma waktunya itu lho … Dasar Papa Zola, sudah jam Matematikanya tinggal setengah jam masih juga maksa ulangan."

Yaya tertawa kecil mendengar umpatan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong …" Mata Ying menyipit. "Bukankah sudah saatnya kali ini aku mendengar cerita darimu?"

"Ugh!" Senyum indah di wajah Yaya langsung terpatahkan oleh pandangan mata Ying yang menusuk itu. "A-Ahhh? Begitukah? Padahal kurasa … nggak terjadi sesuatu yang spesial deh …"

"Hmmm?" Ying semakin menyipitkan pandangannya. "Sinar wajahmu … memancarkan kebohongan."

Yaya tidak berkutik. Ia memaksa menutup matanya dan akhirnya menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Aku akan bercerita setelah ini semua selesai."

Ying memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti." Yaya angkat bahu. "Tapi Boboiboy mengatakan hal itu padaku."

* * *

Belakangan ini Boboiboy merasa tidak tenang. Ia merasa bahwa sedang diawasi sepanjang waktu. Memang sih, tidak aneh kalau orang sepopuler dan seganteng dia (huek) punya satu atau dua orang _stalker_. Tapi sudah tentu juga bahwa semua _stalker_ itu bubaran setelah mendapat informasi bahwa cowok itu menyukai teman masa kecilnya yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

"Alaaaahh… itu sih kau aja yang kege-eran," celetuk Fang. "Yang harusnya di- _stalking_ itu aku, kan ganteng, pinter, dan rajin menabung."

"Heh, lo itu udah bepacar, punya cewek. Wajar kalau para _stalker_ dan _fans_ -mu kabur semua. Lah aku? Masih jomblo _blas_ gini," Boboiboy mencibir.

"Boboiboy sih, jomblo ya jomblo, tapi kan sudah ada calonnya," Gopal balik mencibir ke cowok bertopi oranye yang nyengir kuda itu. "Eh lah? Tunggu dulu! Jomblo katamu? Terus yang kemarin kulihat di atap itu apa? Kalian berdua mesra gitu?"

 _Blush_! Muka Boboiboy memerah.

"Hayooo~ bohong ya? Nggak mau dapat pajak jadian? Nggak bisa! Pokoknya begitu istirahat nanti, kantin harus gratis!" tuding Fang maksa. "Memangnya enak apa, dompetku terkuras habis waktu kalian tahu aku jadian kemarin?"

Boboiboy menggeleng kuat. "Aku nggak bohong! Aku sama Yaya nggak jadian kok!"

"Nggak mungkin!" Gopal membantah. "Coba pikir ya. Sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan. Berada di atap sekolah yang sepi hanya berdua. Langit sore berwarna jingga menyinari dengan cahaya hangatnya. Itu kan suasana yang pas buat nembak!"

Fang mengangguk-angguk kuat.

"Ukhh …" Boboiboy menggigit bibir. "Aku memang nembak dia kemarin kok."

"Lha terus? Jadian dong."

"Justru itu, kami memutuskan untuk tidak jadian."

"Halooo? Apa ini aku yang salah dengar? Sepasang orang yang saling menyukai dan setuju untuk tidak jadian?" Gopal menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kalian ini nggak akan puas kalau belum diceritain ya. Iya iya. Jadi begini …"

* * *

 _-FLASHBACK ON-_

 _Boboiboy melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gadis di depannya yang tengah mengusap air matanya lembut dan menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum._

 _"_ _Jadi …"_

 _"_ _Jadi?"_

 _Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai diwarnai oleh semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Cowok itu menggaruk pipinya pelan dan melirik ke arah gadis di depannya malu-malu._

 _"_ _Apa kita … sekarang juga menjalani hubungan yang sama dengan Fang dan Ying?"_

 _Yaya terdiam sejenak, lalu berpikir sampai akhirnya kepalanya menggeleng lemah._

 _"_ _Tidak … kurasa sedikit berbeda," ucap gadis itu pelan. "Boboiboy … kau tahu sifatku bukan?"_

 _"_ _Sifatmu … yang seperti apa?"_

 _"_ _Haaahhh …" Yaya menghela napas. "Begini ya, aku nggak begitu suka atau benci hubungan antara perempuan dan laki-laki sebelum menikah. Dari awal prinsipku tetap sama, bahkan sampai sekarang tidak berubah. Lagipula ya … kau itu nggak cocok jadi pacarku tahu, Boboiboy?"_

 _DUEEEEERRRR! Boboiboy merasa seperti tersambar petir. Penolakan yang terang-terangan, juga sangat menyakitkan hati setelah terjadi event seperti tadi. Masih berusaha untuk bangkit dan mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya dari gadis itu, Boboiboy mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk berdiri._

 _"_ _Ke-Kenapa?"_

 _Tapi bukan seperti bayangannya, yaitu Yaya yang akan kembali mencabik-cabik hatinya dengan mengatakan kekurangan-kekurangan yang ia punya. Justru sebaliknya, Yaya tersenyum manis penuh makna pada cowok itu._

 _"_ _Aku memang mengatakan kau tidak cocok jadi pacarku," ucapnya, disusul dengan kalimat berikutnya yang ia katakan dengan mukanya yang memerah. "Tapi … kau lebih cocok menjadi suami halalku."_

 _"…"_

 _"…_ _karena itu, bisakah kita menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sampai membentuk sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman baik?"_

 _-FLASHBACK OFF-_

"Buhh … AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kenapa kalian malah ketawaaaa?!" Boboiboy ngamuk, tidak terima salah satu kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya diketawakan seenak jidat oleh kedua sobatnya yang tidak tahu diri ini.

Kedua cowok itu tidak berhenti, justru tawa mereka malah semakin kencang. Bahkan Fang sampai memukul-mukul meja sampai gelinya.

"Dey Fang, kau keterlaluan menertawakannya seperti itu. Kasihan. Tuh lihat, orangnya marah," celetuk Gopal dengan mata berair bekas tertawa. Sekarang saja cowok bertubuh gempal itu tengah mati-matian menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak.

"Ha-Habisnya lucu banget. Suami idaman? Cowok ini? Gyahahahaha!"

Tawa mereka berdua kembali meledak. Boboiboy bersungut-sungut.

"Oke! _Fine_! Pokoknya di hari pernikahanku nanti, kalian berdua nggak akan kuundang ke acara lanjutan khusus teman dekat!"

"Dia sudah mikir sampai ke situuu! Ya ampun … anak SMP kelas tiga yang mau Ujian Nasional masih sempat-sempatnya mikir nikah-nikahan! Kau bilang begitu bukan terlihat semakin dewasa dan _macho_ , tahu? Lebih kayak anak kecil yang bilang ingin menikahi papanya sendiri sewaktu besar nanti. Ahahahaha!" Fang tidak berhenti-hentinya tertawa dengan kejamnya.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Di sisi lain, yaitu dua orang gadis yang tengah berdiskusi tentang pe-er Matematika mendengar suara ribut dari belakang yang berasal dari tiga orang cowok dimana dua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan satunya berteriak kesal pada keduanya.

"Ngapain tuh?" Yaya menunjuk gerombolan itu dengan pulpennya.

Ying hanya angkat bahu.

"Paling-paling juga cuma berantem membahas jawaban soal ulangan Matematika tadi," celetuk Ying asal sambil membolak-balik buku catatan Matematikanya tanpa ambil pusing.

* * *

"Tapi aku masih nggak tenang eh," ucap Boboiboy lagi saat mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menuju laboratorium kimia.

"Masih juga mikir begitu? Mana ada sih, yang mau nguntit kau? Ini kita lagi di sekolah, sudah gitu mau praktikum kimia. Jangan mikir macam-macam sampai kau salah nuang ramuan. Salah-salah meledak satu sekolah nanti," ancam Fang.

"Iya iya, aku nggak seteledor itu kok. Yang harusnya kau peringati itu Gopal."

"Loh? Kok jadi aku?"

"Iya kan? Kau nggak ingat waktu-!"

"Halah! Kalian ini ribut. Cepat pakai jas laboratorium kalian dan kalau bisa sumbat mulut kalian itu dengan gumpalan kertas kalau masih tidak bisa berhenti berbicara juga!" Ying melemparkan tiga setel jas laboratorium yang berwarna putih bersih tepat ke arah tiga cowok itu.

"Yang, jangan sumbat pakai gumpalan kertas dong, pakai bibirmu aja," ucap Fang iseng sambil memasang jas laboratoriumnya dan ia langsung terlihat seperti seorang dokter, professor, orang terpelajar, atau sejenisnya. Jas laboratorium ditambah kacamata memang memberikan efek yang luar biasa.

Ying melotot dengan muka merah. "Jangan panggil 'sayang-sayangan' di sekolah!"

"'Yang' itu maksudnya 'Peyang'." Fang nyengir saat melihat muka Ying yang tambah merah, merasa keisengannya berjalan sukses.

Pintu laboratorium terbuka dan muncullah seorang gadis berhijab merah muda tengah membawa sebuah gelas kimia berisi cairan bening dan sebotol pembakar spirtus yang berwarna kebiruan.

"Kalian … berisik. Cepat masuk ke dalam dan mulai praktikumnya!" ucapnya dengan nada horor.

"Ba-Baik!"

Guru Kimia sudah menunggu di laboratorium dengan tampang pasrah. Praktikum Kimia kali ini dibagi kelompok beranggotakan dua orang. Semua ditentukan oleh gurunya sendiri. Dan teori yang Yaya anut adalah 'tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, semua ditentukan oleh takdir'. Jadi … apakah ini bisa disebut takdir? Ia berada di kelompok yang sama dengan Boboiboy. Sementara Ying … tentu saja dengan Fang. Dan Gopallah yang paling berbunga-bunga karena sepertinya ia sekelompok dengan cewek gebetannya.

"Berbaik-baiklah dengan _partner_ kalian. Kelompok seperti ini akan bertahan sampai kalian lulus nanti-atau lebih tepatnya bahkan saat ujian praktek juga. Jadi jalinlah kerjasama yang baik," ucap sang guru kemudian ia membagikan lembaran prosedur.

"Oke, jadi hari ini kita akan membuat apa?" tanya Boboiboy antusias.

"Kan semua tertulis di lembaran ini. Kau tinggal membacanya saja," dengus Yaya.

"Ehhhh? Semua tulisan ini? Uwaaaahhh …" Tampang cowok _shota-ikemen_ itu mendadak langsung ancur. Melihat deretan tulisan-tulisan dengan kata-kata rumit seperti erlenmeyer, pembakar spirtus, kaca arloji, labu ukur, tabung reaksi, dan lain-lain.

Manik karamel Yaya menelusuri tiap deret tulisan yang tercetak rapi dengan tinta hitam di kertas yang baru saja dibagikan gurunya dan manggut-manggut sendiri. Ia membuang napas singkat sebelum mulai membuka mulut mungilnya lagi.

"Jadi intinya kali ini kita diberi tantangan membuat suatu ramuan baru yang belum ada sebelumnya? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal untuk level anak kelas sembilan."

"Yah, anggap saja ini _challenge_ untuk kalian. Kalau ada yang berhasil akan Pak Guru traktir kalian makan di restoran mana pun yang kalian mau. Kalau begitu Bapak tinggal dulu. Jangan bikin yang macam-macam seperti sianida ataupun membuat lab ini meledak ya. Daaagh~!" Guru itu dengan cueknya melenggang pergi dari dalam laboratorium meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang melongo semua.

"Sial."

"Guru apaan tuh."

"Nggak bertanggung jawab."

Yaya menghela napas sekali lagi lalu merogoh saku jas labnya dan mengeluarkan kacamata _frame_ hitam standar dan memasangnya.

"Gadis manis! Plus kacamata! Tinggal ditambah kostum _maid_ lengkaplah sudah!" seru Boboiboy heboh.

"Ja-Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Aku nggak akan mau mengenakan kostum _maid_!" elak Yaya dengan muka merah. "Sebenarnya mataku minus, namun hanya setengah. Untuk jaga-jaga di praktikum kali ini aku memutuskan untuk membawanya."

"Pakai sering-sering juga Aa nggak masalah kok."

"Aa-Aa! Sudahlah, sekarang kita fokus dulu untuk masalah yang satu ini." Yaya menunjuk deretan peralatan praktikum kimia yang tersusun rapi di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Informasi yang tertera di kertas ini saja tidak cukup. Aku membutuhkan lebih banyak data lagi sebelum menentukan akan membuat apa," Yaya mendesah. "E-Euhm! Ja-Jadi, apa kau mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan?"

Boboiboy menatap gadis itu, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Apaan sih? Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku pasti akan temani, Tuan Putri," lanjutnya disertai kekehannya yang biasa, membuat muka Yaya memerah. "Karena aku _partner_ -mu."

"Pssstt … Boboiboy, woi!" ujar Fang dengan nada suara yang hanya satu level di atas bisikan lalu merangkul cowok itu. "Karena ini hubungamu nggak maju-maju! Harusnya di saat begini kau bilang, 'Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu, karena kau adalah kekasih hatiku', begi-"

 _Cussshhh_ … Fang dan Boboiboy refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Datang dari arah atas, yang berarti kepala. Tepatnya kepala Fang. Tepat di _ahoge_ cowok itu, memancar sesuatu yang berkobar berwarna oranye kekuningan.

"Gyaaaa! Apiiii!"

"Berhenti berbicara hal yang tidak penting dan temani aku ke perpustakaan setelah aku mengurus rambutmu yang terbakar itu," ucap Ying dingin.

"Tapi ini yang bakar kan kau sendiri!"

"Karena aku yang bakar, aku juga yang harus bertanggungjawab bukan?" Ying mengambil sapu tangannya dan membasahinya dengan air dari wastafel. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu menaruh sapu tangannya yang basah kuyup di atas _ahoge_ Fang. Bersamaan terdengar bunyi _cussshh_ kecil.

Setelah puas cekikikan, Boboiboy dan Yaya segera menuju perpustakaan. Tidak banyak yang berubah semenjak persiapan festival, terakhir kali Yaya ke sana. Masih berdebu dan sepi seperti biasa. Penjaga perpustakaan pun entah kemana. Dan Yaya langsung menuju rak yang memuat tentang pelajaran IPA.

"Upphh… apa perpus ini nggak ada yang bersihin sih? Debuan banget!" keluh Boboiboy setelah sedikit terbatuk akibat debu-debu yang berterbangan.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh dan lihat apa yang kutemukan. Ternyata buku ini masih baik-baik saja di sini." Yaya menarik sebuah buku _hard cover_ dengan cetakan judulnya yang berwarna emas. Gadis itu membolak-balikkan lembaran buku itu dan menemukan halaman yang ia cari.

"Ini diaaa!"

"Reaksimu itu kok kayaknya familier ya?"

"Diam!" Yaya dengan cepat mengacungkan buku _hard cover_ yang tebalnya bukan main itu tepat di hadapan wajah Boboiboy. "Kita harus kembali ke laboratorium Kimia sekarang! Secepatnya!"

Boboiboy menelan ludahnya lalu mengangguk.

"Oke. Campur cairan biru _tosca_ ini dengan cairan berwarna merah. Lalu campur cairan berwarna hijau dengan oranye." Yaya melakukan praktikumnya dengan giat dan fokus maksimal. Kalau seserius itu, bisa jadi sekolah mereka kebakaran atau gempa bumi pun dia nggak akan sadar. Boboiboy yang seakan hanya menjadi 'pesuruh'nya, hanya memasang tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Tugasnya sebagai pesuruh itu mengambilkan alat-alat atau bahan-bahan yang diminta Yaya padanya. Yah, semacam professor dan asistennya.

"Sayang, kau lagi buat apa sih?" tanya Boboiboy iseng.

"Ssshhttt! Jangan berisik! Dan jangan panggil aku 'Sayang'!"

Ternyata perasaannya nggak benar-benar mati sewaktu praktikum. Bisa dilihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya saat gadis itu mencampurkan ramuan berwarna-warni dalam tabung reaksi.

 _BLAAAARRRR!_ Baru saja Yaya menaruh beberapa tetes cairan berwarna ungu ke dalam campuran cairan biru dan merah, sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi di laboratorium. Semua murid di dalamnya, tapi terkecuali terselimuti lendir oranye kental yang lengket. Beberapa anak perempuan menjerit-jerit jijik, yang cowok bingung terbengong-bengong kagum.

* * *

"Uji coba yang hebat, Professor. Kuharap lain kali kau berhati-hati bila mencampurkan sebuah cairan dengan cairan lain yang belum terlalu kau kenal," ucap Boboiboy saat ia berpapasan dengan Yaya di koridor setelah membersihkan badannya dari lendir tadi di ruang _shower_ yang biasa dipakai oleh anak-anak klub olahraga.

"Aku terima peringatanmu, Asisten." dengus Yaya yang duduk di kursi yang tersedia di koridor setengah tidak terima sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah melihat Boboiboy yang baru selesai mandi.

"Hmm …" Boboiboy menggumam tidak jelas lalu melingkarkan handuk kuningnya di leher dan duduk di sebelah Yaya. Sehelai rambut putihnya terurai halus di antara ribuan rambut hitam kecokelatannya. Aroma sabun menyeruak dari balik kaus tipis yang dikenakannya sebagai ganti seragam sekolah dan jas lab yang dipakainya tadi. Mereka baru menyadari kalau aroma mereka sama. Ya jelaslah. Sabun dan sampo yang tersedia di ruang _shower_ laki-laki dan perempuan kan merknya sama.

Di antara suasana hening dan manis itu, seorang cowok bertubuh gempal sambil bersenandung membawa sekaleng susu dingin dengan handuk hijau muda di lehernya. Tampaknya juga baru selesai mandi. Cowok itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan (calon) pasangan baru itu.

"Hei, hei, apaan nih? Yang katanya sepakat nggak mau jadian kemarin malah mesra-mesraan di sini? Bikin orang sakit hati aja," celetuk Gopal sambil membuka tutup kaleng minumannya dengan tampang ngenes khas jomblo-jomblo di malam minggu kayak Author _fanfic_ ini yang ngebut ngetik semalaman.

"Diem deh lu. Siapa juga yang mesra-mesraan?" Boboiboy mendengus.

Gopal tidak peduli dengan elakan Boboiboy. Ia mengangkat bahu lalu menenggak minuman kalengnya dan berlalu.

"Ma-Maafkan aku!"

Setelah Gopal pergi, tiba-tiba Boboiboy langsung bersujud, membuat Yaya di hadapannya kaget.

"Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"A-Aku … aku yang main bilang mencintaimu kemarin tanpa pikir panjang, dan … setelah kupikir-pikir lagi ternyata itu memang membuatmu tidak nyaman-eh?"

Yaya menggigit bibir. Gadis itu sudah memikirkan hal ini beberapa kali di rumah sebelumnya. Baik dari jauh hari. Ia tahu, mungkin ia hanya kege-eran, menganggap hari dimana Boboiboy akan menyatakan cinta padanya, dan ia harus menjawabnya dengan jelas. Ia tidak mau dicap pengecut. Hanya bisa menegur orang agar tidak berbicara tidak jelas, tapi justru dia sendiri tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar sewaktu mendapat pernyataan.

Kini hari itu tiba-tidak, sebaliknya malah sudah lewat. Itu kejadian tempo hari. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak memulai hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman baik. Karena kau tahu? Sahabat antar laki-laki dan perempuan itu sebenarnya tidak ada, karena pasti ada salah satu di antara mereka berdua yang mempunyai ketertarikan dan perasaan pada yang lainnya. Jenjang berikutnya dalam hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan adalah seperti Fang dan Ying, yaitu berpacaran. Namun, Yaya juga sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Ia tidak mau menjalani hubungan yang muluk-muluk seperti itu. Menurutnya saat ini saja sudah cukup. Biarlah kejadian luar biasa dan cobaan-cobaan mendatanginya di masa depan, asalkan untuk saat ini ia bisa berjalan di samping cowok itu … sebagai teman baik. Tidak lebih.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Boboiboy yang mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap wajahnya. Yaya memasang senyum lembut yang langsung membuat muka Boboiboy memerah.

"Jujur, itu sedikit membuatku kaget. Tapi kau juga tahu perasaanku bukan? Kalau memang kau membuatku tidak nyaman, aku mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa aku mencintaimu juga kemarin. Jadi kita anggap saja kali ini impas oke?" ucap Yaya. "Maaf, aku tahu ini membingungkan. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Cinta itu … lebih rumit dari yang kita pikirkan-eh?"

 _Grep!_ Tanpa Yaya sadari, kedua lengan cowok itu sudah melingkar di lehernya.

"Terima kasih, saat ini aku benar-benar yakin, bahwa ... aku mencintaimu."

"…"

"Yaya, bilang sesuatu dong, Sayang?" timpal Boboiboy iseng sembari jari telunjuknya menyentuh pipi Yaya yang halus.

" _Don't touch me_!" ucap Yaya pelan, tegas, juga tajam.

 _BUAGGGGHHHH!_ Sebuah bogem dengan mulus mengenai pipi cowok itu sampai terlempar sekitar tiga meter, namun sepertinya Yaya sengaja menahan kuasanya sehingga Boboiboy bisa mendarat dengan selamat, tidak terhempas lalu terbentur dinding seperti pada umumnya. Dengan kata lain, gadis itu memukul menggunakan perasaan.

"Ya-Yaya…"

"Aku … akan menunggu, selama apapun itu … sampai bibirmu menyentuh keningku di hari kau mengucap ikrar setia di hadapan Ayahku. Itu saja. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Yaya tersenyum simpul sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih bengong.

Cowok itu tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan membuat mimpimu itu menjadi kenyataan, Tuan Putri."

* * *

"Selamat pagi!"

Hari ini pun Boboiboy menyapa teman-temannya dengan ceria dan semangat seperti biasa. Ia duduk di kursinya dan langsung mendapat ribuan pertanyaan dari Gopal dan Fang.

"Jadi bagaimana kemarin? Sampai 'itu-itu' nggak?" tanya Gopal ambigu.

"Ih." Boboiboy meringis jijik. "'Itu-itu' apaan? Maksudnya _kisu-kisu_? Sori, aku nggak level sama yang murahan begitu."

"Heh," Fang mendengus meremehkan. "Kau bilang ciuman biasa itu murahan? Jadi kau mempraktekkan _french kiss_ amatiran dengannya kemarin?"

Boboiboy memasang tampang seperti di atas angin. "Lagi-lagi sori. Aku juga nggak level sama yang begituan."

"Ohhhh!" Gopal menutup mulutnya. "Jangan-jangan … kau sudah menodai kesucian dari Ketua Kelas kita? Pak Guruuu! Ini nih, orangnya! Bawa aja ke kantor polisi!"

"Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan kalian mikirnya jadi ke yang aneh-aneh begitu?!" Boboiboy menggerutu.

"Jadi apaan?"

"Hehehe … rahasia." Boboiboy menaruh jari telunjuk tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Ahhh … nggak asyik nihh!" keluh Gopal. "Cerita lahhh!"

"Nggak ma-! Ehhhh?! Wuaaaaahhhhh!"

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy merasakan getaran hebat yang sampai membuatnya jatuh dari kursi. Tidak hanya dirinya, teman-temannya juga merasakan hal yang sama dan berusaha mempertahankan posisi mereka dengan berpegangan pada meja dan semacamnya. Malah ada yang sudah bersembunyi di kolong meja, mengira gempa sedang melanda.

"Apaan nih?!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang buru-buru melihat keluar jendela, disusul Yaya dan Ying yang baru saja masuk ke kelas dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan wajah cemas. Yang menyambut mereka di situ adalah … sebuah robot besar yang … dikelilingi banyangan hitam kebiruan pekat.

"Sudah kuduga." Boboiboy merapatkan giginya, sehingga terdengar bunyi gemerutuk kecil dari mulut cowok itu.

 _Ini … belum berakhir …_

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Yahoo~! Akhirnya entah-bagaimana** ** _chapter_** **ini bisa selesai juga QwQ Bingung? Samaaa … Nii juga bingung …/plak (ini kan cerita elo!) X'3 Maaf, maaf, Nii lagi sibuk** ** _fangirling_** **-an waktu ngelihat** ** _preview_** **11 menitnya BoBoiBoy Galaxy. NOOOHHH! Fang,** ** _husbando_** **ane ganteng maksimall! Kaizo-onii-chan juga tambah sekseh! Mantaappzz! *slurp* Maafkan Nii yang lagi sibuk** ** _fangirling_** **nggak jelas ini dan kita lanjut ke informasi mengenai** ** _fanfic_** **ini. Euhm!**

 **Jadi … sebenarnya** ** _chapter_** **berikutnya, atau lebih tepatnya** ** _chapter_** **14, adalah** ** _FINAL CHAPTER_** **dari** ** _fanfic_** **ini, dengan kata lain ya,** ** _chapter_** **terakhir/samaajaoi. Karena itu bagi yang masih kepo, silakan ditunggu dengan sabar/apaansih :') Oke, mungkin segini dulu dari Nii. Jangan lupa tinggalkan** ** _review_** **agar mempercepat apdet ya. Ditunggu** ** _review_** **-nya XD** ** _Jaa~_**

 **Balasan _review_ yang nggak _login_ :**

 **Ililara:** Hayoo~ siapaa? XD Yupp, ini belum _end_ (sebentar lagi sih :'3)

 **familycool443:** Nggak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang kamu sudah menyempatkan diri nge-review :'3 Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca X3

 **mbah dukun naik haji:** Eng ... belum sih :'3 Dan... soal adegan kisu-kisunya BoYa, Nii mungkin harus mempertimbangkannya ya, habisnya mereka kan orang Islam. Dan itu nggak boleh :') Maaf ya

 **BBB Lover's:** Nyahaha, belum jadian kok X'3 Insha Allah sebentar lagi tamatnya :'3

 **Baekday:** Maunya sih gitu, semoga selesai sampai akhir. Amiin :'3 Yeayy! Fight XD


	16. Chapter 14 -FINAL-

**_Choose!_**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, & Family**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Ni-chan hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR _please?_**

 ** _A/N:_ Akhirnya bisa sampai _chapter_ terakhir juga. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua, Nii bisa sampai disini :'3 Kalau begitu silakan langsung saja dinikmati ... _final chapter_ Choose! ini X3**

 ** _Chapter 14_**

 _Ini … belum berakhir …_

Suara misterius itu bergema dalam diri Boboiboy. Entah itu suara dari jiwa milik orang lain atau hatinya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli, cowok itu menatap pemandangan di lapangan sekolah yang seharusnya sudah rapi dan apik kembali setelah serangan robot-robot kemarin, namun kali ini kembali berantakan ditimpa sebuah robot misterius yang berbalut bayangan hitam kebiruan pekat.

"Apa … apa ini?!"

"Bukannya urusan kita dengan robot-robot itu harusnya sudah selesai?!" Ying ikut menjerit. "Apa Si Kepala Kotak itu mau membalas dendam karena Tuannya gagal menyerang kita kemarin?"

"Aku meragukannya." timpal Fang. "Boboiboy pernah menjelaskan ulang padaku kronologi penyerangan orang misterius kemarin itu dengan informasi minim yang didapatnya dari Adu Du. Dia tidak menginginkan apa pun dari kita bukan? Adu Du tidak akan bergerak bila tidak mendapat ancaman dari orang misterius itu. Lagi pula, dia juga tidak mungkin membeli robot semahal ini tanpa pikir panjang, dia kan sudah punya Probe yang ogah diduakan."

"Teorimu masuk akal, tapi kalau begitu siapa yang menyerang kali ini?"

"Siapa lagi?" Bibir mungil Yaya mulai bergerak. Sebuah suara serak keluar dari dalamnya, menandakan gadis itu tengah dilanda ketakutan. "Dia adalah penyerang misterius sekolah kita sewaktu festival pertama kemarin. Tidak salah lagi."

"Kita harus melawannya dan merebut kemenangan! Ayo semua! Kita kerahkan seluruh kemampuan melawan … _Last Boss_ …" komando Boboiboy yang disambut dengan anggukan mantap teman-temannya. Mereka pun dengan cekatan lompat dari jendela sebagai jalan pintas menuju ke lapangan, membuat Yaya teringat akan kenangannya dengan elemental Boboiboy yang sering masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela. Samar-samar matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca mengingat hal itu.

Saat kedua kakinya sudah berpijak tepat empat meter di depan robot itu, Boboiboy menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai menyeru.

"Siapa kau hah?! Apa yang membawamu ke sini?!"

Robot itu bergeming, sepertinya merespon seruan Boboiboy. Robot ini pun tampaknya dilengkapi dengan program sintesis suara yang membuatnya bisa berbicara. Tidak, menyebutnya hanya sekadar diprogram sintesis suara mungkin terkesan terlalu rendah, lebih tepatnya robot itu bukan hanya sekadar robot, tapi sejenis AI, _Artificial Intelligence_. Sebuah kecerdasan buatan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Boboiboy."

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi dan katakan tujuanmu!"

"Wah, galak banget," ujar sang robot. "Memang sesuai dengan informasi dari Kapten, kau orang yang tidak setengah-setengah."

"Itu sudah jelas bukan? Tuanmu itu baru beberapa minggu yang lalu menghancurkan festival sekolah kami. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya membuatnya kembali?!"

"Maaf, kalau soal itu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

"Hah?!" Muncul empat sudut siku-siku imajiner di kepala Boboiboy.

"Saat ini tugasku hanyalah, membereskan kalian semua, sesuai perintah Kapten."

Fang terhenyak, seperti menyadari sesuatu. Keanehan itu disadari oleh Ying yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, yang mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa," elak Fang. Ying menatapnya makin tajam, tapi akhirnya menghela napas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sang _last boss_ , alias _Artificial Intelligence_ atau AI di hadapan mereka ini.

Robot itu tidak bergeming setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia justru berbicara sendiri dengan bahasa yang rumit. Bahkan untuk Yaya dan Ying yang selalu dapat nilai A+ di setiap ujian bahasa Inggris mereka, tidak bisa menangkap setiap kata dan arti yang diucapkan robot itu.

" _Checking system. Finished checking. Processing data. Data gathering. Analyzing data. Processed complete._ "

"Dia ngomong ava itu?" tanya Gopal saking bingungnya sampai logat bicaranya langsung berubah.

"Pengecekan sistem. Mengumpulkan data," ucap Yaya mengartikan satu demi satu kata-kata yang ia dengar.

"Data? Data apa yang ia kumpulkan?"

"Lebih tepatnya mengumpulkan dan menganalisis data baru yang didapat." Ying menyimpulkan. "Tidak kusangka ada AI sesempurna itu yang bisa mengumpulkan dan menganalisis data dalam sekejap."

"Apa kau bilang? _Ai_? Itu artinya 'cinta' kan? Kok jadi romantis gitu namanya?" sambar Fang.

"Bukan. AI itu singkatan dari _Artificial Intelligence_ atau kecerdasan buatan." ujar Ying.

"Bicara soal AI atau _Ai,_ si Fang pernah salah ngomong waktu festival sekolah yang pert-mmhhh! Buhh! Apa-apaan sih?!" Boboiboy menjauhkan tangan Fang yang secepat kilat membekap mulutnya.

"Ahahaha! I-Itu nggak penting deh! Pokoknya sekarang kita fokus aja sama _Ai,_ eh, AI itu!" Fang tertawa garing sambil nunjuk-nunjuk robot yang dari tadi tidak bergeming itu.

"Semuanya selesai." ucap robot itu mengakhiri gumamannya. "Aku berhasil menganalisis semua data mengenai kalian yang diberikan oleh Kapten juga dengan yang kulihat sekarang ini."

"Lihat? Tapi kami bahkan belum memulai menyerang?" sela Yaya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, dataku sembilan puluh delapan persen akurat hanya dengan melihat orangnya."

"Waduh, teknologi bangsa alien sekarang memang sudah secanggih apa?" Gopal syok.

"Analisaku sudah selesai. Bisa kita mulai melawan? Baru-baru ini Kapten menambahkan beberapa misil dan peluru baru yang dia borong dari obralannya Bago Go," ucap sang robot.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, Bago Go?"

"SUDAH KUDUGA!" teriak sebuah suara serak-serak basah dari kejauhan yang terdengar sedang menuju kemari. Suara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari seorang-eh, alien berkepala kotak unyu berwarna hijau. "Jadi kau yang memborong semua peluru dan misil yang harganya murah meriah itu? Padahal aku dan Probe sudah _booking_ duluan!"

" _Booking_ tidak terlalu berarti bagi Bago Go. Ia hanya tertarik dengan uang yang dipaparkan di hadapan matanya dan tawaran membeli dengan harga yang lebih tinggi dari harga sebenarnya. Dengan itu Kapten bisa membeli semuanya meskipun kau telah mem- _booking_ -nya. Tapi mungkin kami harus meminta maaf padamu soal itu. Maafkan kami." ujar sang robot sopan sambil membungkuk singkat.

Adu Du makin geram. "Aku tidak minta kau meminta maaf! Aku hanya ingin kau dan Kaptenmu itu pulang! Bukankah kalian sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di bumi hah? Segitu kurang kerjaannya kah?"

"Itu tidak bisa. Satu-satunya perintah yang diberikan Kapten padaku adalah agar pertunjukan yang diharapkannya berjalan dengan lancar. Maaf sekali lagi, bisa kita mulai sekarang? Aku yakin Kapten sudah tidak sabar menunggu."

"Kenapa kau memasang tampang seakan sudah menang?!" Ying geram.

Robot itu menoleh ke arah gadis berkepang dua dan berkacamata itu.

"Tentu saja pasti aku yang menang. Aku mempunyai data tentang kekuatan dan pola serangan kalian. Sementara kalian belum tahu siapa aku, asal-usulku, serta kekuatanku sebenarnya. Jelas aku yang akan menang bukan? Apa itu belum cukup untuk kau mengerti, Ying-san? Kau adalah pengguna jam kuasa manipulasi waktu bukan? Tidak hanya itu, bahkan aku tahu rahasia terbesar yang kau pendam dalam hidupmu dan yang tidak ingin kau ceritakan pada orang lain bahkan orangtua yang sudah membesarkanmu, yaitu-"

"CUKUP!" Ying melesat secepat kilat dan segera menendang robot itu kuat hingga terhempas jauh. "Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang urusanku!"

Nada suara Ying terdengar mencekam. Seakan barusan robot itu hendak membeberkan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya yang ia tidak ingin teman-teman bahkan keluarganya tahu. Tapi … rahasia apa yang disembunyikan dalam-dalam oleh Ying?

"Memang data yang kuanalisis tidak pernah salah, kau akan langsung menyerang kalau aku berniat membocorkan rahasia itu. Tapi kurasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan, Ying-san, atau aku bisa memanggilmu … Unit Y-13?"

 _BRAAAAKKKK!_ Robot itu kembali terhempas.

"AKU BILANG DIAM!" teriak Ying berang, sampai bisa membuat seluruh orang yang mendengarnya merinding. Gadis itu tidak pernah berteriak sekencang itu. Ia selalu terlihat kalem meskipun tomboy. Dia juga tahu tata krama, tidak pernah berbicara keras pada orang lain, apalagi yang lebih tua.

"Sayang sekali, Ying-san. Mungkin aku harus meminta maaf terlebih dulu padamu, tapi, aku tidak merasa kalau kau akan bisa mengalahkanku, bahkan dengan kuasamu itu."

"Ap-!"

 _BUAAGGHHH!_ Tanpa satu detik berlalu, Ying sudah terhempas jauh sampai menghantam tembok sekolah hingga retak. Gadis itu langsung kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh dengan lemas. Fang yang awalnya tidak berkutik langsung memanggil dan menaiki garuda bayangnya dan menangkap tubuh mungil Ying sebelum mengenai tanah.

"Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran seorang gadis manis-heh?"

"Ku-Kurang ajar!" Fang mendesis.

"Ka-Kau … kau pikir kau siapa hah?!" jerit Yaya yang tidak tahan melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang satu per satu di hadapan matanya. Gadis itu langsung melesat menuju robot itu tanpa aba-aba dari sang pemimpin, Boboiboy. Cowok itu terkejut.

"Yaya! Tunggu! Jangan menyerangnya tanpa strategi yang matang!"

"Aku tidak bisa! Dia melukai sahabatku! Kau! Harus minta maaf!" jerit Yaya diiringi air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya selagi gadis itu mengacungkan tinjunya berkali-kali pada robot itu. "Uggghhh! Hiaaaahhhh!"

Gadis berhijab merah muda itu dengan buas mengangkat robot yang beratnya berkali-kali lipat dibanding beratnya sendiri itu dengan mudahnya dan menghempaskannya dengan kencang ke bawah.

Tapi apa daya, serangan itu sama sekali tidak mempan. Robot itu bahkan tidak lecet sedikit pun.

"Kusarankan kau jangan menyerang membabi buta seperti tadi, Yaya-san. Tenagamu akan cepat habis. Staminamu hanya sedikit bukan? Berbeda dengan Ying-san."

"DIAM! Kubilang diam!" teriak Yaya lagi lalu menghempaskan pukulan supernya pada sang robot. Membentur tepat di bagian dada robot itu dan sekali lagi terhempas ke tanah.

Yaya terengah-engah. Melancarkan pukulan maupun hantaman gravitasi super seperti tadi memang menguras banyak energi. Terlebih ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya untuk bertarung.

"Aku sudah bilang kan?" Suara robot itu membuat kedua manik karamel Yaya membulat tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba robot itu sudah berada di belakangnya, dan siap untuk memukulnya. " _Checkmate_."

"Eittt! Pusarann Taufan!"

Yaya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Jangankan sakit, lecet pun tidak. Begitu ia membuka mata, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah…

"Boboiboy … Taufan?"

"Maaf aku terlambat, Tuan Putri. Lagipula, bukannya tugas seorang putri itu hanya duduk dengan manis di istananya menunggu pangerannya yang sedang bertempur di medan perang?" Cowok bertopi menyamping yang dipanggil Taufan itu terkekeh. Pusaran angin yang dibuatnya benar-benar dahsyat, mampu membolak-balikkan tubuh robot itu seperti mainan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlihat keren seorang diri," ucap sebuah suara dingin yang menusuk.

Sebuah kilat berwarna merah menyala melintas di hadapan Yaya dan berubah menjadi sesosok laki-laki. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yaya, diiringi dengan senyuman tipis namun lembutnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Yaya?"

"GAAAAHHH! Kak Hali curaaanggg!" Taufan membalikkan kekuatan anginnya yang tadi menyerang robot itu kini membelok dan mengarah ke Halilintar.

"Apa-apaan sih lo?!" Halilintar mendesis sebal setelah berhasil menangkis serangan Taufan dengan Pusaran Halilintar yang berasal dari tombak halilintarnya.

"Kak Hali ngerebut! Harusnya itu kalimat kerenku!" Taufan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Dua orang itu pun berdebat, tanpa sadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di tengah medan perang. Mereka berdua juga terlambat menyadari kepulihan sang robot-atau _AI_ yang langsung melesat ke arah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya ia mengincar Yaya. "Boboiboy Halilintar dan Taufan! Kuperingati kalian, jangan sekali-kali lengah di medan pertempuran!"

"Kaaaakkk! Ini gajah makan kawat Kaaakkk!" seru Taufan.

"Hah?!" Halilintar nggak mudeng.

"GAWAAATTT!" jerit Taufan mempersingkat istilah ngawurnya tadi.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau bercanda!" Halilintar mendesis dan menyikut lengan adiknya.

Pukulan akurat robot itu menarget mereka dengan cepat. Halilintar menggigit bibir, sementara Taufan memasang ekspresi panik. Mereka berdua bersiaga di depan Yaya layaknya seorang _bodyguard_.

"Hei! Heeeiii! Permisii! Artis mau lewat!" seru sebuah suara iseng yang melintas di hadapan Halilintar dan Taufan, dan juga menggagalkan serangan barusan. Tanpa diduga, suara itu berasal dari … Blaze. "Hei! Ice! Ayo kita main voli! Tapi pakai ini nih! Eittt! _Nice serve_!"

Cowok itu-Blaze, membuat sebuah bola api besar yang berkobar-kobar di tangannya. Dia melempar ke atas dan menepuk bola itu dengan keras ke arah Ice. Di lintasan lemparannya itu juga, berada robot tadi, sehingga otomatis, bukan mengenai Ice. Namun _AI_ itu.

"Ugh-!"

"Fuhhh… Kak Blaze masih belum matang ya. Lihat ini nih!" Ice mendesah kecil lalu memanggil meriam pembekunya. "Tembakan pembeku!"

 _Kachink!_ Peluru es dari meriam milik Ice mengenai robot itu dan membuatnya membeku seketika, juga jatuh ke tanah, menimbulkan suara keras.

Mata Yaya masih mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya, namun ia langsung tersadar saat Halilintar dan Taufan berbarengan mengulurkan masing-masing tangan kanan mereka padanya. Yaya menaruh kedua tangannya di masing-masing tangan yang berbeda yang menuntunnya untuk turun sampai kedua kakinya berhasil menapak tanah dengan selamat.

"Ka-Kalian …" ujar Yaya terbata-bata, membuat keempat cowok itu menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum. "Halilintar … Taufan … Blaze … Ice?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa," ucap Halilintar sok kalem, padahal hatinya sudah _dag-dig-dug-DUER_ sewaktu Yaya memanggil namanya setelah sekian lama.

"Kok … bisa?"

"Ehhh? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak senang bertemu dengan kami lagi?" Taufan langsung baper.

"Bu-Bukan!" elak Yaya sambil menggeleng kuat. "Ku-Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah … bertemu kalian lagi-ukh … hiks …"

Keempat elemental Boboiboy itu kaget bukan main melihat gadis itu mulai terisak.

"Yaya kenapa? Jangan nangis!" seru Blaze panik. "Duh, mana aku nggak bawa tisu atau sapu tangan lagi."

"Kak Blaze bukannya kemana-mana nggak pernah bawa tisu atau sapu tangan ya?" celetuk Ice, mengganggu suasana.

 _Puk!_ Seseorang menepuk pundak Yaya pelan dan mengulurkan selembar sapu tangan padanya sembari tersenyum lembut. Wajah yang sama, namun di saat yang bersamaan juga berbeda. Rambut cokelat kehitamannya berkibar halus diterpa angin. Topi hitam dengan simbol tanahnya yang berwarna keemasan terpasang di kepalanya.

"…Gempa …"

"Lama tak berjumpa, Yaya."

"Ahhh! Kak Gempa! Terharu-terharuannya entar aja! Itu tuhh! Belakang! Di belakang!" teriak Taufan yang hendak menerjang ke arah Gempa dan Yaya, tapi Halilintar langsung sigap dan menangkap Taufan, menggendongnya dengan gaya _'KARUNG STYLE'_. Itu lho, yang karung biasanya kalau diangkat di bahu. Nah, kayak gitu tuh. "Kaaakkk! Kak Hali apa-apaan sihh!"

Di saat yang bersamaan, Blaze dan Ice juga sudah melompat dari tempat mereka berpijak tadi secara refleks. Menyadari pergerakan mendadak dari robot tadi, yang kini mengincar Gempa dan Yaya.

"Yayaa! Kakakkk!"

 _Hup!_ Yaya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan. Seperti ada yang langsung menyambarnya dan melompat membawanya pergi. Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia tidak mendengar suara berisik dari dentuman tanah yang sedang dihantam keras yang seharusnya bisa didengarnya dengan jelas.

Perlahan tapi pasti gadis itu membuka matanya. Sekali lagi, Gempa tersenyum padanya saat ia berada dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Putri. Apa kau memang tidak mau kalau denganku?"

"Aku nggak bilang gitu!" elak Yaya dengan muka merah. "Aku … sama sekali nggak keberatan kalau itu adalah kau, Gempa."

Muka Gempa memerah. Setelah mendapat posisi aman untuk mendarat, Gempa menurunkan Yaya.

"Yaya, aku …" Gempa menatap wajah Yaya sungguh-sungguh.

"KAKAAAAAAKKKK!" Terdengar suara teriakan cetar membahana yang berasal dari Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze, dan Ice yang sedang berlari kencang ke arah mereka berdua.

"Lagi-lagi Kakak main curang! Yaya Tuan Putriku ini!" Taufan langsung main tarik-tarik Yaya dan menyandarkan gadis yang kaget bukan kepalang itu ke dada bidangnya yang membuat Halilintar melotot.

"Aaahh! Kak Taufan juga main curang itu! Sini sini!" Kali ini Blaze yang menarik Yaya yang masih debaran karena tarikan Taufan yang masih menyisa di jantungnya.

"Kak Blaze juga apa-apaan! Itu juga curang! Yaya sama Ice aja!" Ice langsung main menarik Yaya yang belum sempat diembat Blaze.

"Heh heh! Kalian apa-apaan main rebut-rebutan! Kasihan Yaya! Tuh, lihat. Matanya aja sudah kayak puteran obat nyamuk gini!" sentak Halilintar yang menarik Yaya dari Ice.

"Halah! Kau juga sama aja, Hali!" ujar Gempa yang ngerebut tubuh mungil Yaya dari Halilintar.

"AAAHHHH! Apa-apaan sih kalian! Main rebut-rebutan! Memangnya aku ini apaan hah? Karung beras obralan?!" teriak Yaya yang sudah habis kesabarannya karena ditarik-tarik kelima elemental Boboiboy itu tadi.

"Ehh … maaf Sayang."

"Sayang sayang!" semprot Yaya kesal.

Gopal datang menemui mereka berenam. Ia mati-matian mengontrol napasnya sehabis berlari kencang. Cowok bertubuh gempal itu memasang wajah panik sekaligus sebal dan iri. "Dey! Kalian ini malah asyik main _harem-harem_ -an di sini! Nggak bisa baca situasi apa? Sekolah ini masih jadi medan perang! Bukan tempat untuk situasi _love-comedy_ lagi!" serunya.

" _Harem-harem_ -an apaan! Yang lebih penting lagi, bagaimana keadaan Ying? Bagaimana keadaan sahabatku?!" tuding Yaya.

"So-Soal itu ... tadi dia tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi tenang saja, si Fang barusan ngasih napas buatan-"

"Haaahhh?!"

"Iya, ngasihnya aja nafsu banget. Jadi Authornya nggak mau nyeritain detailnya, takut _rating fanfic_ ini naik," bisik Gopal yang langsung ditabok Author.

Yaya merinding. Tidak menyangka temannya yang satu itu liar banget sama ceweknya sendiri. _Untung gue ngecenginnya Boboiboy, cowok baik-baik,_ pikir Yaya lega sambil mengelus-elus dadanya merasa bersyukur tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

"Terus, kau kesini ngapain?" tanya Taufan _to the point_.

"Dey! Memangnya aku nggak boleh kesini?!" Gopal langsung _sensi_.

"Bukannya nggak boleh sih, cuma rasanya kok jones banget dirimu ya," ucap Taufan lagi yang nge- _JLEB_ banget buat si Gopal.

"Oke! Gua nggak kesini lagi! Permisi! Wassalam!" ujar Gopal ketus lalu berbalik badan dengan gayanya yang selangit.

"Waeeehhh! Gopal! Gopal! Tunggu!" cegah Blaze mati-matian menahan kepergian Gopal, kompak dengan Ice yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Taufan yang sekarang gemetaran. "Jangan langsung ngamek dong. Kau nggak mungkin kesini kalau nggak membawa informasi penting kan?"

"Maaf ya. Aku hanya seorang jomblo ngenes yang main _game_ di malam minggu. Permisi!"

"Gopaall! Tunggu! Kalau kau ngasih tahu kami informasimu, Taufan bakal bikin kantin jadi gratis seminggu penuh lho!" sembur Halilintar asal yang membuat Taufan melotot ke arahnya.

Beruntungnya, Gopal termakan umpan 'kantin gratis' itu dan langsung menghentikan pemberontakannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Janji lho ya?" ancam Gopal. "Oke, kalian benar. Sebenarnya aku datang memang membawa informasi. Jadi, setelah Ying tidak sadarkan diri dan diurus oleh Fang, si Boboiboy ini cemas ngelihat ceweknya ngamuk-ngamuk ngelawan robot atau … kecerdasan buatan tanpa strategi yang matang. Jadi dia langsung berpecah tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Ochobot pada hari itu."

"Hah? Memangnya Ochobot ada bilang apa?" tanya Yaya heran saat melihat wajah kelima elemental itu mendadak meredup.

"Ochobot bilang, mereka memang bisa kembali berpecah setelah meminum ramuan aneh dari Kapten Kaizo, tapi proses berpecahnya memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya. Memang sih dia bisa mempercepat proses berpecah itu, tapi itu sangat tidak dianjurkan. Ochobot bahkan sudah mati-matian melarangnya dan mewanti-wanti Boboiboy agar dalam situasi apapun, ia tetap harus mematuhi peraturan itu apapun yang terjadi," jelas Gopal. Ia menelan ludahnya sebelum kembali memulai penjelasan yang berikutnya. "Efek samping dari mempercepat prosesnya dapat berdampak besar pada _fluctlight_ -nya. Kemungkinan terburuknya malah-"

"STOPPPP!" jerit Yaya keras, tidak sanggup mendengar kelanjutannya. "Apa itu? Apa semua itu benar? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Mau tidak mau kau harus percaya. Ochobot mengatakannya setelah selesai meng- _scan_ Boboiboy yang asli." Gempa mengambil alih alur pembicaraan dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian," ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari … robot tadi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang mereka. "Aku lupa memberitahu ini dari awal. Sebenarnya dalam inti _core_ -ku juga tersedia suatu hadiah kalau kalian berhasil mengalahkanku. Menurut penjelasan dari Kapten, sepertinya ini adalah ramuan yang sangat ampuh untuk menangkal efek dari cairan misterius pistol itu."

"Yaaahh… ini robot malah baru bilang sekarang! Telat ah!" umpat Blaze.

"Apa itu sejenis ramuan aneh lagi?" Yaya mengerutkan keningnya sembari bertanya.

"Ufufu … penasaran? Kalau begitu cobalah hancurkan aku dan rebut hadiah kalian!" tantang robot itu memanas-manasi.

"Memang harus begitu ya. Oke semuanya! Kita hanya akan menyerang berfokus pada inti kesadaran robot itu. Jangan melakukan serangan yang sia-sia. Tapi kalau memang perlu, potong saja kaki dan tangannya," instruksi Gempa. "Semua siap? Satu … dua … ti-!"

"GAAA!"

Mereka berempat langsung melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Gempa, Yaya dan juga Gopal.

"Gopal, ini mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi apa kau bisa menyuruh para warga sekolah ini untuk segera dievakuasi?" pinta Gempa.

"Kayak lagi bencana alam aja." Gopal _sweatdrop_. "Tapi iya deh! Kalian baik-baik ya!"

Setelah Gopal pergi, Gempa menatap Yaya dengan ekspresinya yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Yaya tetap disini saja. Atau kalau bisa, ikutlah dengan rombongan murid-murid yang akan segera dievakuasi," ujar Gempa yang mengundang banyak tanda tanya sekaligus protes dari Yaya. Tapi sebelum gadis itu sempat menyuarakan komplainnya, Gempa sudah menyela. "Aku-bukan, kami hanya tidak ingin kau terluka seperti dulu. Kumohon …"

Yaya mengigit bibirnya. Lagi-lagi pilihan sulit diberikan padanya seperti ini. Apa ia boleh, bersikap egois dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berlima sama seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu? Dimana awal dari semua ini terjadi…

Saat ini kelima elemental itu sedang bertarung mati-matian untuk melindungi hal yang berharga bagi mereka dan Yaya sangat ingin membantu, tapi sadar bahwa ia tidak mampu. Seperti kata Gempa, ia dianjurkan mengikuti murid-murid lainnya yang tengah dievakuasi.

"Ja-Jaga diri baik-baik! Jangan memaksakan diri! Terutama kau, Gempa!" seru Yaya sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Gempa mantap. Ia menatap kepergian gadis yang berharga baginya itu sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada sang robot. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

* * *

 _'_ _Lemah …'_

 _'_ _Kau itu lemah …'_

Yaya mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang tidak mengenakkan itu saat ia berlari menembus angin.

 _'_ _Kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik kelima orang itu…'_

"Tidak ada pilihan lain kan?" Yaya menghentikan langkahnya, merespon suara yang tidak jelas asalnya itu. "Aku memang lemah, hanya bisa menjadi beban untuk mereka kalau tetap berada di sana."

 _'_ _Karena itu kau lemah …'_

 _'_ _Karena kau menganggap dirimu sendiri lemah …'_

"Aku lemah … aku memang mengakuinya … Aku memang hanya seorang gadis yang lemah," Yaya mengusap dengar kasar air mata yang menitik dari pelupuk matanya.

 _'_ _Apa kau ingin semuanya terulang? Semua ini sama persis seperti yang terjadi dulu kan?'_

Yaya menggigit bibir.

 _'_ _Yang bisa menjawab semua itu hanya dirimu sendiri. Dan jawabannya … sudah terukir dalam hatimu sejak lama.'_

* * *

"Serangan Taufan!"

Taufan berhasil memutuskan tangan kiri robot itu setelah Halilintar, Blaze, dan Ice masing-masing memutuskan anggota gerak robot yang lainnya.

"Kak Gempa! Tinggal kepalanya aja nih!"

"Habisi Kak! _Gooo_!"

 _Hup!_ Gempa melompat tinggi-tinggi lalu mengarahkan tinjunya pada sang robot.

"Tumbukan … Tanah!"

Tangan tanah raksasa yang besar dan panjang muncul dari dalam tanah dan menghantam robot itu tanpa ampun.

"Bagus sekali. Kekuatan yang luar biasa," puji robot yang sudah babak belur (?) itu. "Terima kasih pada kalian, aku berhasil mendapat banyak data tambahan lagi."

"Semua datamu itu akan menjadi tidak berguna bila kau tidak bisa menyampaikannya pada Tuanmu kan? Lagipula bukan sekarang sudah waktunya kau menyerah?" ucap Halilintar dingin sambil mengarahkan tombaknya pada sang robot.

"Menyerah? Aku bahkan belum menggunakan kartu _truf_ -ku. Kenapa harus menyerah?" ucap robot itu percaya diri.

"Kau sudah kehilangan semua anggota gerakmu, tahu? Masih juga percaya diri setinggi langit!" tuding Taufan.

"Kalian pikir Kaptenku tidak memperkirakan hal ini? Tentu dia sudah menyiapkan cadangannya untukku."

Tiba-tiba robot itu bergetar keras dan muncullah tangan dan kaki baru dari dalam robot itu sendiri.

"Sial."

"Kita hanya harus memotongnya lagi kan? Itu bukan masalah besar!"

"Aku meragukan hal itu, Boboiboy-kun."

"-kun?!"

 _Bugghhh!_

"Akh-!"

Hanya dalam selang waktu kurang dari satu detik, Taufan sudah terhempas dan menghantam tempat penyimpanan peralatan olahraga sampai bangunan itu hancur berkeping-keping. Manik _ruby_ Halilintar membulat.

"Oi! Bangun! Bangun woi!" seru Halilintar saat tangan kanannya mengangkat kepala adiknya yang sudah sangat lemas itu. "Ta-Taufan!"

"Kak … Akhirnya Kak Hali … mau memanggil namaku … Kakakku yang paling kusayang …" ucap Taufan terbata-bata sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya yang berlinangan air mata.

Setitik air mata terlihat di mata Halilintar. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya cowok itu meneriakkan sesuatu. "INI _FANFIC_ APAAN SIH?!"

"Kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya … dengan Kak Taufan …!" seru Blaze berang. Ia memunculkan chakramnya lalu melemparnya kencang kea rah robot itu.

Betapa cerobohnya dia, tidak menyadari bahwa robot itu dengan secepat kilat menghindar dan dalam jalur lintasan lemparan chakramnya ada Ice yang baru saja menembakkan meriam pembekunya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ehh! Ice-akkkhh!" Blaze yang panik tidak sempat mengelak tembakan pembeku dari Ice dan akhirnya ia terkena telak tembakan itu bersamaan dengan Ice yang juga terkena goresan chakram apinya.

"Beraninya-!" Halilintar melesat menyerang dengan tombaknya. Semua emosi bercampur aduk dalam hatinya, didominasi oleh kebencian yang mendalam.

Tapi sebuah kejadian yang luar biasa terjadi. Robot itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Halilintar, menyaingi kecepatannya yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Robot itu mendorongnya keras sampai menghantam tanah dan lemas.

"Ah …" Tanpa Gempa sadari, keempat adik-adiknya sudah dibuat tak berdaya.

"Sayang sekali pertunjukan ini berjalan dengan membosankan. Sekarang waktunya mengakhiri ini." Robot itu kembali mengacungkan tinjunya ke arah Gempa.

"Tumbukan Padu!"

Dentuman yang keras terjadi. Manik _orichalcum_ milik Gempa membulat sewaktu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ya-Yaya! Kenapa?!"

"Aku kembali, Pangeran!"

"Wah, wah, apa ini tidak apa-apa? Tuan Putri yang harus dilindungi maju ke baris depan?"

"Aku tidak peduli!" seru Yaya. "Aku bukan seorang gadis yang hanya bisa diam menerima perlindungan dari mereka! Dan kau! Aku berjanji akan mengalahkanmu untuk bisa melindungi semuanya!"

"Oh … mengharukan sekali. Tapi kau tahu, Tuan Putri? Memegang janji dan memenuhi amanah itu sesuatu yang sulit lho? Eh-?"

 _Grab!_ Robot itu terlambat menyadari bahwa kedua kakinya digenggam kuat oleh sepasang tangan tanah raksasa.

"Sekarang, Yaya!"

"Baik! Hiaaaahhh!" Yaya memacu kecepatannya sekaligus menarik siku kanannya ke belakang. Mempersiapkan sebuah pukulan gravitasi super.

 _'_ _Tidak mungkin! Mereka tidak sekalipun berbicara mengenai strategi! Mereka hanya melakukan_ eye contact _! Apa itu mungkin?!'_

"Jangan … remehkan … perasaan kami! Huaaaahhh!" Yaya mengarahkan pukulannya lurus ke arah robot itu. "Tumbukan … Padu … MAKSIMAL!"

 _Buugghhh!_

"U-Uuuggghh!" Yaya berusaha memperkuat pukulannya, tapi badan besi robot itu sangatlah keras dan sulit ditembus. "Haaaahhh!"

Usaha keras gadis itu membuahkan hasil. Diawali dari retakan-retakan kecil yang semakin lama semakin membesar dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan, hingga gadis itu berhasil menghancurkan penghalang itu.

 _Hup!_ Yaya mendarat dengan selamat dan berjalan pelan kea rah robot yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping itu.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi kalau kau memberikanku ramuan itu." ucap Yaya lugas dan dingin.

"Maaf, sayangnya itu tidak bisa," ucap sang robot yang membuat Yaya mengernyit. "Tubuhku dilengkapi dengan sistem penghancur otomatis. Dengan kata lain, sebentar lagi harusnya aku akan meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ah, sebaiknya kau tidak berada di dekatku, Tuan Putri."

"Ap-!"

Secercah cahaya hitam mencuat keluar dari inti _core_ robot itu, disertai getaran yang dahsyat yang berasal darinya juga. Yaya yang tidak bisa mengontrol keseimbangannya terjatuh dan merintih pelan. Terdengar suara-suara aneh dari robot itu.

" _System alert. Unit K-4 lost. Prepare for self-destruct. Start to count down. 10 … 9 … 8 … 7 …"_

Yaya tidak dapat menangkap arti dari seluruh kata yang didengarnya sekilas. Namun satu hal yang dia tahu. Situasi ini buruk. Robot itu tengah menghitung mundur menuju penghancuran dirinya sendiri.

"6 … 5 … 4 …"

Tidak bisa. Mau menghindar sejauh yang ia bisa pun tidak akan cukup untuk mengelak daya ledakan yang sepertinya dahsyat itu. Yaya bahkan dapat mendengar teriakan Gempa dari kejauhan yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari situ. Juga teriakan-teriakan elemental lainnya yang kayaknya baru aja sadar dari koma mereka (?).

"3 … 2 … 1 …"

Sampai di sini… Ya, hanya sampai disini ia mampu. Perlahan Yaya menutup matanya sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara teriakan samar-samar yang familier di telinganya. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk mengidentifikasi siapa pemilik suara itu. Karena sebuah cahaya terang yang bahkan mampu menembus matanya yang tertutup.

 _Jadi ini … akhirnya …_

 _Sampai jumpa, Boboiboy…_

 _Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu…_

Ledakan yang besar terjadi. Beruntungnya karena seluruh warga sekolah telah dievakuasi. Semuanya aman. Radius ledakan itu sendiri harusnya tidak begitu besar. Namun … Yaya yang berada dalam jangkauan ledakan itu seharusnya tidak tertolong. Seharusnya… Tapi gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi karena ia merasa badannya terbelit dan tertarik oleh sesuatu.

' _Apa aku … sudah berada di sisi lain?_ '

"Kau bicara apa? Sudah tentu tidak, Tuan Putri." ucap sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Yaya. Gadis itu kaget dan membuka matanya. Yang menyambutnya adalah…

Sang pengendali elemen cahaya. Yang sedang berdiri di depannya, melindungi gadis itu dari ledakan menggunakan perisai cahayanya. Boboiboy … Solar?

"Fuuuhh… selamat. Untung jam kuasa kali ini bereaksi cepat tanpa harus dipaksa," kata seseorang yang membuat Yaya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Pengendali elemen duri. Boboiboy Thorn.

"Ka-Kalian …"

"Benar-benar sudah lama ya, Tuan Putri? Ah, atau aku harus memanggilmu dengan namamu ya, Yaya?" ucap Solar diiringi dengan senyuman khasnya (baca: senyum yang narsis abis).

"Yaya nggak apa-apa kan? Aku nggak melilitmu terlalu kuat kan?!" tanya Thorn khawatir.

"A-Aku …" Yaya menatap kedua tangannya, lalu mengusapkan tangan itu pada wajahnya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Yaya."

"A-Aku memang tidak apa-apa! Tapi kalian! Kalian bagaimana?!" tanya Yaya khawatir sambil mengguncang-guncang pelan bahu Thorn.

"Ka-Kami juga tidak apa-apa kok. Barusan kakak-kakak yang lain sudah siuman. Mereka tidak terbentur cukup parah."

"Bukan itu! Kenapa kalian bisa tiba-tiba muncul?!"

"Oh, itu… tentu saja karena kekuatan perasaan kami padamu," jawab Solar diiringi senyum narsisnya.

"Hah?"

"Cinta Sayangku. Cinta," kata Solar lagi yang _nggilani_ (bahasa mana tuh? XD) banget sampai Yaya dan Thorn merinding berjamaah. "Kami bisa melakukan semua ini karena perasaan kami bertujuh padamu yang sama kuatnya. Walaupun kami memang tidak ikut menghabiskan waktu lama bersamamu. Di saat robot itu menghitung mundur, kami menyadari sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting dari menjadi seorang superhero bumi."

"Yap." sambung Thorn. "Kami menyadari bahwa dalam pertarungan kali ini … kami ingin menjadi superhero- _mu_." Lanjutnya diiringi senyuman.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu, membuat Thorn dan Solar panik. Di saat mereka berdua mendekati Yaya dengan ekspresi khawatir, gadis itu dengan cepat melingkarkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing leher kedua elemental itu.

"Terima kasih … aku juga selalu berharap … bahwa akulah _heroine_ kalian."

"Yaya …" ucap Thorn dan Solar lirih sebelum akhirnya menutup mata mereka pelan dan mengubah diri mereka menjadi sebuah cahaya yang bersatu bersama kelima elemental yang lainnya. "Terima kasih, lain kali kami biarkan kami berdua juga meluangkan waktu bersamamu..."

 _Blast!_ Ketujuh cahaya menyatu, menyisakan sebuah cahaya yang paling terang. Cahaya itu perlahan memudar menjadi seorang insan yang langsung memeluk gadis di hadapannya sebelum gadis itu menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, Yaya."

"Hm. Aku juga." Yaya balas mempererat pelukannya.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang mereka berdua lalui untuk bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, tapi Boboiboy dan Yaya akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling bertatapan. _Eye to eye_. Mata Yaya berkedip dan menyadari wajah cowok itu semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Membuatnya merasakan _feeling_ yang tidak enak dan jari telunjuknya langsung dengan cepat menahan dahi cowok itu.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Yaya tegas.

"Eh? Biasanya dalam situasi kayak gini seorang _hero_ akan berciuman dengan _heroine_ -nya kan? Lagian sudah mau habis ini. Masa kita berdua yang _main pairing_ -nya belum ada ciuman sama sekali? Padahal si Fang sama Ying sudah itu?" Boboiboy balik bertanya sok polos.

 _Pik!_ Keempat sudut siku-siku imajiner bertengger di kepala Yaya sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Boboiboy nyengir kuda sebelum akhirnya berlari kencang.

"BOBOIBOY!"

"YAYA JANGAN GALAK-GALAK DONG! AAAAAAHH!"

 **~END~**

 **Fyuuhh~ akhirnya** ** _end_** **juga.** ** _Chaper_** **kali ini rasanya panjang banget ya? (gajuga) Maklumlah, namanya juga** ** _FINAL CHAPTER_** **. Ehehe… X3 Oke, mungkin cukup sampai di sini dulu ya,** ** _fanfic_** **Choose! ini QwQ**

 **Eittss! Tunggu dulu! Sebelum kalian banjir air mata (siapa sudi TwT), Nii akan memberikan sebuah pengumuman penting. Karena banyak yang minta** ** _sequel_** **, Nii akhirnya menimbang-nimbangnya dan memutuskan … untuk membuatnya! Horeee! XD**

 **Jadi …** ** _sequel_** **untuk** ** _fanfic_** **Choose! sudah Nii tetapkan judulnya sendiri, yaitu Choice! (gak kreatif amat QwQ)** ** _Main pairing_** **-nya Nii masih agak bingung ya. Menurut kalian bagusnya BoYa atau FaYi? Menurut Nii sih dua-duanya XD (borong lo/plak) Eh yah, habis, apa nggak pada kepo tentang rahasianya Ying yang disebut tadi? Nahh … itu bakal terungkap di** ** _fanfic_** **Choice! Juga kenapa Ying tadi disebut-sebut sebagai Unit Y-13. Semua akan dijelaskan disitu. Jadi jangan lupa, ikuti terus ya XD Oh yeaahh!**

 **Euhm! Pokoknya segitu dulu ya.** ** _Sequel fanfic_** **Choose!, yaitu Choice!, Insha Allah akan segera Nii kerjakan. Tapi sebelumnya, jangan buru-buru kalian tinggalkan dulu** ** _fanfic_** **Choose! ini, karena … Nii masih punya** ** _EPILOG_** **di bawah ini beserta** ** _SPECIAL CHAPTER_** **, di** ** _chapter_** **berikutnya.** ** _Stay tune_** **ya! Jangan main pergi-pergi aja, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Oke,** ** _see you next time!_** **Jaa naa~ XD**

 ** _~Epilogue~_**

"Yaya, Yaya, pliss ampuuun! Itu tadi aku kebawa suasana aja! Lagian kan belum sempat nyentuh! Telat … padahal cuma tinggal lima senti," Boboiboy memohon maaf sampai sembah sujud segala (lebay).

"Ehh! Jadi kau ngarepnya jarak lima senti itu nggak ada gitu? Padahal baru kemarin kau bilang mau menunggu beberapa tahun lagi. Tapi ini apa? Yang tadi itu hampir aja tahu nggak?" seru Yaya.

"Ampuuun, Tuan Putri!"

"Tiada ampun! Hiaaahh!"

"Heeeittt! Tunggu! Tunggu!"

"Tunggu apalagi?"

"Sebelum Tuan Putri menghajarku sampai babak belur. Izinkan Hamba mengatakan sesuatu pada Tuan Putri." ucap Boboiboy tepat sebelum Yaya menghajarnya dengan kuasa manipulasi gravitasinya.

"Apa?"

Boboiboy segera bangkit dari posisinya bersujud tadi dan berdiri tegap di hadapan Yaya yang membuat gadis itu langsung salah tingkah. Semilir angin berhembus melewati mereka berdua tanpa permisi. Dalam momen itu, sebuah kalimat yang sangat mengundang nostalgia terucap dari bibir cowok itu.

 _"_ _Maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku besok?"_

Jawabannya … tentu saja sudah terukir dalam hati gadis itu. Sejak lama.

* * *

 _"_ _ABAAANGGG!" Fang teriak-teriak sekaligus lari kayak orang kesetanan sewaktu menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumahnya setelah mendobrak pintu sehingga menimbulkan suara keras yang bisa mengganggu para tetangga._

 _"_ _Kenapa, Adik Kecilku yang Manis?"_

 _"_ _Manis manis apaan! Memangnya permen! Bang, jadi semua itu tadi kerjaanmu? Tidak, atau justru sejak awal? Itu rencanamu?!" tanya Fang dengan wajah serius pada sang kakak yang justru memasang ekspresi santai seolah sudah bisa menebak pertanyaan itu akan diajukan padanya, cepat atau lambat._

 _"_ _Haruskah kujawab? Lagipula kau sudah mengetahuinya kan? Bagaimana? Apa menurutmu itu skenario yang bagus?"_

 _"_ _Tapi Bang, melakukan hal seperti itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang, bukannya memakan banyak biaya? Mentang-mentang lagi sugih, terus lagi libur dari kampus. Mending duitnya buat aku aja napa, ngajak jalan-jalan pac-!"_

 _"_ _Anak kecil aja sudah main suka-sukaan. Lihat Abangmu nih! 24 tahun masih_ single! _Kau pikir hati Abang tidak hampa? Tidak haus akan cinta tulus dan murni seorang gadis? Kurang apa sih Abang? Secara sudah tinggi, mapan, kuat, ganteng lagi!" Kaizo malah curcol, dibalas dengan Fang yang bertampang lempeng dot com._

 _"_ _Bang." celetuk cowok itu pelan._

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Abang kelamaan jomblo. Cepat cari bini sana."_

 _Jleb! Dan itulah dua kalimat ekstrim dari sang adik yang mampu membuat seorang Kapten Kaizo yang_ tsuyoi _langsung lemes._

 **~END~**

 ** _Don't forget to leave me review please? XD Sebelumnya, mohon maaf Nii tidak sempat membalas semua_** **review** ** _kalian akhir-akhir ini dan kali ini kayaknya juga nggak bisa deh.. Maaf ya. Soalnya minggu depan Nii sudah UlSes (Ulangan Semester). Tapi Insha Allah kapan-kapan, eh, nggak janji sih, takutnya lupa X'3, nanti Nii akan membalasnya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih X3_**


End file.
